Algo más que amistad
by TakahashiLi
Summary: Nanoha T. Una chica normal que desde su infancia ha estado mudándose de un lado a otro. Al principio era algo fascinante pero con el tiempo se volvió frustrante. Ahora en una nueva ciudad conocerá a una persona que podría poner su mundo de cabeza. ¿Aceptara que esta persona entre a su vida?, ¿O podrá más su miedo a la inevitable despedida? (Es mejor que el anterior summary l u l)
1. Nuevo Comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo, eso es lo que significa para muchos mudarse de un lugar a otro pero, para cierta jovencita en especial, significaba más que eso, tener que lidiar con las presentaciones, adaptarse y esperar a que esta vez se estén más de unos cuantos meses. Ya estaba acostumbrada, era su cuarta mudanza en un año, sin mencionar todas las anteriores. Esto se debe al trabajo de sus padres, él es un reconocido arqueólogo mientras que su madre es una artista y fotógrafa, quién le ayuda a su cónyuge con las fotografías de sus investigaciones y descubrimientos.

Al principio fue fascinante poder conocer nuevas culturas, ver tantos hermosos paisajes, pero con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en un frustrante rutina para la menor de sus hijos, la cual era la única que los acompañaba. No tenía opción, era menor de edad, con sus diecisiete años no podría ser de otro modo.

Sus hermanos tenían suerte, o tal vez ya pasaron lo que ella y al fin se habían librado. El hijo mayor ya tenía su vida hecha, su esposa y sus dos hijos eran su felicidad. La hija de enmedio se encontraba estudiando su último año en la universidad.

No es que fuera una niña caprichosa, por el contrario, no se quejaba, ni expresaba que le estaba cansando tener que cambiar de ambiente cada cierto tiempo, tenía sus ventajas, sí,pero las desventajas de viajar mucho podían más que las mencionadas anteriormente.

Un claro ejemplo: los amigos, no se trataba de no poder hacerlos, era una chica muy social y de fácil trato, pero la eventual despedida es la que lo hacía doloroso, ella lo sabía, ya había pasado por eso varias ocasiones hasta que decidió que no tenía sentido hacerlo más.

La persona radiante de antes, ahora sólo lo aparentaba por el bien de sus padres.

-Ya falta poco para llegar. Es un lugar maravilloso, seguro te encantará. - le dijo un hombre alto, de buen físico, cabello castaño y ojos color miel en los cuales se notaban las ojeras debajo. Su esposa, sentada en el lugar del copiloto de la camioneta, se encontraba dormida. No era para menos, once horas de vuelo, una en el aeropuerto y otras cinco en carretera, el cansancio se notaba en cada uno de ellos, más en el hombre que conducía.

-Seguro que sí.- se limitó a responder su hija, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Sé que esto no es fácil para ti pero te prometo que esta vez...- antes de poder terminar su oración, lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, papá. Yo entiendo.- o eso intentaba.

Su padre pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor la cara de su querida hija, su mirada estaba perdida en el camino que recorrían.

Se sentía culpable por no darle una vida estable a su hija pero tampoco lo hacía con el propósito de lastimarla, no tenía otra opción. En verdad quería que está vez fuera diferente, más sin embargo sabía que eso no podía ser así, mientras siguiera ejerciendo su profesión siempre tendría que pedirle a su hija que sacrificara un poco de ella.

Una vez que entraron en el territorio de la ciudad decidieron llegar al supermercado a surtir los alimentos de la semana, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, el ocaso no tardaba en ponerse.

-Si quieres esperar aquí, no tardaremos mucho.- dijo la madre. Una mujer de estatura media, cabellos cobrizos y unos bellos ojos azules.

-Te tomaré la palabra.- contestó.

Se quedó durante varios minutos en la camioneta, luego pensó que sería bueno mirar los alrededores para hacer tiempo.

Al bajar de la camioneta sopló una brisa fresca moviendo suavemente sus cabellos de una manera espléndida.

Click, se escuchó el sonido obturador de una cámara no muy lejos de ahí, miró hacia los lados tratando de encontrar de donde había provenido dicho sonido. Al final se rindió y camino por el lugar.

Era un sitio agradable y tranquilo, debía admitirlo, le gustaba, en especial por la naturaleza que rodeaba el lugar.

Antes de darse cuenta sus padres ya estaban subiendo las bolsas a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Hicieron un trayecto de 10 minutos y llegaron a su nueva casa.

-Ha sido un viaje largo, escoge la habitación que más te guste y descansa. Tu padre y yo haremos la cena.

-Está bien.

Entró a la casa, era bastante grande para sólo ellos tres, recorrió todas las habitaciones, en total eran cinco sin contar la sala y el comedor.

Sabía que el espacio no sobraría, una habitación sería de ella, otra de sus padres, otras dos servirán de estudio, una para el de arte de su madre y otra para el de su padre, el cual terminaba repleto de artículos antiguos y libros. Quedaba una sin asignar pero tarde o temprano le encontrarían uso, eso si no se mudaban antes, claro.

A pesar de que todas y cada una de las habitaciones eran espaciosas, había una que le había gustado por la gran ventana y el balcón el cual tenía una vista perfecta, bien se podría sentar ahí afuera y vería perfectamente la puesta de sol.

Sería agradable poder quedarnos aquí.

Luego de una hora de espera la llamaron para la cena, a pesar de todo eran una familia unida.

-¿Qué tal tu habitación? Si lo deseas podemos cambiar la decoración y el tapiz. - comentó el padre.

-No creo que sea necesario, está perfecta tal como está. Sólo, quisiera un sillón o algo para el balcón.

-Veremos que se puede hacer. Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

Siguieron la conversación, hablaron sobre la reciente investigación del señor de la casa, sobre arte, y por supuesto la escuela.

-Hablé con la directora, es una persona muy agradable. Dijo que te tomaras el tiempo necesario para adaptarte.

-Seguro no le tomará mucho, ¿no es así cariño?- intervino la madre, a lo que su hija respondió sólo con una sonrisa.

Dieron por terminada la cena sin percance alguno.

Se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. La joven estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando su madre entra para darle las buenas noches.

-Duerme bien, que tengas dulces sueños. Mañana será un nuevo día.

Depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la chica y se retiró.

Mañana será un nuevo día ¿eh? se repitió para sí misma antes de quedarse dormida.


	2. Encuentro

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las largas y blancas cortinas de seda que estaban colgadas en la ventana, la ventisca las movía ligeramente. Sin duda era un nuevo día.

A pesar de que su padre le había dicho que la directora estaba de acuerdo en darle una semana para que se adaptara, ella decidió que lo mejor era integrarse al cuerpo estudiantil lo antes posible.

Se levantó adormilada, necesitaba dormir más pero ya habría tiempo de hacerlo, se dispuso a tomar una ducha y a arreglarse para ir al instituto.

El uniforme consistía en una falda azul, blusa blanca, saco color crema y una corbata o listón color carmesí.

Una vez lista, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, su madre ya había preparado el desayuno y estaba servido en mesa.

-¿Estás segura que quieres comenzar hoy?- preguntó algo preocupada su madre.

-Sí, creo que es mejor de esta manera.- respondió alegremente.

Con eso dicho y aclarado, comió su desayuno y se preparó para salir.

Su padre se ofreció a llevarla aunque ella insistió en que iría por ella misma, no logró convencerlo. Ambos subieron a la camioneta y se pusieron en marcha.

El instituto no estaba muy retirado, si acaso unos veinte o treinta minutos, el tren la dejaba cerca, así que solo tenía que caminar el lapso de su casa a la estación y de la estación a las instalaciones de la institución.

Al llegar, la joven quedó asombrada por la arquitectura en demasía elegante, el edificio principal estaba rodeado por amplios jardines verdes y otros edificios independientes.

-Te acompañaré a la dirección.- ante esas palabras la joven lo miró interrogante.

-Descuida, solo te dejaré ahí y me regresaré.

Ella suspiró resignada.

Entraron al edificio, era, en pocas palabras, espléndido.

Siguieron un corredor, subieron unas cuantas escaleras, caminaron por otro corredor y finalmente llegaron a una especie de recepción.

-Buenos días. Soy el señor Takamachi Shiro, ya había hablado con esta mañana.

-Por supuesto, la directora lo espera, adelante.

-Gracias.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos y se encontraban frente a dos enormes puertas de madera de caoba.

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron.

-Muy buenos días.- saludó cordialmente la directora que estaba sentada detrás de un hermoso escritorio de madera y vidrio.

La habitación estaba decorada con estantes llenos de libros y cuadros de los posibles antecesores.

-Buenos días, espero que no haya inconveniente en que mi hija se integre desde hoy a la institución.

-No hay inconveniente alguno, Sr. Takamachi.- respondió, afable.

-En ese caso yo me retiro, con su permiso. Hija, ten un buen día.- se despidió y se fue.

-No estés nerviosa, por favor toma asiento.- le indicó con la mano derecha una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Gracias, a decir verdad no estoy nerviosa.- aclaró.

-Me alegra oír eso, de esa manera será más fácil para ti.

Conversaron durante un rato sobre el reglamento, cosas del instituto, los clubs, las actividades extracurriculares, etcétera.

Luego de su provechosa conversación la directora le pidió que la acompañara a la que sería su clase.

Primero que nada, la directora se anunció. Luego de decirles unas palabras llamó a la joven que esperaba pacientemente fuera del salón.

-Por favor, preséntate.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, es un placer.

-Muy bien clase, espero que le apoyen en lo que necesite. Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca ya sabes donde encontrarme.- Le dijo esto último a la joven Nanoha, le guiñó un ojo y se retiró del salón.

Para Nanoha, la directora había sido muy agradable, sin duda es toda una buena persona como bien le había mencionado su padre.

El maestro en turno no era su tutor pero le indicó donde sentarse, última fila, penúltimo asiento.

La mañana transcurrió normal, no había tenido problemas con los temas de las materias puesto que era una chica inteligente.

Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta la hora del almuerzo, varios chicos y chicas se habían acercado a ella para hacerle preguntas como: ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué te mudaste? ¿Qué te gusta? Y cosas por el estilo.

Ella se limitaba a responder cortésmente, la verdad es que no tenía intención de iniciar una amistad.

La campana sonó indicando fin al almuerzo y a la oleada de preguntas.

El resto del día fue bien, uno que otro se acercaba a ella para entablar una plática trivial.

Fue mejor de lo que imaginé., pensó.

El día siguiente a ese transcurrió exactamente igual. Todo parecía ir en orden, si tan solo hubiese seguido todo así aunque fuera por esa semana.

El tercer día al terminar las clases decidió dar un recorrido por el instituto, varios de sus compañeros se habían ofrecido a guiarla pero se negó diciendo que no quería causar molestias. Ese fue su error.

Era una persona inteligente, más no se imaginó que el lugar era más grande de lo esperado, por no decir confuso, tantos corredores y escaleras. En fin, terminó perdiéndose. Vagó por varios minutos sin un rumbo fijo, siguió un corredor que la llevó hasta la sala de música. Hasta ahora no había tenido esa clase por lo que era su primera vez ahí. Había un hermoso piano negro en una esquina del salón, a unos metros, los escritorios y las sillas. Suspiró, si tan sólo hubiese ido directo a casa.

Se sentó en el banquillo del piano y comenzó a tocar.

Interpretó dos melodías, lo que ella no sabía y de lo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, es de que alguien más la estaba observando y escuchando tocar. Completamente ajena de este hecho se puso de pie y salió del salón.

Caminó un poco más y llegó a un salón vacío, sólo había una mesa sobre la que estaban unas pinturas y unos cuantos lienzos. Tomó uno de los cuadros y lo observó durante un tiempo, era una hermosa pintura. Conocía de arte gracias a su madre, sabía apreciar una buena pintura, podía pasarse horas frente a una tratando de encontrar el significado de ésta y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por una voz que la sacó de su propio mundo.

-¿Viendo algo que te guste? - al escuchar esa voz dio un respingo y se volteó inmediatamente hacia donde estaba la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras.

-Yo... Bueno, sí... Quiero decir yo no quería... Yo... Lo siento.- habló entre pausada, estaba avergonzada.

Después de disculparse dirigió su mirada al piso. Esperó a que la otra persona que estaba de pie cruzada de brazos en la puerta del salón dijera algo, hubo un ligero silencio y lo que único que escuchó fue una risa.

-Estuviste mucho tiempo mirándola fijamente, ¿tanto te gustó?- Esas palabras no hicieron más que aumentar la vergüenza de Nanoha.

-Yo...- Iba a responder a la cuestión pero se dio cuenta de algo, esa persona había dicho que la estaba observando por un largo tiempo, eso significa que esa persona la estuvo observando a ella.

-Y tú ¿veías algo que te guste?- no podía creer que había dicho eso en voz alta, no, eso no podía estar pasando, su cara se tiñó de un rojo intenso, estaba temblando, a cómo pudo obligó a sus piernas a que se calmaran y salió corriendo de ahí.

Debido a que la otra persona seguía parada en la puerta chocó levemente su hombro pero no se detuvo a disculparse y siguió corriendo.

-Sí, miraba algo que me gusta.- esbozó una sonrisa mientras veía la espalda de aquella chica desaparecer.

¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!, pensó.

Seguía corriendo hasta dar vuelta y llegar a uno de los jardines.

Se acercó a un árbol, respiraba con dificultad, había corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello. Extendió su brazo y lo apoyó en el tronco del árbol mientras que su otra mano la llevó a su pecho, inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Una vez su respiración normalizada optó por sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol, su mente aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de suceder.

-Mi bolso... Salí tan rápido de ahí que ni siquiera me di cuenta.

No tenía alternativa, tenía que volver por él, y mejor se daba prisa pues ya era algo tarde.

Muy a su pesar volvió a aquél salón, caminaba sigilosamente, cuando estaba en la puerta la abrió lenta y cuidadosamente, no había señal de la persona que se había encontrado antes pero, para su desconcierto, tampoco estaba su bolso.

Suspiró, estaba segura que lo había dejado en la mesa.

-¿Volviste para escuchar la respuesta? Me refiero a la pregunta que hiciste antes de huir. - escuchó una voz muy cerca de ella, para ser precisos, justo en su oído. Se exaltó, el rojo carmesí se apoderó de nueva cuenta de sus mejillas. Retrocedió unos pasos poniendo la suficiente distancia entre ambas.

Se encontraba cabizbaja, nadie había jugado tanto con sus emociones como la persona frente a ella.

El silencio perduró durante un par de minutos. Nanoha seguía en la misma posición, mientras tanto, la otra persona en el salón parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.

-La respuesta es...- sin previo aviso las palabras de Nanoha no dejaron terminar la oración de la chica.

-¡No he venido a eso! Yo sólo... Yo sólo quiero mi bolso.- repuso ya sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Éste de aquí?- le mostró el bolso que llevaba en la mano derecha.

Nanoha levantó la mirada, primero vio el bolso, después no pudo ver nada más que unos hermosos ojos borgoña que la miraban fijamente.

A la dueña de esos ojos tampoco le fue difícil perderse en la mirada de Nanoha, un par de ojos perfectos, según sus pensamientos, de un azul indescifrable.

La verdad es que la chica de ojos borgoña ya se había deleitado la vista, por el contrario de la ojiazul, ella se había percatado de la hermosura de ésta. Era unos centímetros más baja que ella, tenía muy buena figura, algo que le había llamado la atención eran sus largos y sedosos cabellos cobrizos, tez clara, por sí misma llegó a la conclusión de que la piel de la cobriza era suave.

Y ahora, casi increíble, esos ojos de los que había quedado hipnotizada.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual durante varios minutos, pareciera que no eran conscientes de que el tiempo avanzaba, hasta que por fin, Nanoha, de algún modo había logrado regresar a la realidad.

Estiró su brazo para alcanzar el bolso que colgaba de la mano de chica de ojos borgoña. Justo cuando iba a tocarlo, ésta lo se lo llevó a su espalda. Un gesto de confusión y molestia se adueñaron del rostro de Nanoha.

-No sé a qué estés jugando pero tengo que volver a casa.- la voz tímida que hasta ahora había usado ya no estaba.

-Tienes razón se está haciendo tarde, entonces, andando.- contestó con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

Nanoha se quedó callada y avanzó hacia la puerta, sabía que si decía cualquier cosa sólo alargaría el momento y no pensaba perder más tiempo.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguna de las dos se molestó por romperlo, hasta podría decirse que el silencio era agradable.

Antes de darse cuenta llegaron a la puerta principal del instituto.

-¿Podrías ya regresarme mi bolso?- más que una pregunta era una orden.

-Claro, aquí tienes.- se lo entregó. -Mañana después de clases te espero en la fuente del jardín que está frente al gimnasio.

-¿Disculpa?- cuestionó incrédula.

-Te daré un recorrido, no sería bueno que te volvieras a perder.- respondió. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Fate.

Antes de que Nanoha pudiera presentarse, Fate ya se había dado media vuelta regresando al instituto.


	3. Un día lento y demasiado aprisa

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia._

_De ahora en adelante trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos, (trataré, no aseguro nada, hay días en los que mi inspiración está en un punto muerto _l u l_) De antemano gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, espero lo disfruten. _

* * *

><p><strong> Un día lento y demasiado aprisa. <strong>

Ya habían pasado las primeras horas de clase, literatura, filosofía, física, ciencias, y en todo lo que pensaba era en idear alguna excusa para librarse de su "compromiso" con la recién conocida Fate. Desde su despedida no había podido dejar de pensar en ello, si bien, necesitaba un recorrido, pero la sola idea tener que hacerlo con esa chica la incomodaba.

No se habían conocido en las mejores circunstancias, la relación entre ellas era tensa, o por lo menos así era como lo veía Nanoha.

_"Tal vez debería simplemente no presentarme y disculparme luego" _Mas no podía hacer eso. Estaba exagerando las cosas y no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué lo hacía. Ahora sólo deseaba que el tiempo corriera de manera más lenta o muy rápida para terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Por otra parte, en un aula no muy lejos de la de Nanoha, en ese mismo momento, Fate se encontraba en hora de estudio, esas horas libres que les dan a los alumnos para que estudien por sí mismos. Claro, muy pocos realmente lo hacen, la mayoría suele aprovechar ese tiempo para conversar, otros para hacer tareas pendientes y algunos para simplemente descansar.

Sentada en su pupitre con la mejilla apoyada en su brazo derecho y la vista perdida en el cielo que se podía apreciar a través de la ventana.

-Podrían ser azul cielo.- dijo a la nada y soltó un resoplido.

-¿Qué cosa? Espera, ¿siquiera estabas escuchando lo que te estaba diciendo? - preguntó su amiga con cierto tono de indignación.

Fate sólo sonrió y con su mano izquierda rascó ligeramente su cuello.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?- preguntó mientras se enderezaba para prestar atención a las palabras de su amiga.

-Nada importante, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída? Has estado como que ausente toda la mañana. ¿Te encuentras bien? -comentó preocupada, la verdad es que no era normal de Fate estar muy en su mundo.

-Estoy bien, quita esa cara de preocupación. Yo sólo he estado tratando de encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que ronda por mi cabeza desde la tarde de ayer. -comentó tranquilamente.

-Debe ser importante, incluso tienes ojeras.

-Lo es, para mí. Sobre las ojeras... Tenía algo que hacer.

-Que misteriosa eres, pero bueno, así eres tú.

Fate respondió con una sonrisa que dio por finalizada la conversación.

¿Cuál de todos los azules era el afortunado de estar en los ojos de la cobriza? Esa era la pregunta que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza. Esta tarde lo descifraría y así llegaría a la respuesta.

La campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, sonó. Para cuando Fate acordó ya había vuelto a sonar la misma campana ahora anunciando que el tiempo para almorzar había acabado.

Las últimas horas de clase también se fueron volando, en un momento estaba sacando su cuaderno para tomar los apuntes que escribían los profesores en el pizarrón y en otro ya estaba guardando todo preparándose para salir. Se despidió de sus amigos y se dispuso a ir a su lugar de encuentro.

Nanoha no había corrido con la misma suerte, la hora del almuerzo para ella duró una eternidad y las clases iban a un rumbo más lento que los días anteriores. Incluso mientras caminaba en dirección a la fuente sentía que los segundos parecían minutos. Cuando al fin llegó no pudo ver a nadie esperando por ella, ¿había llegado demasiado pronto?, no lo sabía, no acordaron una hora con exactitud, se sentó en el borde de la fuente dispuesta a esperar. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sintió cierto alivio al no ver más que alumnos pasar de largo. Decidió practicar lo que diría, una disculpa y agradecimiento, quizá que le había surgido algo de último momento y no se podía quedar. Con suerte no tendría que decir nada de eso, tal vez a Fate se le había olvidado o no se presentaría, aunque de alguna manera sabía que eso no sería posible.

-Si sigues haciendo caras raras las personas podrían hacerse una idea equivocada de ti, como que algo anda mal contigo o algo así.- comentó una voz con una pizca de burla en su tono.

-No estarían alejados de la realidad.- la cobriza suspiró.

-¿No? De todas formas es sorprendente la facilidad con la que cambian tus gestos faciales.- dijo Fate de manera carismática. Hasta ese instante había estado de pie frente a Nanoha, luego se sentó un lado suyo.

-Exactamente ¿cuánto tiempo llevas mirando?- cuestionó sin dirigir su vista al rostro de Fate.

-El suficiente. Quizás poco antes que eso.-contestó. Ella si estaba prestando atención al rostro de Nanoha, o mejor dicho, a su perfil izquierdo, gracias a eso pudo darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de ésta. -Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quiero aclarar que no es ninguna molestia para mí estar aquí en estos momentos, yo me ofrecí a darte el recorrido, aún si no fuera así lo haría con mucho gusto. Y desde ahora te digo que no aceptaré cualquier excusa para que te libres de esto, si no es hoy será mañana y sino al siguiente, aunque no deberíamos posponer lo tanto.- Nanoha quedó estupefacta, adiós a todo lo que había pensado, ¿es acaso que Fate podía leer la mente?

-Así que en pocas palabras no tengo opción.

-Me alegra que lo veas así. ¿Comenzamos?- Nanoha asintió, ambas se pusieron de pie y dieron inicio a su camino.

-Muy bien, esta hermosa tarde, con un cielo completamente despejado, yo seré tu guía, una de las mejores si me permite informarle. Preguntas, dudas y/ o sugerencias pueden esperar hasta que termine la descripción del lugar en cuestión.- todo lo había dicho de forma que parecía una verdadera guía, excepto por el elogio a sí misma.

-¿Vas en serio?- preguntó Nanoha entre risas.

-¡Por supuesto!- le guiñó un ojo y sonrío. Caminaron rumbo a su primer destino. –Nuestra primera parada será el edificio más antiguo e histórico de todas las instalaciones: La biblioteca. Fundada en el año 1976 por una persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero que seguro era un amante de los libros. La estructura que ves a continuación esta formada por paredes de hormigón, cristales y metal, o eso creo. La biblioteca alberga una colección general, hay una gran gama de libros, obviamente, incluyendo tesis, videos y módulos. Como el resto de las instalaciones cuenta con conexión inalámbrica a internet. Cuatro aulas para seminarios de Investigación, con capacidad para 10 puestos de lectura cada una. Una sala de consulta general para lectura con capacidad para 152 puestos de lectura. Tres aulas equipadas con computadoras, la capacidad de cada una son de 32 puestos. En otra ocasión, si gustas, podemos verla por dentro, pero ahora continuemos nuestro recorrido.

Nanoha, escuchaba con esmera atención todo lo que decía Fate, estaba impresionada, aunque divagaba en ciertas partes le entendía a la perfección.

Caminaron durante cinco minutos, Fate hacía comentarios sobre el clima u otras cosas sin sentido hasta que llegaron al auditorio.

-Construido en 1985, restaurado a principios del año 2000, el auditorio cuenta con una capacidad de más de 700 personas, escenario con las características del teatro. Se tomaron en consideración diferentes aspectos para el diseño, tales como isóptica, panóptica, acústica, y no recuerdo qué tanto más.

Suele ser usado para presentaciones como obras, conciertos, funciones de cine, video y conferencias. ¿Alguna duda o cuestión?

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto al respecto?- preguntó Nanoha, intrigada.

-Ya te lo dije, tienes a la mejor guía frente a ti.

Continuó mostrándole las instalaciones, esta vez las deportivas. Primero visitaron las que estaban al aire libre, una cancha de fútbol, una de básquetbol que también se utilizaba para voleibol, y una de tenis. Después el gimnasio, el cual era bastante espacioso, según se lo había descrito como muy espacioso. La alberca también estaba bajo techo.

-¿Cansada?- preguntó Fate.

-Cansada y hambrienta.- respondió honestamente, lo que sacó unas cuantas carcajadas de la boca de su guía.

-En ese caso vayamos al edificio C, en el que te perdiste ayer, por cierto. Luego podemos ir a la cafetería a descansar y comer algo.

-Gracias por recordarme eso.- dijo sarcásticamente.

Una vez frente al edificio C, Fate hizo lo que había estado haciendo con anterioridad, describiendo cómo estaba formado en edificio, explicando la inmueble, etcétera.

En cuanto terminó se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa frente al cristal. Fate fue a comprar algo de comer para Nanoha y dos aguas.

-Su orden, joven dama.- el tono que usó para decir eso le causó mucha gracia a Nanoha, sintiéndose satisfecha de haber hecho reír a la cobriza tomó asiento.

-El salón de ayer, en el que estaban las pinturas, con exactitud ¿de qué es?

-¡Oh! De nada en realidad. Hace tiempo mientras vagaba libremente fui a dar a esa aula. Antes la usaban como tipo bodega, después de muchos intentos y demasiada persistencia logré convencer a la directora y al consejo estudiantil de que me dejaran usarla, aceptaron con la condición de que fuera yo quien la mantuviera limpia y en orden.- explicó.

-Entonces, las pinturas sí son tuyas.- afirmó para sí misma. -¿Por qué no te uniste al club de arte o algo?

-Debido a que no siempre pinto. A veces hago eso, algunas veces hago otra cosa completamente diferente, digámoslo así es un espacio para mi misma.

-Ya veo.

La conversación se detuvo ahí, Nanoha se centró en comer y Fate, bueno, ella estaba tratando de averiguar cuál era el color azul de los ojos de la cobriza.

Cuando Nanoha terminó de comer, la chica de ojos borgoña trató de reanimar la plática.

-Así que ¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó mientras Nanoha tomaba un poco de agua. La pasó por su garganta y finalmente contestó.

-Lento y demasiado largo. Podía sentir cada segundo que pasaba.

-El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad.- citó Fate con una voz en demasía poética.

-William Shakespeare.

-Así es. ¿Y cómo va todo? ¿Ya te estás adaptando al cambio?- tomó agua y esperó a que la cobriza respondiera.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, no es la primera vez. Tengo años de práctica.- dijo sarcástica. Fate no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto, no quería decir algo que fuera incorrecto o que terminara por molestar a la ojiazul.- ¿No vas a preguntar por qué?

-No lo sé, no creo que esté bien preguntar por tu pasado sólo por mi curiosidad. Sin embargo quiero saber, supongo que esperaré a que tú me lo digas por iniciativa propia.- Nanoha posó sus ojos en los de Fate, ojos que mostraban la seriedad de sus palabras, en los que pudo observar cierta preocupación y comprensión, por algún motivo eso le provocó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Aprecio que digas eso. Aunque dudo que eso pase.- Y aquí estaba de nuevo, pensando en voz alta. -N-no lo malinterpretes, me refiero a que dudo que nos sigamos hablando, quiero decir, seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.- repuso.

-Ya. Deberíamos continuar.- Fate se puso de pie. No entendía por qué pero a Nanoha le dio la impresión de que algo había cambiado en la actitud de la chica de ojos borgoña.

Siguieron con el recorrido, sólo faltaba el edificio B y el principal que era el A. El ambiente se volvió tedioso entre ambas. Ya no había más comentarios graciosos, incluso el tono de voz con el que Fate hablaba era áspero y cortante. Ambas lo notaron, cualquiera lo hubiera notado, Nanoha lamentó el cambio, había disfrutado tanto toda la tarde, toda esa diversión ahora se convirtió en un sentimiento de culpa, creyó tal vez ella había dicho algo que ofendió a Fate. Si tan sólo no tuviera la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta, sin embargo tampoco había dicho nada grave, así que ¿por qué importaba?

Con ese dilema en su cabeza finalizaron el recorrido con muy pocas ganas y no era debido al cansancio.

-Muchas gracias, por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- Sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo de su saco.- Toma, tal vez te sirva.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó agarrando el papel de la mano de Fate.

-Un mapa del campus. Marqué con rojo los puntos de referencia.

-No tenías que...

-Lo sé, quería hacerlo.-la interrumpió, miró la hora en el reloj que traía en su muñeca izquierda, 6:54, no tardaba en ponerse el sol. -¿Hacia dónde vas?

-¿Eh? Um, hacía la estación que está cerca del parque central, no recuerdo el nombre.

-Sé cual dices, vamos.- dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la estación.

La cobriza, desconcertada, la siguió de cerca y en todo el camino así se mantuvo, sólo podía ver la espalda de Fate. Ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna, el ocaso se puso y estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Llegaron a la estación alrededor de las 7:20, hubieran llegado antes si no fuera porque el paso al que iban era por demás lento.

Estuvieron de pie a la espera del tren, incómodo e insoportable, era como se podía percibir el momento. Nanoha no podía estar más agradecida cuando vio que el tren estaba acercándose a la estación. Fate se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la cobriza, en esa misma posición, con una voz suave dijo.

-Ten cuidado camino a casa.- siguió su camino sin voltear hasta que desapareció de la vista de Nanoha.

Otra vez al igual que ayer Fate la dejó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Llegó agotada a su casa, en la cena apenas y probo bocado. Se encerró en su habitación y observó el papel que Fate le había entregado. Tenía las marcas con rojo que le mencionó y unas cuantas anotaciones, todas hechas a mano.

Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue: "_¿Cuándo había hecho todo esto?"_

Ayer salieron tarde y ella todavía regresó al instituto. Hizo memoria y recordó ver ojeras bajo los ojos de Fate, también los tenía algo rojos. No estaba segura pero creía que había sido por hacer el mapa para ella, y todas esas curiosidades y descripciones de las instalaciones, quizá se había pasado la noche estudiándolo. Claro, eran solo especulaciones, además el día anterior se tomó la molestia de acompañarla a la puerta principal. Lo que no sabía es que para Fate no había sido molestia.

-Ha hecho tanto por mí... Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.

Mañana hablaría con ella, sin falta.

Tenía que disculparse y agradecerle por todo.

Algo que había aprendido ese día es lo relativo y caprichoso que puede ser el tiempo según la perspectiva desde la que se contempla.


	4. Conociéndote y mirandote de lejos

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia._

_Buenos [Inserte aquí: Días/Tardes/Noches/Madrugadas] Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Quiero que sepan que cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia que tengan es más que bien recibido. _

_ahora sin más preámbulos (musiquita de suspenso)... (pausa dramática) jhajha xD okay ya. _

* * *

><p><strong>Conociéndote, acercándome y mirando desde lejos. <strong>

Era temprano por la mañana, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se levantó. El reloj en su mesa de noche marcaban las 5:30, la verdad es que no le fue fácil conciliar el sueño, toda la noche se la pasó pensando en la fragilidad de las cosas.

-Al final no pude descubrir el color azul de sus ojos.- dijo en un murmullo.

Se acercó a su escritorio, estaba repleto de papeles, los lápices y plumas regados por sin ningún lado. _"Yo en verdad quería impresionarla y a ella ni siquiera le importa" _ Suspiró, no estaba en su personalidad deprimirse así que no lo haría, tampoco se daría por vencida, la perseverancia es la clave y ella encontraría la forma de que la cobriza ojiazul la mirara.

Salió de su casa rumbo a la estación de tren, cosa curiosa ya que ella no tenía la necesidad de tomar el tren. Así es, en efecto, iría a esperar a Nanoha. Aún era temprano tenía un 99.9% de probabilidades de encontrarla, según ella. Llegó a la estación a las seis y cuarto, se quedó parada frente a ésta aguardando la llegada de la cobriza. Para que la espera no se hiciera tan larga sacó su Smartphone y se puso a jugar con él, cosa que quizá habría sido mejor no hacer, si bien, sirvió de distractor, sin embargo la distrajo tanto que no notó el hecho de que Nanoha pasó casi frente a ella. Luego de un par de minutos levantó la vista y divisó a la cobriza a unos metros de ella. _"¡Rayos!"_, pensó y corrió para alcanzarla. Ella iba caminando en el lado contrario de la vereda que Nanoha, sus pasos iban a la par, se sorprendió de que la susodicha ni siquiera percibía que alguien la iba observando, es bien sabido que cuando una persona nos ve fijamente podemos darnos cuenta, pero la ojiazul iba tan ensimismada que ni prestaba la más mínima atención a su alrededor. Fate se percató de las facciones del rostro de la ojiazul. _"Tan temprano y ya está haciendo caras raras"_, se rió consigo misma, era un panorama divertido de ver. Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta se dio cuenta de que la cobriza seguía su camino derecho, cuán distraída debía ir para no notar que vas directo a un poste.

-¡Hey, si sigues en esa dirección vas a golpearte!- gritó Fate, esperando que Nanoha reaccionara y así lo hizo, giró su cabeza al lugar del que provenía el grito, aunque eso no la salvó de golpearse en la cara con el poste, pues no detuvo su paso y ahora se encontraba en el suelo. _"¡Auch!", _fue lo único que se escuchó de sus labios.

Fate se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados en signo de negación. Ya de pie tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Nanoha, la cual todavía seguía procesando el accidente, cuando logró regresar en sí, el rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, la cara de Fate estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la de ella, podía sentir su respiración, su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo que creía imposible. Sus miradas se encontraron, estaban en medio de la vereda, pero parecía no importarles, sólo existían ellas dos, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Entonces Nanoha recordó que tenía que hablar con ella, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó corriendo hacia el instituto.

-¡Hey, espera!- exclamó Fate. Nanoha la ignoró y siguieron corriendo. Otros estudiantes que también iban por ese camino miraban, unos divertidos y otros extrañados. Una vez dentro del instituto Nanoha se detuvo y aflojó el agarre del brazo de Fate y lentamente terminó por soltarlo.

-Yo…- su respiración estaba acelerada, era la segunda vez en esa semana que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y ambas veces por la misma persona.

-Aún es temprano ¿sabes?- dijo Fate con su voz entrecortada.

-Yo… yo necesitaba disculparme contigo. – finalmente y con dificultad, habló.

-¿Por qué?- le cuestionó con interés.

-¿Sinceramente?... No lo sé. Sólo sentí que debía hacerlo.- argumentó.

-No tienes de nada de que disculparte, en todo caso soy yo la que debería hacerlo. Ayer estaba algo cansada y terminé tratándote mal.- declaró algo avergonzada, bueno, no era una total mentira, estaba cansada, sí, pero esa no fue la razón que causó su cambio de actitud, fue el hecho de que Nanoha no quería tomarse la molestia de conocerla, de ser su… ¿amiga?

-Comprendo, entonces ¿estamos bien?- correcto, eso confundió a Fate, ¿significaba eso que a la ojiazul si le importaba? Decidió dejar a un lado esos pensamientos, por ahora, en este momento había algo más importante que hacer.

-Yo estoy bien, tú… no tanto. Deberíamos ir a la enfermería.- La cobriza la miró con desconcierto, como preguntando a qué se refería. –Tienes una herida en la frente, ¿debo recordarte que te golpeaste?

-¡Oh! No te apures, no ha sido nada.- declaró con una sonrisa al terminar.

-¿Segura? Está sangrando, yo la veo bastante mal. –comentó Fate con suspicacia.

-¡¿En verdad!?- preguntó Nanoha atemorizada.

-Sí, así que mejor nos damos prisa.- Esta vez fue el turno de Fate de tomar por el brazo a Nanoha, no corrieron, pero si caminaban más rápido de lo normal.

-¡Mentirosa!- acusó Nanoha a Fate.

-Esa es una acusación muy seria, señorita.- pretendiendo estar ofendida, cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano.

-No te hagas la digna. Me has dicho que es algo serio y apenas y es un raspón.

-En mi defensa… aún estaba algo obscuro así que… De cualquier manera ya estamos aquí así que quédate quieta y deja limpió esa herida.- Tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacó un pedazo de algodón y lo humedeció en agua oxigenada para desinfectar la herida. Cuando el algodón entró en contacto con la herida de Nanoha, está emitió un quejido.

-¡Vamos! No exageres, es sólo un rasponcito. – La cobriza casi la fulmina con la mirada cuando escuchó esas palabras. Fate trató de contener su risa pero no le fue posible.

-¿Te diviertes?- el tono de Nanoha no pudo ser más sarcástico.

-Ya, ya, lo siento ¿sí?- retiró el algodón y suavemente le puso una bandita. Depositó un cálido beso en esa parte de la frente y sonrió. –Mi madre solía decirme que si dabas un beso a la herida, ésta se curaba más rápido.- explicó.

Este acto tan repentino dejó pasmada a la cobriza, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo aumentar, ¿ahora Fate estaba jugando a la inocente? La proximidad en la que estaban era peligrosa, la respiración de ambas se volvió entrecortada, casi podía sentir la nariz de Fate sobre la suya, no sabía qué pensar, qué sentir, una parte de ella deseaba salir corriendo y la otra quedarse ahí y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. No tuvo que tomar una decisión, el timbre de inicio de clases lo había hecho por ella. Se apartaron la una de la otra muy lentamente, salieron de la enfermería y caminaron por el mismo corredor hasta que tuvieron que separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Nanoha fue la primera en alejarse hasta que la voz de Fate la detuvo.

-Estaré en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo. Si tienes tiempo, me gustaría que fueras.- No obtuvo una respuesta, tampoco la esperaba. Su cara también tenía un rojo decorando sus mejillas, inclusive sus orejas, esa era la primera vez que se ponía de ese modo y le encantaba.

"_No era un azul fuerte, ni tampoco un azul claro, mucho menos el azul del cielo, eran lavanda, el afortunado color de estar en esos preciosos ojos, era el lavanda" _ ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Culpó a la luz por engañarla de esa manera, pero ahora lo sabía y eso era lo único que importaba.

Lo había logrado, no era un gran avance pero poco a poco se estaba acercando más a "su" hermosa cobriza, la felicidad inundaba todo su ser, no iba a ocultarlo, no tenía por qué hacerlo, siempre era honesta con sus sentimientos. Desde la primera vez que vio a la hermosa chica de ojos lavanda, había sentido atracción, era como el hierro siendo atraído por un imán, pero sin la suficiente fuerza para unirla a ella. En la enfermería, de no haber sido por el inoportuno sonido del timbre, la hubiera besado, deseaba probar esos labios, quería sentir su textura, comprobar sus suavidad, su sabor… En parte estaba feliz de no haberlo hecho, no quería apresurar las cosas, todo a su debido tiempo, las cosas por las que esperas, por las que te esfuerzas, son las mejores. En ese momento si la cobriza le hubiese correspondido sería solo por el ambiente que se había formado y Fate anhelaba que se lo diera en verdad sintiéndolo, de otra forma no lo sentía correcto. Además de eso, ella también quería fortalecer sus sentimientos, admitía que estaba enamorada, no le cabía la menor duda, pero quería que fuera más que un simple enamoramiento, quería más que eso, estaba siendo ambiciosa, en especial cuando no sabía nada relevante acerca de la cobriza, incluyendo sus sentimientos. ¡Vaya, que hasta hoy día, ni su nombre sabía!

El corazón de Nanoha seguía latiendo con fuerza, no podía olvidar, ni por un instante, lo que pasó, aún podía sentir la calidez que emanaba Fate, aún sentía su aliento, su respiración, su cercanía. A diferencia de Fate, ella no tenía para nada claro lo que estaba ocurriendo, no era consciente de sus propios sentimientos, lo que sí sabía es que a la hora del almuerzo iría a la azotea, se encontraría nuevamente con la chica de ojos borgoña, esos ojos que la miraban tratando de decir algo, algo que no era capaz de entender o que quizás, por miedo, no quería entender. No podía simplemente olvidar todo y dejarse llevar. La ultima vez que se encariñó con alguien no soportó el hecho de tener que alejarse y no verle otra vez, tenía que mantenerse centrada, estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso, tenía que procurar guardar su distancia, restringirle la entrada de su corazón a Fate, esa era la única manera en la que podría estar cerca de ella sin que los sentimientos se vieran involucrados. Sin embargo era tarde, muy en el fondo lo sabía, Fate ya había entrado, no estaba enamorada, eso era seguro pero, hace falta sólo de una pequeña semilla para que algo hermoso florezca, y la semilla ya estaba plantada, Fate se encargaría de regarla, de hacerla crecer, y hasta ahora, no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Fate salió disparada a la azotea, en el camino chocó con varias personas, cosa que le importo poco. Subió las escaleras hasta el ultimó piso, sacó una llave del bolsillo de su saco y la metió en la cerradura, la giró y abrió la puerta. Hacía un día agradable, la ventisca era fresca, el cielo estaba parcialmente nublado, se escuchaba el cantar de las aves, se acercó a la orilla y se sentó de espaldas a la puerta.

Unos minutos más tarde, Nanoha, hizo acto de presencia. Fue con Fate y tomó asiento a un lado suyo.

-¿Podemos estar aquí?

-Podemos, de que si deberíamos, pues, no tanto. Siempre y cuando no se enteren no habrá inconveniente alguno. ¿Puedo confiar en que guardarás el secreto?

-Cuenta con ello.- le guiñó el ojo en signo de complicidad. Fate sonrió y apartó su vista al horizonte.

-Me gustan las alturas, aunque si te soy honesta, cuando era pequeña siempre que estaba en un lugar alto, me temblaban las rodillas, una sensación de escalofríos recorría mi cuerpo, en realidad me daba pánico, incluso en más de una ocasión lloré. Durante mucho tiempo tuve ese miedo. –le relató Fate a Nanoha, quien escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Cómo fue que lo superaste?

-Me di cuenta de que siempre que estaba en un lugar alto no me preocupaba por nada más que mirar hacía abajo, un día levanté mi vista y me enamoré del paisaje, desde la altura las vistas son más hermosas y el panorama se puede apreciar mejor.

-Takamachi. –Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la cobriza. Fate la miró extrañada, su cara parecía tener un enorme signo de interrogación dibujado. Nanoha sonrió y continuó hablando. –Takamachi Nanoha, es mi nombre.

-Nanoha.- repitió Fate en susurro. La cobriza volvió a sonreír. -¡Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha!- gritó con entusiasmo. –Me gusta, Nanoha, es un nombre hermoso, te queda. - ahora la chica de ojos lavanda estaba ruborizada. Fate no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacerle un cumplido cada vez que podía.

-Será mejor que vuelva al salón antes de que finalice el almuerzo. – dijo mientras se levantaba, sacudió su falda, caminó hacia la puerta. –Gracias por compartir esa anécdota conmigo, aprecio que lo hicieras.- confesó.

-Gracias a ti por escuchar. Hoy no tengo que quedarme después de clases así que, si no es molestia, claro, quisiera saber si, bueno… si te gustaría…- Nanoha notó la dificultad con la que se expresaba por lo que decidió ayudarle.

-Te veo más tarde entonces, Fate…-san. –por un milésimo momento dudo en si agregar el honorífico o no, al final terminó por hacerlo.

-Hasta más tarde, Nanoha. –ésta asintió con una sonrisa y se alejó.

Cada una volvió a su clase, Fate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desde el principió le había dicho su nombre a la cobriza pero esta era la primera vez que la llamaba Fate, correcto, Fate-san, le hubiese hecho más feliz si hubiera dejado los honoríficos de lado, pero bueno, la había llamado por su nombre, ya tendría tiempo de persuadirla para que lo dejara sólo en Fate. _"Nanoha" _suspiraba y sonría atolondrada.

"_Me contó algo muy personal y yo sólo le respondí dándole mi nombre"_, pensó. -Debe creer que soy una idiota insensible.

-Dudo mucho que alguien pueda ser capaz de creer eso de ti, Nanoha-san. – una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que habían terminado en voz alta, como siempre.

-¡Oh, Yuuno-kun! Yo sólo estaba… No importa. –el chico era rubio de ojos verdes, los cuales los cubrían unos anteojos semicirculares, no tan alto pero sí más que la cobriza.

-Por favor, si algo llega a pasar puedes contármelo. ¿Bien?- El maestro entró al salón pidiendo que todos tomaran asiento, Yuuno se fue a su lugar.

El día siguió su curso normal sin complicaciones. De no ser por la última clase que fue de ciencias sociales todo hubiese estado perfecto, no sólo la clase en sí fue por completo aburrida, sino que, la maestra de esa materia había dejado de tarea un ensayo de, mínimo, 15 páginas.

-Bien alumnos, recuerden que el ensayo tiene un valor del 30%, el que piense en no entregarlo espero que sea porque está seguro de que aprobará el examen con A+, ahora sí pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron apresurados, con la excepción de dos estudiantes, Nanoha, quien todavía estaba guardando sus útiles y Yuuno, que la esperaba.

-¿No tienes actividades en el club hoy?- preguntó la cobriza.

-Sí, me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste hace rato, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

-No te preocupes, en serio no ha sido nada. - el joven no insistió más y se despidió.

Nanoha hablaba con todos sus compañeros de clase, pero más con cuatro de ellos, entre esos estaba Yuuno. Desde el principio había mostrado interés por la cobriza, se ofreció a mostrarle las instalaciones, los apuntes y notas sobre las materias para que se pusiera al corriente, y le había dicho que para lo que necesitara podía confiar en él, sin importar qué. Lo que la hermosa chica de ojos lavanda pensaba de Yuuno es que era un chico muy amable y atento, solamente eso y nada más.

Afuera del edificio principal estaba Fate, buscando y esperando por Nanoha. Veía salir a muchas chicas y chicos, pero ninguna señal de la cobriza. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarla, la vio. Caminaba con una paciencia, se detuvo un momento y bostezó profundamente. _"Tan linda", _fue el pensamiento de Fate.

-Ese sí que fue un gran bostezo, Nanoha.- dijo con voz suave en el oído de ésta. Nanoha, se estremeció y soltó un grito ahogado.

-¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de hacer eso.- su cara se torno seria, quizá más de lo debido ya que en lugar de "intimidar" a Fate, la hizo reír.

-¡Hablo en serio! Podrías causarme un infarto.- reprochó haciendo un puchero, puchero que no ayudo mucho a disminuir la risa de Fate.

-Ya, ya. Tienes razón. No me gustaría que algo malo te pasara, te prometo que lo tendré en consideración.- Nanoha volteó la cara con falsa molestia. –Perdóname ¿Sí? Anda, di que sí.

La cobriza se quedó en silencio ignorando las disculpas y los intentos de reconciliación de Fate. Sin más por hacer Fate se decidió que sería mejor dejar las cosas por la paz… ¿Lo hizo?

Con la cabeza gacha se alejó de Nanoha, al ver que la chica de ojos borgoña se iba gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Fate-san!

-¿Sí? Dime, Nanoha. – le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Tú!... ¡Mentirosa! Creí que estabas desasosegada. – la cobriza no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso estaba tratando con un infante?

-En primera, querida Nanoha, esta es la segunda vez en el mismo día que me acusas de ser una mentirosa, en segunda, lo estaba hasta que me llamaste, escuchar provenir de tus labios mi nombre puede hacer que me alegré en menos de un segundo. – declaró.

-Habladurías. Has usado una táctica muy sucia.

-Nada de eso, fue una estrategia, Nanoha.

Su pequeña discusión quedó olvidada cuando Fate le compró un helado a la cobriza. El camino a la estación no pudo ser más entretenido y placentero, entre risas, comentarios fuera de sí por parte de Fate, y la perdida de su helado, así es, ésta le suplicó a Nanoha que le diera una probada de su helado y ella le daría del suyo, Nanoha, por supuesto, se negó, así que Fate intentó tomar un poco por la fuerza, lo que termino haciendo que su helado cayera al suelo. Risas, risas y más risas fue lo que escuchaba de la cobriza, se burlaba sin pena alguna, en un acto de caridad, le convidó de su helado, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Fate.

-No puedo creer que te treparas a ese árbol sólo por un globo.- comentó riendo alegremente.

-¡Oye! No era un globo cualquiera, estoy segura de que si hubieras tenido un globo así y si te hubiese pasado lo que a mí tú tampoco dudabas en subir a por él. -repuso entre risas.

-Lo dudo, ¿Y qué pasó después?

-Bueno, estiré mi mano para alcanzarlo, pero parte del listón se atoró en una rama, así que lo estiré con un poco de fuerza y… El globo rozó con una rama y se reventó. – contó afligida, se llevó ambas manos a la cara y la cubrió como si estuviera llorando. Nanoha reía, era imposible no hacerlo, la historia era graciosa pero más la forma en la que Fate la contó.

-Eso es tener mala suerte, creí que le tenías miedo a las alturas ¿hace cuánto que fue eso? - curiosa, preguntó.

-La semana antepasada, si mal no recuerdo.- respondió sin vacilar.

-Es broma ¿Cierto?- estaba patidifusa, Fate debía ser muy ingenua si creía que iba a caer en eso.

-¿Qué insinúas, Nanoha? Claro que no estoy bromeando, de hecho tengo los restos del globo en mi habitación.

Nanoha se quedó callada de asombro, luego volvió a reír, sin lugar a dudas Fate era una persona en demasía peculiar. Llegaron a la estación y esperaron por el tren de Nanoha en silencio, pero esta vez no era un silencio incómodo sino todo lo contrario, estaban descansando de tanta risa que había causado que les doliera el estomago.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí? – interpeló antes de subir al tren que recién acababa de llegar.

Fate titubeo un poco antes de responder. –Algo así.

Nanoha asintió, al despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla y abordó el tren. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas alcanzó a escuchar a Fate decir. _"Ten cuidado camino a casa, Nanoha"_

Al día siguiente, Fate estaba esperando de nuevo en la estación, al ver a Nanoha la saludó y caminaron juntas al instituto.

Las primeras dos horas de clase para Nanoha, habían sido agotadoras y todo gracias a su profesora de Ciencias sociales y a su ensayo de mínimo 15 páginas el cual influía mucho en la calificación final. Se había dormido hasta tarde para terminarlo, pero valió la pena, se había esmerado, debido a que entró ya cuando el semestre estaba algo avanzado no podía darse el lujo de faltar con ningún trabajo aunque la Directora le había asegurado que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Tercera y cuarta eran las horas correspondientes a la clase de Ciencias sociales, la maestra entró deprisa, dio los buenos días, pidió que entregaran todos los trabajos y se excusó, al parecer tenía que cumplir con un compromiso, no dio más explicaciones.

-¡Tsché! Pudo habernos dado más tiempo para hacer el ensayo.- un alumno dijo.

Ahora tenían dos horas libres, Nanoha no duró mucho en su asiento, estaba cansada, el sueño se le notaba a leguas. Tomó su cartera y fue a la cafetería, necesitaba un café y por qué no un muffin de chocolate, eso le levantaría la energía. Salió del aula, sus pasos eran pesados, ya no podía más y no estaba ni a medio camino de la cafetería. Siguió caminando, no estaba segura pero creyó ver a Fate, para desengañarse decidió seguirla.

Llegaron a la cancha de fútbol, alrededor estaba la pista de atletismo y ahí se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante. Nanoha la miraba de lejos embelesada, era consiente de que el cabello de Fate era rubio, pero no de lo largo que éste era, lo tenía atado en una coleta y aún así le llegaba a la unos centímetros arriba de la cintura, la brisa del viento los movía con gracia, jugaba con ellos, hacía que Fate se viera más atractiva de lo que ya era, su cuerpo bien desarrollado, era poseedora de una figura perfecta, las gotas de sudor corrían por su cara, y por su cuerpo en general. _"Es hermosa" _ pensó.

-¿Mirando algo que te gusta?- ahí estaba otra vez, esas mismas palabras, con ese mismo tono, pero en esta ocasión Nanoha sintió la necesidad de contestar, _"Sí", _creyó decirlo mas no, solo lo pensó. -¿Nanoha? ¿Te encuentras bien? - el tono de Fate cambio drásticamente por uno de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, algo cansada, eso es todo. – La rubia le extendió su mano para ayudar a que se incorporara.

-Acompáñame, debo lavarme la cara, te caería bien hacerlo a ti también. –Nanoha la siguió a donde estaban los lavabos.

Juntó ambas manos frente al grifo, las llenó de agua y se la hecho en la cara, repitió eso dos veces más. Fate le entregó una pequeña toalla para que se secara.

-Gracias, estoy mejor. Tenía pensado en ir a la cafetería por algo de carbohidratos. ¿Vienes?

-¿Estás proponiéndome que nos saltemos las clases? – preguntó Fate en forma jovial, levantando una de sus cejas.

-Yo tengo estas horas libres, la única que se saltaría clases eres tú. – aclaró, sonriéndole. –Siempre puedes decir que no.

-Ni pensarlo, mira en qué estado estás, nunca jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasará por negarme a ir contigo a consumir de esos deliciosos carbohidratos de los que hablas.

No hubo cosa que Nanoha pudiera decir que hiciera cambiar de parecer a Fate, aunque claro, tampoco puso mucho esfuerzo que digamos.

Estuvieron en la cafetería toda una hora, Nanoha había persuadido a Fate de que entrara a su próxima clase con la excusa de que no quería ser responsable de que la regañaran, si eso pasaba no podría con la culpa y se deprimiría tanto que no podía ni ver el rostro de Fate y mucho menos hablarle más, claro todo eso era un vil chantaje, una manipulación que aún cuando Fate lo sabía no dijo nada para contradecirla. Después de haber tomado su café y comido su muffin, Nanoha se veía un poco mejor, lo que hizo que Fate terminara aceptando más tranquila y segura de que "su" cobriza de ojos lavanda, no sufriría ningún accidente, bueno, quizás, debido a que era bastante distraída.

-Nanoha, cuídate, por favor. Te veré a la hora del almuerzo ¿bien?

-Hasta entonces.

Lo que Nanoha no se esperaba es lo que sucedió en cuanto llegó a su salón, al entrar varias chicas dirigieron su vista a ella, unas casi fulminante mientras que otras, con duda y curiosidad.

-Nanoha-san, nos hemos dado cuenta de lo cercana que eres con Harlaown-san.- comenzó a decir una de las chicas.

-Queremos saber, exactamente ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con ella?- completó otra.

La cara de confusión de Nanoha no tenía precio, no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre quién estaban hablando ni el por qué le pedían explicaciones.

-¿Harlaown?

-Sí, ya sabes, Testarossa-san. -Le respondió otra con exasperación.

-Lo siento, no sé a quién se refieran

-¡Por favor, te acabamos de ver con ella Fate Testarossa Harlawon!

-Chicas, cálmense.- intervino Yuuno.

A la hora del almuerzo Fate espero a Nanoha en la azotea, pensó en lo mucho que había mejorado con ella, paso a paso, se estaba acercando más a ella, conociéndola. Estuvo ahí hasta que el timbre sonó, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, y estaba en lo cierto.

Tenía tantas ganas de ir a buscarla a su salón para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero no lo creyó conveniente, ahora sólo le quedaría esperar a la salida. Trató de convencerse a ella misma de que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de que preocuparse.

"_Si me hubiese quedado con ella… si la hubiese llevado a la enfermería… si hubiese ido a buscarla a su salón… Por favor, que no le haya ocurrido nada. No, pero claro que no le paso ni pasará nada malo, fuera pensamientos negativos, ella está bien, sí, claro que lo está… Seguro que no llego porque le surgió algo, sí, o se quedó platicando con una amigas… quizás…" _

Contaba los minutos, contaba los segundos, uno tras otro, el tic-tac del reloj hacía eco en su cabeza, animó a las manecillas a que se movieran más rápido. Pero obtuvo el resultado contrario.

El timbre sonó, esa fue su señal de (en sus marcas, listos, fuera) salió hecha un rayo, corrió por los pasillos, la escaleras, uno que otro de los profesores le llamó la atención pero siguió corriendo.

-La juventud de ahora vive a las carreras. – dijo una señora de tercera edad, muy buena maestra de literatura, por cierto.

La cobriza estaba sentada, al ver a Fate se levantó de la banca en la que estaba. Se acercó a ella y en voz queda pronunció la siguiente oración.

-Tenemos que hablar, es importante.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Uy!Nanoha dijo las palabras que siempre atormentan a una relación y todavía ni son pareja l u l. chan chan chan xD<strong>

**Los** **veré la próxima, bueno de hecho no puedo verlos pero... Ustedes entienden. *Hace salida dramática* *Se tropieza* **

**Cuídense mucho, saludos**.


	5. Un poco más cerca de ti

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia._

_Bien, aquí otro capitulo... No sé si les vaya a gustar o no... Me tomó más tiempo del que creí (la verdad lo empecé ayer y lo termine hace como diez minutos) l u l _

_Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y bla bla bla._

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco<strong> **más cerca de ti.**

Dos sombras se alcanzaban a ver a distancia, dos personas frente a frente, una con la mirada en el suelo, todo su cuerpo se encontraba tieso, seguramente está llorando. La otra persona reflejaba molestia en su mirada, haciendo ademanes con las manos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, replicando.

-Es suficiente, no quiero saber nada más de ti.- esas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un grito lleno de dolor, decepción y coraje, palabras que eran capaces de hacer eco en cualquier cabeza de quien las escuchara.

La chica que había emitido tal alarido se retiró de la escena, triste, limpiando una que otra lágrima que resbalaban por sus mejillas, se había cansado de esperar por una explicación, estaba dispuesta a escuchar cualquier tontería pero solo recibió silencio por parte de su receptor, el cual aún seguía ahí, en total quietud, sollozaba, susurró un lo siento y poco después decidió irse.

-¡Wow! ¡No puedo creer que acabamos de presenciar una posible ruptura amorosa!- exclamó una rubia de ojos borgoña mientras salía de unos arbustos ayudando a una cobriza para que saliera también.

-Eso fue en verdad bochornoso, ¿Crees que estuvo bien escondernos?- cuestionó apenada y con preocupación. –A mi no me hubiese gustado que alguien escuchara y viera algo así.

-No es como si lo hubiéramos hecho a propósito, tampoco podíamos salir e interrumpirlos, eso hubiera sido todavía más humillante para ellos, en especial para el chico.- dijo Fate tratando de convencer a Nanoha para que estuviera más tranquila y dejara de culparse.

Y era cierto, ellas no lo habían hecho con la intención de espiarlos, ni nada parecido. Luego de que la cobriza le dijera a Fate que debían hablar acerca de algo importante decidieron ir a un lugar más privado, así podrían hablar sin ser interrumpidas, o por lo menos eso creían, más sin embargo, en el momento que estaban por hablar escucharon gritos y como por auto reflejo se agacharon y terminaron ocultas detrás de unos arbustos que estaban en el lugar. Y así, sin saberlo, es como habían terminado siendo participes de una incomoda situación.

-Así que… ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar?- preguntó Fate, estaba intrigada, más por la expresión de seriedad que tenía la cobriza cuando se lo pidió.

-Ocurrió un incidente con unas de mis compañeras de clase, o debería decir, con unas de tus fans, Fate T. Harlaown.- Nanoha se cruzó de brazos para ver la reacción de la rubia.

Fate suspiró, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que esto sucediera.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown, excelente alumna, primer puesto en el top diez de mejores promedios de todo el instituto, atlética, buena haciendo casi cualquier cosa que se propusiera, no se había unido a ningún club pero siempre ayudaba cuando se lo pedían, algo así como un miembro de reserva, cuenta con un registro de conducta impecable. Admirada por muchos, odiada y envidiada por otros, la verdad es que Fate era capaz de hacer de todo, poseedora de una inigualable belleza, con esa melena rubia y sus ojos borgoña que impactaban a muchos, por lo que no era para nada raro que chicos e inclusive chicas se interesaran en ella. Cuñada de la directora del instituto, Amy Limietta, quien a pesar de estar casada con el hermano mayor de Fate, Chrono Harlaown, seguía utilizando su apellido de soltera, por lo menos mientras estuviera dentro de las instalaciones, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, su madre era Lindy Harlaown, nada más y nada menos que la principal benefactora del instituto, o por lo menos eso le habían contado sus compañeras ahora conocidas por Nanoha como "fans" de Fate.

-Siento no habértelo dicho yo misma, es sólo que no creí que fuera necesario decirte todo eso.- mencionó Fate tratando de excusarse.

-Descuida, no es eso lo importante. Aunque no te voy a negar que me he llevado una menuda sorpresa, "Príncipe Éclair" – habló Nanoha bufándose del sobrenombre de la rubia, el cual pronunció con acento francés.

Al oírlo, una de las comisuras de su boca se desplazó componiendo una sonrisa irónica. -¡No puedo creer que sigan llamándome así!- dijo Fate.

-Es interesante, en especial por la parte de "Príncipe", de cualquier manera, en cuanto entré al salón empezaron a interrogarme, me miraban como si hubiera cometido algo ilícito. - comentó la cobriza, se estremeció y con las manos en su cabeza la movió hacia los lados.

-¿Y qué querían saber?- curiosa y divertida, preguntó la rubia.

-Exigían saber, mejor dicho, qué clase de relación tenía contigo.- Fate asintió y formó una "o" en sus labios.

-Y…- hizo una pausa, tomó aire y continuó. - ¿Qué les respondiste?

-La verdad, que no tenía ninguna relación especial contigo.- Al momento de terminar de decir su oración, Nanoha se lamentó. Giró su cabeza para ver el rostro de Fate pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron la rubia la desvió hacia ningún lugar en particular. Nanoha tomó su bolso, de él sacó unas bolsitas atadas con un listón color rojo y se los dio a la rubia. –Al principio creí que ellas querían acabar conmigo, pero después me estaban pidiendo que las ayudara. Hoy tuvimos clase de economía domestica y nos tocó preparar galletas y magdalenas, al parecer ellas sólo querían que te las entregara.

-¡Qué amable de su parte!- abrió una de las bolsitas, sacó una galleta y se la llevó a la boca. - Están riquísimas.- sus ojos se abrieron impresionada por lo bien que sabían.

-Ten.- estiró su mano al alcance de Fate y le entregó un sobre.

-Espero que sea la receta de las galletas.- comentó de manera ocurrente, cosa que no le hizo gracia la cobriza.

-No lo es, y lo sabes. Por favor léela con la debida seriedad que merece.- le dijo, tal vez demasiado severa.

-Nanoha, no tienes que escribirme una carta, ¿tanto te cuesta decirme lo que sien…?- la pregunta quedó incompleta, la cobriza la interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Fate.

-No la escribí yo.- dijo, exhaló y habló de nuevo. –Voy a apartar mi dedo sólo si me prometes que no harás otra broma, los sentimientos de alguien están involucrados, respétalos.- Fate levantó su mano derecha indicando que aceptaba las condiciones que Nanoha había impuesto.

-Te lo estás tomando muy en serio, Nanoha.- suspiró, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.

-Tú te lo tomas muy a juego, no puedo creer que te tengan en un pedestal, seguro se llevarían una gran sorpresa si se enteran de que su "Príncipe Éclair" no es para nada seria y misteriosa como creen sino que le encanta andar trepando árboles y persiguiendo globos en su tiempo libre. – replicó en su defensa.

-¡Hey! Ya te lo he dicho, no era un simple globo.- se cruzó de brazos pretendió estar molesta por el comentario de la cobriza.

-¡Estás haciendo pucheros! Sin duda la imagen que tiene de ti se derrumbaría en cuestión de segundos si te vieran. Aunque a decir verdad cuando me contaron sobre el "príncipe Éclair" pensé que estaban hablando de una persona completamente diferente a ti, no puedo imaginarte de ese modo.-Nanoha recordó lo que le habían dicho las "fans" cuando les preguntó por qué ellas mismas no le entregaban los presentes a su "amada". _"Testarossa-san es u__na persona seria, de pocas palabras, algo soberbia, inteligente, agradable, muy reservada. Alguien con su increíble belleza sólo la debes __ver y admirar desde lejos"_-la cobriza dejo escapar un bufido

-Te diviertes ¿cierto?- rodó los ojos. – ¿Te decepcionó que no fuera como te dijeron que era?

-¿Por qué habría de? Te conocí de la manera que en verdad eres, me gustas así.- declaró Nanoha, inconsciente de lo podía causar al decir esas ultimas palabras. Las mejillas de Fate se tornaron en un rojo intenso. _La forma en la que te ven es demasiado... Falsa, irreal, _pensó.

-M-Me alegra.- tartamudeó.

-¿Qué le responderás a la persona que te mandó la carta?- tomó una galleta que le había ofrecido Fate y esperó a ver que decía la rubia.

-Que no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos. No sé que otra cosa pudiera responder.- contestó con desdén.

-¡Eres increíble!- dijo sarcástica, la cobriza. –Incluso se tomó la molestia de prepararte estas ricas galletas, las cuales te estás comiendo muy bien- dijo en modo de desaprobación.

-Y se lo agradezco, y mucho, además sería un desperdicio no comerlas.–se detuvo, se movió para estar frente a Nanoha y una vez en esa posición la miró amenamente, sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué? – repuso haciéndose un poco hacía atrás con nerviosismo. Fate la seguía mirando fijamente. -¿Tengo algo en la cara?- se inspeccionó con ambas manos para ver si tenía algo que causara que la rubia no apartara su vista de ella.

-No, nada de eso. Tú también preparaste algo ¿Me equivoco?- le cuestionó efusiva.

-Magdalenas. ¿Por qué?- regresó a su posición normal.

-¿No vas a darme a probar?- Fate hizo ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Pero si tienes tres bolsas de galletas y otras dos de magdalenas!- repuso señalando los postres mencionados.

-¿Y? Quiero probar las que hiciste tú.- confesó. Nanoha, resignada, sacó una de sus magdalenas y se la dio a Fate.

-Gracias.- dijo, mordió un poco de la magdalena, cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor del sabor y entonces… -¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Está deliciosa! No, deliciosa se queda corto, es la mejor magdalena que he probado en todo lo que llevo de vida.- Nanoha solo sonrió ante los halagos.

-A mi mamá le encanta la repostería. Desde pequeña me enseñó a preparar una gran variedad de postres. –explicó a la cobriza levantando su vista al cielo.

-Debe cocinar delicioso.- expuso Fate mientras seguía disfrutando de lo que ella había llamado "exquisito manjar".

-¿Quieres venir a comer mañana a mi casa? Así podrás confirmar lo que acabas de decir.- con esa simple invitación a comer había hecho tan feliz a Fate.

-¡¿En serio?! Me encantaría. –se puso de pie y brincó. La comida era una de sus muchas debilidades.

-¿De verdad tu eres el "príncipe Éclair"?- preguntó socarrona. Agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su risa, sin mucho éxito.

-Creí que ya habíamos dejado ese tema por la paz.

-¿Lo hicimos?

Al llegar a su casa eran las 6:25, no podía creer lo tarde que era, siempre que estaba con Fate el tiempo se le iba volando, ahora lo que debía hacer era hablar con su madre acerca de que había invitado a una ¿amiga? a comer el día de mañana. Sabía que no habría problema, su mamá era una persona muy agradable y de fácil trato, además estará contenta al conocer a una ¿amiga? de su hija. Ella también se sentía mal por las circunstancias en las que había crecido su pequeña, los primeros años Nanoha se quejaba y lloraba siempre que tenían que mudarse, pidiéndoles una explicación de por qué siempre debían hacerlo. Mediante fue creciendo, dejó de hacer eso, cuando le decían que tenían que viajar a otro lugar ella solo asentía y no decía nada al respecto. Era, sin duda, una buena hija, comprensiva, estaba en la actitud de la cobriza ser así, tampoco tenía opción así que no valía la pena hacer algo innecesario que hiciera más amargo el momento. Pero en las últimas mudanzas, Nanoha se había vuelto más retraída, casi no se le veía con amigos, y eso les preocupaba a ambos padres. No le podían decir nada, ¿Qué le iban a decir? ¿Debes intentar hacer amigos aunque sabes que tendrás que despedirte de ellos? No, no tenían manera de alentarla a abrirse más con las personas, porque todo intento sonaría de esa manera.

-Estoy en casa.- anunció desde el recibidor.

-¡Bienvenida! Estoy en el estudio, cariño.- contestó su madre con un leve grito.

Nanoha dejó su bolso en el sofá de la sala y fue en dirección a donde estaba su madre. La puerta estaba abierta, su madre estaba de pie frente a un lienzo, tenía el pantalón y el mandil cubierto de pinturas, incluso la cara la traía algo manchada. La cobriza sonrió, siempre que su madre pintaba cierto brillo aparecía en sus ojos, y a Nanoha le encantaba verla feliz.

-Desde que llegamos no habías pintado nada, me preguntaba cuando empezarías a hacerlo.- dijo la cobriza para que su madre notara que ya no estaba sola en la habitación.

-Eso de desempacar y organizar todo me tenía absorta, aún faltan cosas por ordenar pero ya necesitaba pintar algo. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

-Todo bien. Mañana vendrá una…- dudó por un instante. –Amiga, a comer. ¿Está bien?

-¡Pero claro! Les prepararé algo delicioso.- comentó su madre entusiasmada.

-Gracias. Iré a cambiarme.- la joven cobriza salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya.

Ella y Fate habían acordado en verse mañana en la estación a las 2 en punto. Nanoha optó por limpiar y ordenar su habitación, no es que la tuviera desordenada, pero sí tenía unas cuantas cosas regadas, la sola idea de que la joven de ojos borgoña entrara a su alcoba le inquietaba y no sabía exactamente por qué. Tampoco se la iba a pasar reflexionando sobre ello toda la noche. Una vez que su padre llegó de su trabajo su madre sirvió la cena, el señor Takamachi les contó sobre lo que había descubierto hoy, sonaba tan apasionado por su profesión, por momentos como ese es cuando Nanoha se daba cuenta que valía la pena todo por lo que había pasado. Ella le comentó acerca de su invitada de mañana, el papá se alegró mucho por ella pero se disculpo diciendo que no podría venir a comer mañana, la joven de ojos lavanda movió la cabeza y le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse, que ella entendía que estaba ocupado. Continuaron la conversación unos minutos más, habiendo terminado de cenar, Nanoha se levantó de su silla, tomó su plato y lo llevo al fregadero de la cocina, les dio las buenas noches a sus papás y se retiró a su habitación. Ya todo estaba listo para mañana, había ocultado las cosas que no quería que Fate viera en dado caso de que entrara a su cuarto. Se puso a leer un libro durante una hora, cuando el reloj marcó las 11:35, la cobriza dejó el libro sobre el buró, apago la única lámpara que aún permanecía encendida y se acostó, no hicieron falta más de cinco minutos para que la joven de hermosos ojos lavanda se quedara dormida.

Recargada en una de las paredes de la estación, una joven de estatura alta, rubia, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta por un listón negro azabache, vestía short blanco, una blusa manga corta de botones, negra, y calzaba unos botines de piel del mismo color que la blusa. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para las dos pero a ella le gustaba ser puntual.

-Lo siento, ¿Tienes mucho esperando?-

Fate negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera se molestó en responder, estaba embobada observando el cuerpo completo de Nanoha, la cobriza traía su usual coleta de lado, una blusa blanca que mostraba sus curvas, una falta color rojo que dejaba apreciar perfectamente las piernas esbeltas que tenía, y unas sandalias color crema.

-No te preocupes. Llegué antes porque no quería hacerte esperar.- habló por fin.

-¡Qué galante! Linda mochila, por cierto.- mencionó graciosa, al ver la mochila de panda que llevaba Fate colgando de sus hombros.

-¡Gracias! ¿Sabías qué los osos pandas están en peligro de extinción? El dinero que pagué por esta hermosa mochila va dirigido a una asociación encargada de conservar la especie.

-¿En serio?- la cobriza preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, pero a decir verdad la compré antes de saberlo.- confesó.

-Eso me suena más a ti.- Nanoha rió.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Nanoha, un aroma suculento se podía percibir desde el recibidor. La cobriza invitó a pasar a Fate, la rubia le agradeció. Para poder llegar a su destino, que era la cocina, tenían que pasar por la sala de estar, en esa habitación había pinturas colgadas, unas de reconocidos artistas y otras de la madre de Nanoha. Fate se detuvo a observar, le preguntó a la cobriza si podía ver más de cerca, ella asintió y dejó que la joven de ojos borgoña disfrutara de las pinturas. Después de unos minutos continuaron su camino a la cocina, donde estaba la señora Takamachi.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.- se anunció la cobriza.

-¡Bienvenidas!- dejó la cuchara en el borde de la mesa, se limpió las manos y fue a donde Fate para saludarla.

-Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown, mucho gusto y gracias por permitirme estar aquí con ustedes.- se presentó la rubia muy cortésmente, modales ante todo, y ella los tenía.

-Takamachi Momoko, el gusto es todo mío, pero por favor, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, Fate-chan.- sonriéndole, le contestó. –Espero que el estofado sea de tu agrado.

-¡Claro que sí! De hecho, huele delicioso.

-Ella se quedó mirando las pinturas de la sala, en especial una que hiciste tú.- Nanoha se unió a la conversación, le indicó a Fate que tomara asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, seguida de ella, la cobriza se sentó.

-¿Usted hizo esa pintura? Permítame decirle que he quedado fascinada. Los colores, la textura, la técnica, todo está en perfecto balance.- comentó entusiasmada. El arte era otra de sus debilidades.

-Muchas gracias. Veo que estás interesada en el arte. –dijo la señora Takamachi.

-Bueno, sí. Aunque aún soy una principiante. –declaró algo avergonzada.

-¡Mentira! ¡Vaya que eres modesta!- exclamó la cobriza. –He visto unas de sus pinturas, son maravillosas.

-¡Pero no están al nivel de las de tu madre, Nanoha!

La mamá de la cobriza miraba divertida la escena, hace tiempo que no veía a su hija tan sonriente, tan contenta, tan feliz. No habían pasado muchos días desde que se mudaron pero la forma en la que se trataban ambas chicas era como si se conocieran desde hace años, al escuchar a la rubia llamar a su pequeña solo Nanoha, sin honoríficos, se sorprendió un poco, pero esto sólo confirmó los cercanas que ambas eran.

Fate y Nanoha ayudaron a poner la mesa del comedor, la madre de la cobriza sirvió los alimentos y comenzaron a comer.

La comida fue en verdad placentera, la madre de Nanoha estaba más que encantada con Fate, su forma de ser y la forma en la que hacía reír a su hija, ¿Cómo no iba a agradarle? Además compartían el mismo gusto por el arte y la fotografía, y al parecer también por la música clásica. Sin mencionar el gusto por la comida, en especial por los postres, aunque Fate admitió que no era muy buena haciéndolos pero sí comiéndolos, lo que causó una gran risa por parte de ambas cobrizas. Durante toda la comida no hubo silencio alguno, la conversación seguía y seguía, cuando terminaron el estofado, Momoko sirvió el postre, flan de chocolate. La rubia no paraba de decir lo delicioso que estaba, todo iba realmente bien hasta que se escuchó el sonido del teléfono. La señora Takamachi se excusó y les dijo que continuaran comiendo mientras ella respondía la llamada.

-Nanoha-chan. El tono de la voz de su madre era algo apagado. –Era tu padre, necesita que vaya a tomar unas fotografías.

Nanoha ocultó su desilusión.- Está bien, entiendo. No te preocupes.

-Siento no poder quedarme a acompañarlas. Fate-chan, te quedas en tu casa.

-Muchas gracias, señora. En serio, la comida estuvo exquisita.- y aquí estaba otra vez, agasajando la comida.

-Me alegra que lo disfrutarás, eres más que bienvenida cuando gustes volver.

La madre de Nanoha se retiró, dejando a la cobriza y a la rubia solas en la casa.

-Es una gran madre… Y cocina delicioso.-rectificó la rubia.

Nanoha la miró, negó con la cabeza y sonrió. –Eres una glotona.

Fate rió, no lo iba a negar, lo que había dicho la cobriza era total y absolutamente cierto.

Subieron a la habitación de la cobriza, Fate observó todo meticulosamente. En el centro estaba la cama de la cobriza con vista a la enorme ventana, en el escritorio estaba una laptop, libros y hojas blancas sueltas, una lapicera, y junto a ésta una pequeña multifuncional. En una de las paredes estaba un estante repleto de libros, iban desde el misterio hasta drama romántico. Posteriormente de inspeccionar toda la habitación, de ver las fotografías de Nanoha cuando era pequeña, y de preguntar por un osito de felpa en la cama de la cobriza, la cual se ruborizo horrores al ver al dichoso, según ella lo había escondido, tal parece que no fue así. Se sentaron en el balcón y conversaron.

El tiempo era agradable y seco, el ideal para pasar la tarde al aire libre. La vista desde el balcón de la habitación de la joven de ojos lavanda era por demás hermosa. A lo lejos de veía un camino y los árboles abundaban, mudando de color, las hojas antes verdes de los altos álamos, ahora eran de un amarillo parecido a la mantequilla, mientas que las de los robles estaban teñidas de una mezcla entre rojo intenso y café. La brisa desprendía tales hojas llevándolas hasta la tierra.

-Hace un día precioso, ¿No te parece?- comentó Fate con rotundidad, inhalando y exhalando el limpio aire.

-Sí que lo es.-afirmó la cobriza.

-¿Tienes tiempo?- la miró y añadió. – ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa? Está a una hora de ahí, quizás menos.

Nanoha asintió distraídamente.

La cobriza preparó su bolso, bloqueador, una toalla, y un short. Salieron de la casa y tomaron el tren. De camino la joven de ojos lavanda se quedó dormida, cosa que a Fate le pareció algo extremadamente tierno. Antes de llegar a la estación la rubia, con un dejo de pesar, despertó a Nanoha. La ya mencionada se sorprendió cuando llegaron al lugar, estaba vació pero era hermoso, la arena, ni tan fría ni tan caliente pero suave en demasía, su textura es agradable al contacto con los pies, su color es de un amarillo claro. Fate se deshizo de sus botines para poder caminar con tranquilidad y sentir la arena. Se sentaron a la orilla de la playa, el mar era cristalino y limpio, de un azul claro al principio pero más allá de un azul tan intenso que al verlo se llega a ver el horizonte.

-Esto es… Hermoso.- Nanoha murmuró, lo suficiente fuerte para que Fate escuchara y asintiera en silencio.

Nanoha se quedó ensimismada, contemplando todo a su alrededor, entonces sintió unas gotas de agua caer en su cara. Giró su cabeza a Fate, quien estaba silbando haciéndose la despistada.

-Dime que no lo hiciste. –Nanoha consiguió parecer divertida y enojada a la vez, mientras se levantaba de la arena.

-¿Hacer? ¿Qué cosa?- peguntó cándidamente, la rubia.

-Así que pretendiendo ser inocente. – Nanoha, ya estando de pie comenzó a perseguir a la rubia.

Fate estaba impresionada, muy pocas personas eran capaces de seguir su paso, aunque al principio iba lento, pero después al ver la proximidad en la que estaba la cobriza decidió poner un poco de velocidad, aunque la arena no era un lugar muy adecuado para correr rápido. Sin darse cuenta Nanoha la había alcanzado y la empujó ligeramente para que cayera en la arena, luego salió huyendo, ahora era turno de Fate ser la perseguidora. Así estuvieron turnándose, ahora era otra vez Fate la que perseguía a la cobriza. Estaban muy cerca de la orilla cuando la atrapó entre sus brazos, Nanoha puso resistencia y trató de librarse del agarre de la rubia; cosa que hubiese sido mejor no hacer, pues Fate perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacía atrás cayendo en el agua, Nanoha no se mojó demasiado, pues cayó encima de Fate quien no solo había amortiguado su caída sino también salvó de que no cayera en el agua. O eso creía, porque Fate la soltó y la aventó. Nanoha quedó perpleja ante tal acción mientras que la rubia no paraba de reír.

-¡Definitivamente no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!-balbuceó la cobriza.

-¡Yo me he llevado la peor parte!- replicó con cierta satisfacción.

Hasta ese momento no había mirado a la cobriza, y entonces se dio cuenta que olvidó un detalle muy importante. Nanoha llevaba una blusa blanca, la cual al entrar al contacto con el agua se volvió transparente, cosa que le permitía a Fate ver el color rosa del brassier. Su boca estaba abierta, más que abierta, el rubor de sus mejillas era de un rojo en verdad intenso, sin mencionar el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes pasarme la toalla que está en mi bolso?- preguntó la cobriza al mismo tiempo que escurría su pelo con ambas manos.

Al no obtener respuesta de Fate volteó para ver que es lo que sucedía.

-¿Mirando algo que te guste? –preguntó Nanoha con un dejo de picardía. Esa pregunta ya se había convertido en su sátira personal.

-No tienes idea. –musitó la rubia. Nanoha, estaba nuevamente de espaldas a ella por lo que giró su cabeza y le miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Dijiste algo?

Fate asintió más no repitió lo dicho, cosa que no preocupó mucho a la cobriza. Se acercó a ella y le entregó la toalla y su chaqueta negra que llevaba en su mochila. Nanoha aceptó ambas cosas, se quitó su blusa blanca y se puso la chaqueta de Fate. Mientras la cobriza hacía eso, Fate intentó relajarse, no lo consiguió. Se retorció las manos, suspiró, y al final no pudo evitar que sus ojos volvieran a fijarse en Nanoha. En cuanto termino de "cambiarse" fue y se sentó junto a Fate, quien enterró sus pies en la arena, animando a Nanoha a que hiciera lo mismo. Al hacerlo, pudo sentir otro tipo de textura.

Y ahí, justo en ese momento en el que el sol comienza a descender, haciendo que el cielo se cubra de una gama de colores de tonos dorados, anaranjados, violetas y rojizos. La brisa fresca hizo que Nanoha se estremeciera y se acorrucara más cerca de Fate, la compañía de ambas creó una momento mágico. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando las suaves olas del mar, la marea no tardaba en subir, lo miraban tan esmeramente, como si trataran de guardarlo en su memoria.

-El abrazo del día y la noche para fundirse en uno solo.- dijo la joven de ojos borgoña, en un susurro, esbozó una sonrisa floja.

Nanoha tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Fate, luchó consigo misma unos instantes; abrió la boca, la cerró, puso cara de frustración y repitió eso otra vez.

-Solo dilo y ya.- escuchó a Fate decir.

-¿En qué pensabas? –preguntó Nanoha con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

Fate tardó en responder.

-En muchas cosas y en nada a la vez.- compuso una sonrisa nostálgica. – ¿Te molesta si me recuesto un momento?

Nanoha negó ligeramente con la cabeza, se acomodó y con sus manos le indicó a Fate su regazó. La rubia la miró extrañada.

-Apoya tu cabeza aquí. -sugirió. Seguro es más cómodo que la arena.

Fate miró a Nanoha a los ojos. –Gracias, eres tan considerada.- dijo esto último para tratar de aligerar el ambiente, esperando que Nanoha respondiera, mas no lo hizo.

Con su cabeza en el regazo la joven de ojos lavanda, Fate cerró los ojos, los cabellos cobrizos seguían húmedos, desprendiendo un suave aroma a jazmín.

-Éste a sido el atardecer más hermoso que he visto, ¡y vaya que he visto muchos! Este lugar tiene algo especial, es realmente hermoso.- habló la cobriza, con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.

-Entonces quédate aquí… -vaciló y prosiguió. –Siempre.

Hubo un largo y reflexivo silencio.

-Eso sería bueno, pero no creo que sea posible. Desde que tengo memoria me he mudado constantemente. – dijo por fin. -Dudo que eso cambie.

-No me gusta la sola idea de que te vayas.- musitó Fate.

Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Nanoha, cuyo rostro se vació lentamente de cualquier expresión. La cobriza se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada al horizonte.

Hubo otro silencio, pero esta vez no se prolongó mucho, Fate dejó el cómodo regazo de Nanoha y habló.

-Deberíamos irnos, ya esta obscuro. No quiero que tu mamá piense que te estoy sonsacando, o algo así.

-Dudo que piense eso de ti, está encantada contigo… Y tú con su comida.

-Hoy te has metido mucho conmigo.

Nanoha sonrió con inocencia.

Tomaron el tren de regreso, Fate dejó en la puerta de su casa a Nanoha, sus padres aún no volvían pero no tardaban en hacerlo. La cobriza no se molestó en invitarla a pasar pues ya era tarde. Casi no queriendo se despidieron.

-¡Fate-san!- Nanoha la llamó de vuelta.

-¿Sí?

-Tu número de celular, ¿podrías pasármelo? Ya es algo tarde y quisiera tener la seguridad de que llegaste bien. –repuso con dulzura.

Intercambiaron números, y esta vez, Fate se retiró.

En el camino Fate rememoró cada momento, cada detalle, por más mínimo que fuera, de todo lo que había sucedido en el día. Estaba feliz, más que eso, traía una sonrisa se oreja a oreja que nadie podría borrársela… o eso creía.

Al llegar a casa le envió un mensaje a Nanoha.

_De: Fate._

_Para: Nanoha._

_Asunto: Sana y salva._

_Ya estoy en casa, con dos brazos, dos piernas y una cabeza l u l. Te veré mañana, que tengas dulces sueños. O sea que tienes que soñar conmigo ;D_

Se quedó pensativa manteniendo su sonrisa.

-¿Fate-chan?- escuchó la voz de una chica provenir de la sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, la sonrisa se esfumó de su labios.

-He vuelto, amor mío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>nota: Éclair es relámpago en franchua <strong>_

_**Uyyy, el drama a comenzado (? **_

_**No sé ustedes pero yo me divertí escribiendo la parte de la playa :3 **_

_**Kihara CJ: Me alegra que cada día te encante más... He notado que tienes cierto conflicto con Yuuno, pero no tienes de que preocuparte... Por ahora xD**_

_**SakuMarhi: No te preocupes, no es obligatorio que dejes comentario, es de forma voluntaria... voluntariamente a fuerza xD ok no. **_

_**Espero que disfrutes de leer porque fuiste la razón por la que los hice más largos aunque eso me deje seca y totalmente agotada l u l**_

_**Noname: Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible.**_

_**Nutella: Siento haberte preocupado por nada :B Primero quería que se acercaran más para ahora sí ¡Bum! (tal vez, no lo sé)**_

_**Momo: Gracias por estar pendiente :P**_

_**Bueno, sin más, me retiró. Eso es to... eso es to... eso es todo amigos. (chiste malo) **_

_**Cuídense, hasta la próxima.**_


	6. Cuestión de Tiempo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia._

_A decir verdad, este capítulo se supone que lo debería de haber subido ayer, (cosa que hice pero después borré) ¿por qué? Bueno, no estaba totalmente satisfecha con él, así que me partí la cabeza tratando de darle un mejor sentido. Dejando eso de lado *pausa dramática* *musiquita de suspenso* He aquí el capítulo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Cuestión de tiempo.<strong>

Nanoha miraba distraídamente por la ventana tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor. Temprano por la mañana había recibido un mensaje de la joven de ojos borgoña diciendo que no podría ir con ella al instituto, no dio explicación o razón alguna, simplemente escribió eso y le deseo que tuviera un buen día. La cobriza, extrañada, se preguntaba si algo había sucedido, mas no se atrevió a responder el mensaje. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de chicas se había juntado a su alrededor.

– ¡Nanoha-chan! –llamaron aludidas, cosa que hizo que la cobriza volviera del lejano mundo en el que se encontraba.

– ¡Ah! Hola. –Nanoha esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

– ¡¿Qué te dijo Testarossa-san?! –preguntó una de ellas. – ¿Le gustaron las galletas y las magdalenas que le preparamos? –completó.

–Le gustaron mucho, estaba muy agradecida y complacida por el gesto. –respondió la cobriza amablemente. –Cuando se las di, inmediatamente comenzó a comerlas, gozó mucho de ellas, en serio.

La reacción de las fans de Fate ante ese comentario fue muy entusiasta, brincaban, sonreían y gritaban de alegría.

Nanoha sonrió hilarante ante la escena. "En verdad deben apreciarte mucho, Fate-san", pensó.

–N-Nanoha-chan… Sobre la carta… –balbuceó la más seria del sequito.

– ¡Oh! ¿No te gustaría escuchar su respuesta personalmente?

La chica hizo un leve ademán de apremio claramente contrariada.

–No es necesario. –al fin contestó, apenada.

–Nada de eso, además creo que es mejor de ese modo. –Nanoha llevó su mano derecha al hombro de la joven que se encontraba cabizbaja. –Confía en mí. –le guiñó el ojo y la otra sonrió muy apenas.

No tenía forma de saber si Fate aceptaría hablar con la chica pero confió en que eso haría, así que estaba decidido, a la hora del almuerzo iría en busca de la rubia al lugar en el que siempre suele estar.

Fate iba caminando abstraída; la noche anterior había recibido una visita muy inesperada. Al principió, cuando vio a la joven de su misma edad, se sorprendió, pero después comenzaron a hablar y así se les fue la noche. Ambas estaban contentas, la sonrisa que había desaparecido del rostro de la rubia había regresado, no con la misma intensidad, claro. Pasaron un buen momento, eso sin duda, hasta que se hizo tarde y lo mejor que podían hacer era ir a dormir.

Los ojos comenzaron a dolerle, hace no mucho le había enviado un mensaje a Nanoha para avisarle que no podría verla en la estación, cosa que ya se había convertido en parte su rutina, pero esta mañana no podía hacerlo, pues iría en compañía de la persona que ahora estaba a un lado suyo.

Caminaban a un ritmo suave, los colores del cielo aún eran claros, las calles estaban transitadas por personas que iban a su trabajo o a estudiar.

– ¿Esperas un mensaje o una llamada? –preguntó la joven que iba a su lado derecho. –Llevas mirando varios minutos tu celular, eso y que desde que salimos lo checas cada cinco minutos.

Era cierto, si bien, no lo hacía cada cinco minutos pero estaba al pendiente de su celular, por si la cobriza se dignaba en responder o mandarle un mensaje, cosa que hasta ahora no había sucedido.

–Algo así. –respondió.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traías ayer por la noche?

–A decir verdad yo… -No terminó de hablar, cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados. –Nada, no es nada.

Su receptora frunció el entrecejo, notoriamente con cierto grado de desconcierto.

–Eso que ibas a decir puede esperar, te veré a la hora del almuerzo. – dijo. –Y Fate-chan, en verdad te extrañé. – la sonrisa cáustica que la joven le dedicó fue tan hermosa como perversa.

Fate le devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos con ironía. –Yo también a ti.

–Lo sé. –respondió, dado a que ella y la rubia estaban en clases diferentes se separaron y cada una fue en dirección a la suya.

Entró al salón, ya casi todos los alumnos estaban ahí, dispersados, platicando unos con otros de lo que habían hecho el día anterior. Fate se fue derecho a su asiento, dejó su bolso a un lado y se sentó. Con el celular en la mano, volvió a verificar si tenía un nuevo mensaje pero sólo pudo leer las palabras "bandeja vacía, usted no tiene nuevos mensajes". Suspiró, perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había leído eso después de cinco. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio; tal vez Nanoha no había recibido su mensaje, si era así en estos momentos seguramente estará pensando que la dejó plantada, quizás esté molesta; si era así tenía que disculparse lo antes posible. Otra cosa que pensó es que Nanoha había recibido el mensaje pero no le dio importancia por lo que no se molestó en escribir una respuesta, o peor aún, le había dado mal el número, o ella se equivocó al anotarlo, porque ahora que recordaba tampoco recibió respuesta de la cobriza al mensaje de anoche. Y todo ese tipo de pensamientos tan poco probables pasaban por su cabeza, pero bueno, tenía que mantener su mente ocupada. Al no poder más con la incertidumbre decidió mandar otro mensaje para cerciorarse de que estaba equivocada.

_De: Fate_

_Para: Nanoha_

_Asunto: Nada importante._

_¡Buenos días!... De nuevo. Sólo quería saber si has llegado bien al instituto y también decirte que en serio siento no haber podido acompañarte. _

_P.D. Espero que no hayas golpeado ningún poste en mi ausencia. _

Releyó el mensaje, cuando se aseguro de que estaba bien presionó el botón de enviar y esperó intranquila a que la cobriza respondiera. Pasaron varios minutos y nada. _"Tal vez esté molesta, o quizás si sea el número incorrecto"_, pensó. Resignada, estaba a punto de guardar su celular pues la clase no tardaba en dar inicio, entonces brilló la pantalla y un cuadrito azul de "nuevo mensaje" hizo que su mirada se iluminara.

_De: Nanoha_

_Para: Fate_

_Re: Nada importante._

_He llegado perfectamente bien, espero que tú igual. No te preocupes, no tienes de qué disculparte, espero que no haya sucedido nada malo y, para tu información, no golpeé ningún poste… Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la pared. _

Fate no pudo contener la risa, sabía que no estaba hablando en serio. Se alegró al saber que no era el número incorrecto, y el mensaje la había hecho feliz pero no podía con las ganas que tenía de hablar con la cobriza, un mensaje no bastaría para estar tranquila, necesitaba escuchar su voz; aún quedaban cerca de cinco minutos para que las clases comenzaran, tiempo que no iba a desaprovechar. Cerró la bandeja de mensajes y se fue a la de llamadas, marcó el número en pantalla, esperó unos instantes escuchando el "bip" que indicaba que estaba entrando la llamada, entonces Nanoha respondió.

– "¿Sucedió algo?" –ahí estaba, esa melodiosa voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ipso facto, se sorprendió de que sólo dos simples palabras fueran capaces de levantarle los ánimos en cuestión de segundos, siempre y cuando las pronunciara "su" cobriza de ojos lavanda. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que bien podría decir cualquier cosa, y por insignificante que fuera el resultado terminaría siendo el mismo_. Siempre y cuando sea ella_, se encontró pensando.

–"Nada, sólo quería escuchar tu voz." –declaró.

–"¡Por supuesto que sí!" –exclamó la cobriza.

Fate iba a reiterar que hablaba en serio pero prefirió no hacerlo.

"Nanoha-chan, el profesor ya viene" – se escuchó una voz varonil al otro lado de la línea.

–"¿Nanoha?"-llamó, Fate.

–"Debo irme... Te veré más tarde". –respondió con voz queda.

–"Aún falta mucho para eso". –replicó con su peculiar tono infantil, Nanoha, aunque no podía verla, estaba segura de que estaba haciendo un mohín.

–"Son sólo unas horas". –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia.

–"Sólo unas horas". –repitió. –Eso puede ser una eternidad si estás esperando algo… –se interrumpió. – ¿Cómo le dices eso a alguien que desde ayer está extrañándote? –concluyó.

–"Lo siento, eso último no lo alcancé a escuchar ¿Qué dijiste?". –cuestionó la cobriza, y es que Fate había disminuido su volumen en su última oración.

–"No lo repetiré". –dijo soezmente.

–"Deberías no hablar entre murmullos, entonces. En serio tengo que irme". –repuso, a pesar suyo, en tono afable.

–"De acuerdo." –contestó Fate, su tono fue glacial.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular en silencio_, Tal parece ser que nunca escuchas lo realmente importante, Nanoha._ Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo del saco, volvió a su asiento, trató de concentrarse en la clase que recién había comenzado mas no lo consiguió. Y lo mismo fue con Historia, Física y Literatura, inclusive la profesora de ésta última le llamó la atención por estar distraída, más no excedió de un simple "céntrate en la clase, Harlaown-san". La siguiente clase no pudo estar menos concentrada, el sonido del timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo era música para sus oídos.

En la azotea, mirando y apreciando la nada, Fate se encontraba sentada en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la pared; talló sus ojos y suspiró. No sabía porque estaba molesta, quizás era por el tono de la cobriza que se había escuchado muy forzado, no, eran sus sentimientos, sentimientos que Nanoha parecía ignorar y eso es lo que tenía a la rubia tan distraída y a punto de entregarse a la desesperación ante la situación en la que se encontraba. No es que sea culpa de la cobriza, Fate tampoco le ha dicho directamente lo que siente pero ¡por favor, vaya que se lo ha demostrado! ¿Cómo es que Nanoha podía ser tan densa? Se necesitaba ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que Fate estaba enamorada de ella, inclusive un ciego se daría cuenta antes que la joven de ojos lavanda.

Seguía en esa misma posición, oyendo a lo lejos las voces de personas que hablaban y conversaban alegremente, mientras que ella, tenía un debate mental consigo misma, gesticulando, suspirando y gimiendo, salían palabras de su boca pero solo podía percibirse un bisbiseo (1).

El viento comenzó a soplar ligeramente, haciendo que las hojas de los arboles cayeran con ligereza, Fate cerro sus ojos y disfrutó de las caricias que le hacía la naturaleza.

Se escuchó el abrir de la puerta de la azotea y una figura femenina apareció ante ella, pero como seguía con los ojos cerrados, dicha persona le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Le tomó un minuto acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, y cuando al fin lo hizo pudo distinguir a la persona.

– ¡Oh! Eres tú. –dijo algo decepcionada.

–No sé a quién más esperabas –respondió, y se acercó todavía más a donde estaba sentada Fate. – ¿Es que acaso no piensas almorzar? Por algo se llama "hora de almuerzo". –la individua que había llegado ayer a su casa sin avisar estaba frente a ella, hablando sarcásticamente.

–Sabes que no soy buena preparando un bento (2). –encogió los hombros.

– ¡No me digas que en estas dos semanas en las que estuve ausente no comiste en el almuerzo! –exclamó claramente alterada y consternada.

–Lo hice… –dudó en continuar, sin embargo, lo hizo. –Compré comida en la cafetería los primeros días.

–Déjame adivinar. Por "comida" te refieres a nada saludable como ese pan de melón que siempre sueles comprar.

– Debes admitir que es delicioso. –trató de defenderse.

La otra chica puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

– Come esto, tenía el presentimiento de que algo como esto pasaría. –le dijo mientras le entregó una caja de bento, Fate la aceptó alegremente. Al abrirla los ojos de la rubia brillaban, agradeció por la comida y empezó a probar bocado. – ¿Qué harías sin mí?

Fate esbozo una sonrisa.

– ¡No te imaginas cuánto extrañaba tu sazón! –habló con la boca llena, cosa que disgusto a su acompañante.

–Recuerda tus modales. –dijo burlonamente al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos en signo de desaprobación. –Bueno, dime ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja?

Fate dejó de comer, miró hacia abajo y se frotó la cara. – ¿Cómo sabes que algo me acongoja?

–No necesito ser adivina para darme cuenta de lo obvio. –objetó, se recargó en la pared y le devolvió una mirada instintiva. –Eso... Y que eres tú, te conozco perfectamente bien, anda comienza a hablar.

– ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

–Si quieres miénteme, pero sabes que no eres buena mintiendo. Mucho menos a mí. –lanzó una breve risa.

En ese momento en el que Fate estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra se escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta, era Nanoha, de pie a unos metros de ellas, en su rostro reflejaba el desconcierto que sintió al entrar a la azotea y encontrarse a ambas, no estaban demasiado cerca, pero tampoco había mucha distancia entre la rubia y la castaña.

Sin saber bien por qué, Nanoha sintió una opresión en el pecho, no pudo encontrar una palabra para definir lo que estaba sintiendo, la más cercana hubiese sido celos pero eso era imposible, o eso es lo que ella creía.

–Lo siento, no quería irrumpir así, sólo venía a decirle algo a Fate-san. –Dijo la cobriza, dirigiéndose a la joven que estaba junto a la rubia.

Hayate Yagami, de apariencia atractiva, su cabello corto de un tono castaño, ojos increíblemente azules, pero lo que más llamaba la atención no era el color de éstos, sino su mirada; una mirada con una aire de petulancia pero a la vez emitía cierta afabilidad y sencillez… Intrigante, era una palabra adecuada para describirla. También poseía una hermosa sonrisa que podía tanto maravillar como intimidar al que la viera.

–No te preocupes. –se limitó a responder. Después de un momento en silenció, añadió. –Yo debo ir al consejo estudiantil, estoy segura que la presidenta tiene un montón de cosas que echarme en cara.

–Gracias por el almuerzo, estuvo delicioso. –dijo Fate, sonriéndole.

–De nada, amor mío. –contestó, mientras posaba su mirada en la cobriza. –Te veo en clases, Na-no-ha-chan.- dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Marchándose Hayate, Fate le cuestionó a Nanoha que era lo que le tenía que decir. La cobriza le explicó que era sobre la carta que le habían mandado y que a persona requería de una respuesta. Una vez dicho eso, continuó diciéndole que creía mejor que la respuesta se la diera en persona, siempre y cuando ella no tuviera algún inconveniente con ello. Fate accedió a hacerlo, no tenía un buen motivo por el cual no hacerlo. Quedaron en que se verían a la hora de la salida frente al gimnasio. Dejando ese asuntó arreglado, Fate cambió el tema de conversación, estaba muriendo por saber si algo había pasado entre ellas pues el tono de Nanoha seguía saliendo forzado.

Desgraciadamente no pudo averiguarlo, el timbre sonó antes de que pudiera hacerlo, aun así no quería dejar ir a la cobriza así como así. Decidió acompañar a Nanoha hasta su salón, la joven rubia quería prolongar lo más posible el tiempo que tenía junto a "su" querida cobriza, aunque no hablaran de nada.

–No tenías porque acompañarme hasta acá. –se escuchó muy apenas la voz de Nanoha.

–Lo sé, quería hacerlo.

No dijeron nada más, no había necesidad de hacerlo; en los ojos de Fate, Nanoha pudo percibir algo, pero no supo exactamente qué. Siempre era lo mismo, los ojos de Fate trataban de decirle algo y Nanoha nada más no lograba entenderlo.

Al llegar a su asiento notó que unos ojos azules estaban fijos en ella. Pertenecían a Hayate, desde el inicio de clases se habían presentado debido a que Hayate se sienta detrás de Nanoha. La cobriza se había portado amable con ella, y la castaña había respondido de igual manera, no se explicaba por qué ahora las cosas se sentían diferentes.

No quiso prestar más atención a ello, pero la castaña que estaba detrás de ella ahora se encontraba en frente, entonces habló, y lo que dijo no mejoró las cosas.

– ¿Te gusta Fate-chan? –soltó sin previo aviso, dejando estupefacta a la cobriza.

–No sé de qué estás hablando. –evadió la pregunta.

–Con que no lo sabes ¿Eh? –Había algo en la mirada desafiante de la castaña que hizo que Nanoha se estremeciera, su piel se erizó y un nudo se formó en su garganta. –Fate-chan, sólo para que lo sepas, es mi amor, así que…

–No tienes que decirme eso a mí. –le respondió de manera cortante, se volteó evitando la mirada de Hayate.

Las cosas entre ellas se volvieron incómodas y tediosas, la mirada de Hayate no se apartó de la espalda de Nanoha durante toda la clase. Lo cual hubiera continuado al término de ésta, si no fuera porque Yuuno se dio cuenta del ambiente que había entre ellas y decidió ayudar a la cobriza. Él empezó a hacerle plática a la castaña; parece ser que se ausentó del instituto durante dos semanas debido a un asunto familiar, también le preguntó acerca de los eventos cercanos a las fechas, ya que era la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Nanoha sintió quitarse un gran peso de encima, suspiró aliviada y le dirigió una mirada rápida de agradecimiento al joven ojiverde.

Al finalizar las clases Hayate tenía que ir al consejo estudiantil, así que por eso fue la primera en salir.

– ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes? –preguntó Yuuno.

–No… O tal vez sí, no lo sé. –admitió Nanoha notablemente con pesar.

–Estoy seguro de que una vez que se conozcan van a llevarse muy bien. –dijo para que la cobriza se relajara.

–Eso espero. En la mañana todo estaba muy bien –suspiró afligida.

–Nanoha-chan. –la llamó la chica que le escribió la carta a Fate, a la que la cobriza respondió con una sonrisa.

Le preguntó si estaba lista, la chica asintió. Caminaron hasta la fuente frente al gimnasio donde esperaban a que Fate llegara. La chica estaba sucumbida por los nervios, y los dichosos sólo aumentaron al ver a la rubia acercarse.

–Hola. – saludó gentilmente.

–Bueno, las dejaré a solas. – eso hizo, dejando a Fate y a su "admiradora" para que pudieran hablar.

–Leí tu carta. –comenzó a decir Fate. –Las galletas también estaban deliciosas.

–M-Me alegra q-que t-te gustaran. –hablaba entre pausas, incluso se mordió la lengua por los nervios que sentía al estar frente a Fate. Su cara estaba ruborizada, sus manos temblaban y su tez era pálida.

–Yo estoy muy feliz de que tengas sentimientos hacia mí, sin embargo, no puedo corresponderlos. Estoy segura de que algún día encontraras a alguien que te ame más que nada y tú amaras a esa persona de igual manera. Pero… esa persona no soy yo. –dulce, tranquila y afable; así era el tono de voz que había empleado. Posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y dio un suave masaje.

–Y-Yo, yo estoy feliz de que al menos supieras mis sentimientos, eso me basta. –dijo entre ligeros sollozos. –Ustedes hacen una linda pareja.

– ¿Eh? – Fate emitió un sonido de confusión.

–Nanoha-chan y tú. –aclaró.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Fate, ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que no eran pareja, no había necesidad de hacerlo.

En otro lugar, no muy lejano de ahí, se encontraba Nanoha. Sentada en el banquillo color negro de piel, frente al piano negro pulido que se encontraba sobre el piso de madera de pino. Sus suaves manos moviéndose con gracia, sus dedos deslizándose con sutil elegancia sobre las teclas blancas y negras de marfil. El sentimiento con el que interpretaba una triste melodía, sin duda alguna podría ser capaz de hacer llorar a quien la escuchara. Era una composición simple, suave y sutil, pero a la vez emotiva y compleja.

La suave brisa del viento entraba por la ventana abierta, de traer el cabello suelto hubiese sido majestuoso el movimiento que el charlatán del aire hubiera provocado.

Como la ultima vez, estaba tan concentrada en la partitura que no se percató de que alguien la estaba observando y escuchando. Era Fate, parada al otro lado de la ventana, anonadada (3), esa forma tan placentera de tocar ha conseguido tocar la fibra sensible de Fate, y el rostro de Nanoha, risueño con un dejo de melancolía.

Al terminar de tocar escuchó unos aplausos provenir de afuera, al girarse pudo encontrar a Fate recargada en el borde de la ventana con una sonrisa y un atisbo de alborozo en sus ojos.

–Así que aquí te escondías. –dijo con suavidad y al final formó una traviesa sonrisa.

–No estaba escondiéndome. – respondió lacónicamente (4).

–Bueno, yo estaba buscándote. –replicó, elocuente.

–Pues ya me encontraste, pero no estaba escondida. –insistió. –Tal vez eres mala buscando.

Fate se trepó por la ventana entrando de esta manera al salón.

–Existen las puertas, ¿sabes? –le devolvió una mirada glacial.

Fate escuchó las palabras de la cobriza, mas ya era tarde para volver y entrar por la puerta, sería un desperdició hacer eso cuando ya estaba dentro. Tomó una silla y la puso junto al banquillo en el que estaba sentada Nanoha.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a hablar la cobriza, aún usando un tono áspero.

–Ya te lo dije, te estaba buscando. –replicó mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

–Supongo que tendrás alguna razón para haberte tomado la molestia de buscarme.

Ante su sorpresa, Fate sólo respondió con una ligera inclinación y, al parecer, bastante divertida.

–Por supuesto que sí, pero no es una, son varias razones.

– ¿Y cuáles son? – inquirió la cobriza, miraba a todos lados, menos a donde Fate estaba.

–En primer lugar, quiero disculparme. –repuso Fate.

– ¿En verdad? –dijo Nanoha relajando su postura. – ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber.

–Por la brusquedad con la que concluí nuestra llamada.

–Disculpa aceptada, aunque siendo sincera, no recordaba eso. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya que estamos con las disculpas yo… Siento haber estado tan…

– ¿Fría e insensible? –insinuó Fate.

–Así es. –convino Nanoha. – Hay algo que ha estado molestándome desde hace tiempo. –contempló los rasgos faciales de Fate por un momento antes de volver a hablar. – Siempre pareces estar tratando de decirme algo y yo no soy capaz de descifrar qué es... Es frustrante. – Sonrió muy a la fuerza.

–Me encanta tu sonrisa.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Nanoha, las cuales podía sentir algo acaloradas.

–Pero… Por favor, no sonrías cuando no lo sientas. –dijo Fate seriamente.

–Eres tan... Tan... Tan tú.

– ¿Quién más sino?

Fate se movió y se sentó junto a Nanoha en el banquillo, acarició las teclas blancas y tocó la nota de sol seguida por la nota de mi menor.

–El piano es mi instrumento preferido, al escucharlo me transmite serenidad y toda una gama de sensaciones de diversa índole que logran alejarme de cualquier inquietud, aunque también me hace sentir nostalgia y melancolía. Hubo una temporada en la que viví con mis abuelos; recuerdo a la perfección el piano, Mendelssohn (5), de madera color cerezo, en el cual mi abuela me enseñó a tocar. _Saber tocar el piano es un don, pero también hay que añadir mucho estudio, perseverancia y ensayos repetidos hasta que consigas interpretar lo que quieres, sin fallos _esas eran las palabras que solía decirme siempre al comenzar una clase. El piano estaba junto a una chimenea, que siempre estaba encendida en el invierno. El olor a antiguo y madera de la habitación debido a los libros y los muebles, ¡cuánto extrañó ese olor!

_Sólo tienes que tocar el acorde correcto_, me decía siempre que me desesperaba cuando no lograba interpretar una melodía. –relató la cobriza con los ojos lavanda rebosantes de lágrimas.

Fate la abrazó fuertemente, la aferro a su pecho, dándole suaves masajes en la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Le tomó la barbilla, y con su dedo pulgar limpió las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que podía sentir que Nanoha contenía el aliento, tratando de tranquilizarse.

–No te voy a negar que te ves hermosa con lágrimas en los ojos pero, sin duda, prefiero ver una sonrisa. –le susurró al oído, se separó un poco permitiendo que Nanoha observara su rostro, sonrió y mostró un semblante de lo honesta que estaba siendo.

Se quedaron abrazadas por un tiempo indefinido, minutos, horas, eso era lo de menos, estaban ambas ahí, juntas, sintiendo el latido de la otra.

Una vez que Nanoha se calmó, Fate, a duras penas, se soltó del abrazo.

–Lo sien… –Fate interrumpió sus palabras.

–No lo sientas, está bien. Tu abuela debe ser una persona maravillosa.

–Lo era.

Fate se quedó en silencio y volvió a abrazar a Nanoha.

–Estoy segura de que ella estaría orgullosa de ti, tocas hermoso, desde la primera vez que te escuché me pregunté cómo era posible que una persona tocará con tanto sentimiento; provocaste en mí un vaivén de emociones, alegría, nostalgia, tristeza y añoranza, principalmente.- dijo en voz baja.

Nanoha se apartó de los brazos protectores de Fate y la miró confundida.

–Ese día en el que nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? No es que te estuviera espiando, yo iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escuché el piano sonar. –se interrumpió y prosiguió. – Al principio pensé que era un fantasma. Pero después me di cuenta que no era así, menudo susto que me lleve.

Nanoha no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia que la rubia había dicho.

– ¿Desde entonces estabas observándome? –levantó una ceja, sus ojos seguían húmedos y rojos, pero por lo menos ya había dejado de sollozar.

–Necesitaba asegurarme de que no se tratara de un fantasma. – continuó Fate con su broma.

–Pudiste haber entrado y preguntarme directamente.

– ¡Ni hablar! Que tal si en verdad de que fueras un fantasma. – dijo. –hablando en serio... No quería interrumpirte, estaba disfrutando enormemente del espectáculo. ¿Podrías tocar otra vez para mí?

Nanoha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzó a tocar, esta vez era una melodía calmada y tranquilizante. Fate reconoció la pieza y se puso a tocar también. Se equivocó tres veces cosa que sacó una risa de la cobriza.

–Eres Buena.

–Puedo notar cierto tono de osadía en tu voz, Nanoha. –negó con la cabeza.

–Le falta práctica, Fate-san. –dijo socarrona.

–Lo mío son los instrumentos de cuerda, querida Nanoha. –dijo en su defensa.

–Habría que escucharte para juzgarlo.

Fate se alegró al ver que Nanoha había recobrado su sonrisa.

Como de costumbre, el tiempo se les había ido volando, y lo mejor sería volver a casa.

Pasaron por "el salón de las ociosidades de F. T. H.", así es había nombrado Nanoha, al aula en el que ambas se conocieron. El recuerdo de ese día aún estaba fresco en sus mentes.

Nanoha sonrió.

–Ya no has venido aquí. –señaló el aula vacía.

–Yo venía para mantener mi mente centrada en algo y no hacer el vago. –confesó.

– ¿Y por qué ya no vienes? –intrigada, preguntó la cobriza.

–He encontrado un pasatiempo mejor.

Las mejillas de Nanoha se tornaron de un ligero rojo. El cual incremento al sentir el tacto de la mano de Fate sobre la suya.

El camino a la estación, el mismo que habían recorrido juntas ya varias veces, fue silencioso, hablaban ocasionalmente pero ninguna quiso forzar la conversación, nada era diferente, excepto por una cosa, sus manos iban entrelazadas. El agarre era tan cálido, tan cómodo, que cuando llegó el momento de separarse el desliz de sus manos fue lento y suave, justo en el momento que estaban por deshacer el contacto, Fate sujetó con fuerza las yemas de los dedos de Nanoha para luego dejarla ir.

Al entrar a su casa, encontró sentada en el sillón de la sala a la castaña, quien la saludó con una burlona sonrisa, se moría por hablar, Fate lo sabía, pero aguardo a que se sentara para abordarla. En aquel mismo instante, comenzó el interrogatorio.

–Así que… ¿Desde cuándo necesitamos ir a la estación para ir a casa, siendo que vivimos en el lado contrario, Fate-chan? – dijo pícaramente. – ¿Qué relación tienen? Y no me salgas con "no tengo idea de qué hablas", sentí la atracción entre ustedes y ese intercambio de miradas que se hicieron, ¡Uf!

Fate sonrió, no tenía caso tratar de ocultarle algo a Hayate. No era buena mintiendo, y aún si consiguiera engañarla, tarde o temprano lo descubriría, más temprano que tarde.

–Más que amigas, menos de lo que me gustaría… A decir verdad, no lo sé. –confesó con un dejo de melancolía.

–No lo sabes ¿Eh? –dijo desconcertada y sonriente.

–Cuestión de tiempo. –repuso.

– ¿Cuestión de tiempo? – inquirió Hayate, interesada en lo que había dicho Fate.

–Así es… Somos cuestión de tiempo. –murmuró.

– ¡Atractivo concepto! –dijo elevando su tono de voz. –Por cierto, "tu" sensualmente ardiente y sexy pelirroja se sienta frente a mí. –comentó. –También tiene unos ojos hermosos, azules, creo.

–Lavanda. –dijo rotundamente.

– ¿Qué? –Hayate preguntó, volviéndose a Fate.

–Sus ojos, no son azules; son color lavanda. –le aclaró, como si hubiese cometido un grave error al pensar que eran azules.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó descubrir eso?

–Más del que me hubiese gustado. –admitió.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas:<em>**

**_Bisbiseo: Murmullo que se produce al hablar en voz baja._**

**_Bento: Ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar._**

**_Anonadado: Anonadar; causar gran sorpresa o dejar desconcertada a una persona._**

**_Lacónicamente: Lacónico, ca; breve, exacto, consiso._**

**_Mendelsshon: Un piano bien bonito que me gustó l u l_**

**_Shisuki27:_ Gracias por leer mi fic en ¿tu trabajo? xD Pocas personas lo siguen ¿verdad? Pero bueno, eso no es realmente importante, aunque fueran dos o tres estaría bien, malo que nadie lo leyera, entonces sí entraría en un estado depresivo jhajha Okay no. La inspiración me abandonó durante unas horas pero después volvió (creo que se quiso tomar un descanso) Acerca de tu pregunta... Ni yo sé, tal vez nunca la llame Fate-chan xD (es broma, no me odies) pronto, maybe.**

**_Fatelove:_ Sí, los atardeceres tienen ese no sé qué que te hacen sentir de una forma que no sé cómo explica En serio, gracias por leer la historia y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, me suben los ánimos. Y am, ¿Qué clase era? espero que no repruebes, si eso llega a suceder no me haré responsable xD **

**_Kihara CJ:_ Jhajhajh Mujerzuela, espero que no te haya decepcionado saber quién es la "mujerzuela" xD Así que tenemos en común el gusto por los atardeceres y los amaneceres ¿eh? Haber, ¿respiras? si es así tendremos otra cosa en común (chiste malo, lo sé, los chistes no son mi fuerte) **

**_Noname:_ Me agrada que te agrade que lo haya hecho largo (? Trataré de que los siguientes capítulos sean así, pero no aseguro nada, habrá días en los que la inspiración se quiera tomar vacaciones :B**

**_Mashiro:_ ¡Te gustan los pandas! ¡Yeih! Qué bueno que encontraste el fic y que te encantó (próximamente un panda hará una aparición especial) P.D. No es una desgraciada D: xD**

**_Patokun:_ Aprecio y agradezco tus palabras, a decir verdad, cuando leí tu review me quedé impresionada, ¿sabes? realmente yo no creo ser muy buena en cuanto a la redacción, siempre terminó pensando que le falta algo o que debí escribir una descripción más profunda del ambiente,de las acciones y reacciones, pero simplemente creo que no es lo mío ser tan especifica en ese aspecto. Así que es realmente bueno para mí saber que a pesar de eso pueda entenderse y ser de fácil lectura. En serio, muchas gracias. En especial por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer y hacerme ver tu opinión. Buenos (inserta día, tarde, noche dependiendo de la hora en la que te encuentres) **

_**Sakumarhi: **_**Jhajhajha Creo que eso desconcertó a varios, pero como ya había dicho, no quiero crear conflicto (aún) apenas se están conociendo y es bien sabido que entre más cercana seas a la persona más te lastima así estoy esperando por eso (acabo de dar un posible spoiler XD) no importa, porque ni yo sé que va a pasar, muchas ideas aparecen en mi mente y se apoderan de mis manos. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. **

**_Momo:_ La parte de la playa fue mi favorita wii El cambio trae consigo momentos difíciles, pero si el amor es verdadero todo lo puede superar... Exepto que Nanoha ni siquiera parece estar enamorada de Fate (broma) lo siento, gracias por mantenerte al pendiente. **

**Bueno, los leeré la próxima, cuídense. **


	7. Sentimientos, confusión y celos

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia._

_¿Alguien dijo que quería drama? Pues no lo tendrán XD o no lo sé, tal vez sí. No les queda más que averiguarlo. Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Espero que disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimientos, confusión y celos.<strong>

Un nuevo sentimiento estaba despertando en el corazón de Nanoha, sentimiento que, hasta cierto punto, le aterrorizaba. Desde un principio se había puesto una línea en cuanto a su relación con Fate, pero tal parece ser que la rubia había atravesado los confines de ésta y eso era algo de lo que debía preocuparse. No sólo le había contado algo muy personal que, probablemente, sea una de sus memorias más profundas y queridas, sino que también, la había visto llorar.

El fino y dulce tacto de los dedos de Fate en su rostro, la calidez, el afecto que emitían con cada roce al entrar en contacto con sus mejillas, recordaba cada caricia con una precisión inaudita, esa sencilla muestra de afecto, le habían hecho sentir algo impensable, algo que ella desconocía. No sabía que nombre darle a ese sentimiento que se encontraba creciendo en su corazón, pero sí sabía que debía de tener esmera cautela.

Trató de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que había sentido fue por el susceptible estado en el que se encontraba, sí, seguramente había sido eso y nada más. Pero seamos honestos, no estaba más que poniendo excusas para eludir lo que realmente estaba pasando, para renegar de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero por más que no quiera aceptarlo, tarde o temprano tendrá que ceder ante ellos.

-¿Qué tal amaneciste? -preguntó Fate quien la esperaba frente a la estación.

Nanoha la había visto antes de que le hablara, recargada en el tronco de un árbol, probablemente jugando con su celular. La cobriza comenzó a preguntarse si siempre la esperaba pacientemente; sólo en una ocasión le tocó a ella esperar por Fate. No tenían por qué hacerlo, bien podrían simplemente irse al instituto por su cuenta, pero ir la una junto a la otra hacia del camino un momento más placentero.

-Para eso primero se debe dormir bien. -contestó Nanoha para después bostezar.

-¿Mala noche? -dijo Fate, mientras observaba el rostro de la cobriza quien, efectivamente, llevaba unas manchas ligeramente negras bajo sus ojos.

-Algo así, no podía conciliar el sueño. -volvió a bostezar.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? -cuestionó la rubia.

_Debido a ti,_ exclamó Nanoha en su cabeza. Tampoco es como si fuera posible que contestara eso en voz alta.

-Parece ser la hora perfecta para reflexionar y pensar ¿no crees?

Fate se quedó un momento pensativa.

-Tal vez... Aunque yo prefiero dormir. -replicó.

Nanoha le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa algo irónica, y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Fate se dio cuenta de lo distraída que iba la cobriza, inclusive más de lo normal, que ya de por sí era mucho. Esto le causó preocupación, debía de ser algo importante para quitarle el sueño y traerla toda ida.

Pasaron varios minutos y el celular de Fate sonó. Era Hayate, regañándola por no haberle avisado que se iría primero.

-Sí, sí... Lo siento, Hayate-chan. -al escuchar ese nombre Nanoha giró su cabeza en dirección Fate.

El sentimiento de opresión en su pecho que había sentido cuando vio a la rubia y a la castaña juntas en la azotea, estaba de vuelta. Nanoha apartó la mirada de Fate y la dirigió al suelo. _¿Qué es lo que tenían que hablar tan temprano?_ se preguntaba.

-Gracias, te veré en la entrada del edificio A. - con eso se dio por finalizada la llamada. -Siento eso.

Nanoha se limitó a asentir, no tenía ganas de hablar, parecía que había algo muy interesante en el suelo, pues no despegó su mirada de él en lo que restaba del camino, y Fate, bueno, ella tampoco despegó su mirada... de Nanoha.

-¡Hola! -las saludaba Hayate desde la entrada del edificio principal, con el brazo extendido, moviéndolo hacia los lados. Se aproximó a ellas y cambió su expresión a una más seria. -¡Tú! Todavía que me tomo la molestia de preparar el almuerzo, quieres que te lo entregue personalmente. Lo menos que podrías hacer es procurar no olvidarlo. -le entregó una caja de bento, Fate se disculpó diciendo que no volvería a pasar y le dio las gracias. -Esta noche tú te encargaras de la cena.

Nanoha, procesaba la información, entonces recordó que Hayate le había tratado de decir algo sobre que Fate era su amor... Apretó el agarre con el que sostenía su bolso, la tensión en sus manos era obvia pero discreta. Cosa que Hayate no pasó por alto.

-¡Nanoha!- la llamó Fate con un elevado tono de voz.

-¿Eh?

-Nanoha... ¿Pasa algo? Pareces estar en otro mundo. -preguntó Fate, su preocupación era evidente.

La cobriza asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No te preocupes Fate-chan, yo me haré cargo de ella. ¿Vamos a clases, Nanoha-chan? -dijo Hayate.

No esperó la respuesta de la cobriza, simplemente la tomó del brazo y se la llevó, ni siquiera dejó que se despidiera de Fate.

No entablaron conversación, al llegar al salón, aunque se sentaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, pretendieron no conocerse, al menos eso hizo Nanoha.

Hayate se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto, ahora entendía porque Fate se había enamorado de Nanoha, sin duda era una persona sumamente interesante.

A tercera hora tuvieron clase de artes, el profesor les encargó que dibujaran algo que les gustara, así que podían salir del aula en busca de inspiración.

Nanoha terminó sentada no muy lejos de la pista de carreras, ¿cuál era la razón por la que estaba ahí? Fácil, había visto a Fate, eso era todo. Antes de ser consiente de a donde se dirigía, sus pies ya la habían llevado al lugar en el que se encontraba. Y es que era inevitable, algo tenía Fate que la atraía, y eso le estaba preocupando, si no descubre lo que es, no puede controlarlo, pero también tenía miedo de descubrirlo, porque... ¿Qué tal si no quería controlar ese no sé qué?

-¿Admirando el panorama? - una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Voz que Nanoha reconoció en seguida. Sabía de quien era, no se molestó en girarse, se quedó en la misma posición.

-Me sorprende lo veloz que es. Pareciera que no quisiera ser alcanzada. -reservó eso ultimo para ella o eso pensó.

-A mí me parece que la que no quiere ser alcanzada es otra. -comentó Hayate, el más sutil tono de voz que podía salir de ella.

-¿Disculpa? -Nanoha la había escuchado, pero quería saber que había detrás de esas palabras.

-Es asombrosa, ¿no crees?- le preguntó Hayate.

-La verdad... Tienes razón, es asombrosa... -dijo entonces Nanoha, como si le costara admitirlo. -Pero... -dejó la frase inacabada, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Hayate le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No te molestes por mí. -habló. -No soy del tipo celosa. -dijo con repentina convicción.

-Debes estar acostumbrada a que las personas la miren. - masculló.

-Pues sí, suele llamar bastante la atención. -admitió.

-No debe ser fácil ser su pareja. - y aquí entró de nuevo, damas y caballeros, su mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta.

Hayate se desconcertó por un instante pero luego entendió. Creyó que lo prudente sería aclarar las cosas y decirle que estaba teniendo ideas equivocadas, pero... ¡Es Hayate! La prudencia no es su estilo ni mucho menos estaba en su personalidad aclarar algo que ella podía explotar. Primero iba a divertirse un poco, ya más tarde estaba dispuesta a recibir los reclamos y reproches de cierta rubia. Nanoha le había entregado una oportunidad en charola de plata, sería de muy mala educación no aceptarla.

-¿No deberían estar en clase? -gritó Fate, todavía estaba a unos metros de ellas.

-Tenemos que dibujar algo que nos guste y el profesor nos recomendó que saliéramos en busca de inspiración. -contestó Hayate mostrándole el cuaderno de dibujo y el carboncillo.

-Suena bien, ¿Qué van a dibujar? -la pregunta fue para ambas, sin embargo la única que respondió fue Hayate.

-Dado a que debe ser algo que nos gusta... -miró a Fate pícaramente. -¿Debería dibujarte a ti?

Al escucharla, Fate se rió como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Nanoha? - preguntó acercándose a ella para echar un vistazo a su cuaderno.

-Aún no sé. - respondió de forma cortante.

-Hayate-chan ¿me prestas tu cuaderno?

-Todo tuyo, amor mío.

Hayate se sentó junto a Nanoha y Fate frente a ellas, tomó el carboncillo y empezó a trazar líneas al azar, luego el dibujo fue tomando forma, la mano de Fate se deslizaba con delicadeza, cuidando cada detalle, por más minimo que éste fuera. Su expresión era relajada y serena, estaba tan concentrada en lo que dibujaba que parecía estar en aislamiento, el mundo ya no estaba ahí. Todo alrededor pareció desaparecer, sólo era ella, lo que dibujaba, el carboncillo y el papel, lo demás estaba de sobra.

-Se puede saber qué dibujas. - cuestionó Hayate, sabía lo que la rubia estaba dibujando pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

Fate seguía dibujando, se demoró un poco en responder.

-Algo que me gusta.- compuso una sonrisa, levantó la vista en dirección a Nanoha y corrigió sus palabras. -Mejor dicho, algo amo.

La manera en la que dijo esa última frase, con tanta dulzura y sinceridad. Ya no había duda alguna, no sólo era un enamoramiento, no estaba enamorada de Nanoha, no, para nada, esa palabra estaba lejos de lo que en verdad sentía por la cobriza de ojos lavanda. Amor puro y en su máximo esplendor.

-¡Ouh! Amor mío. - exclamó Hayate.

Nanoha se levantó abruptamente y salió corriendo. No podía seguir ahí, su pecho ardía y las lágrimas habían amenazado con salir.

Los celos eran un sentimiento que Nanoha jamás había experimentado y eso le hacía más difícil el momento. Se dice que los celos una respuesta compleja que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que se considera como propio. Pero... Era más que eso, al principio sí, estaba totalmente celosa, pero todos esos sentimientos terminaron convirtiéndose en uno de lejanía y desasosiego.

La forma en la que interactuaban Fate y Hayate le provocaba estos sentimientos llamados celos, quien las viera se darían cuenta de lo unidas que son, se darían cuenta de que hacen una pareja perfecta, es lo que Nanoha pensaba. Mientras Fate dibujaba no había momento en el que no tuviera esta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, esa sonrisa era causada por la cobriza, pero ésta creía que era por Hayate.

-¡NANOHA! - el alarido de Fate resonó en los oídos de la persona que llamaba, pero no se detuvo.

Cuando estaba por ir tras Nanoha, Hayate le dijo que esperara, que ella iría a buscarla.

Al encontrarla contempló el rostro sombrío de Nanoha, no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de culpabilidad, los celos no eran algo bonito, ella los conocía perfectamente. No pensó que su "broma" fuera a llegar a tal grado de hacer que los ojos lavanda se llenaran de lágrimas. Lo mejor sería aclararle todo y terminar con el sufrimiento de la cobriza.

-Eres un libro abierto ¿sabes? -comentó Hayate. -Tus sentimientos y emociones suelen expresarse por todo tu cuerpo, en especial en tu rostro.

Nanoha suspiró con pesar, se secó el agua salada que corría por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento. -fue lo único que logró decir.

Hayate, de la nada, soltó una leve risa.

-Fate-chan y yo nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de razón, prácticamente crecimos juntas. Es "mi amor", así es como le digo porque es un amor de persona, a pesar de que siempre me comía su porción de postre, o le quitaba sus juguetes ella nunca se molestó conmigo, es como una hermana para mí.

Hayate tuvo que contenerse la risa al ver la expresión que puso Nanoha.

-Creí que ustedes eran... -se detuvo y agachó la cabeza.

Una estruendosa risa se escuchó, la castaña no pudo más y liberó una carcajada a todo pulmón.

-Tú y yo seremos grandes amigas, Nanoha-chan. Ahora deja de llorar, que Fate se quedó bastante preocupada por ti.

Desde ese momento la relación entre Nanoha y Hayate se volvió más estrecha. Las siguientes clases del día se la pasaron hablando, cosa que hizo que en ´más de una vez las reprendieran.

-Parece ser que las cosas entre ustedes están mejorando.

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó a un joven rubio que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, aunque por la forma en que lo dijo no parecía pregunta.

-Sin duda alguna, pero dejando eso de lado. Necesito hablar contigo ¿tienes tiempo?

-Por supuesto, Yuuno-kun.

En otro lugar, la clase de filosofía, una de las preferidas de Fate, parecía ser la hora perfecta para mirar por la ventana y pensar en "su" amada cobriza. Nanoha había estado actuando raro desde la mañana, creyó que era debido al sueño pero no fue así, incluso mientras más avanzaba el día, más rara estaba. La gota que había derramado el vaso fue que saliera corriendo y después volviera sonriente de la mano de Hayate.

La clase terminó, por suerte la maestra, aunque se había dado cuenta de que su alumna estrella se encontraba en lugar muy lejano de la explicación de los filósofos más reconocidos como Platón o Aristóteles, no le dijo nada, incluso ella necesita espabilar su mente de vez en cuando.

La siguiente hora la tenían libre, bueno, no exactamente, les iban a proyectar una película en el aula de audio y multimedia pero era opcional entrar o no. Muchos entraron, a excepción de cuatro personas, entre ellas Fate. No tenía caso que entrara, terminaría recostada sobre el escritorio, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos ver la película.

Caminó por los pasillos del instituto sin un destino fijo, eso hasta que vio a través del cristal a Nahona, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo. Estaba tan sumida en el libro que no prestaba atención a su alrededor. Fate aprovechó eso, se aproximo, lenta y sigilosamente. Con ambas manos, sin previo aviso, picó las costillas de Nanoha. La escena transcurrió de forma increíblemente rápida.

Lo siguiente fue: una cobriza asustada tomando su libro y arrojándolo sin saber a qué o a quién iba a golpear; al escuchar un quejido Nanoha se giró y estupefacta observó a la rubia tendida en el césped, con ambas manos en su nariz y el libro que ella leía a unos centímetros del cuerpo en cuestión.

-¡Qué agresividad, yo que quería darte una sorpresa!- se movía hacia los lados en signo de dolor.

-Te he dicho que dejes de hacer esto, mírate, es tu culpa. -repuso Nanoha, exaltada y preocupada.

-No, me dijiste que dejara de hablar en tu oído y/o cerca de él y recuerdo haber dicho que lo tendrían consideración.- apeló en su defensa.

-Te dije que dejaras de asustarme. -replicó enfurruñada

-¿Entonces puedo seguir hablándote al oído siempre y cuando no te asuste?-dijo inocentemente.

-¡Mira lo que dices!, el golpe debe haber afectado algo en tu cabeza...- se quedó un instante en silencio, luego la expresión en su rostro se torno más preocupada.- ¡Oh no! si alguno de tus fans se entera será mi fin...

-Puedes decirles que fue un golpe para favorecerme. -dijo Fate.

-¿Cómo es que el que te golpeara con un libro, por accidente, quiero que quede claro, pueda favorecerte de alguna manera?

-Desde mi punto de vista fue un golpe... de conocimientos.

-Estás tan mal.- comenzó a reírse. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que me golpeaste en la cara con un libro de pasta dura y como de seiscientas paginas... Sí, estoy bien. -no se preocupó por disimular el sarcasmo. -¿Quién en su sano juicio arroja un libro de esa manera?

-¿Quién en su sano juicio llega sin avisar y pica las costillas de alguien?

-Correcto, tú ganas.

Nanoha formo en sus labios una sonrisa de victoria.

-De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Saltándose clases, "príncipe Éclair"?

Fate rodó los ojos, sabía que la cobriza se estaba divirtiendo al burlarse de ella y eso le alegraba, había sentido distante a Nanoha toda la mañana, era bueno que volviera a sonreír ya actuar como siempre, pero seguía habiendo algo en su mirada que no convencía del todo a Fate.

-Hora libre... podría decirse. ¿Cuál es tu excusa, querida Nanoha? -preguntó tras haberse levantado para sentarse debidamente.

-El profesor que me toca se ausentó, y dado a que teníamos dos horas con él nos dieron la salida.

-¿Y por qué sigues aquí? -le pasó libro con el que golpeo su cara.

-En realidad, estoy esperando a alguien. -dijo aceptando el libro para luego guardarlo en su bolso.

-¡Oh! No tienes que esperarme, Nanoha. Aunque aprecio que lo hagas, por mí está bien si deseas irte.

-¡Já! -bufó. -No me refería a ti. -dijo la cobriza en tono cínico.

-¿No? ¿Entonces a quién? -repuso Fate, en un esfuerzo por contener su impaciencia.

Un joven rubio de ojos verdes se acercaba a ellas. -Lo siento, Nanoha-chan ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-No, descuida. -le respondió.

-Hola, Harlaown-san. -saludó amablemente a Fate.

-... Hola, Scrya. -le devolvió el saludo con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- la pregunta iba dirigida a Nanoha, quien asintió y habló.

-Claro. Te veo mañana, Fate-san.

Cuando Nanoha y Yuuno estaban por irse Fate tomó del brazo a Nanoha.

-¿Ocurre algo?- sorprendida del repentino gesto, se levantó un poco la vista para ver la cara de Fate.

-Tú... No, nada... No es... nada. Te veo mañana. -su voz sonaba apagada y no precisamente de cansancio.

Nanoha la miró confundida, se preocupó por el semblante de Fate pero Yuuno hizo que siguiera adelante.

-Hay que irnos. Que tengas buena tarde Harlaown-san. - dijo Yuuno.

Fate se quedó ahí, de pie, viendo como "su" hermosa cobriza de ojos lavanda, se alejaba junto a otra persona que no era ella. Alguien más iba caminando a su lado y no era ella... _Si no te hubiera visto por casualidad... Ni siquiera te hubieses tomado la molestia de avisarme_

No volvió a entrar a clases. Fue al salón de "las ociosidades de F.T.H.", donde guardó el dibujo que había hecho horas atrás. Luego fue al aula de música, acarició la caja de resonancia y el atril de madera, pasó sus dedos sobre las teclas y las tocó sin ningún orden, rememorando el suceso del día anterior. No había pasado mucho desde que estaba ahí con Nanoha, abrazándola, sintiendo su calidez, escuchando su corazón latir. Apenas ayer caminaban juntas de la mano y ahora alguien más ocupaba ese lugar. Por último se fue a la azotea, el cielo estaba cubierto por unas cuantas nubes grises, pero aun así se apreciaba el sol y el color naranja del cielo.

_¿Cómo es que si el sol brilla sobre mí estoy congelándome?_

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -preguntó Fate a Hayate, quien recién había llegado.

-La presidenta del consejo estudiantil me dijo que tus cosas seguían en el salón.

-Ya veo. ¿No tendrás problemas con ella si estás aquí? -exclamó.

-Me da igual, aunque dudo mucho que se de cuenta de mi ausencia. -enarcó las cejas con una triste sonrisa.

-Los celos son agotadores. -comentó la rubia.

Hayate la miro confusa.

-Nanoha se fue con Scrya.

-¡Bienvenida a mi mundo! Pero descuida, después de un tiempo te acostumbras y aprendes a vivir con ello sin que importe mucho. -replicó con ironía.

-¿Ya te acostumbraste? -volvió a preguntar Fate.

Hayate se quedó en silencio, cerró lo ojos, suspiró y al abrirlos respondió.

-Hace tiempo, sí. Sigo aprendiendo cómo vivir con ello.

-Yo lo he decidido. Tendré un amor unilateral con Nanoha.

-Creí que ya lo tenías. -dijo burlona, giró su cabeza a Fate y le sacó la lengua.

-Pues ahora es oficial. -repuso, ignorando el comentario de Hayate.

-¿No sería mejor que te le declararas y ya?

-Nanoha no está enamorada de mí, pero yo cambiaré eso. Le demostraré mi amor y así ella también poco a poco se irá enamorando de mí, luego me amará, se dará cuenta de mis sentimientos y viviéremos felices por siempre.

-¿Tienes en consideración lo densa, despistada y atolondrada que es?

-... Estará bien.

¿Lo estará?

La cobriza estaba en frente de la puerta de su casa y a un lado de ella, Yuuno. La razón por la que se habían ido juntos es porque resultó ser que su padre, que también era arqueólogo, y el de Nanoha está trabajando en la misma investigación, además eran viejos conocidos. Yuuno había recibido una llamada de su padre diciéndole que al terminar las clases regresara junto a Nanoha, pues Shiro y Momoko los habían invitado a comer.

Reunidos todos en la mesa, los arqueólogos comentaban entusiasmados los avances de dicha investigación, Momoko también participaba en la conversación. Nanoha descubrió que Yuuno también estaba interesado en la arqueología. Hablaron por varias horas hasta que el Sr. Scrya se disculpó diciendo que era tiempo de retirarse.

Cuando se fueron Nanoha subió a su habitación y tomó una ducha.

Su piel estaba fresca y sus cabellos húmedos. Abrió su armario para sacar el pijama que se pondría y entonces la vio.

Una chaqueta negra de piel, la tenía desde el día en que fueron a la playa y Fate se la prestó porque su blusa se transparentaba de lo mojada que estaba. Había olvidado devolvérsela; la acercó a su rostro, olía a Fate, a ese peculiar aroma que tenía, era una mezcla de jengibre, miel y limón.

_¿Desde cuándo soy consiente de su aroma?_

A la mañana siguiente cuando salía para ir rumbo a la estación, Yuuno la esperaba en la puerta, vivía a unas cuadras de la casa de Nanoha, nunca habían ido o regresado juntos porque el rubio ojiverde tenía actividades del club, tanto en la mañana como en la tarde.

-Buenos días, Nanoha-chan.

-... Buenos días.

Se saludaron y caminaron a la estación.

Nanoha pensó que al bajarse del tren se separarían, pero no fue así. Por alguna razón no quería que Fate la viera con él por lo que decidió mandarle un mensaje.

_Para: Fate_

_De: Nanoha_

_Asunto: Buenos días_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Para: Nanoha_

_De: Fate_

_Re: Buenos días_

_En mi casa, creo que tendrás que ir sin mí. ¿Por qué la curiosidad?_

Mintió, estaba frente a la estación desde hace ya varios minutos.

Nanoha se alegró, en parte.

_Para: Fate_

_De: Nanoha_

_Re: Re: Buenos días_

_Por nada, te veré en el instituto entonces._

Al leer el mensaje de la cobriza, Fate se escondió para luego asustarla, Nanoha le había dicho que no lo hiciera más pero es que era tan divertido ver su reacción que valía la pena correr el riesgo de volver a ser golpeada con un libro.

La vio salir de la estación pero, para su sorpresa, no iba sola. Yuuno estaba con ella.

Fate no podía creer lo que veía, los celos estaban de vuelta en ella, consumían su alma lenta y dolorosamente.

_Dime, Nanoha. ¿Tan poco significan para ti nuestros encuentros de cada mañana?_

Fate evitó todo resto día a Nanoha, estaba molesta, con la cobriza y consigo misma y aún más con Yuuno. ¿Quién se creía que era? Llegar de la nada y alborotar así las cosas. Tal vez estaba formando un escándalo de eso, pero no le importaba.

Nanoha, por su parte estaba más que desconcertada por la actitud fría de Fate. Ahora mismo la estaba observando por la ventana, estaba rodeada de chicas. Lo peor es que no hacía nada por alejarlas, hasta pareciera que disfrutaba de estar con ellas.

-Me da gusto que no fulmines con tu mirada, de lo contrario esas pobres chicas ya no seguirían con nosotras. -dijo divertida Hayate. -En verdad eres un libro abierto, se puede percibir tu aura negra a metros de distancia.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. -trató de eludir la conversación.

-Hablo de ese atisbo de celos que tienes en los ojos. -desde ayer la confianza de Hayate hacia Nanoha aumentó, quizás demasiado.

-No estoy celosa. -insistió, pero ni ella misma se lo creía.

-¡Oh! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿En verdad?! No tienes porqué estar a la defensiva Nanoha-chan.

-... Yo en serio no sé de qué estás hablando.

Se apartó de la ventana y se fue a su asiento dejando a Hayate sola.

-Mentirosa, la forma en la que veías a esas chicas es la misma forma en la que yo veo a ese sujeto... -murmuró para sí.

Nanoha esperó a Fate en la puerta principal a la hora de salida. Estuvo ahí diez minutos, al ver que no llegaba fue a buscarla. Recorrió los lugares que ella suele frecuentar pero no logró localizarla.

-¿Nanoha-chan?

-¡Hayate-chan! ¿Has visto a Fate-san? -preguntó desesperada.

-Fate-chan se fue desde que tocó el timbre. -contestó una chica que venía con Hayate.

-Ya... ya veo, gracias. - dijo, su voz era queda, reflejaba tristeza, en todo el día no pudo hablar con ella, ni siquiera un minuto.

-Nanoha-chan, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, yo sólo... Ya me voy.

Su corazón dolía, nunca se imagino que sentiría tal dolor, y todo por no hablar con Fate.

Esa tarde, volvió a casa por su cuenta. El camino parecía más largo de lo usual... ¿Por qué no podía ser así de largo cuando iba con Fate?

En las instalaciones deportivas, Yuuno recién salía de terminar las actividades del día del club. Salió del los vestidores y frente a él estaba una rubia, sus ojos borgoña reflejaban seriedad.

-¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó, su tono de voz era firme y frío.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? -cuestionó, Yuuno.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Nanoha? -fue directa al grano, eso era lo que quería saber y lo iba a averiguar.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber? No es de tu incumbencia.

-Yo amo a Nanoha. - lo dijo, no dijo "estoy enamorada" o "me gusta" o "quiero" no, nada de eso. Uso la palabra amor. El impacto que tuvieron esas palabras en Yuuno fue en verdad impresionante.

-Yo también. - respondió.

-No te dejaré el camino libre. Quiero que lo sepas, tendrás que pasar sobre mis sentimientos para alcanzarla.

Con eso dicho, se alejó.

Fate hablaba en serio, estuvo todo el día pensando en qué debería hacer, si bien, aún no lo sabía con seguridad, pero quería dejar en claro sus sentimientos y hacérselos saber a Yuuno, ambos querían lo mismo, que Nanoha aceptara sus sentimientos y al final será ella quién decidirá a quien otorgarle tal privilegio.

Eran cerca de las 6:30 cuando Nanoha llegó a la estación, algo diferente había en ella. Sus gestos estaban desganados, sus ojos no reflejaban expresión alguna y las ojeras debajo de éstos habían aumentado, sin mencionar que parecían estar hinchados, probablemente por pasarse la noche llorando. Su color también parecía más pálido, no había comido nada desde ayer, tampoco durmió mucho.

Fate, al verla, sintió una pesadumbre que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Nanoha? -pronunció su nombre con angustia.

Cuando Nanoha la vio ahí, parada, como todas las mañanas, esperando por ella, un sentimiento de felicidad invadió su ser, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia Fate para colgarse de su cuello y abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Fate!

Entre sollozo y sollozo decía lo siento, sin saber porque, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Fate la aferró a ella.

-¡Sh! Tranquila, no pasa nada, aquí estoy. Aquí estaré... siempre.

Fate no sabía por qué estaba Nanoha en tal estado, lo que tampoco sabía, es que la semilla que dejó en el corazón de Nanoha, ya estaba creciendo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chan chaca chan turururú, ya viene lo emocionante, espero xD<em>**

**_Lloré al escribir este capítulo (en realidad no, pero bueno)_****_Si quieren saber la razón de por qué les escribo respuestas a cada uno de ustedes y no en general, es porque en verdad aprecio que lo hagan. También siéntanse libres de comentar algo que les gustaría que sucediera y yo veo como acoplarlo con la historia, o un dialogo que les gustaría y ese tipo de cosas. _**

**_(Kihara, no me pidas que mate a Yuuno, por favor xD)_**

**_Por cierto, el titulo de la historia sigue sin convencerme, ¿qué opinan ustedes? Soy pésima con los títulos, una vez entregue una novela que me encargaron en clase de literatura con el titulo de: Titulo en blanco. l u l _**

**_Kihara_ CJ:**** Jhajha, usé muchas palabras raras, lo sient Me es grato saber que fui capaz de sacarte una risilla, y ¡WOW! ¿En serio respiras? Espero que no me estés mintiendo aprovechándote de que no puedo verte xD okay no. Siento lo del capítulo, pero es que en serio, el primer escrito había quedado en simple en demasía. **

**Noname: A mi me agrada que te agrade que me agraden tus agradaciones... Okay eso fue largo y confuso. ****Espero que mi inspiración no me abandone, por cierto, se te hizo ver a las dos celositas xD **

**Shisuki27: Gracias por tus palabras, intentaré no perder el sentido y seguir escribiendo como hasta ahora. No le dijo Fate-chan pero le dijo Fate... ¿Puede tu alma estar en paz con eso, por ahora? jhajha. Tu buena vibra ha sido recibida con éxito :D**

**Sakuradakota: Me da gusto que te esté gustando la historia, y sobre mi forma de escribir... me avergüenzas xD hablando en serio, me alegra que pienses eso. El drama continuará y se pondrá más picante la cosa l u l**

**Patokun: Sólo espero que el final no te decepcione. Me hace feliz que te guste mi forma de escribir, la verdad es que para ciertos detalles tengo que primero sentirlos, ponerme en el lugar del personaje y ver si es correcto o no ponerlo. De nuevo, en serio gracias por tus comentarios. **

**Mashiro: Jhajhajha El panda pronto verá la luz del amanecer y despertara de su sueño (no tengo idea porque escribí eso XD) espéralo. **

**Que tengan buenos días, tardes o noches. Cuídense mucho y los leeré la próxima. **


	8. Amistad

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia._

_Buenos (días, tardes o noches) Well... Creo que demoré un poco en subir este capitulo (estoy en semana de exámenes) pero al fin aquí está ¡YEIH! _

* * *

><p><strong>Amistad.<strong>

Al ver el estado en que Nanoha se encontraba, Fate no creyó conveniente que fuera al instituto, por ello le sugirió que lo mejor sería volver a casa, sin embargo la cobriza se opuso. Todos los intentos por tratar de convencerla no sirvieron, el orgullo de la cobriza pudo más, y ella fue la que terminó convenciendo a Fate de que cediera a sus peticiones.

La rubia de ojos borgoña se dio por vencida, no había manera posible de hacer cambiar de opinión a la cobriza, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, si llegase el día en el que ambas fueran pareja, ella nunca ganaría una discusión. Debía reconocer que Nanoha tenía mucha determinación y una enorme cantidad de orgullo, sin mencionar su gran poder de convencimiento. No recordaba que nadie se hubiese atrevido a llevarle la contra tan versátilmente y lo peor de todo, le encantaba que lo hiciera.

Llegaron al instituto tomadas de la mano, Fate seguía preocupada por la cobriza, por lo que decidió acompañarla hasta su salón, de otro modo no estaría tranquila. Las miradas de varios estudiantes no pasaron desapercibidas, más porque en todo ese tiempo no se soltaron de la mano. Cuando Nanoha logró percatarse de que estaban siendo observadas intentó soltarse pero la joven de ojos borgoña se lo impidió apretando aún más el agarre.

Fate tocó la puerta, habían pasado ya diez minutos desde que empezaron las clases por lo que seguramente algún maestro ya estaría allí. Escucharon una voz masculina y profunda que le dio la indicación de que podía pasar a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado. Al abrirse la puerta vieron a un señor de más edad, algo canoso, sostenía un libro de historia universal es su mano derecha, esperando por la respuesta de las jóvenes que recién habían entrado.

-Disculpe que interrumpa su clase, la Señorita Takamachi no se encontraba bien de salud así que la llevé a la enfermería para que le dieran una pastilla. -dijo Fate, a pesar de que era una mentira, habló con tanta seguridad y formalidad que el maestro no dudo de lo dicho.

-Está bien, ¿Cree que estará bien Takamachi-san? De lo contrario puede volver a la enfermería y pedir los apuntes luego. -comprensivo, es como sonó el profesor de historia.

-N-no, no es necesario, ya me siento mejor. -la cobriza no podía estar más avergonzada. Fate no había tenido el tacto y la delicadeza de decírselo a él solamente, no, lo había hecho en alto frente a todos sus compañeros.

-Bien, con su permiso, yo me retiro que también debo volver a clase. -le dijo al profesor quien asintió y le agradeció por haberse tomado la molestia de traer a su compañera y explicarle lo sucedido. -Cuídate, Nanoha.

La cobriza pasó a tomar asiento, Hayate le preguntó que había sucedido pero ella solo negó con la cabeza, sonrió y en voz baja le respondió que luego le contaba. Unos minutos después el celular de la castaña vibró, era un mensaje de Fate.

_Para: Hayate_

_De: Fate_

_Asunto: Nanoha_

_¿Puedes por favor estar al pendiente de ella? No está muy bien y me preocupa._

Hayate se volvió hacia la cobriza, ya había sacado sus útiles y estaba anotando los apuntes que estaban escritos en el pizarrón. En la comisura de sus labios se formó una media sonrisa. Seguía sin creer que su mejor amiga, con quien había crecido, con quien compartía la mayor parte de sus recuerdos, estuviera tan en el amor con la persona frente a ella, y menos podía creer que Nanoha no fuera capaz de darse cuenta cuando la rubia era tan obvia, solo le hacía falta un letrero con letras color neón que dijera "Amo a Nanoha". Una risilla escapó de su boca al pensar que aún con ese letrero Nanoha seguiría ignorando sus sentimientos.

La mañana se fue rápido, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que sonó el timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo cuando Fate ya estaba fuera del salón de Nanoha y Hayate, esperando a que salieran.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? Justo íbamos a la azotea. -dijo Hayate, sorprendida de ver a Fate ahí parada, era raro que ella fuera a su salón aún si se trataba de algo relacionado con Nanoha.

-El aire ventea mucho y está algo fresco afuera, así que será mejor quedarnos aquí. -repuso Fate.

Hayate estaba estupefacta, Fate diciendo que prefería quedarse dentro sólo porque estaba "algo fresco", incrédula, rodó los ojos, la verdadera y única razón factible era cierta cobriza que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

Regresaron al salón y juntaron los bancos de Nanoha, Hayate y una silla que había pedido prestada Fate. Disfrutaron tranquilamente de su almuerzo, la castaña en más de una ocasión hizo reír a la joven de ojos lavanda y Fate estaba más que agradecida porque hiciera eso. Esta mañana era la segunda vez que había visto llorar a Nanoha y aún seguía sin saber la razón que la había hecho llorar de tal manera, eso, y tampoco se explicaba por qué entre sollozo y sollozo se disculpaba, no se le venía a la mente nada que la cobriza hubiese hecho para disculparse, a menos que estuviera disculpándose por el asunto de Yuuno, cosa que creía improbable.

-Antes de que se me olvide... -se dirigió a Nanoha y continuó -Hoy no podré ir contigo a la salida. -expuso con algo de pesar.

-¿Eh? -pareciera ser que Nanoha ni siquiera quiso hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar su decepción, incluso la sonrisa que mostró era lánguida y poco sincera.

-Ayer el equipo de beisbol me pidió que sustituyera a una de sus jugadoras porque se lastimó el pie y el fin de semana tendrán un partido así que me quedaré hasta tarde practicando. -explicó de manera atenta, se sentía mal por no poder acompañar a la cobriza en especial por el estado en el que ésta se encontraba.

-¿De casualidad eran las chicas que estaban contigo ayer? -preguntó Hayate.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? -replicó Fate.

-¡Oh, bueno! Es que Nanoha-chan y yo estábamos... -antes de que pudiera terminar, recibió una patada por parte de la mencionada. -¡Auch!

-¿Estás bien? -Fate preguntó, extrañada por tan repentino quejido.

-Sí, sólo se me durmió el pie. - la castaña le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Nanoha. -Como te decía, estábamos cerca de la ventana y por casualidad te vimos.

La cobriza le sonrió en modo de disculpa y agradecimiento. Se escuchó un leve sonido de la boca de Hayate. -Agresiva. - pero lo dijo tan bajo que ni la cobriza ni la rubia lograron distinguir.

-¿No quieres que te espere? -dijo Nanoha, y la forma en que lo hizo, con su melodiosa voz y ese tierno mirar.

Esas palabras, esa simple frase, hicieron que el corazón de Fate se acelerara y que sus mejillas se calentaran tornándose en un ligero rojo.

-Y-yo... Terminarán ya muy tarde a-así que... N-no, no quiero que e-esperes mucho. - respondió Fate, tartamudeando.

Hayate tenía los ojos increíblemente abiertos, jamás, nunca en su vida había visto tal espectáculo, ver a Fate Testarossa Harlaown tartamudear de esa manera era algo que no se podía disfrutar todos los días.

-Ya veo. -contestó e hizo un gesto compungido (1).

El tiempo del almuerzo acabó. Fate tenía que volver a su salón, entonces se lamentó de estar en clases separadas, aunque tal vez era mejor de ese modo, si estaban todas en la mima clase seguramente su promedio decaería hasta los últimos puestos, en lugar de prestar atención a los maestros estaría contemplando el rostro de Nanoha. Podría pasarse horas y horas viéndolo y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, de hecho, se volvería su pasatiempo favorito, pero tampoco quería asustar a la cobriza, y menos quería convertirse en una acosadora. Aunque no lo iba a ser con esa intención, solamente quería grabar a la perfección el rostro de su amaba en su memoria, conocerlo más que nadie, más que Nanoha misma. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esa no era la única cosa que quería conocer a la perfección, también su cuerpo, quería ser consiente de cada lunar que tuviera, saber si tenía alguna marca de nacimiento, o cicatrices por accidentes, que estaba segura que tenía. Movió su cabeza hacia los lados antes de que sus pensamientos y su imaginación decidieran viajar más allá de lo que deberían.

El tiempo se fue prácticamente volando.

Nanoha y Hayate ya habían salido, esperaban a Fate para despedirse de ella en la fuente que estaba cerca del gimnasio.

-Se está demorando. -comentó Hayate, mirando el reloj que traía en su muñeca.

-¿Tienes prisa? -la cobriza preguntó al ver que no apartaba su vista del reloj y por la forma en que golpeaba el piso ligeramente con su pie marcando el paso.

-No, bueno... Hay algo que debo hacer antes de irnos. -miró hacia alrededor para ver si había señales de cierta rubia mas no fue así. Suspiró y volvió a hablar. - ¿Puedes esperarla tú y decirle que te irás conmigo? No queremos que su mente este desconcentrada por estar preocupada por ti ¿o sí? - su última frase lo dijo de una manera cínicamente divertida.

La cobriza entendió perfectamente la insinuación de su castaña amiga y exclamó su nombre en un tono grave.

-¡Hayate-chan!

La aludida sonrió con satisfacción, complacida por la reacción de Nanoha.

-Te veré en la entrada. No creo demorar mucho así que no vayas a irte sin mí.

Con eso dicho se alejó dejando a la cobriza de ojos lavanda aturdida y con la palabra en la boca.

Hayate corría por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino, el consejo estudiantil. Desgraciadamente había llegado no en el mejor momento que pudo haberlo hecho, se maldijo a sí misma, apretó los puños y tensó su mandíbula.

-Pensé que no te dignarías a venir. -dijo la chica que se acababa de soltar del abrazo de su, al parecer, novio.

Hayate la ignoró y pasó de largo.

-Hay unos reportes esperando por ti. -mencionó la misma chica con un dejo de molestia en su voz por el trato de la castaña.

Silencio fue lo que recibió, hasta que por fin Hayate logró que su boca pronunciara algunas palabras.

-Pueden seguir esperando, he terminado por hoy. -dijo con aspereza. Depositando unos papeles en el escritorio.

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-Únicamente vine a entregar el informe. -repuso con tono glacial.

-No creas que yo sola haré todos esos reportes.

-¡Pues no los hagas! -exclamó alzando la voz. -Todavía tenemos tiempo para entregarlos así que yo me haré cargo de ellos. -hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sonar más tranquila. -Ahora si me disculpas, que tengas buena tarde Presidenta, igualmente tú, como te llames. -dijo eso último al chico.

-Hayate... -salió el nombre de la castaña de la boca de la presidenta del consejo, en un triste murmullo.

La castaña salió de una manera abrupta.

-No sé si en verdad no se sabe mi nombre o si simplemente pretende no saberlo. -carraspeó el chico.

Nanoha esperaba tranquilamente en la entrada del instituto.

-Lo siento, ¿esperaste mucho? -apareció Hayate, pero no traía buen semblante cosa que la cobriza notó de inmediato.

-No, descuida... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada. -respondió de manera cortante.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la intersección en la que se supone se debían separar. Hayate claramente no le había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que no pasaba nada, en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza y una enorme frustración. Iba balbuceando cosas sin sentido, Nanoha quería preguntar, más no se atrevía a hacerlo, tal vez todavía no tenían la suficiente confianza para contarse ciertas cosas, quizá si fuera Fate podría expresarse libremente. Algo serio debía de haber ocurrido pues antes de que se fuera a atender ese asunto del que hablaba estaba perfectamente bien.

Luego de un debate mental y de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, Nanoha decidió hablar.

-Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, quiero que sepas que si gustas hablar de ello te escucharé con debida atención, o si no quieres hablar pero quieres desahogarte... Tengo dos hombros que pueden servir de consuelo, Hayate-chan no me gusta verte así eres... - una risa por parte de la castaña hizo que parara de hablar.

-Nanoha-chan... Eres una tonta... -detuvo su andar, se quedó de pie cabizbaja, luego se llevó las manos a su cara para contener las lágrimas que estaban al borde de sus ojos.

Nanoha al ver tal acto, avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó.

_"Cada vez me voy dando más cuenta de por qué Fate-chan te ama, pensó antes de hablar"._ -¿Nunca te dijeron que cuando abrazas a alguien no consigues más que hacerla llorar aún más de lo que ya está llorando?

Una tranquilizadora sonrisa se compuso en los labios de Nanoha, por alguna razón ella también había comenzado a llorar.

Se quedaron ahí, en medio del asfalto, abrazadas. Una escena nostálgica y melancólica a la vista.

-Yo... La razón por la que llegamos tarde... -Nanoha intentaba hablar mas no salían las palabras de su boca. -Yo creí que Fate-san estaba molesta conmigo, sigo sin entender por qué pero cuando la vi esta mañana en el lugar de siempre esperando por mí yo... No pude evitar llorar.

-¿Quieres venir a quedarte a mi casa? Sirve que hablamos y nos distraemos.

-Me encantaría. -La cobriza llamó a su madre para avisarle que se quedaría en casa de una amiga.

Hayate la observaba, había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba más que claro que la cobriza sentía algo más que un simple cariño por Fate.

La ubicación en la que se localizaban ahora, era frente a un edificio de apartamentos. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el pent-house. Desde la entrada se puede apreciar la gran sala con chimenea y una decoración que intercala lo antiguo con muebles contemporáneos y a la vez modernos, en las paredes obras de arte de reconocidos artistas y finos accesorios de alta tecnología. Un lugar muy espacioso de nos niveles, la iluminación en los techos le daba una esencia de comodidad al lugar, las escaleras de mármol pulido y pasamanos de acero. Detrás de una enorme pared blanca estaba el comedor y a unos metros la cocina.

-Pasa, por favor.

-Gracias. - al ver las pinturas colgadas no contuvo la ansiedad y se acercó para verlas mejor. -¡Impresionante!

-¿También te gusta el arte?

-Sí, mi madre es artista.

-Ya veo. Me daré un baño rápido, siéntete como en tu casa, si tienes hambre puedes tomar lo que quieras.

Nanoha sonrió en modo de asentimiento.

Recorrió la sala con meticulosidad, apreciando cada pintura y objeto que estaba en las repisas. Vio una foto de Fate y Hayate de cuando eran pequeñas e inmediatamente se formo una sonrisa en su rostro, se veían tan tiernas, después vio otra foto de Fate, y luego otra, a decir verdad había muchas fotos de Fate, había una en especial que le había gustado, estaba la rubia de ojos borgoña sentada frente a un lienzo, con pinturas en la mano, unas cuantas manchas en la cara, y una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios. Pero Nanoha se seguía preguntando por qué había tantas fotos de Fate en la casa de Hayate hasta que recordó.

Hayate salió de bañarse para encontrar a una cobriza con las cejas arqueadas.

-Fate-san me dijo que vivían cerca de la estación.

-¿EH? ¡AH! Nos acabamos de mudar.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Hoy? -Nanoha alzó las cejas y le lanzó una mirada acusadora. -… Hace cuatro años.

La cobriza empezó a reírse ante la cara que puso Hayate, la poca molestia que había pretendido sentir quedó en el olvido; seguía teniendo dudas pero esas le correspondían a Fate aclararlas.

-Ese baño me relajó, ¿Gustas tomar uno? Ya está todo listo.

-Sería bueno, gracias.

-Bien, subes las escaleras, hasta el fondo a la derecha.

El baño estaba decorado con acabado de piedra blanca, la bañera era bastante amplia. Nanoha entró al agua caliente, el aroma era diferente al de su casa, era una combinación de cítricos, geranio, jazmín, sándalo y lavanda, un aroma muy reconfortante.

Hayate dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta. -Nanoha-chan, te dejaré un cambio de ropa aquí.

Abrió un poco la puerta y depositó la ropa en un cesto.

Cuando la cobriza terminó de bañarse, tomó la el cambio que Hayate le había prestado, una blusa blanca de tirantes y un mini short. Nanoha no podía creerlo, ¿acaso la castaña había perdido la cabeza? No podía andar en una casa ajena vistiendo eso, no tenía nada de malo, pero, ¡por favor!

Bajó las escaleras envuelta solamente en una toalla que la cubría solamente hasta arriba de las rodillas.

-¡Hayate-chan! –exclamó eufórica.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Hayate se quedó pasmada por la forma en la que estaba Nanoha, la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Correcto, ahora entiendo aún más la razón por la que Fate-chan te ama, dijo en su cabeza.

-¿No tienes algo que cubra más mi cuerpo? No quiero parecer exigente pero sería muy desvergonzado de mi parte andar con esto. –dijo Nanoha, con cierto dejo de cólera mostrándole la blusa y el short.

-Así que… -se rió y prosiguió.- ¿Te parece menos desvergonzado bajar a la sala en toalla? –Preguntó irónicamente.

-Yo...

-¡Si que eres atrevida! – enfatizó la palabra "atrevida". –Por cierto, tomaste el cambio equivocado. El que te dejé está en el cesto que está debajo del que tomaste esa ropa.

Justo en ese momento, para su muy mala suerte, la puerta de la entrada se abrió mostrando a Fate llegar.

-Ya estoy en cas... –levantó la vista. -Oh, me equivoque de piso.- se dio la media vuelta y salió.

-¿A dónde cree que va? - dijo Hayate.

La cara de Nanoha estaba completamente roja, Fate la había visto semidesnuda, Hayate también pero ella parecía no importarle. Subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en el baño.

Por otro lado, Fate estaba afuera del pent-house, recargada en la puerta, completa y absolutamente patidifusa (2), respiraba con dificultad, el rojo de su cara solo podía competir con el de los tomates. Ver el cabello húmedo y suelto de Nanoha, su piel fresca con unas cuantas gotas de agua. No podía sacarse esa imagen se su cabeza.

_"Es como una flor en el amanecer... conservando algunas gotas del rocío de la noche"_, se encontró pensando.

Una vez que se tranquilizó entró de nuevo al apartamento.

-Creí que vivías cerca de la estación. – dijo Nanoha, estaba cruzada de brazos frente la puerta.

Fate, al ver a la cobriza notó varias cosas; primero, que la blusa amarilla con negro de manga larga que traía puesta, era suya, una de sus favoritas, por cierto. Segundo, le quedaba algo grande y holgada, le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, pero parecía estar cómoda, sin mencionar que lucía increíblemente sexy. Tercero, el short-pijama blanco que traía, era de Hayate, sus piernas se podían apreciar a la perfección por lo corto que éste era, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, los ojos borgoña recorrían de arriba abajo todo el cuerpo de Nanoha. Hayate se la había prestado con ese propósito, sabía el efecto que tendría en Fate, inclusive también pensó en prestarle una pijama de Fate pero le hubiera quedado enorme. La joven de cabello rubio estaba tan embobada que la cobriza tuvo que aclarar su garganta para sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Por un instante pensó en decir su sátira personal "¿mirando algo que te guste?" pero por alguna razón no lo creyó conveniente.

-Yo... ¡Me acabo de mudar! -exclamó Fate con nerviosismo.

-Ya intente con eso. -se escuchó el grito de Hayate provenir de algún lugar del apartamento.

La cobriza relajó su cuerpo y volvió a hablar.

-Dime, ¿por qué todos los días vas hasta la estación? Vives completamente en sentido contrario.

-Porque... Me gusta ir contigo. -contestó de la manera más sincera y tranquila que pudo.

-Caminas más de lo necesario. –insistió.

-Caminar es bueno para la salud. –se defendió.

Nanoha dejó escapar un suspiro, sonrió y murmuró lo suficiente fuerte para que Fate escuchara.

-Tonta.

Mientras que la rubia subió a tomar un baño y cambiarse, Nanoha y Hayate prepararon la cena.

Sentada en la mesa del comedor, Fate esperaba ansiosa por la cena, traía mucha hambre, en especial por todo el entrenamiento que la capitana del equipo de beisbol le había puesto a hacer, pero esa no era la principal razón, probar el guiso de Nanoha la tenía más entusiasmada. En cuanto vio la comida servida, sus ojos resaltaron un brillo, pasó la lengua por sus labios saboreándose.

-¡Quieta ahí! –le gritó Hayate. –Aún falta la ensalada.

Fate apartó sus manos de la mesa y encogió los hombros.

Una vez que todo estaba listo y servido, las tres sentadas alrededor de la mesa, Hayate y Nanoha se entraron del mismo lado, frente a ellas Fate, y comenzaron a cenar.

-¡Delicioso! ¡Exquisito! Es tan…

-En verdad amas la comida. –comentó la cobriza.

-Eso no es lo único que ama. –agregó divertida, Hayate. -Nanoha le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, no entendía a qué se refería, mientras que Fate casi se atragantaba con la comida cuando la escuchó decir tal cosa así como así. –También ama pintar, tomar fotografías y correr. –concluyó aguantándose la risa.

La cena continuó sin incidentes, una atmosfera agradable se formó en el lugar.

-¿Ustedes dos viven solas aquí? –preguntó la cobriza.

-No, vivimos con mi madre pero ella ahora mismo se encuentra en un viaje de negocios. –respondió Fate.

-Ya veo.

Al terminar de cenar, todas ayudaron a levantar los platos. Fate los lavó y Nanoha se ofreció a ayudarla, lo que en su momento parecía una idea inofensiva, de no ser por Fate que comenzó a salpicar a la cobriza con unas cuantas gotas de agua, Nanoha contrarrestó el ataque de la misma manera y la cocina se volvió un campo de guerra, la cosa no mejoró cuando Hayate se unió a la acción. Ahora eran dos contra una NanoHayate vs Fate. El resultado fue: Una aplastante derrota para la joven rubia de ojos borgoña. Las ganadoras se regocijaban y celebraban su victoria.

-¡Eso no fue justo! – replicaba Fate haciendo berrinche.

-Calla y acepta tu derrota.

La castaña y la rubia comenzaron a discutir, nada en serio, claro está.

Nanoha se divertía, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que disfrutó tanto de estar con "amigas". No puede saber lo que le espera y el miedo seguía ahí, pero no se preocuparía más sobre lo que pasará en el futuro, gozaría lo más posible y se deleitaría de la compañía de las personas que estaban ahora frente a ella, creando recuerdos junto a ellas, estaba consiente del riesgo que estaba tomando, mas ya lo había decidido. Incluso si llegaba la hora de la inevitable despedida no se arrepentiría.

-¡¿Nanoha?! – se escuchó la voz profunda de Fate exclamar.

-¿Nanoha-chan? –Hayate se le unió, preocupada.

Por las suaves mejillas de porcelana de la cobriza caía agua salada, antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino todo lo contrario.

-Yo… Estoy feliz. –dijo Nanoha con tierna voz, formando una amplia sonrisa que tranquilizó a las aludidas. –A decir verdad, siempre he vivido con el miedo de hacer amigos porque eventualmente siempre tenía que alejarme de ellos pero quiero aferrarme a ustedes…- hizo una pausa. – Quiero apreciar cada instante que pase con ustedes, darle un significado por más remoto que sea. Estoy tan feliz de conocerlas, mis valiosas amigas.

Hayate corrió a los brazos de Nanoha, también lloraba de felicidad, asintiendo y diciéndole que la quería. Fate se quedó estática, esas últimas palabras habían resonado en su cabeza "amigas", no podía creer que esa frase podía causarle tanta alegría y desasosiego al mismo tiempo.

-¡Fate-chan eres una insensible! –se escuchó el reproche de Hayate. –Deberías estar llorando también.

-Lo hago… A mí manera. –dijo la rubia en voz baja y sonrío de lado.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Esa pregunta le molestaba. ¿Debía acaso renunciar a sus sentimientos y ser una buena amiga? ¿O simplemente continuar como hasta ahora? Para ser sinceros la última opción le parecía egoísta pero tampoco podía hacer a un lado su amor, ya hasta se lo había dejado claro al tonto de Scrya. Su intención desde el principio nunca fue ser amiga de la cobriza pero tal parece ser que esa es de la única forma que Nanoha la ve. Ahora eran más cercanas, podía sentirlo, pero debía derribar la barrera invisible que la cobriza había interpuesto entre ellas. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, al menos por el momento.

Tras haberse tranquilizado vieron una película, luego recordaron que tenían tarea que hacer y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para hacerlas.

-Dado a que Nanoha-chan y yo estamos en la misma clase haremos la tarea juntas. -dijo a manera de burla Hayate. -¡Diviértete, Fate-chan!

Y otra vez, Fate se lamentó de estar en clases diferentes.

La habitación de Hayate era de colores cálidos y agradables, su cama estaba en la esquina izquierda junto al armario. En el centro una mesa muy espaciosa en la que estaban haciendo su tarea ella y la cobriza, la parte del piso del centro estaba cubierto por una alfombra mullida color café. Tenía también un escritorio donde se encontraban accesorios como libretas y lápices. La vista que se podía apreciar desde el enorme ventanal que estaba junto a un pequeño sofá era sublime.

-Nanoha-chan... -al escuchar su nombre la cobriza se giró hacia Hayate. -Estoy enamorada de ti.

La expresión pasmada en el rostro de la cobriza era inconcebible, sus ojos lavanda se abrieron de una forma impresionante al igual que su boca.

-¡Deberías ver tu cara! -la castaña soltó una estruendosa carcajada. -¡Vamos! Sólo bromeaba.

-…

-Bueno, no bromeaba con la parte de estar enamorada, y aunque creo que eres increíblemente sexy, en especial después de verte casi desnuda. -A este punto la cara de Nanoha ya estaba de un rojo intenso. -En fin, jamás podría enamorarme de ti, por la simple razón de que ya hay alguien más. -se escuchó un resoplido proveniente de su boca.

La cobriza no dijo nada porque estaba esperando a que Hayate volviera hablar, y después de unos minutos, lo hizo.

-Pero ¿sabes? Esa persona ya tiene a alguien. -su voz era lúgubre, el dolor se apodero de sus sentidos y se hecho hacia atrás recostándose en la alfombra.

-Ese alguien... ¿Es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil? -la castaña se levantó de un salto, impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿C-como...? -No terminó de formular su pregunta, pues Nanoha ya le estaba dando una respuesta.

-Si me vas a preguntar cómo es que lo supe, es por la manera en que la ves, y también por la manera en que evitas mirarla cuando esta con ese chico.

_"Y yo que creí que eras una atolondrada sin remedio"_, pensó y sonrió- ¿No te parece raro?

-Si te refieres a que estés enamorada de una chica, la respuesta es no. Si te cierras a la idea de encontrar el "hombre ideal" puede que nunca conozcas en amor verdadero. Hay que estar libres, el amor lo podemos encontrar en quien menos lo esperamos.

Hayate estaba impactada, ¿En serio la despistada de Nanoha estaba diciendo todo eso?

-¿Puedes ir con Fate-chan un momento? Necesito un respiro. -mintió, sólo lo dijo porque sabía que la rubia se estaba muriendo por ver a su amada cobriza.

Nanoha asintió y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta estar frente a una puerta de madera color café oscuro.

-¿Fate-san? -llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante, Nanoha.

Al entrar lo primero que observó fue los lentes que cubrían los ojos borgoña de la joven rubia.

-No sabía que usaras lentes.

-Son sólo para cuando leo y tengo la vista demasiado cansada. -aclaró, quitándoselos.

Su mirada recorrió toda la habitación, el piso era color crema, en el centro, al igual que la de Hayate, tenía una alfombra, pero esta era más discreta y de color blanco; encima una mesita del mismo color, la cama en el centro con un respaldo blanco y amarillo, la colcha era negra con una franja amarilla, en pocas palabras, los colores que predominaban en la habitación eran tres, el banco, el negro y el amarillo. En las paredes había pinturas que había hecho ella misma, inclusive una de éstas tenía pintado un mural. En el fondo un estante de libros y junto a éste dos guitarras, una eléctrica de modelo Les Paul y una electroacústica Gibson.

-Creo que ya sé cuales son tus colores favoritos. -dijo Nanoha, irónicamente y con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Eso crees? -replicó divertida.

-No, estoy segura. Bonitas guitarras, por cierto.

-La electroacústica me la regaló mi madre cuando cumplí 9 años, la otra la compré yo misma con el salario del trabajo a medio tiempo que conseguí en las vacaciones. - le contó sintiéndose orgullosa.

-¿Podrías tocarme algo?

-¿Ahora?

-¿No se puede? -la manera en que dijo esa frase hizo imposible que Fate se negara. -Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que eras mejor con los instrumentos de cuerda.

-Tú ganas.

Fate abandonó la comodidad de su silla para ir por la guitarra, tomó la electroacústica.

Primero inició por afinarla, luego tocó unos cuantos acordes para comprobar que el sonido era el que ella quería. Una vez todo en orden, empezó a tocarla, el cambio de acordes los hacia tan velozmente que lo hacía parecer sencillo, el rasgueo era suave y perfecto. Para sorpresa de Nanoha también comenzó a cantar.

_Una gran tonta yo debo ser_

_Aún si me dañas todo está bien_

_Los demás juzgan este amor_

_Mas no importa pues tonta soy_

_Queriéndote y apoyandote_

_¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?_

_Si me sonríes tan sólo una vez_

_Con eso estaré bien_

_Ya llegará el día en que tu amor venga a mí_

_Me quedaré a tu lado cuídando de ti_

_Todo lo que importa es que tu sonrias_

_Te daré mi amor si e hace feliz_

_Cuando me llames yo estaré junto a ti_

_Si tú me necesitas me quedaré aquí_

_Estaré a tu lado no importa nada_

_No te dejaré de amar_

Terminó de cantar, Nanoha la admiraba, su voz era tan dulce y suave y ese sentimiento con el que cantaba la había dejado fascinada.

-No mencionaste que también cantabas.

-No preguntaste.

-Siempre he querido aprender a tocar guitarra. -confesó la cobriza.

-¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Nanoha liberó un suspiro de frustración.

-Siempre que lo he intentado termino con ampollas, además el rasgueo nunca me ha salido bien.

-Muéstrame. -dijo dándole la guitarra.

Y así fue como comenzaron sus lecciones nocturnas. Nanoha tocó un poco pero lo hizo... no tan bien.

-Le falta práctica, querida Nanoha-san. -respondió a modo de burla, pues la última vez había sido la cobriza la que había dicho eso.

-Lo mío es el piano. -se defendió.

-Pero la guitarra puedes llevarla a cualquier lugar, intenta llevar un piano a todas partes. -repuso con rotundidad.

La cobriza sonrió.

-¿Te parece si hacemos un trato? -volvió a hablar Fate.

-¿Qué clase de trato? -preguntó Nanoha, curiosa.

-Yo te doy clases de guitarra si tú me das clases de piano.

-Interesante propuesta. Tendré que pensarlo.

-Te doy 10 segundos y contando.

Fate empezó su cuenta regresiva. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...

-Bien, acepto.

-¡Perfecto!

Perdieron la noción del tiempo que pasaron hablando, la estaban pasando tan bien hasta que el sueño le ganó a la cobriza y terminó quedándose dormida en la orilla de la cama de Fate.

Fate sonrió, suavemente con su mano le quitó un mechón de su cobrizo cabello que cubría su cara. Estaba a unos centímetros de ella, justo cuando iba a cargarla para llevarla al cuarto de Hayate se percató de lo largas y curvas que eran sus pestañas, sus pómulos eran hermosos con ese ligero tono rojizo en ellos, su nariz pequeña, y su boca era simplemente perfecta, sus labios carnosos y rosados.

Fate no podía apartar su mirada de ella, admirándola como si no hubiera mañana.

-Cierra la boca, se te está cayendo la baba. -era Hayate, quien la miraba con una enorme y picara sonrisa.

¿Hace cuanto que había entrado a la habitación? Por su posición parecía llevar minutos ahí.

-Esa canción fue intensa. -comentó la castaña con cierta mordacidad.

-¿Lo fue?

-¿Esa es tu forma "indirecta" de declararte? -cuestionó con cierto interés.

-No exactamente, aún si lo fuera... Dudo mucho que ella haya logrado darse cuenta.

-Puede que tengas razón. ¿La llevaras a mi habitación o prefieres dormir con ella?

Fate sonrió. -Dudo que pueda dormir con ella a mi lado.

-Buen punto.

La joven rubia cargo a Nanoha en estilo nupcial, la llevó a la habitación de Hayate y la recostó en la cama.

-¡Si que tiene el sueño pesado! -exclamó Hayate.

-Es adorable, tan tranquila y apacible... Hoy descubrí otra hermosa parte de ella. -se inclinó hacia Nanoha y deposito un ligero beso en su frente.

-Eres tan cursi.

-Es el amor, Hayate-chan.

-Eso es aún más cursi, fuera de aquí antes de que empieces a derramar miel.

Corrió a Fate y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

_"Fate-chan, espero que la densidad de Nanoha-chan no termine por lastimarte."_

_-_¿Qué le has hecho a mi Fate-chan? -dijo para sí mirando a Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue intenso xD<strong>

**El verdadero drama esta por venir, ladies and gentlemens. **

**Notas: (1) Compungido: Triste, apenado, dolorido:**

** (2) Patidifusa: Que se queda parado y como alelado por asombro o extrañeza.**

**Kihara CJ: Jhajha Ni creas que tu "amor" por Yuuno se nota xD ¿Una elimina ratas? ¡¿En serio?! Jhajhajha No veo cómo poner eso, quizás en la casa de Nanoha descubrirán una plaga de roedores y se tendrá que ir a vivir con Fate (maybe) ok no xD ... Me alegra que respires, cuando recuerdas hacerlo, si quieres te paso una App que te ayuda a mantener una respiración saludable, cuenta con una alarma la cual puedes personalizar y poner tu canción favorit La persona que hayate ama con locura es... Lalala próximamente lo sabrás. Pronto habrá más celos tiernos (? **

**Momo: Me agrada que te esté gustando la historia. Hayate hará de las suyas mua ha ha ha xD Espera y verás lo mapache que puede ser (no sé porqué escribí eso l u l)**

**Guest: Jhajha Gracias por sentarte a leerlo, se aprecia que se tomen el tiempo de hacerlo. ¡Me sigues las huellas eh? Mientras no seas parte de la interpol todo bien xD**

**Patokun: Jhajhajahajhajha ¿Qué con el tomate? xD y luego un lagarto... Según mi maestra de literatura los títulos son parte importante porque es la presentación y blablablá Pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa con el titulo. En cuanto al final... tampoco soy muy buena con los finales, recientemente escribí una novela para la clase de literatura y la maestra me exigió continuación, inclusive me dijo "Ese no puede ser el final, ahora escribe segunda parte o te repruebo" D: xD En fin, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero culminar con broche de oro mi primer fic de esta hermosa pareja. **

**Sakuradakota: ¿Alicia? umm, no sé... Tal vez (? xD Lo sé, la declaración de guerra fue épica... sólo espero que Fate la gane :P La densidad de Nanoha le dará sus dolores de cabeza a Fate, sólo esperemos que Fate no se canse y la mande a volar (es broma) **

**Mashiro: El panda sigue en espera l u l, sobre lo de Yuuno... eso si no pasará pronto. Y sobre lo del violín, de hecho eso ya lo tenía planteado pero será más adelante. Yo también amo el piano y el violín en una misma pieza, es perfección en su máximo esplendor. **

**Bella: Me alegra que te este gustando, lo continuaré hasta el final aún si debo morir en el intento xD Okay no.**

**Bueno como ya dije antes estoy en periodo de exámenes así que si todo sale bien para la próxima semana ya no demoraré tanto en actualizar. **

**Cuídense mucho. **


	9. Primer amor

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia._

_Buenos, días, tardes, noches, ladies & gentleman's. _

_¿Soy la única que piensa que esto esta algo lento? Bueno, este capítulo más que nada es para aclarar lo del "amor" de Hayate y un momento divertido entre NanoFate. Esté será el último capítulo "tranquilo" El cap 10 será drama total, sentimientos a flor de piel, celos, amor y todo eso. _

_Pero por ahora disfruten de éste. Saludos a todos. _

* * *

><p><strong>Primer amor &amp; Cita en el Zoo.<strong>

Era temprano cuando decidió levantarse, no pasaban de ser las seis de la mañana. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, observó detalladamente la habitación en la que se encontraba, se sentía bien después de haber dormido toda la noche, mas no recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama en la que ahora estaba sentada. Trató de hacer memoria pero lo último que recordaba era estar en la habitación de Fate, hablando con ella.

-¿Te he despertado? -preguntó Hayate, quien recién había entrado a la habitación.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

-El desayuno ya está preparado, por si gustas bajar a comer mientras yo me alisto.

-Gracias. ¿Qué hay de Fate-san? -se encontró preguntando la cobriza.

-Ella se fue desde muy temprano, al parecer la capitana del equipo de béisbol le llamó para que fuera a la practica matutina. El juego es en unos días así que tienen que prepararse.

-Ya veo. - dijo con cierta decepción.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde la esperaba un plato de fruta picada y otro de panqueques. Miel, mermelada, crema batida, frambuesas y moras es lo que tenía para agregar al gusto. Junto a todos estos ingredientes había una pequeña nota que decía:

_Buenos días._

_Espero que hayas descansado, siento no poder ir contigo al instituto, tuve que salir antes. Como recompensa te dejaré probar de mis deliciosos panques. (Es la única comida que sé hacer) No es por alardear pero están deliciosos, no sabía cómo te gustaban así que dejé ingredientes para que lo comieras a tu gusto. Te veré más tarde._

_Con cariño, Fate._

Mientras leía esa pequeña nota una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a disfrutar de su desayuno tranquilamente. Habiendo acabado fue a alistarse.

Hayate la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, salieron del apartamento y emprendieron camino hacia el instituto.

Charlaban alegremente, todo era risa hasta que llegaron a su destino. En la entrada fueron espectadoras de un acto que a Hayate le hubiese encantado no presenciar, pero lo había hecho, el dolor que sintió fue indescriptible, estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo. "Hayate-chan" se escuchó a la cobriza decir.

-Está bien, Nanoha-chan. No es la primera ni la última vez. -su tono de voz no era el mismo, aun así trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, fingida, claro está.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil besando a un chico alto con cabello castaño. Hayate y Nanoha se acercaron a ellos, no para hablarles, sino porque tenían que pasar por ahí para ir a su salón.

-¿No crees que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil debería tener más cuidado con tales muestras de afecto? -dijo Hayate resaltando la palabra "presidenta" con ironía. -Te recuerdo que debes dar el ejemplo, no creo que a los maestros les parezca que te besuquees con este tipo en plena entrada del instituto.

-Tengo nombre ¿sabes? -el chico habló con molestia. -¿Tan difícil es para ti aprender mi nombre? ¿O es que acaso eres retrasada?

Hayate sonrió cínicamente.

-No veo por qué desperdiciar funciones cerebrales en aprender tu insignificante nombre. -contestó de manera seria.

-¡Hayate! -gritó la presidenta. -¡Discúlpate, ahora mismo!

-¡Claro! Mis disculpas. -su tono no pudo ser más sarcástico, y para acabar hizo una reverencia ante ellos, que indicaba, más que respeto, insolencia, y pudo haberse tomado como un insulto.

El chico estaba a punto de reaccionar de mala manera pero una linda cobriza intervino.

-Lo siento mucho, ella se despertó un poco de mal humor, nos dormimos tarde anoche así que... Hayate-chan no te desquites con otras personas por lo que pasó entre nosotras.

La castaña de ojos azules la miraba incredula, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? Todo lo que Nanoha había dicho era una tremenda mentira.

El cuerpo tenso de Hayate se relajó y soltó una ligera sonrisa. _"Fate tendrá suerte si llega a conquistarte", _pensó.

-En verdad disculpen las molestias. -dijo Nanoha a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y a su novio.

-N-No te preocupes... -respondió la chica.

Nanoha le dirigió una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Hayate.

-Anda, debemos ir a clase. -estiró su mano al alcance de la castaña para que la tomara.

-Sí, vamos.

Al irse, dejaron a una pareja confundida y aturdida por lo sucedido, pero eso no era todo. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil las vio partir y en un susurro llamó el nombre de la joven castaña de ojos azules.

Hayate estaba agradecida de tener a Nanoha a su lado, si ella no hubiera estado ahí hubiera hecho y dicho cosas de las que probablemente se arrepentiría en el momento justo después. Los celos se habían apoderado de ella, estaba acostumbrada a verlos pero seguía siendo dificil, en especial porque estaban en un lugar donde medio mundo podía verlos.

-¿Hayate-chan? -le habló la joven cobriza, preocupada y angustiada pues desde que entraron al salón se recostó en la mesa de su asiento.

-Me alegra que sea feliz pero... Tampoco tiene que restregarme en la cara su felicidad. -la ojiazul se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. -¡Oh, vaya! Creí que lo había pensado.

Quizá se le este pegando la mala costumbre de Nanoha, tal vez.

-Un amor no correspondido siempre es doloroso. - dijo Nanoha, tratando de consolar a su amiga.

-No es mi amor no correspondido. -se enderezó para mirar a Nanoha. -Para que sea no correspondido la persona en cuestión debe saber tus sentimientos y después rechazarlos. -se quedó callada por un momento, inhaló y exhaló profundamente como si de un gran pesar se tratase. -Hasta donde sé, yo jamás le dije que la amo. -mordió con suavidad su labio inferior. -Es mi primer amor, mi primer, y al parecer, único amor.

La cobriza se quedó boquiabierta, no sabía qué se supone que debía decir o si siquiera debía decir algo. Le dolía ver a la alegre y bromista Hayate de ese modo.

-Quita esa expresión de conflicto; no va con tu rostro. -dijo Hayate tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Hayat... -no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, el sonido de notificación de su celular se había escuchado indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

-Deberías responder, y asegúrate de escribir una buena respuesta, de lo contrario es capaz de venir hasta acá para ver que estas bien. -dijo la castaña con la seguridad de que sabía de quien lo había enviado.

La cara de Nanoha se puso roja. Prendió la pantalla de su celular, y leyó el mensaje.

_De: Fate_

_Para: Nanoha_

_Espero que hayan llegado bien, saluda a Hayate-chan de mi parte._

_Y Nanoha... Luces demasiado tierna cuando duermes._

_Nanoha se quedó confundida hasta que llego al final del mensaje. Era una foto de ella mientras dormía._

_P.D. No te preocupes, luces tierna siempre._

Hayate sonrió al ver el rostro de Nanoha completamente rojo. Sea lo que sea que le haya enviado Fate, logró su cometido.

-Fate-san te manda saludos.- dijo con voz queda.

-¡Qué amable de su parte!

-Hayate-chan ¿Cómo es que ella tiene esta foto? -preguntó Nanoha, mostrándole el celular a su castaña amiga.

-¡Oh!, te quedaste dormida en su habitación, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿EH? … -la cobriza se quedó pensando, tratando de recordar pero nada. -Entonces ¿cómo fue que llegué a la tuya?

-Fate-chan... en brazos... cargándote... en estilo nupcial. -contestó divertida, entre pausas y alargando las palabras.

La carcajada de Hayate fue estruendosa, la vergüenza de Nanoha era tal que no podía controlarse.

-¡De veras que eres un libro abierto!

Nanoha pretendió estar molesta y se fue a su lugar. Las horas de clase se fueron rápidas, ocurrió algo que a Hayate le llamó la atención y fue el trato de Yuuno para con la cobriza. Fate no tendría las cosas fáciles, tenía competencia, y no se trataba sólo del joven rubio de ojos azules, varios otros también se habían fijado en Nanoha, no podía evitarse, no solamente era hermosa y de buen atractivo, su personalidad le daba bastantes puntos a favor. Cariñosa, amable, divertida, tenía un montón de virtudes, claro también sus defectos, no era perfecta. Por ejemplo, era distraída, densa y atolondrada.

A la hora del almuerzo Hayate salió del salón, Fate tenía que entrenar así que no pudo reunirse con ellas. Nanoha optó por quedarse y platicar con sus compañeros, Yuuno no desaprovechó la oportunidad y de inmediato se sentó junto a ella. Era raro tenerla para él a la hora del almuerzo, no podía simplemente no hacer nada. Desde su "conversación" con Fate había estado preocupado por la cercanía que ambas tenían y que con el paso de los días iba aumentando, si no actuaba pronto se quedaría atrás, Fate le llevaba una clara ventaja pero no la dejaría ganar. Nanoha se enamoraría de él, eso intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

En otro lugar, en una situación completamente diferente a la mencionada, se encontraba una castaña, recostada en el césped bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Estaba en uno de los jardines más lejanos de los edificios, era muy raro ver estudiantes por ahí así que usaba ese lugar como sitio para descansar y reflexionar o simplemente pasar el tiempo.

-¡Hey!

-¡Waaah! -gritó. Al levantarse para ver quién era, se encontró con un joven apuesto de ojos color azul aciano, pelo verdoso y una sonrisa en la cara. -¡Tarado, me asustas!

El joven se estaba riendo mientras tomaba asiento en el césped, a unos centímetros de Hayate.

-No deberías decirle tarado a un profesor, ¿dónde está tu respeto, mapache?

-Para empezar, aún no eres profesor, eres practicante. -dijo con desaire. -Y tú no tienes mi respeto.

-¡Auch! -exclamó. -Eso es cruel. -dijo fingiendo estar herido por las duras palabras de la ojiazul.

-En verdad me asustaste. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Ya te has conseguido una pareja?

-Nada, no y no. - se limitó a responder en orden las preguntas que le había hecho Hayate.

La castaña rodó los ojos, se escuchó un resoplido de su parte y volvió a recostarse.

-¿Tú que me dices? Me he enterado del pequeño incidente que tuviste esta mañana. -comentó con un dejo de preocupación.

-¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Tu hermana ha sido la que te lo ha contado? -preguntó.

-A saber... Y bien, ¿qué sucedió? -inquirió con curiosidad.

-Nada.

-Claro. -la miró con severidad pero amabilidad a la vez, animándola a que le dijera lo que pasaba.

-Fueron culpa celos, no los pude controlar. ¿Feliz?

EL joven de ojos profundamente azul aciano movió su cabeza hacía los lados con cierta ironía.

-Aún recuerdo cuando ustedes dos eran tan unidas.

-Sí, bueno... Tiempos que no volverán.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes, te prefiero a ti de cuñada que a ese idiota que tiene como novio.

-No creo que le haga gracia escucharte decir eso.

-Ella no esta aquí para escucharme. - repuso.

-Buen punto, aun así no deberías hablar pestes de la cosa esa que se hace llamar "su novio". Eres su hermano.

-En serio no lo soportas ¿no?

-Siento que no la merece, eso es todo. -respondió Hayate con tristeza.

-¿No tiene nada que ver con que él te la haya quitado? -él "supuesto adulto" no pudo haber hecho una pregunta más fuera de lugar. -Debe ser difícil, verla todos los días en el consejo estudiantil, y aún más cuando está con ese "intento de novio".

-Déjame decirte que si lo que buscas es consolarme, estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

-Si buscas consuelo ve a un terapeuta.

Hayate se puso de pie y miró hacia el cielo.

-Tienes suerte de que estén en clases diferentes, si no fuera así creería que la vida se ensañó contigo. -dijo en modo de burla. -Deberías simplemente renunciar a la vice presidencia, no es como si fuera gran cosa.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. -le respondió. -Es la única forma en la que puedo estar cerca de ella.

-Eres una masoquista.

-Lo soy.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el timbre sonó.

-Debo volver a clases... A menos de que me ayudes con eso. - dijo, sugiriendo que dado a que el es practicante podía justificar su falta y así saltarse las siguientes clases.

-Ni de chiste, ve a clase, jovencita.

-Lo intenté... Fue bueno hablar contigo, Verossa.

Si bien, no había sido la mejor platica de su vida y para ser sinceros el joven en lugar de ayudar no hacía más que echar sal a la herida pero bueno, en cierta forma Hayate pudo desahogarse. Ambos se conocían desde hace años, incluso antes de que ella y Fate se conocieran. Es por eso que había tanta confianza entre ellos, Verossa sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que tenía la castaña para con su hermana y no le molestaba, por el contrario, siempre la animó a que se confesara, y lo intentó, ¡vaya que lo intentó! pero nunca se dio el momento, o no le salían las palabras, esas tres palabras que, de haber dicho, ahora sería, quizá, más feliz o sino, tan siquiera no tendría ese sentimiento de pesar cargando en sus hombros.

El día siguió su curso, nada realmente importante o interesante había pasado. Al termino de las clases Fate tendría que quedarse a entrenamiento, Hayate tendría que empezar esos famosos reportes y Nanoha, Nanoha no podía irse sin hablar con Hayate, debía felicitarla, era muy buena actriz y aparentando que está bien cuando no lo está.

-La única razón por la que estoy en el consejo estudiantil es por ella. -dijo de pronto la castaña. -Lo que al principio disfrutaba ahora no es mas que una tortura.

-Esta mañana mencionaste que es tu amor no correspondido. - empezó a decir Nanoha, no estaba segura de si hacía lo correcto pero Hayate se estaba guardando todo para ella y eso no estaba bien. -¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Carim Gracia. Cuando la conocí pensé "Es una niña muy linda, agradable y risueña", én ese momento no pasaba por mi mente cosas como el amor ni nada que se le pareciera. -confesó Hayate, algo nostálgica. -¿Sabes? Los bellos ojos color añil que tiene los heredó de su madre y el cabello dorado de su padre, en aquél entonces tenía una sonrisa preciosa, la cual se convirtió en mi perdición cuando crecimos. -carraspeo antes de continuar. -No sé exactamente cuando me empecé a fijar en ella, en lo excepcionalmente atractiva que es; tan vivaz, exigente, inteligente, algo egoísta, pero esa parte de ella también es linda. Éramos muy cercanas, nunca llegamos a ser tan cercanas como lo es mi relación con Fate-chan pero sí estábamos lo suficiente unidas como para contarnos ciertas cosas, eso fue hasta que ella me presentó a su novio. Yo le sonreí y la felicité, aunque por dentro estaba gritando, clamando de dolor.

-Hayate-chan...

-Nanoha-chan, eres una tonta. -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir. -Desde que te conocí me he vuelto una llorona.

Nanoha la abrazó.

-Creo que me haré adicta a tus abrazos, son tan reconfortantes. -dijo medio en serio medio en broma.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con esos reportes?

-¿En serio? -se alegró. -Sólo quieres hacer tiempo para esperar a Fate-chan ¿me equivoco?

-¡Hayate-chan! -exclamó. -No puedo creer que en un momento estés tan mal y después salgas con eso.

-Es el poder de Nanoha-chan. -repuso graciosa.

En el aula del consejo estudiantil, una castaña y una cobriza parecían estarse divirtiendo. Al principio habían ido con la intención de hacer los reportes, o por lo menos una de ellas iba con esa intención, pero terminaron haciendo el tonto gracias a Hayate.

-¡Mou! Nanoha-chan.

La melodiosa risa de la cobriza se escuchaba por toda la sala.

-¡Hayate-chan, estate quieta! -se quejaba Nanoha.

-No lo haré, ahora anda, dame eso. -repetía la castaña.

Al parecer estaban "discutiendo" por una paleta de caramelo que tenía la cobriza, y para que se la diera Hayate le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

La presidenta entró al salón y miró a las dos chicas, una sentada en la silla y otra casi encima de ella, no es necesario decir quién estaba encima, pues la única capaz de llegar a tanto por una paleta era Hayate.

-¡Ejem! -se aclaró la garganta. -Siento interrumpir.

La risa de Nanoha continuó. -Ya déjame, toda tuya -gritó entre risas y le entregó la paleta.

Ambas ignoraban por completo que había alguien más observando, no con intencion, sino porque estaban tan absortas en su pequeño juego que ni siquiera notaron cuando la presidenta entró, menos la escucharon hablar.

-¡Oh! Presidenta, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento, sobre ya sabes. No creo que vuelva a ocurrir. -su tono era sincero. -Ahora iré a la dirección a que me presten un sello que necesito para los reportes.-dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia que llevaba un listón morado como diadema. -No tardo Nanoha-chan.

-Se ve que son muy unidas.

-Así es. - contestó Nanoha, afirmando lo dicho.

-Me alegro mucho por ella, hace tiempo que no la veía tan contenta.

-Hayate-chan es una gran y muy alegre persona.

-Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo. -tomó asiento en la silla que estaba en el escritorio a unos metros de la cobriza. -La conozco antes que tú. - dijo en tono grotesco. -Lo siento, no quise sonar arrogante ni nada, es solo...

-Descuida.

La atmosfera entre ellas era incómoda, cuando Hayate regresó las cosas no mejoraron. Carim las veía con cierto recelo.

_"¿Qué tiene ella que te hace estar tan feliz?",_ es lo que se preguntaba. Antes era ella quien la hacía sonreír, antes era ella quien estaba a su lado, antes era ella a quien solamente miraba.

_"Hayate, eres una idiota.",_ dijo en su cabeza.

Domingo, finalmente se terminarían los entrenamientos de Fate y podrían volver a su rutina diaria. Aunque se mantenían en contacto por medio de mensajes y llamadas, no era lo mismo.

Justo ahora el partido iba en la novena entrada, Nanoha no le prestaba tanta atención al partido, la verdad es que ni siquiera le entendía, su total atención estaba centrada en Fate y en lo bien que se veía con su uniforme de béisbol. Fate la mayor parte del tiempo había hecho de pitcher hasta que llegó su momento de batear. Cuando lo hizo dejó a todos impresionados, había sido un home run y con eso le dio el triunfo a su equipo.

Muchas personas se reunieron en circulo felicitando a todas las jugadoras por tan excepcional partido.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? -le preguntó Hayate.

Nanoha sólo sonrió inocentemente.

-Entiendo, él un viejo conocido Verossa Acous.

-Que graciosa, mucho gusto, soy amigo de este mapache.

-El gusto es mío.

Conversaron durante unos momentos hasta que dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer, invitaron a Nanoha pero ella estaba esperando a Fate.

La cobriza estaba tan ensimismada hasta que una par de suaves y cálidas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-Estuviste asombrosa. -dijo aún con los ojos tapados.

-Gracias, ¿cómo supiste que era yo? -cuestionó Fate, divertida; sentandose a un lado de la cobriza.

-Lo supuse. -contestó. -Felicidades por su victoria.

-Muchas gracias, ¿no merezco un premio?

-Ya tienes un trofeo y una medalla. Lo único que puedo darte es agua -le entregó la botella que yacía en sus manos.

Fate sonrió.

-¿Tienes planes para el resto del día? -destapó la botella y bebió.

-Nada en especial, ¿por qué?

Esperó a que la joven rubia se terminara toda el agua para escuchar su respuesta.

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando en que sería bueno que conocieras más los alrededores.

-Suena bien. Así que, ¿Fate-san volverá a ser mi guía?

-Exactamente. -respondió.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Yuuno llega y llama a Nanoha.

-Nanoha-chan! ¿Podemos hablar?

Fate, no queriendo dijo que la esperaría en la entrada para dejarlos hablar a solas, pero Nanoha se lo impidió tomando su mano.

-Lo siento, Yuuno-kun. ¿Puede ser después?

-Claro... no te preocupes.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Fate.

-Así que... ¿ a dónde iremos? - le preguntó.

-Eso es una sorpresa, tú sólo tienes que seguirme.

Fueron a la parada de autobús para tomar el que las llevaría hacia el zoológico.

El parque ofrece al publico visitante una amplia gama de diferentes especies, ambientes y paisajes. Visitaron, leones, tigres, leopardos, elefantes, delfines, pingüinos, etcétera. Ese zoológico en especial, era conocido por tener una reserva de pandas, donde los visitantes tenían permitido interactuar con ellos bajo debida supervisión.

-Bienvenidos al programa de voluntariado, este programa tiene como fin que conozcan a estás hermosas criaturas que, por desgracia, están en peligro de extinción. En estos 50 minutos aprenderán no sólo lo básico acerca de los pandas, sino también aprenderán a cómo cuidar de ellos. Este programa será solo una pequeña parte de lo que en verdad hacemos, en verano hay un curso donde al final se le emite un certificado que acredite como voluntariado a la persona. -explicó una de las personas encargadas. -Entre las actividades que hoy realizaremos, será conocer el hábitat del panda y alimentarlos.

Fate estaba entusiasmada con la idea de alimentar a un bebé panda y cargarlo en sus brazos, y su deseo se hizo realidad.

-Por favor, no hagan ruidos o movimientos bruscos que puedan asustar a los pandas. -dio indicaciones otro joven encargado y empezaron con el programa.

-Tan lindo. -exclamó Nanoha con ternura. -Quisiera llevármelo a mi casa.

-Encargada-san, ¿puedo adoptar un panta? -preguntó Fate inocentemente.

La encargada se rió y entre risas le dijo que eso no era posible. La joven de ojos borgoña hizo un puchero de desilución lo cual hizo reír más a la encargada y a Nanoha.

-¿Les gustaría probarse los trajes de panda que tenemos? -cuestionó la encargada.

-¡Sería estupendo! -exclamaron amabas al mismo tiempo.

Una vez vestidas de panda, ambas comenzaron a jugar con unos pandas pequeños, eran tan adorables que en serio querían tener uno de mascota. Se tomaron varias fotos con los pandas, esa experiencia había sido inolvidable para ellas. El tiempo ya estaba por terminar, los encargados fueron por los pandas para llevarlos a dormir, se sorprendieron de lo mucho que jugaron con la cobriza y la rubia.

Al alejarse los mencionados; Fate cargó a Nanoha y así giraron, y giraron, y giraron.

-¡Bájame ya! -gritó Nanoha, quien se estaba mareando de tanto girar.

Fate se detuvo pero cayeron al suelo, luego rodaron, quedando Fate encima de Nanoha pero cuidando no aplastarla. Las cabezas del traje de panda se le zafaron.

Un segundo... Sus miradas se encontraron.

Dos segundos... Su proximidad era tanta que podían sentir el aliento de la otra.

Tres segundos... Sus labios se rozaron.

Cuatro segundos... Nanoha estornudó.

_"¡Qué estornudo tan más oportuno!",_ Fate comenzó a reír en su mente.

Fate se incorporó y ayudó a Nanoha, sus mejillas completamente acaloradas por lo ocurrido.

-Después de cambiarnos deberíamos ir por un helado. -sugiró Fate.

-Me gusta la idea.

Comieron su helado y pasearon por los parques del zoológico, hasta que cierta cobriza vio una tienda de mascotas.

-¡Una tienda de mascotas! -exclamó Nanoha con la sonrisa más linda del mundo y ese brillo especial en los ojos.

-Si quieres podem... -Fate no pudo siquiera terminar de hablar pues la joven cobriza la tomó de la mano, obligándola a que la siguiera.

-¡Más rápido Fate-san!

Entraron a la tienda de mascotas donde había una gran variedad de animales. Empezaron por ver las aves ya que éstas estaban junto a la entrada, después siguieron con los hurones, conejillos de india, conejos, ratones y hámsteres.

-Este hurón me recuerda a Yuuno-kun. -comentó la cobriza para luego reír.

-No insultes al pobre hurón. -dijo Fate.

Tal comentario le causo una reprimenda por parte de su amada de ojos lavanda, pues la golpeo ligeramente con el codo en el estomago.

Después de ese pequeño e insignificante percance, continuaron viendo animales, se acercaron a una de las paredes, tras el enorme cristal habían diferentes tipos de reptiles. Luego siguieron un poco más adentro donde estaban los perros y los gatos. Nanoha estaba más que fascinada, según le había mencionado a Fate cuando entraron a la tienda, ella siempre había querido tener una mascota.

Los perros eran su debilidad, le gustaron varios de los que vio, pero hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención, era un husky hembra de raza pura, su pelaje era rojizo y tenía los ojos azules, a Fate también le había gustado, en especial por su color.

-¡Es hermosa! -musitó Nanoha.

-Su pelaje es como tu cabello. -comentó Fate.

-¿Se supone que deba tomar eso cómo...?

-Un cumplido, ¡por supuesto! -repuso Fate muy enérgicamente. -Es hermosa, después de todo. -dijo y le guiñó un ojo a la cobriza.

Nanoha estaba totalmente avergonzada, el tono de su rostro se había tornado repentinamente en un rojo intenso.

Se acercaron más a ella y de inmediato aceptó la mano de Nanoha, quien la había estirado para acariciarla.

-Creo que le gusté.

-No había manera de que no fuera así. -dijo Fate en voz baja.

-Me gustaría llevarte conmigo. -mencionó la cobriza a nadie en particular.

-¿Tienes el dinero suficiente para eso? -preguntó un tanto divertida, Fate.

Nanoha suspiró y movió su cabeza hacia los lados en signo de negación, bajando a la pequeña husky que tenía en brazos.

La dejó en el lugar donde se encontraba, se apartó de ahí y salieron de la tienda.

-¿Nanoha? - dijo Fate en un tono preocupado, pues el semblante de la cobriza había cambiado.

-No me gustó como se quedó, incluso ahora sigo escuchando sus ladridos.

Fate no podía ni quería ver a su amada cobriza de esa manera, suspiró y dio media vuelta de regreso a la tienda de mascotas.

-Ahora vuelvo, espérame en la bancas que están por allá. -dijo señalando el lugar donde las bancas se encontraban junto a una pequeña fuente.

Nanoha se sentó y esperó.

Pasaron varios minutos y finalmente Fate estaba de vuelta.

_"Woof woof"_ - se escuchó el ladrido de un perro.

Nanoha se giró y ahí estaba Fate sosteniendo una correa sujeta al collar de la husky que había visto antes.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -exclamó con euforia, la joven de ojos borgoña.

-… No, no es mi cumpleaños. -apenas y logró decir la cobriza, estaba impresionada, no podía creer que Fate regresara a la tienda de mascotas y no le dijera nada al respecto.

-¿No lo es? - preguntó, pretendiendo estar confundida. -¡Oh vaya! Nunca he sido muy buena con las fechas... -guardó silencio por unos segundos y volvió a exclamar en voz alta. -¡Feliz no cumpleaños!

Nanoha la observó y le dedicó una pequeña, pero honesta sonrisa, llena de cariño.

-Me di cuenta de que la querías, era bastante obvio para ser sincera, espero no haberme equivocado.

-¡Muchas gracias, Fate-san!

La cobriza se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a la joven rubia.

-Te regresaré el dinero maña... - antes de poder continuar con su frase, Fate cubrió los labios de Nanoha con sus dedos índice, medio y anular.

-Fue un regalo, entiendes el concepto de esa palabra ¿cierto?

Nanoha rió y asintió.

-Entonces tendrás que venir conmigo a casa y hacerte responsable de la reacción de mis padres. -le dijo bromeando.

-Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer. -aceptó, aparentando resignación. -Ya tengo un buen argumento para convencerlos. -dijo fanfarroneando.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál es ese maravilloso argumento? -cuestionó Nanoha, con ironía.

-Su hija se puso a hacer berrinche en frente de todos y no tuve más remedio que... - se detuvo, pues la cara que había puesto la cobriza y lo abiertos que estaban sus ojos le habían causado tanta gracia que no podía seguir hablando.

-Muy graciosita.

-Lo siento, lo siento. -dijo agarrando su estomago, pues de tanta risa había comenzado a dolerle. -Bien, hay que tomar una foto conmemorativa, para plasmar en una fotografía el momento en el que... ¿Qué nombre le piensas poner?

-Te lo dejo a ti. -dijo Nanoha, se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña y comenzó a jugar con sus orejas.

Fate se quedó pensativa por unos momentos y después habló.

-Arf.

-¿Arf? -repitió la joven cobriza para luego echarse a reír.

-Si no te agrada entonces...

-No es eso, me gusta. -declaró Nanoha. -¿Qué te parece el nombre que te dio Fate-san?

Arf movió la cola y ladró.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. -dijo Fate, satisfecha.

Antes de irse tomaron varias fotos, una de Nanoha con Arf, otra de Fata con Arf, y unas de las tres juntas. El camino fue una experiencia interesante, en especial porque Arf se ponía a correr haciendo que Nanoha perdiera el control de la correa, Fate reía.

-Ayúdame ¿quieres?

-Como usted ordene, querida Nanoha.

Hicieron una parada a una tienda se servicio para comprar comida de cachorro. Caminaron hasta una parada y tomaron un taxi, pues no podían irse en tren dado a que no aceptan animales. Y así, a como pudieron llegaron sanas y salvas a casa de Nanoha. Fueron al patio trasero, la joven cobriza preparó una pequeña cama improvisada con almohadas y una cobija para Arf, no podía tenerla adentro pues aún no estaba entrenada y no quería que dejara sus "gracias" esparcidas por toda la casa. Dejo un plato con agua y comida y entraron.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación de Nanoha, Fate se recostó en la cama, estaba exhausta, sin duda había sido un día largo pero bastante divertido e inolvidable. Hoy hicieron bastantes recuerdos juntas.

Nanoha se acercó a su armario y sacó la chaqueta negra de piel que le pertenecía a la persona que estaba invadiendo su cama. La lanzó sin previo aviso y cayó en la cara de Fate.

-¿Hugh? ¿Qué es? -dijo quitándose la prenda de su rostro sin abrir los ojos.

-Tu chaqueta. -respondió Nanoha, mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama.

Un cómodo silencio las envolvió, sin darse cuenta los traviesos dedos de la cobriza comenzaron a jugar con los rubios cabellos de Fate. Pasaron así el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que no querían dejar que ese momento acabara, sin embargo se estaba haciendo tarde y Fate debía de regresar a su casa, mañana tenían clases así que no había opción.

-Hora de despertar, perezosa. -le susurro tiernamente al oído sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

Fate se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su amada rozar su piel.

_"Ahora entiendo porqué te encanta hablarme al oído"_ dijo en su cabeza y sonrió.

-¡No quiero! -espetó, con su brazo rodeó la cintura de Nanoha y la atrajo cerca de ella.

Se escuchó un leve alarido por parte de la cobriza ante el acto de Fate.

-¡Fate-san!

-Deja de llamarme así, Nanoha. -dijo con rotundidad. -Me refiero a que dejes el "san", a fin de cuentas yo te llamó solo por tu nombre. -aclaró.

-¡Oh! Claro, Fate...¿chan?

La joven rubia inspiró hondo y soltó el aire de golpe.

_"Paso a paso, paciencia Fate",_ se animó a si misma. -Me conformaré con eso... Por ahora.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Se hizo más tarde y los padres de Nanoha no volvían, no se preocupada al respecto pues había días en los que eso pasaba. Lo que le preocupaba es que Fate se tenía que ir sola.

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede hasta que lleguen tus padres? -preguntó Fate quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-No es necesario. -mintió, quería que se quedara mas no era capaz de decírselo.

-Está bien. Te veré mañana.

-Hasta mañana. -se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso a Fate en la mejilla, quizá demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Los ojos borgoña brillaban, su corazón latía fuertemente a una velocidad que creía imposible, sus mejillas estaban calientes y probablemente rojas.

Nanoha sonrió con un dejo de picardía, cosa que no hizo más que causar confusión en Fate.

Se despidieron y la joven rubia se fue.

Estando en la estación, con una sonrisa atolondrada y una gran felicidad en su corazón decidió llamar a la cobriza, no había pasado mucho desde que se despidieron pero ya la extrañaba, no podía evitarlo, la amaba y cuando amas a alguien quieres estar todo el tiempo posible con esa persona, escuchar su voz, sentir su calidez y que nunca tengas que separarte de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>sakuradakota: l u l Lo siento, Alicia no entra en acción en ese fic (en otro maybe) El drama asegurado para el próximo capitulo. Yo también espero que terminen juntas xD (broma)<strong>

**kihara cj: Sí, es Cari XD Sobre la App, lo siento, es exclusiva para miembros de la A.D.R.G.H (ni idea de que signifique solo puse letras al azar xD) Gracias por deasearme suerte, reprobé pero bueno, igual se agradece :B**

**guest: adivinaste, brujio! xD Nah, Signum es de Shamal y punto :P **

**mashiro: me alegra que seas una persona paciente, ya sabes lo que dicen "la paciencia es una virtud" em, no entendí bien tu pregunta XD lo siento podrías explicármela con peras y manzanas (? si no es mucha molestia claro. Descuida, Fate no morirá de un paro cardíaco (espero) xD es que Nanoha esta que arde okay no. P.D. No lo sé, ¿lo estará? ¿tú qué crees? xD **

**momo: Fate transpira amor por Nanoha xD La declaración de ambas cof cof... la la la la Lamento informarte que por desgracia el huron será un obstáculo (spoiler :V) no me pegue Nah, como quiera terminara en final feliz (espero) **

**mk: gracias por esperar :B**

**nanoname: un triangulo amoroso entre las tres... no no no no, nunca, en mi vida, jamás! XD**

**guest2: un enfrentamiento... Okay, eres la primer persona que me pide eso pero bueno, le añadirá picante a la historia así que ¿por qué no?**

**Las respuestas fueron algo cortas y vagas, me disculpo por eso, pero no he dormido bien y pues muero de sueño pero quería dejarles este capítulo. **

**Cuídense mucho, los estaré leyendo. **


	10. Recuerdos, interludio y amor

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia._

_¡Buenos, días, tardes, noches! La verdad es que yo no tenía planeado que este capítulo fuera as pero debido a varios comentarios decidí hacerlo así. _

_Espero que les guste y que disfruten de leerlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos, Interludio y Amor.<strong>

Recuerdos.

Existen diferentes maneras de acercarnos al tiempo que ya pasó; una de ellas es a través de los recuerdos.

Los recuerdos son momentos que se esfuman como viento en el aire, que se esparcen como gotas en el agua, que se pierden como nubes en el cielo, y desaparecen como caminos turbantes dejando un abismo, un hueco profundo al saber que sólo son recuerdos, y que jamás volverán a suceder, porque fueron segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, suspendidos en la cápsula del tiempo.

Todos nosotros guardamos en nuestros recuerdos, momentos, personas, cosas que vivimos y que fuimos acumulando.

Los álbumes llenos de fotografías, una canción inclusive, nos puede hacer volver en el tiempo, mostrándonos recuerdos que nos hacen sentir alegría, tristeza o inclusive coraje.

Sin embargo nunca recuperaremos una imagen estática del pasado porque nuestro presente siempre determinará la forma que damos a los sucesos del tiempo que ya fue y que ahora ya no más. Gracias a todo lo vivido somos quienes somos y tenemos la vida que ahora vivimos.

El tiempo siempre es relativo... siempre.

Existen personas que se preguntan ¿Y si hubiera...? Pero, ¿tiene sentido siquiera plantearse esa pregunta? No, no lo tiene. No te arrepientas de nada, tampoco tiene ningún sentido hacerlo. Es por eso que cierta persona decidió quedarse al lado de la persona que ama... Aún cuando su amada es feliz con alguien más.

Si ella le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos a su persona amada ¿hubiese sido correspondida? No lo sabe, quizás nunca llegue a saberlo. Pero eso no importaba ya.

"_Recuerdo con especial cariño aquellos veranos que juntas compartimos, solía gustarte hacer coronas con las flores de la verde pradera, a mí no me gustaba ponérmelas porque me picaban pero siempre terminaba usando una porque me encantaba ver la sonrisa que tenías en la cara cuando me la entregabas. Podíamos pasar horas jugando junto al riachuelo iluminado por los rayos del sol. Es tu estación preferida del año, nunca fuiste amante del frío, pero a mi me fascinaba, porque podía usarlo de excusa para abrazarte, para estar cerca de ti. Son tantos momentos en los que reímos, cuando llorabas siempre te consolaba, te daba un beso en la cabeza y te musitaba palabras que calmaran tu desasosiego, tú en cambio nunca fuiste buena haciendo eso, cuando yo lloraba tú comenzabas a llorar más, y era yo la que terminaba consolándote. Me gustaba ver tu cara enojada, me parecía linda y graciosa, por eso siempre te molestaba. Esos recuerdos felices sólo me causan una profunda nostalgia, y ¿qué es la nostalgia?, es negación… negación al doloroso presente._

"_Hayate, me gustas mucho, estaremos siempre juntas."_

_¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? ¡Oh! Sí, es cierto… Me enamoré de ti."_

-¡Hayate-chan! –gritó una preocupada cobriza.

-Qué mala costumbre tienes de gritarme, amor mío. –respondió mientras recargaba su espalda al respaldo de la silla.

-Te hablé como cinco veces y no respondías. –Nanoha la miraba, angustiada; desde la penúltima clase se había quedado dormida, los maestros por suerte no le dijeron nada, comprendían que debía de estar cansada, pues se encontraba en una temporada difícil como vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-¡Oh! ¿Es así?, Yo estaba... No importa. –dijo mientras fijaba su vista hacia afuera _"De nuevo estoy pensando en ella_", dijo en su cabeza y un abismal suspiro se escapó de su boca.

-¿Sabes? Dicen que con cada suspiro, un poco de felicidad abandona tu cuerpo.

Hayate se quedó en silenció, su vista seguía fuera de la ventana. _"No tenía idea… que la felicidad fuera así de frágil_"

-... Vuelves a estar ida. –metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una barra de chocolate.

-Mira que tengo aquí. –decía, moviendo el chocolate como si de un péndulo se tratase frente a la cara de su castaña amiga.

-No me trates como si fuera un... –de inmediato se quedó callada y sus ojos se abrieron de una forma increíble, las pupilas se le dilataron en cuanto vio la golosina que colgaba de la mano de Nanoha. – ¡Chocolate!

-Así me gusta. –le entregó en chocolate y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? – sonrió Hayate, quitando la envoltura que se interponía entre ella y el delicioso chocolate.

-Lo sé. –repuso divertida, la joven cobriza.

-¡Ven acá y dame un beso! –exclamó.

Nanoha se negó y la castaña comenzó a perseguirla por todo el salón.

En la puerta del aula, dos jóvenes rubias observaban con atención lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Me parece que son muy unidas. –habló la que levaba un listón morado en su cabeza, usándolo como diadema.

-Sí que lo son. –corroboró la otra.

Se quedaron mirando por varios minutos, la persecución aún continuaba. En el momento en el que Hayate atrapó a Nanoha y estaba a punto de besarla se escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre.

-¡Hayate Yagami! –la castaña giró su cabeza, reconocía a la perfección de quien era la voz, así que más que nada lo hizo por instinto. –Tenemos un compromiso. –agregó Carim.

-Ya voy, presidenta-san. –le contestó, soltó a la joven cobriza y se apresuró a ir a la puerta. –Te veré después amor mío. –se despidió de Nanoha, agitando la mano. –Fate-chan.

Saludó a su amiga para seguir su camino y alcanzar a Carim que ya se había adelantado.

-Y pensar que antes yo era su "amor mío" –dijo simulando estar herida.

-¿Celosa? –preguntó en tono burlón.

Fate solo sonrió. -No tienes idea. – respondió siguiéndole el juego a Nanoha.

Justo en esos momentos Hayate y Carim habían llegado al salón de conferencias debido a que tenían una reunión con todos los representantes de las clases y otros miembros del consejo estudiantil, principalmente para informar y dar a conocer el programa estipulado al mes de noviembre.

-El festival cultural y el deportivo están próximos a la fecha. En ambos se invertirá la misma cantidad de dinero, aunque se espera obtener ganancias de ambos, en los gráficos que tienen frente a ustedes pueden apreciar que muchos le ponen más esmero al cultural, esto se debe a que la mayoría de los estudiantes no se esfuerzan lo suficiente en las competencias del deportivo, por lo que la directora a autorizado que al grupo que salga más alto en las actividades obtenga una recompensa. -Carim estaba dando el discurso que le correspondía.

-¿Qué clase de recompensa sería esa, presidenta-san? -preguntó una de las presentes.

-Aún no está definido, seguimos discutiéndolo con la directora. –contestó. -Cuando tengamos algo seguro se los haremos saber.

-En las hojas que les entregamos al inicio, está escrito el presupuesto que se les fue otorgado a todas y cada una de las clases. Si tienen alguna duda, siéntanse libres de consultarlo con nosotras o bien con un maestro. Sin más por el momento, les agradecemos su atención. -concluyó Hayate.

-Esta reunión ha llegado a su fin, pueden todas retirarse. Les deseo suerte en sus exámenes. -agregó Carim, haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

Todos los estudiantes sentados se pusieron de pie e hicieron lo mismo antes de comenzar a retirarse.

-Eso ha salido bastante bien. -dijo Hayate mientras juntaba unos papeles y los guardaba dentro de una carpeta.

-Eso creo. -respondió Carim, se le notaba mucho que estaba cansada y es que se había pasado toda la noche anterior haciendo ajustes en el informe que recién acababa de dar.

-Yo me haré cargo de lo que falta, tú deberías irte a casa y descansar. -dijo Hayate con interés.

-No hace falta, yo... –un mareó le impidió seguir hablando, perdió el equilibrio, de no haber sido porque alcanzó a sostenerse de la mesa hubiera caído al suelo.

-¡Carim! -exclamó la joven castaña y corrió a su lado para ayudarla.

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre_. _-dijo en voz tan baja que Hayate no pudo escucharla.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada, no dije nada. -respondió en voz queda. -Aún tengo cosas pendientes que debo revisar. -se soltó del agarre de Hayate, tomó su capeta y salió del salón.

-Si serás terca... No ves que me preocupo por ti. -dijo Hayate, en un aula vacía, donde solo ella y nadie más podía escuchar esas palabras.

Cuando regresó al consejo estudiantil no lo hizo sola y Carim le sorprendió ver con quien había entrado.

-Yagami me dijo que no te estabas sintiendo bien, tu salud es antes que todo. –dijo un joven castaño, sus ojos azules reflejaban preocupación.

-Aún tengo cosas que hacer. –replicó ella.

-Bien, vendré por ti en veinte minutos, no más. ¿De acuerdo? –por la forma en la que había hablado el joven Carim sabía que no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta.

-Está bien. –aceptó.

El chico se retiró, complacido por las palabras que había escuchado.

-No tenías por qué ir a decirle. –dijo con molestia.

-No me diste opción, parece ser la única persona a la que escuchas.

-Eso no es verdad. –replicó exasperada.

-Como sea.- contestó con desdén.

Cada quién siguió en sus propios asuntos, aunque la castaña estaba más atenta a la persona frente a ella que a los papeles que tenía que organizar y sellar.

El sonido de su celular le dio un pequeño susto.

-¡Nanoha-chan, me asustaste!

Carim detuvo el desliz de su bolígrafo y lo apretó con más fuerza, tanto que de haber sido un lápiz le hubiera roto la punta.

"Sí, sí, espagueti me parece bien. Claro, amor mío, sí, también te amo"

Fueron las palabras que escuchaba salir de los labios de Hayate, lo que más le había dolido era el "amor mío" y el "también te amo", la sola idea de que la cobriza fuera pareja de Hayate le desagradaba y sabía perfectamente por qué.

-Desde que Nanoha-chan llegó te he notado más contenta y tu mal humor se ha ido casi por completo. –no se molestó en disimular el tono tan descarado e insolente con el que había hablado.

-Puedo notar el sarcasmo y la desfachatez en tus palabras, ¿quieres iniciar una discusión?

-No, sólo me gustaría que tuvieras cuidado, pueden esparcirse rumores de ustedes dos.

Hayate se rió.

-Los rumores no son más que mentiras inventadas por personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su vida. –repuso Hayate. –De todos modos, agradezco tu preocupación.- dijo con ironía.

-No entiendo por qué lo dices de ese modo, eres mi ami…

-¡No puedes culparme por eso! –interceptó las palabras de Carim con su reclamó. -Te recuerdo que la que puso distancia entre nosotras fuiste tú.

-¡Tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo!

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ... ¿Siquiera te importó?

-¡Me importó!, Por que yo...

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, el ambiente se volvió tenso e incómodo. Intentaron seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era obvio que ambas estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ambas tenían muchas cosas que querían decir, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se atrevió.

-He terminado. –fue Hayate quien rompió el silencio. -Hasta mañana y asegúrate de descansar.

Al salir del consejo estudiantil, se quedó parada frente a la puerta, recargó su frente y su mano.

-Paremos, ya no nos sigamos haciendo más daño. No tiene caso que saquemos relucir el pasado. –habló en susurros.

Carim se quedó observando la puerta.

-Siempre estuviste observándome, siempre cerca, cuidando de mí… Cuando te presenté a Vice, sonreíste, me dijiste que estabas feliz por mí y te marchaste. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que fue eso para mí?

Interludio.

El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado, una fría ventisca que entró por la ventana que permanecía abierta hizo que las dos personas que se encontraban en aquél salón se estremecieran.

La joven rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla.

-Así está mejor, ahora quiero volver a escuchar esos últimos acordes. –le indicó a la cobriza que sostenía una guitarra en sus piernas.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que comenzaron con sus clases mutuas de piano y guitarra, se turnaban los días. Lunes, miércoles, y viernes eran las clases de piano de Nanoha, mientras que los martes, jueves y sábados eran las de guitarra.

-Excelente, ¡vaya que aprendes rápido!, Nanoha.

-Gracias, tengo una buena maestra. –dijo tiernamente y le giñó un ojo.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo pero... Mi maestra es demasiado estricta. –comentó Fate afligida, soltando suspiros.

-Estricta ¿eh? Pues déjame decirte que está impresionada con tu avance en el piano.

-¡¿En serio?! –cuestionó entusiasmada.

-Sí, aunque todavía cree que te hace falta practicar más y le gustaría que pusieras más seriedad a la hora de la clase.

-¡Eso es cruel!, siempre me esfuerzo mucho. –dijo quejándose y haciendo pucheros.

-La mayor parte del tiempo de la pasas tonteando. –afirmó, Nanoha,

-... No diré nada más sin un abogado presente.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, su relación había mejorado, y aún más su atracción.

-¡Hey, par de tórtolas! _[Las tórtolas son aves que siempre andan en pareja y no se separan hasta la muerte, esta palabra también suele utilizarse para hacer referencia a los enamorados]_ -gritó Hayate desde la ventana. -Tengo hambre.

Nanoha y Fate se rieron por la cara que hizo Hayate decir su última frase.

Tomaron sus cosas y partieron hacia casa de Nanoha.

En sólo un mes, las tres se habían vuelto realmente cercanas, los padres de Nanoha adoraban a la amable rubia y a la ocurrente castaña. Y la madre de Fate estaba encantada con Nanoha.

Cuando llegaron, Arf las recibió alegremente, había crecido bastante, los señores Takamachi se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Arf la primera vez, en especial porque Nanoha nunca menciono nada sobre querer tener una mascota. Luego de discutirlo detenidamente acordaron que se podía quedar siempre y cuando ella la entrenara y se encargara de sus necesidades y de pasearla. Nanoha aceptó y, en parte, gracias a eso Fate y ella se acercaron aún más pues la joven rubia se ofreció a ayudarla a entrenarla.

Arf saltó encima de Fate y la saludó moviendo la cola con entusiasmo.

-¡Hey! Tu dueña soy yo. –exclamó la joven cobriza, indignada.

Arf siguió jugando con Fate, desoyendo por completo a su ama.

-Fuiste ignorada. –comentó Hayate muriéndose de risa.

-Así es siempre que viene Fate-chan. –rodó los ojos y le indicó a Hayate que siguieran su camino hasta su habitación, dejando a Fate con Arf.

-Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a su dueño.

-¿Lo dices por su pelaje? –preguntó confusa.

-Por eso y porque también le gusta Fate-chan. –en tono pícaro y tenaz que Hayate había empleado hizo que la cobriza se pusiera completamente roja.

-¡Mou, Hayete-chan!

-¿Sí, amor mío?

-Eres una tonta. –lanzó una almohada que Hayate alcanzó a atrapar.

-Una tonta que amas y adoras con todo tu corazón.-dejaron sus cosas sobre el escritorio. –Ahora vayamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Fate que seguía jugando con Arf.

-Si no vienes a comer ahora mismo no puedo asegurarte que quede comida para ti. -dijo Nanoha. –Hayate-chan viene con un gran apetito hoy.

-Iré en seguida. –indicó.

Los padres de Nanoha se encontraban fuera, la investigación en la que estaban trabajando había avanzado de una manera significativa, comenzaron a realizar excavaciones en verdad profundas, estaban tan contentos porque si encontraban lo que estaban buscando sería un gran hallazgo para ellos.

-¡Momoko-san se lució con el espagueti estilo italiano, y el puré de papa está exquisito!

-Y aquí tenemos a Fate-chan, alagando la comida de su suegra, ella no está aquí, no necesitas hacer puntos a favor.

Y aquí estaba la habilidad especial de Hayate, modo dos: Hacer sonrojar a Fate con comentarios como el que hizo anteriormente.

Nanoha comenzó a reírse, no era la primera vez que Hayate decía algo como eso, inclusive ya se había acostumbrado a que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, y es que ella también disfrutaba de ver a una Fate completa y absolutamente avergonzada. Lo encontraba lindo y tierno, en especial porque la susodicha no decía nada para defenderse. No había manera de que dijera algo, porque en parte era verdad, así que aquí aplica el dicho de "el que calla, otorga"

Un par de horas después, la madre de Fate, Lindy Harlaown, pasó a recogerlas.

Era una mujer muy atractiva, con una personalidad excepcional, tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran de color aguamarina, de tez clara y poseedora de una afable sonrisa. Tenía una curiosa marca de nacimiento en su frente, esto era por herencia.

-Buenas noches, Nanoha-chan. –saludó a la cobriza, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Buenas noches, Lindy-san.

-¿Están todas listas? –preguntó alegremente.

-Sí, sólo subiremos por nuestras cosas. –contestó Hayate.

Las cuatro subieron a la camioneta, Lindy se pasó varios minutos convenciendo a Nanoha de que se fuera a quedar con ellas, que no se preocupara de avisarles a sus padres, ella misma lo haría. La capacidad de convencimiento de la hermosa mujer era impresionante, según Fate, nunca había visto a Nanoha ceder ante alguien que no fueran sus padres o la madre de la joven de ojos borgoña. Sin duda alguna tenía que pedirle que le enseñara a hacer eso, sería de gran ayuda en un futuro no muy lejano.

Al llegar a la residencia Harlaown, las chicas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Nanoha como en todas las ocasiones en las que se quedaba con sus amigas, dormía en la habitación con Hayate, pensando que está noche no sería a excepción fue con la castaña hasta su cuarto.

-Lo siento, amor mío. –empezó a decir la joven de ojos azules. –Está noche no podremos dormir juntas. –dijo pretendiendo estar triste y decepcionada. –La verdad es que tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero que te desveles conmigo.

Volteó a ver a Fate que la estaba escuchando con debida atención.

-Así que, por desgracia… Tendrás que pasar la noche con Fate-chan.

Fate se quedó paralizada, había una razón por la que Nanoha nunca durmió en su habitación, Hayate la sabía perfectamente y aun así había hecho esto.

-¿Está bien si duermo contigo?

Esas palabras, pronunciadas con esa inocencia y con tal ternura, fueron un golpe directo al blanco y el blanco era ni más ni menos que el corazón de Fate.

Repentinamente lo único que escuchaba eran los acelerados latidos de su corazón, imploraba tanto por que Nanoha no los escuchará.

-C-cla… Claro. – respondió con dificultad.

Nanoha se fue a la habitación de Fate mientras que ella se quedó en el pasillo con Hayate.

-Esa fue una artimaña muy sucia. –replicó Fate.

-De nada. –respondió cínicamente la castaña.

Volvió a su habitación, Nanoha ya estaba en su pijama lista para dormir.

-Puedes dormir en la cama, yo tenderé algo en el piso.

Nanoha sonrió y soltó una risilla. –Fate-chan, la cama es suficiente grande para ambas.

Fate trató de poner excusas como "me muevo mucho cuando duermo", excusas patéticas que no sirvieron de nada pues Nanoha terminó ganando la discusión. Como siempre.

Esa fue, seguramente, la noche más larga de toda su vida. Los sonidos que hacía Nanoha cuando dormía, y si eso no era suficiente tortura, la cobriza se movía tratando de acomodarse; Hayate olvidó mencionarle un dato importante y crucial para su tranquilidad. Nanoha suele dormir abrazada de una almohada para estar a gusto, quizá se le haya olvidado comentarle ese pequeño detalle pero lo más probable es que no se lo había dicho con la intención de que sabía lo que podía pasar. La cobriza se dio media vuelta quedando de lado, estiró su brazo izquierdo, y con éste se abrazó del abdomen de Fate. La joven rubia se encontraba acostaba boca arriba, lo que causó que los suaves y delicados pechos de Nanoha quedaran el contacto con su brazo. Inmóvil y con la respiración entre cortada, abrió y cerró sus ojos tratando de asimilar que lo que estaba pasando era real y no un producto de su desvariarte imaginación. Efectivamente, era tan real como su amor por ella, la calidez, la suavidad, el aliento rozando la piel desnuda de su hombro. Las sensaciones que había experimentado esa noche nunca antes las había sentido, eran tan… tan adictivas.

La mañana llegó, a lo mucho, durmió cerca de dos horas, tal vez menos y eso gracias a que Nanoha se volvió a mover después de horas, ahora dándole la espalda.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué ojeras te cargas! –exclamó con un tono socarrón, Hayate.

-¡¿Cómo querías que durmiera con ella a mi lado?! –replicó. –Dando todos esos suspiros y… ¡por todos los cielos, debería estar prohibido dormir sin sostén!

La castaña no contuvo su carcajada.

Amor.

¿Qué es el amor realmente? No hay respuesta y/o argumento posible que resuelva esta cuestión. ¿Por qué? Fácil, debido a que el amor, como el tiempo, es relativo; lo que para unos es un sentimiento para otros es un acto.

Canciones de amor, historias de amor, películas, imágenes, incluso.

El amor es libre de prejuicios, no hace diferencia entre personas. Al parecer, cada vez que quiere, sorprende a los que elige. El amor puede convertirse en tu mejor amigo o en tu peor enemigo, dependiendo de como sea tu trato con él. Puede hacerte daño para siempre, pero también te puede entregar la mayor felicidad de toda tu vida. Te puede hacer reír, pero también llorar, hasta llegar al punto en que las lágrimas no caerán más. El amor está en todas partes y tiene el poder para hacer de todo, sólo es cuestión de que dejes de ver y comiences a observar, porque hasta donde sabes, el amor puede estar más cerca de lo que crees, incluso justo a un lado tuyo.

-¡Nanoha-chan me ha engañado con Fate-chan!

-Fue sólo una noche, lo juro. –dijo en modo de consolación, siguiendo el "drama" de Hayate.

Fate estaba feliz de que fueran tan cercanas, ambas tenían una relación de complicidad que en cierta forma envidiaba, pero de buena manera. Después de todo, era algo bueno que su amada y su mejor amiga (casi hermana) fueran tan allegadas.

Cerca de ahí estaba otra persona, entonces se percató que no era la única observando.

-Carim-san, ¿puedo saber si Nanoha te ha hecho algo que te molestara u ofendiera de alguna manera? –se acercó a ella y le preguntó seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Puede que sean solo especulaciones mías pero, puedo notar que la miras con cierto recelo. –expuso su punto de vista, cosa que provocó un breve silencio antes de que la joven de ojos color añil respondiera.

-No es eso. –habló, pero no supo cómo continuar así que guardó silencio por otro instante. -Es sólo que… ¿no te parece que hay mucha confianza entre ellas?

-Pues sí. –admitió Fate como si nada. -¿Algún problema con eso?

-Me da la impresión de que son algo más que amigas.

Los ojos de Fate se abrieron en grande y comenzó a reír.

-Lo siento pero, ¿Hayate-chan y Nanoha? Creo que estás malentendiendo terriblemente las cosas.

-Yo… No puedo más con esto. – dijo y se fue, dejando a Fate más que confundida.

Dicen que "El primer amor nunca se olvida", una frase muy cierta porque independientemente de que como haya sido esa experiencia, indudablemente se queda en nuestros recuerdos.

Con el primer amor experimentamos sentimientos nuevos, muy intensos y al mismo tiempo encontrados, esos son motivos por los cuales se le considera inolvidable.

-Terminé con los trámites y la evaluación, sólo falta el sello. –dijo Hayate.

No obtuvo respuesta, incluso parecía que la presidenta ni siquiera la había escuchado.

-¿Carim?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Yo, me haré cargo, puedes retirarte.

Al salir del edificio se encontró con quien menos le apetecía hablar pero estaba preocupada por Carim, quizá su trato con aquél joven castaño no fuera el mejor, a menudo chocaban y se molestaban mutuamente. Pero esas diferencias podía hacerlas a un lado.

-¡Hey!

-¿Me estás hablando a mí? –preguntó aturdido.

-Sí. _"no hay nadie más, idiota", _pensó.

-Esto si es una señal del Armagedón ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Es sobre Carim.

-… ¿Qué con ella?

-Me preguntaba si algo sucedió entre ustedes.

-Ella y yo terminamos, mejor dicho, ella terminó conmigo. ¿Por qué?

Hayate estaba impactada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. A duras penas pudo articular unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó con dificultad.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro "pequeño" enfrentamiento? Ya sabes, en el que accidentalmente terminé golpeando tu mejilla. –Hayate asintió. –Bueno, desde ese día. -contestó él, estaba triste, le dolía hablar de ello porque la amaba pero precisamente porque la amaba tenía que seguir hablando.

"_Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ustedes dos estaban discutiendo, pero no creí que la cosa fuera tan grave. Por querer intervenir, parte de mi ojo quedó morado, mi mejilla hinchada y mi labio roto. Nos dijimos de cosas hasta que el llanto de Carim nos detuvo"_

-Ella nunca pudo olvidar a su primer amor.

Esa confesión había hecho que Hayate dejara de pensar, desconectado por completo su cerebro, "¿Carim estaba enamorada de alguien más?", es lo único que podía pensar, si era así, "¿de quién?" "¿Su primer amor?" Si no lo ha olvidado significa que todavía lo ama... Eso quiere decir, "¿que quiere decir?"

-Cuando me le declaré me dijo que no podía corresponderme porque había alguien más. –empezó a aclarar la situación. –Aun así yo insistí, más porque me había dicho que esa persona no le correspondía.

Hayate escuchaba con esmera atención todas las palabras de Vice.

-Traté de hacer que se enamorara de mí, pero no logre hacerlo. No pude hacerlo, menos contigo siempre cerca.

Hayate arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? –cuestionó, pues estaba muy confundida.

-No me sorprende que no lo sepas, Carim es buena ocultando sus sentimientos, hasta a mí me costó darme cuenta.

-Habla claro quieres. –le exigió.

-La razón por la que siempre me molestaba tu sola presencia es porque… Tú eres su primer amor, Yagami.

Sus ojos se abrieron de una manera increíble.

-Te digo esto porque no soporto más verla sufrir, y porque sé que también tienes sentimientos hacia ella, los tuyos si son bastante obvios, así que no entiendo por qué pensaba que su amor no era correspondido. – sonrió triste. -Quizá no sea necesario que te lo pida pero, hazla feliz. Ella está esperando por ti, siempre lo ha hecho.

-Yo...

-Vete ahora, antes de que cambie de opinión.

"_Porque te amo, quiero que seas feliz..._

_Porque te amo, te dejó libre..."_

Hayate salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia el consejo estudiantil, "_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?",_ pensaba.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ni la más remota idea, todo había sido un completo shock para ella.

-¡Oh! Creí que ya te habías ido. –exclamó Carim al verla entrar con tanto apuro.

-Lo hice. Pero tenía que volver. –dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Ocurrió algo? -preguntó alarmada, y observó el rostro de Hayate.

Tenía un aspecto magnifico, se veía bastante nerviosa y... avergonzada.

-Podría decirse que sí. -dijo. -Yo tenía que volver...

-¿Sí? -la apremió al ver que vacilaba.

-Por ti.

La inocente y sincera respuesta de Hayate la sorprendió, hizo que los latidos de su corazón fueran a un ritmo más acelerado y produjo algo más, una sensación que no lograba identificar ni se molestaría en intentar hacerlo.

-¿Te he contado de mi primer amor? –comenzó a decir Hayate.

Carim dejo caer los papeles que sostenía en sus manos, impactada por la repentina pregunta.

-Tomaré eso como un no. –dijo más relajada.

-Siendo sincera fue hace ya mucho tiempo, siempre me pregunte ¿por qué no puedo olvidarlo? ¿Por qué después de tanto aún sigue presente en mi cabeza? Entonces descubrí la respuesta, el primer amor jamás se olvida, menos si sigues amando a la persona hoy en día. El amar por primera vez es un despertar a una gran variedad de sentimientos que no habíamos experimentado antes por nadie.

-¿Qué hay de Nanoha-san? – esa pregunta no quería hacerla, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-¿Qué con ella? -miró a Carim y entendió lo que estaba insinuando. -¡Qué! No, ella y yo... ¿De dónde rayos sacas tal cosa?

-Debido a que son muy unidas y siempre estás encima de ella.- se limitó a explicar.

Hayate se rió. -Eso es porque ella siempre trae dulces. Debo confesar que está que arde y no tendría inconveniente alguno en enamorarme de ella pero, como te dije con anterioridad, yo sigo amando a la misma persona desde hace mucho.

El silenció predominó, Carim observaba a un inmenso vacío, Hayate no apartaba su vista de ella.

-¿Quieres saber por qué sigo enamorada de mi primer amor? -Carim no respondió así que Hayate decidió por sí misma, continuar. -Si me preguntaran qué fue lo que más me gustó de ella, diría que su sonrisa, pero no me detendría ahí. Su mirada, esa mirada en sus ojos color añil. -Carim volteó a verla.

-Ha...Hayate...

-Justo esa mirada... Aún ahora, a pesar de todo…sigo amándola.

Hayate leyó la dulce invitación en los ojos de Carim, tomó su barbilla, rozó sus labios con los suyos y sintió como ella contenía el aliento mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Se detuvo y aguardó unos momentos que parecieron eternos a que la joven rubia abriera los ojos.

Carim, pestañó confusa, e incluso algo decepcionada.

-¿Algún inconveniente? -preguntó la castaña.

-No, en absoluto. -repuso, pero pareciera que dijera todo lo contrario. -Sólo que... esperaba algo distinto. -explicó.

-¿Qué era lo que esperabas?

Carim negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño sin apartar su mirada de la de Hayate.

-Tal vez esperabas algo como esto. -dijo con voz queda, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la ojiazul con su brazo; lentamente fue acortando la poca distancia que las separaba, con eso no hacía más que tentar a Carim, provocándola, hasta que al final fue ella quien terminó con la maldita espera y unió sus labios..

Fue un beso profundo, un beso en el que fueron participes sus lenguas. La necesidad, el amor, todos sus sentimientos fueron transmitidos en ese apasionado beso. Estaban en una perfecta sincronía, llevaban tiempo deseándolo, anhelándolo y ahora por fin la espera había acabado.

Cuando al fin apartó su boca de la de Hayate, irguió la cabeza y contempló el sonrojado rostro de su amada.

-¿En serio creíste que yo y Nanoha-chan...?

-Cállate y bésame.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?... ¡Oh!, besas increíble, muy sensual.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-No me pedirás... Ya sabes.

-¡Ah! Eso. Carim Gracia, por favor se mía.

Carim la golpeó.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Tan pronto tendremos nuestra primera pelea de pareja? –la joven rubia hizo un gesto que intimidó a la castaña. -Bien, deja replantear mi propuesta. Carim, desde siempre has sido mi primer amor, a partir de ahora en adelante ¿Quisieras ser mi único?

-De ahora en adelante... seré tu todo.

Sellaron su confesión con un beso.

-Yo tengo algo que hacer. –dijo de pronto Carim, apartándose de los labios de Hayate.

-¿Justo ahora? –cuestionó, acababan de confesarse y ella hacía esto…

-Es importante. –dijo y salió del aula.

Bajó la sombra de los arboles se encontraban dos personas, hablando.

-Siento haberme interpuesto entre ustedes. .-decía el chico con un dejo de pesar.

-No te interpusiste, de no ser por ti yo seguiría sin saber sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Los supe desde hace tiempo... Y yo aún así no podía... No quería dejarte ir. Deseaba tanto que me amaras, aunque yo era el que estaba a tu lado tú solo pensabas en ella.

-Vice...

-Me alegra mucho verte feliz, te lo digo honestamente. Yo nunca pude hacerte sonreír así. -la miró y vio que bajó la mirada. -Por favor, no te sientas mal. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Un último... ¿Podrías darme un último beso?

Carim se acercó a el y junto sus labios, fue un suave roce, tranquilo, nada comparado con los de Hayate. Ese había sido un "beso", si es que se le puede llamar así, lleno de cariño y agradecimiento. -se apartó de él y luego lo abrazó.

-En serio intenté amarte. -le dijo al oído.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

-Te quiero.

-Te amo. Espero que no tengas problemas por esto, cierta persona me observa como si quisiera matarme.

-Yo me haré cargo. -deshizo el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te deseo que seas feliz. -dijo el dándole un beso en la mano.

-Yo también a ti, sé que encontrarás la felicidad.

Con esas palabras el joven castaño se fue sonriente, triste, pero feliz a la vez.

No todos los amores están destinados a ser, y su amor era uno de esos.

-Hola. –se acercó a la castaña, al parecer había presenciado toda la escena.

-...

-¿Estás celosa?

-¿Qué sentirías si me ves besar a alguien más?

-Bueno... Espero que eso no suceda, o yo tendría que matarlos a ambos. -los ojos añil de Carim, por un instante daban miedo. -Es broma, y lo que viste fue un beso de despedida.

Hayate tomó con sus manos la cara de Carim y la besó.

-Ese fue mi beso "limpia besos de despedida". Espero no tener que usarlo a menudo. –le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

-Nunca. –respondió ella.

Aún quedaban cosas que aclarar pero ya tendrían tiempo de hacer eso, su historia apenas estaba comenzando. Así fue como el primer amor triunfó ante todo, ¿por qué? fácil, el primer amor jamás se olvida. ¿Es una buena o mala noticia? No sé, pero así funciona.

Nadie olvida el primer salto en paracaídas, ni la vez que aprendió a manejar, ni ninguna de todas las cosas realmente fuertes que vivimos por primera vez. Ante el primer amor es lógico que nos sintamos confundidos, tristes si no es correspondido o viviendo en un mundo mágico si sí lo es.

"Amor, palabra mágica que encierra un mundo de emociones, sensaciones, y experiencias, trae consigo grandes enseñanzas que con el tiempo van moldeando nuestro carácter, hemos aprendido a amar sin limitaciones aunque a veces duela hacerlo.

Aprendamos todos los días que el amor es un bálsamo para nuestro espíritu, que alimenta y motiva a seguir.

* * *

><p><strong>¿El capítulo les pareció raro? Pues a mí no, XD pero como dije no tenía planeado que fuera así, sin embargo varios de ustedes querían más sobre Hayate y Carim, aún falta aclarar porque Carim pensó que su amor no era correspondido y unos que otros detalles, eso los explicaré en los siguientes capítulos. <strong>

**Muy poco NanoFate, sí, lo sé, pero el siguiente capítulo será de ellas dos ¡Yuhu! Quieren que les haga spoiler con el nombre (? bueno, aún no es seguro pero será: La semilla que floreció al borde de un precipicio. ¿Qué les parece? XD **

**Guest1: Em, las cosas difíciles y las que llevan tiempo son las que realmente valen la pena, recuérdalo. **

**Guest2: Espero que hayan sido suficientes los celos de Carim xD sino como quiera seguirá teniendo uno que otro arranque más adelante. **

**Mashiro: Ya veo... No creo que pueda hacerlo explotar... Eso es un poco demasiado XD Pero descuida aunque probablemente, quizás, no sé, cause uno que otro dolor de cabeza, todo terminará bien. ****Respecto a la presidenta, te equivocaste, de hecho siempre estuvo enamorada de Hayat (más adelante la explicación)**

**Sakuradakota: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior. Pues Hayate ya no es tan pobre ¿no crees? XD Ya será happy y toda la cosa wiii. (valió la pena su sufrimiento)**

**Momo: Un beso en la boca... Jhajha aún es algo pronto para eso... oh espera, llevó 10 caps y no se han besado de verda Ya no tendrás que acongojarte por Hayate :B tu también cuídate mucho. ... P.D. Sólo no golpees tan fuerte... :T**

**Luna testarossa: Jhajhajh Todavía ni tienen su primera cita y ya quieres que la viole. P.D. Carim apareció mucho en este capítulo xD**

**Kihara: A ver, ahora quiero leer tu reacción xD (Sé que te fascinó que Nanoha haya dejado a Yuuno de esa manera xD) **

**Javtestarossa: ... En serio ¿qué traen todos con las violaciones? xD **

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero en verdad que les haya gustado. EL próximo capítulo será más largo :O Me quedaré seca pero bueh, no importa XD**

**Saludos a todos, cuídense y si tienen a una persona a la que aman, háganselo saber. Valoren el tiempo que pasan junto a esa persona y creen buenos recuerdos. **

**Les deseo lo mejor. Los leeré la próxima. Eso es to... eso es to.. eso es todo amigos... Tu tu ru tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu... tu tu tu tu tu tú! XD **


	11. La semilla que floreció

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia._

_Me demoré un poco en actualizar, incluso les dije que el capítulo iba a ser más largo que de costumbre peeeero, quité algunas cosas para dejarlas en el siguiente capítulo porque no se me ocurría nada para la continuació Culpen a mi inspiración que últimamente anda media floja. En fin, espero que les guste y que disfruten de capítulo._

_Am, los molestaré con una cosa, una persona esta buscando el nombre de un Fanfic, NanoFate, claro está, trata de una historia entre Fate y Nanoha, donde al parecer Nanoha es asaltada y Fate la rescata y toda la cosa, por lo que queda muy mal herida nanoha despierta al día siguiente en un hospital y descubré que su salvadora está en coma D: En sí, trta de como Nanoha cuida de ella y como poco a poco se enamora. Si alguno de los que leen éste fic lo sabe agradecería que comentara el nombre. Eso es todo, ahora sí disfruten. _

* * *

><p><strong>La semilla que floreció al borde de un precipicio.<strong>

"El único método cuantitativo es la mirada del amor, ya que es a través de la pupila dilatada."

Enamorado, según el diccionario, es el que siente amor, pero no todo lo que siente amor tiene por qué estar enamorado. El enamoramiento es un estado físico y mental que a veces se confunde con la ilusión, el capricho o la obsesión. Escoger a un amor imaginario en lugar de a uno real puede ser lo que marque la diferencia entre la felicidad o la infelicidad.

Entonces, ¿Cómo no equivocarnos?, ¿Cómo saber si se está o no verdaderamente enamorado, y a la vez, si la otra persona también lo está?

El amor no es una ciencia, no se puede saber por medio de ésta si una persona está enamorada o no, pero sí existen una serie de pautas que te pueden llevar a una conclusión.

Si todo era en tu vida un perfecto equilibrio entre la paz y la tranquilidad hasta que llegó esa persona capaz de derribar en un segundo esa barrera que te costó años construir, ese puede ser un signo de que ese alguien ha sido capaz de calar hondo en tu interior. Y luego llega un momento en el que comienzas a sentirte bien cerca de esa persona, y comienzas a preguntarte ¿A qué se debe ese sentimiento? ¿Es atracción? O quizás… ¿Es algo más que eso?

Tu corazón, más que la razón, es el que eventualmente te da la respuesta a esas cuestiones. Pero también está el miedo, y es gracias a ese miedo que a veces no permite que escuches a tu corazón por más que éste grite.

¡Ah! El amor… Sentimiento inexplicable capaz de mover montañas, esa cosa tan única que solo algunos son los dichosos de experimentar.

* * *

><p>Fate corría a toda velocidad, el frío viento acariciaba su cara y hacía mover sus cabellos con tal gracia. Había logrado superar su marca personal, era la persona más veloz de todo el instituto, esa era una de sus muchas habilidades. La instructora no paraba de felicitarla y decirle lo orgullosa que estaba, al igual que sus compañeros. Faltaba poco tiempo para el festival deportivo y todos sus compañeros de clase tenía puesta su total confianza en ella, desde que se enteraron de que a la clase que saliera triunfadora en la mayoría de las actividades se le daría una recompensa, todas las clases comenzaron a prepararse, entrenando arduamente para el evento, más por la ya mencionada recompensa, la cual sería "lo que quisieran", siempre y cuando estuviera justificado y esté dentro de las normas establecidas.<p>

No muy lejos de ese lugar, sentada en una pequeña colina del jardín que estaba cerca de la pista de carreras, una joven la estaba observando hasta que fue atrapada en el acto, ella avergonzada apartó la vista hacia otro lado. Entonces, su celular comenzó a sonar, era una llamada, y esa melodía que se escuchaba estaba asignada a una persona en especial.

La joven se encontró deseando que parara de sonar, mas no fue así. Colocó su dedo sobre el icono verde que tenía el dibujo de un teléfono, y acto seguido, lo deslizó por la pantalla. Se acercó el aparato al oído, apoyándolo en parte de su mejilla. La persona al otro lado de la línea ni siquiera le permitió decir "hola" pues ya había comenzado a hablar.

-¿Puedo invitarte algo de tomar o prefieres seguir observándome de lejos, Nanoha?

Fate sonreía, la joven de ojos lavanda lo sabía por el tono de voz alegre que había empleado.

-Me apetece un café. –contestó ella, feliz y sonriente.

-Café será, estaré contigo en unos minutos.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Nanoha observó la pantalla, estaba feliz. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que se conocieron, desde aquél encuentro en el "salón de las ociosidades de F.T.H.", era extraño porque a pesar de que eran más cercanas seguía habiendo algo que le hacia sentir frustración, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podía ser, pero no tenía duda de que Fate le ocultaba algo.

-Debe ser algo muy interesante lo que estás pensando. –dijo una voz en su oído.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no había notado la cercanía de Fate.

-Puede ser, ¿estás curiosa por saber lo que pensaba? –preguntó divertida, mientras tomaba la mano de Fate, ella la había extendido para ayudarla a levantarse del cómodo césped.

-Bastante curiosa, sí. –respondió.

-¿Dónde está mi café? –dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

Fate se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que prefirió dejarlo también.

-Eres libre de escoger el lugar al cual quieras ir.

-¿Conoces la cafetería que está frente al parque central?

-Sí, ¿ahí es dónde quieres ir?

Asintió con un "ajá" y un movimiento de cabeza.

La cafetería era agradable, el decorado, las paredes pintadas de suaves y tenues colores, la iluminación le daba un toque cálido al lugar, también había plantas, y cuadros colgados. Las mesas y sillas, de madera.

-Bienvenidos, ¿mesa para dos? –preguntó amable la joven camarera.

-Sí, por favor. –contestó, Fate.

Se sentaron, vieron el menú por unos minutos antes de decidir. Fate tardó más que Nanoha, pues la cobriza iba con la idea de tomar un café negro y un croissant para acompañarlo. Cuando finalmente la joven rubia se decidió a tomar un chocolate caliente y un muffin, ordenaron.

-¿No piensas echarle algo de azúcar o crema?- dijo la joven rubia.

-El café se disfruta mejor negro, además está delicioso así. ¿Quieres probar?

-Bien, probaré un poco. –tomó la taza de Nanoha y bebió un poco.

-… Amargo. –fue la palabra que salió de su boca luego de hacer una mueca de desagrado. -¿Cómo puedes tomar algo así?

-A mí me gusta.

-Siento mucho no haber podido darte clases hoy. -Fate se disculpó, afligida.

-No te preocupes, es normal. Todos están vueltos locos por los festivales. -suspiró.

-Escuché que tu clase está haciendo una representación teatral.

-Sí, es una pequeña obra que escribió una compañera. Hayate-chan se está encargando del vestuario.

-¿Qué papel tienes? -pregunto curiosa, se moría por saber si tenía el protagónico o no.

-Deberías ir a uno de los ensayos y averiguarlo. -contestó, la verdad no quería decirle, a estas alturas seguramente ya leyó el guión y...

-¿Sabes qué tienen en común el café y el amor? –preguntó de pronto Fate, Nanoha negó con la cabeza y la miró aguardando a que continuara. –Ambos son dulces y amargos, sin mencionar que hay muchas variedades.

-Mi amor es amargo, entonces.

-No es lo que quería decir.

Fate se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, estiró sus brazos y abrió sus ojos tan grandes como le era posible, esos ojos borgoña intenso en los que Nanoha pudo ver su reflejo.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –la cobriza preguntó, nerviosa.

-Dicen que la pupila se dilata cuando la persona ve algo que le gusta. –dijo. –Tus pupilas están muy dilatadas.

-…

-La dilatación de las pupilas provocada por estímulos psicológicos incluye muchos otros aspectos. No es sólo la belleza humana, o sea la mía, la que puede provocar esta reacción, también puede suceder cuando observamos un paisaje hermoso o una comida muy deliciosa. -en este punto observó la reacción de Nanoha. –Lo cual indica que ese croissant debe ser muy apetitoso para ti.

-Pareces saber mucho al respecto.

-Sí. Curiosamente, otro estudio demostró que los humanos encontramos más atractivas a las personas con pupilas dilatadas, pero descuida, yo siempre te encuentro atractiva.

El corazón de Nanoha comenzó a palpitar con más intensidad, el rojo de sus mejillas era bastante notorio, y su nerviosismo no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

"_¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Por qué mi corazón no para de latir? Hayate-chan suele decirme ese tipo de cosas, entonces ¿por qué solo con Fate-chan siento esto?", _La cabeza de Nanoha estaba confundida, la había tomado con la guardia baja. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, pero ¿Cómo tranquilizarse cuando la persona que te provocó eso está frente a ti observándote con esos hermosos ojos?

El celular de Nanoha comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de su madre. Al parecer en el museo había una exposición de arte y ella estaba libre de trabajo por lo que las invitó a las dos, ya que la cobriza le había comentado que en ese momento se encontraba con Fate. Ésta acepto amablemente la invitación de Momoko-san y en efecto de Nanoha, no es como si pudiera decirle que no a esos ojos que tanto ama, eso y que se trataba de una exposición de arte, ella amaba el arte, además compartiría más tiempo con su amaba cobriza.

-Está bien, mamá. Te veremos allá. -dijo y colgó.

Nanoha no podía estar más agradecida con esa llamada, se había relajado y aunque seguían resonando las palabras de Fate en su cabeza, ya era algo que podía controlar.

Pagaron la cuenta, más bien, Fate la pagó, siempre era así, esa era la única cosa en la que Nanoha no podía interferir.

Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron directo al museo.

Ahí estaba la madre de Nanoha junto con una persona que ninguna de las dos esperaba ver. Una de ellas se alegró y salió corriendo hacia ellos, mientras que la otra prosiguió a un paso forzado.

-¡Yuuno-kun! -saludó la cobriza al joven rubio de ojos verdes que se encontraba a un lado de su madre.

-Hola, Nanoha-chan. -respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El disgusto de Fate ante ese sencillo gesto fue tanto que hasta la señora Takamachi pudo percatarse de ello. En realidad ella era consiente de los sentimientos de la joven rubia para con su hija, desde hace tiempo que lo había notado, no podía creer que su hija siguiera sin siquiera tener sospecha alguna.

-Fate-chan, estoy segura de que valdrá la pena. -comentó dirigiéndose a la joven de ojos borgoña.

Ésta confundida, preguntó a que se refería y aunque Momoko hablaba de su hija, no se lo aclaró respondiéndole solo con un guiño, una sonrisa, y un pulgar arriba, cosa que dejó aún más confundida a Fate.

Al entrar al museo había una enorme pancarta que decía: "Bienvenidos, exposición de pinturas de Pablo Picasso y Vincent Van Gogh."

Entraron a la primera sala, en ésta había pinturas de Picasso.

Se pusieron frente a un cuadro titulado: "Guernica" hecho en 1937, método utilizado, cubismo y deformación.

Fate comenzó a hacer gestos tratando de encontrar el sentido de la pintura.

-Ésta es una de mis favoritas, también es una de las más conocidas. Gira en torno a los horrores de la guerra, me encantó el estilo que utilizó. -la atención de Nanoha se centró en las palabras que había dicho Yuuno.

Fate rodó los ojos.

Lo mismo fue con las siguientes pinturas: The old guitarist (1903) y Girl before a miror (1932). Yuuno daba su explicación y su análisis, cosa que Fate no pudo soportar más y se apartó de ellos para ir con la señora Takamachi.

-¿Sucedió algo? -preguntó Momoko, preocupada por el semblante de la joven rubia.

-Nada, sólo que nunca he sido fan de Picasso. -declaró de manera sutil.

-Comprendo, siendo sincera, yo tampoco soy muy fan de él. Pero lo admiró como pintor. -dijo. -Esta pintura es una de las favoritas de Nanoha-chan; Woman with Yellow Hair (1931), la mujer que inspiró éste cuadro fue Marie Therese Walter. Con tan solo 17 años comenzó ser modelo de Picasso que en ese entonces tenía 35 años. La pintó en muchas ocasiones, se convirtió en su musa, incluso uno de sus cuadros más famosos es de ella The dream (1932).

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Fate sorprendida. -No esperaba menos de usted. -dijo en forma de alago.

La señora Takamachi sonrió.

-Poco tiempo después Marie se convirtió en la amante de Picasso, pues él estaba casado y tenía un hijo. La relación la mantuvieron secreta, tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Maya. Entonces otra mujer apareció en la vida de Picasso. Marie nunca lo dejó de amar, cuando él murió tiempo después ella se suicidó ahorcandose.

-Esa historia es muy... Triste.

-En efecto. -concordó.

Se giraron para ver a Nanoha y Yuuno, aún estaban a unas pinturas de distancia de ellas.

-¿Te parece si pasamos a la siguiente sala? Nanoha-chan suele tomarse mucho tiempo observando cada detalle.

-Está bien. -contestó, mas sin embargo una parte de ella no quería dejar a Nanoha sola con el joven rubio.

Resignada, siguió a la señora Takamachi hasta la sala donde se exponían las pinturas de Vincent Van Gogh.

Fate, ipso facto, se fue frente a una de las pinturas más reconocidas del artista "The starry night" pintada en 1889.

-Ésta es mi favorita. -le indicó a la madre de Nanoha. -Los colores, el estilo, desde la primera vez que la vi quedé fascinada.

-Puedo ver que eres fan de Van Gogh.

-Así es. -confirmó. -Le llamaron el loco del pelo rojo. Pero qué gran artista resulto ser. Introvertido, serio, austero, pero siempre maravilloso. Incomprendido en su tiempo. Expresionista e impresionista, aquél que supo manejar el color como nadie. Escribió cerca 800 cartas, poco más quizá, en toda su vida, más de 650 eran dirigidas a su hermano Theo. Él pintó muchos autorretratos, en una de las cartas que le escribió a su hermano Theo decía algo como estarse sobreponiendo, así que en cada autorretrato se veía mejor. Muchos no entienden eso y sólo se preguntan ¿por qué pintaría tantos autorretratos?

-Ahora has sido tú la que me ha impresionado. -dijo Momoko.

En ese momento entraron Nanoha y Yunno a la sala.

-Se acaban de perder un maravilloso análisis de Fate-chan.

-¿En verdad? -preguntó Nanoha con un dejo de decepción. -Yuuno admira mucho a Picasso por lo que me describió todas y cada una de sus pinturas, por eso tardamos.

-No era necesaria la explicación, Nanoha-chan. A menos que no fuera dirigida a mí. -giró su cabeza para mirar a Fate.

La joven rubia se ruborizó y trató de evadirse yendo hacia otra de las pinturas.

-¿Por qué hay tantos autorretratos? ¿Tiene eso sentido? -exclamó Yuuno.

-Si te tomas el debido tiempo y las observas de cerca lo entenderás. -dijo Fate.

Pasaron por la pintura de Irises(1889) la cual le encantó a Nanoha.

-Es tan bella, suave y armoniosa.

-Estos lirios, presan fácilmente nuestra mirada ¿no crees? -Nanoha asintió. -Pocas veces unas simples flores aparentemente inertes, han conseguido tal capacidad de atracción y tal poder de seducción. Dos aspectos principales son los causantes del milagro, el color y el trazo. Sereno y dulce, como una mirada suave y agradecida.

Wheatfield withcrows (1890), Daubigny's garden (1890), entre otras más.

Antes de irse pasaron nuevamente por la pintura "The starry night".

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Fate a Nanoha.

-Demasiado.

-Desde siempre ha sido uno de mis cuadros favoritos, es una perfecta obra maestra. Quizás por ser una fantástica representación del cielo nocturno cuya observación es una de mis grandes aficiones.

-No tenía idea de que te gustara observar el cielo.

-¿De todo lo que dije fue eso lo único que se te quedó? -preguntó divertida.

-Me encanta el paisaje, la noche muy clara y estrellada, la luna aparece iluminada en la parte superior derecha de la obra. En la parte central inferior se encuentra un pequeño poblado con algunas luces encendidas, en el lado inferior izquierdo hay una figura que aparece en primer plano, se trata de...¿un árbol?

Fate rió. _"A eso llamo evadir el tema con estilo." _

-Esa es sólo la lectura denotativa. La parte central del lienzo muestra el pueblo de Saint Rémy de Provence, bajo un cielo arremolinado, es una vista hacia el exterior desde la ventana de su habitación en el hospital psiquiátrico. Las colinas de Alpilles aparecen a lo lejos en el margen derecho, hay poca correlación entre la escena y la realidad, el ciprés que aparece a la izquierda fue también añadido a la composición del cuadro, siendo la figura predominante de la obra.

-En verdad te gusta, tus pupilas están dilatadas.

-¿En serio? Aunque no creo que sea por la pintura.

Nanoha se ruborizó.

Salieron exhaustos del museo, a excepción de la señora Takamachi, quien parecía haberla pasado bastante bien viendo como tanto Fate como Yuuno competían "disimuladamente" por la atención de su hermosa hija.

-¿Quieren venir a cenar? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Fate y Yuuno.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación pero no podré aceptar, en otra ocasión con gusto. -contestó Yuuno.

-No te preocupes Yuuno-kun. ¿Y tú Fate-chan?

-¡Me encantaría, Momoko-san! -contestó Fate, ella nunca rechazaría la deliciosa comida de "su suegra".

Después de cenar, la cobriza y la rubia subieron a la habitación de la primera, Fate se quedó con las ganas de jugar con Arf dado a que se encontraba con el veterinario, no estaba enferma, simplemente era una cita de rutina, necesitaba sus vacunas y que le dieran un baño anti pulgas.

-Eso estuvo delicioso. -decía mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios y daba ligeros golpes con su mano a su estomago.

-Para ti toda comida es deliciosa. -una risilla escapó de la boca de Nanoha.

Fate también comenzó a reír.

-Hayate-chan últimamente se ve más feliz. -habló la cobriza, se sentó en la cama y abrazó una de las almohadas.

-Tienes razón, desde que ella y Carim-san están saliendo se le ve más contenta, es su primer amor, después de todo.

-Amor, ¿eh?... -se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Nanoha abría y cerraba la boca, dudando en si hablar o no. -¿Puedo... Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -dijo por fin, en voz queda.

Fate sonrió con amabilidad.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Una pregunta molesta?

-Esas son las mejores.

Otro silencio se formo entre ellas, Fate aguardó pacientemente manteniendo su sonrisa antes de que Nanoha volviera a hablar.

-¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven rubia, fue una flecha directo al blanco y el blanco era su corazón.

-¿P-por qué preguntas? -no estaba evadiendo la pregunta de Nanoha, simplemente quería saber a qué se debía su curiosidad.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres. -dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Hay alguien. -listo, lo había dicho, de ahora en adelante no podía dar marcha atrás. -Pero no sólo me gusta, Nanoha. -se giró hacia ella y posó su mirada en los hermosos ojos lavanda que tanto amaba. -La amo.

Nanoha se quedó pasmada, más no lo demostró. Cuando iba a decir algo Fate la interrumpió.

-Sólo voy a decir esto una vez así que escucha con atención. -tomó un respiro y continuó. - Ella es hermosa ¿sabes? Pero no me refiero solo a su belleza exterior, la forma en la que piensa, el brillo en sus ojos cuando habla de algo que realmente le encanta, por la capacidad de hacer que otros sonrían aún cuando están tristes. Ella no es consiente de todo eso, mucho menos del efecto que ella tienen en mí, pero eso sólo la hace más hermosa todavía. En mi opinión, es capaz de conquistar a todo el mundo con su agradable carácter, con su calidez, sobre todo a través de su sonrisa que parece transmitir un rayo de sol. Ella pasó de ser alguien que me hacía sonreír a ser el mayor catalizador de felicidad y de alegría en mi vida. De ser una chica hermosa que conocí a ser la chica más hermosa que conozco. Ella pasó de ser mi enamorada... a ser el amor de mi vida. -la suave y delicada voz de Fate y las sorprendentes palabras que acababa de decir causaron un vuelco en el corazón de Nanoha.

Fate en ningún momento apartó su mirada de la de Nanoha, no dudo ni un instante de cada palabra que decía, ni siquiera tenía que pensarlas porque todo eso era lo que sentía.

-Es muy afortunada de tener tu amor. -dijo con dificultad, su respiración era entrecortada pero lo disimuló.

-Te equivicas, la afortunada soy yo. Ella no sabe mis sentimientos. -confesó Fate con un atisbo de tristeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi amor unilateral, si se lo digo dejaría de serlo, además es un amor que me hace feliz de sólo darlo. -sonreía, pero sus palabras no eran del todo honestas. Era feliz de poder estar con Nanoha, y de sentir ese amor por ella, pero en el fondo sabía que quería más, necesitaba algo más.

-En verdad la amas. -dijo en susurros. -Se está haciendo tarde.

-Tienes razón, debería irme antes de que anochezca más. -se levantó y camino hacia la puerta. -No te molestes en acompañarme. Te veré mañana.

Nanoha se quedó ahí, se tumbó en la cama y abrazó con más fuerza su almohada.

_"¿Qué es este sentimiento de pesar? ¿Por qué siquiera estoy sintiendo esto? Cuando Fate-chan me hablaba de su amor, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, tanto que dolía y mi respiración era pesada... La forma en la que se refería a esa persona, la ternura y la sinceridad con la que decía todas y cada una de esas bellas palabras... Hizo que por un momento... que por un momento yo deseara ser esa persona. ¿Por qué desee tal cosa?"_

-¿Te vas ya, Fate-chan? -preguntó la señora Takamachi, quien se encontraba sentada en la sala.

-Sí, muchas gracias por todo, me divertí mucho hoy.

-Antes de que te retires, ¿me permites un momento?

-Claro que sí.

-Por favor, siéntate. -dijo mientras le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

-Fate-chan, mi hija es muy densa. -comenzó a decir. -Si no le dices lo que sientes ella no se dará cuenta.

Fate estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que la mamá de Nanoha se hubiera dado cuenta, y lo más curioso, ¿no le molestaba? Es decir, amabas son chicas y todo eso, lo normal hubiera sido que ya no le permitiera verla ¿no?

-Quita esa cara. Si te preguntas desde cuándo lo sé, déjame decirte que desde hace tiempo, sólo hace falta ver cómo la miras, cómo la tratas, casi gritas que la amas.

-... Mo-Momoko-san... U-usted, quiero decir... ambas somos... y...

-El amor es el amor, Fate-chan, y tú haces feliz a mi hija ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Agradezco y aprecio mucho sus palabras.

-Las personas que sienten mucho, hablan poco, pero en teste caso tendrás que hablar. Animo, Fate-chan, estoy de tu parte. -levanto el pulgar guiñándole un ojo.

_"¿Qué ha sido eso? No lo sé, pero es bueno ¿lo es, cierto? supongo que tiene razón, tal vez deba ser directa con Nanoha"_

La mañana llegó sin previó aviso, se había quedado dormida con todos esos pensamientos de confusión en la cabeza. No había llegado a ninguna conclusión que aclarara y despejara su mente, solo logró confundirse más y la frustración invadió su ser.

Como todas las mañanas, revisó su celular, se había vuelto una costumbre que Fate le dejara un mensaje de buenos días, y esa mañana no fue la excepción.

_De: Fate_

_Para: Nanoha_

_Asunto: Mambrú se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor, quiero una galleta._

_Muy buenos días, preciosa. ¿Qué te pareció el asunto? Jajaja La verdad es que no he desayunado y desperté con mucha hambre y lo primero que vi el la cocina fueron galletas, en fin. ¿Cómo amaneciste? Hoy está haciendo más frío que de costumbre así que asegúrate de llevar algo extra, una blusa de manga larga o una chaqueta, de preferencia ambas._

_Te estaré esperando donde siempre, no demores que no quiero congelarme._

Nanoha lo leyó todo con una sonrisa, las ocurrencias de Fate siembre le hacían sentir mejor, aunque todavía estaba presente ese sentimiento al cual no sabía darle un nombre.

_De: Nanoha_

_Para: Fate_

_Re: Mambrú se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor, quiero una galleta._

_Me sorprende que tengamos la misma edad. Nyajajaja. Asegúrate de comer bien antes de salir, amanecí perfectamente bien, supongo. Gracias por el aviso, aunque podrías llevarme tu chaqueta ¿recuerdas? Es muy cálida._

_Aunque si no quieres congelarte ve directo al instituto._

_De: Fate_

_Para: Nanoha_

_Re:_

_No me iré sin ti, ya dije. No importa si me congelo, definitivamente no me iré sin ti. ¿Entendido?_

_Desde que Nanoha supo que Fate vivía del lado contrario, intentó de todo para convencerla de que no era necesario que fuera a esperarla al parque central, Fate se negó, y por más que intentó, la persistencia de la joven rubia pudo más que la de ella. Cosa extraña, ya que Nanoha era la que por lo regular ganaba. Pero claro, había sus excepciones._

Los labios de la joven cobriza esbozaron una sonrisa.

_"¿Quién será la persona que amas con tanta intensidad?",_ se preguntó a sí misma. Movió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y alistarse.

Cuando llegó a la estación frente al parque central divisó a una persona con un gorro de panda, para su sorpresa era Fate.

Se acercó a ella burlándose.

-¿Se puede saber por qué traes eso puesto? -preguntó entre risas.

-Hace frió y el gorro mantiene mis orejas calientes.

-¿No pudiste traer, no sé, uno menos llamativo?

-¡Es lindo y me tienes envidia! -exclamó haciendo pucheros.

Nanoha sonrió. "_Tan infantil, ¿Realmente tenemos la misma edad?" _

-Pero ¿por qué vienes así? Te dije que haría frío. -se quitó su bufanda y se la puso a Nanoha. La distancia entre ellas se acortó, sus caras estaban separadas por no más de diez centímetros.

Cuando terminó de ponérsela, Nanoha se apartó.

-vámonos que se va a hacer tarde. -dijo dándole la espalda a Fate.

De pronto sintió algo encima de sus hombros. Era la chaqueta de Fate, esa chaqueta negra de cuero que aún después de tanto seguía teniendo el aroma de jengibre, miel y limón.

-Dijiste que era cálida.

-No hablaba en serio.

-No sé, me gusta como luce en ti. Ahora sí, andando. -tomó la mano de Nanoha y junto a la suya, la metió en el bolsillo de la gabardina que llevaba puesta.

Al llegar al instituto, fue difícil para ambas separarse. Ahora eran las dos las que lamentaban no estar en la misma clase.

-Te veré a la hora del almuerzo. -dijo Fate.

-Estaremos ensayando. -repuso, afligida.

-¡Oh! -se entristeció.

-Podemos mandarnos mensajes. -dijo tratando de animar a su compañera, pero no lo logró.

-Supongo.

-Fate-chan...

-¿Sí?

-En serio debo irme.

-Ajá.

-Fate-chan.

-Hugh?

-Mi mano.

-¡Oh, cierto!

Las clases comenzaron, también se acercaban los exámenes finales, por lo que en lugar de impartir clase, los maestros daban tiempo de que los alumnos repasaran.

-Por poco y no llegas a tiempo. -comentó Hayate.

-Culpa de Fate-chan.

-Por supuesto.

A la hora del almuerzo, Fate tuvo que ir a comer a la cafetería, pues Hayate había olvidado preparar su bento y su madre había salido de viaje ayer por la noche.

-Hola. -la saludó soezmente, un joven rubio de ojos verdes.

Fate le sonrió hipócritamente. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Oh! Nada en especial, sólo te vi y pensé en saludarte. -más sarcásticos no pudieron haber sonado sus palabras.

Se sentó en la misma mesa de Fate y colocó frente a ella un tablero de ajedrez.

-Estoy comiendo.

-¿Quieres decir que no puedes hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo?

-Si quieres decir algo dilo y ya.

-¡Pero eso sería tan aburrido! -exclamó.

El joven estaba irritando y acabando con la paciencia de Fate.

-Elijo las negras, los invitados empiezan. -dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Yuuno hizo su jugada y espero alguna reacción por parte de Fate, pero nada, estaba completamente tranquila, y seguía comiendo, podía apostar a que se estaba burlando de él.

Ambos fueron moviendo sus piezas una a una y en cada jugada, Yuuno trataba de encerrarla para que así estuviera fuera de combate, pero sus tretas poco servían, porque Fate parecía adivinar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, lo cual lo hizo enfadar.

-Harlaown. -dijo mientras movía su caballo.

-Habla. -dijo ella, su cabeza seguía metida en el tablero.

-Ha pasado cerca de un mes desde tu "declaración" pero dime ¿has logrado algo con Nanoha-chan? ¿Le has dicho que la amas como me lo dijiste a mí? -preguntó pretendiendo interés.

-Tal vez y no. -respondió y movió su alfil. -Tu turno.

-¿No te parece algo absurdo? No le veo sentido a que me lo dijeras si desde un principio no tenías planeado confesarte. -dijo él a la vez que movía su pieza.

Fate tomó su jugo y bebió un poco. Movió su pieza a la siguiente casilla sin decir nada.

El joven ojiverde quedó perplejo al dirigir su mirada al tablero de ajedrez, sus piezas pendían de un hilo, literalmente. Apretó los dientes y los puños, reto a la joven rubia de ojos borgoña y sintió un odio tremendo por ella.

-Adelante, mueve tu pieza, tu iniciaste el juego y debo decirte que amo los retos. -sonrió hacia él, pero no era una sonrisa como la que les dedicaba a Nanoha, era otro tipo de sonrisa que intimidaba. -Mucho más amo ganarlos.

Yuuno chasqueó los dientes y alzó su mano tomando a la reina, era una movida desesperada pero tenía que hacerla o perdería.

-Vas a lamentarlo. -dijo él.

Fate sonrió, una pieza aquí, otra allá, una ganada otra perdida; el duelo estaba ya en un punto critico y ninguno parecía querer declinar a su rey. Yuuno estaba desesperado, Fate lo sabía, esa jugada le costó dos piezas más , lo peor de todo es que estaba tan absorto en ganar que se olvido se la estrategia.

-Jaque mate. -se escuchó a Fate decir. -

El joven incrédulo, se puso de pie.

-De ahora en adelante, Harlaown, prepárate porque ahora soy yo quien te dice que no te dejará el camino libre con Nanoha-chan.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Los observadores quedaron desconcertados, Yuuno era un as en cuanto a ajedrez se trataba que perdiera era algo sorprendente, las chispas que había entre los dos rubios formaron un ambiente pesado en la cafetería.

_"Es un idiota, no me dejó comer a gusto.", _pensó Fate.

Mientas que todo eso pasaba en la cafetería, dos personas disfrutaban en paz de su almuerzo en uno de los jardines más lejanos del instituto.

-¡Oh, rayos! -exclamó la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Carim, preocupada.

-Olvide hacer el almuerzo de Fate-chan.

-Seguro se te reprochará, conociéndola, para ella la comida es sagrada.

-Lo sé.

-Dejando eso de lado, hay algo que sigue rondando por mi cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué pensabas que tu amor hacia mi era no correspondido?

-¿Volvemos a ese tema?

-Siempre lo evitas. -repuso Hayate.

-Yo... Creí que te gustaba Verossa. -admitió avergonzada.

Hayate casi se ahoga con el agua.

-¡¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso?! -exclamó aturdida.

-Ustedes dos eran muy unidos antes, y ... no lo sé. -agachó la cabeza.

-Tonta, Carim eres una tonta.

-Lo siento.

-Te amo. -dijo y la beso.

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo, Yuuno se junto con Nanoha a "estudiar" pero no hacían más que hablar de otras cosas que no tenían para nada que ver con las materias. Estaba molesto, no dejaría que Fate se llevara a Nanoha, no podía permitirlo, ella tenía una ventaja sobre él, pero ya no más.

Cuando salieron, Nanoha se torció el tobillo al bajar las escaleras, dado a que solo iba con Yuuno el decidió llevarla a la enfermería.

-No hay fractura pero está algo hinchado, dentro de unos días podrás moverlo mejor, sólo procura no apoyarlo mucho.

-Gracias, enfermera.

-Deberías llamar a tus padres para que vegan por ti. -dijo el joven rubio, preocupado.

-Ahora mismo están en el trabajo Yuuno-kun.

-Entonces yo te llevaré. -se ofreció amablemente.

-Tienes practica. -Nanoha trato de persuadirlo para que desistiera.

-No creo que haya problema si falto un día.

-De verdad no es necesario que lo hagas. -seguía insistente.

-¡Vamos!, Nanoha-chan.

-Bien, te esperaré hasta que acabes tus actividades.

-Pero falta...

-Esa es mi condición

-De acuerdo. -aceptó resignado.

El celular de la cobriza comenzó a sonar.

-"Fate-chan". -Yuuno se tenso, tantas ganas le daban de tomar el celular de Nanoha y arrojarlo lejos, pero tenía que mantener la calma.

-"¿Dónde estás?"-cuestionó la joven rubia.

-Yo... en la biblioteca. -mintió, no quería preocuparla diciéndole que se había torcido el tobillo, conocía a Fate, y exageraría las cosas.

-¿En serio? -el tono en el que dijo eso le dio a Nanoha la impresión de que había descubierto que estaba mintiendo.

-Em. Sí, nos vemos en el salón de música. -dijo y colgó.

Desgraciadamente, para su "buena suerte" Fate la estaba viendo, no muy lejos de donde estaba con Yuuno se encontraba Fate, una lágrima se derramó por su ojo.

-Mentirosa. -dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Nanoha tocaba el piano en compañía de Hayate y Carim, esperaba por Fate desde hace varios minutos, pero Fate seguía sin llegar.

-¿Les puedo preguntar algo? -se dirigió a la pareja que no paraba de hacerse "cariñitos".

-Pregunta lo que quieras, amor mío. -respondió Hayate.

La relación entre Carim y Nanoha era mejor, se habían aclarado las cosas y ahora eran muy buenas amigas, por lo que no le molestaba en absoluto que Hayate siguiera refiriéndose a ella de esa manera.

-¿Cómo te das cuenta si estás enamorada?

Ambas intercambiaron cómplices miradas.

-Empiezas a pensar en esa persona con mayor frecuencia, pero te niegas a creerlo. -inició diciendo Carim.

-Así es, es lo primero que piensas al despertar y lo último que piensas antes de dormir. -completó Hayate.

-Es la prioridad por encima de tus necesidades.

-Sientes celos cuando está con otra persona.

-Tu corazón late fuertemente cuando estás cerca de esa persona.

Y así, continuaron diciéndole demasiadas cosas, que mientras más escuchaba, más se asustaba. Comenzó a comparar todo lo que le dijeron por lo que sentía cuando estaba con Fate, y era exactamente lo mismo.

Sin embargo se negaba a aceptarlo, debía ser una coincidencia, trató de poner mil y un pretextos diciéndose a si misma y repitiendo hasta el cansancio que eso era algo totalmente imposible, que ella no podía estar sintiendo eso por su amiga... ¿amiga? ¿Por qué esa palabra no nunca encajaba para referirse a Fate? ¿Por qué su corazón estaba latiendo de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en ello?

Al llegar a su casa se subió a su habitación, traía la chaqueta de Fate, se tiró a su cama abrazándose.

Nanoha no paraba de crear absurdas excusas, diciendo que todo no era más que producto de su imaginación... Se excusa, porque en el fondo sí que lo siente.

_De: Fate_

_Para: Nanoha_

_Asunto: Lo siento. _

_Me surgió algo de improviso, por eso no pude acudir a nuestro encuentro, espero que no estés molesta, si lo estás ¡vamos, no puedes molestarte con alguien tan adorable como yo! Descansa, duerme bien y que tengas dulces sueños. _

_Te quiero, Fate. _

_De: Nanoha_

_Para: Fate_

_Re: Lo siento. _

_No te preocupes, está bien. Descansa, te veré mañana. _

_Te quiero, Nanoha. _

**_Flashback_**

-Hayate-chan, ¿tú conoces a la persona de la que Fate-chan está enamorada?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo...?

-Ella misma.

-Ya veo, sí, la conozco. Es una persona bastante densa, despistada y atolondrada.

-¿Sabes por que no quiere decirle lo que siente?

-No, ni idea. ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

-Por nada... En especial.

**_Fin de Flashback._**

__"Sé que no está bien que piense esto pero, ojalá nunca le digas lo que sientes... Ojalá que ella no te corresponda... Ojalá y te hubieras enamorado de mí por que yo... __Yo... Me gustas, Fate-chan. sé que estoy siendo egoísta y lo siento pero yo... creo que me enamoré de ti" __

_¿"Qué se supone que haga ahora? Ella ya tiene a alguien y yo... No seré capaz de mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que desde la primera vez me hipnotizaron... Fata-chan, por favor, dime ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? ¿Cómo hago para controlar esto que siento? Yo, ya lo sabía, que eras alguien muy especial para mí, pero no quería aceptarlo... por que duele, y yo estoy cansada de sufrir, por favor, destino, no sigas tirando de mi_ _corazón."_

En esa noche silenciosa, en la obscuridad de su habitación, la joven cobriza lloraba.

En efecto, la semilla que se encontraba floreciendo en su corazón había florecido, una bellísima flor, pero debía tener el coraje suficiente de ir a recogerla al borde de un precipicio, y eso es lo que la aterraba, más ahora que sabía que Fate amaba a alguien más, lo que no sabía es que era ella la persona de la que Fate estaba hablando.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wow! Eso sí que fue intenso, ¿qué pasará ahora? Ni ide <strong>

**Ni crean que soy fan de Van Gogh y que mi pintura favorita de él es la de noche estrellada, y que no entiendo , por más que intente las pinturas de Picasso :v xD **

**En fin, no sé cómo que se está poniendo seria la cosa, aunque no sé si estuvo bien que Nanoha se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, bleh, ya ni modo, algo se me ocurrirá para saber desenlazar bien la historia. **

**Sk: Emm no sabría decirte. Ya pregunté, por si alguien sabe. Sólo queda esperar, ahora, si ya lo encontraste pues me alegra. Yo también he pasado por eso, entiendo y comparto tu dolor TT-TT**

**Nutella: (Ayer comí un emparedado con nutella y bastantes cosas más) Lo siento, me acordé. Fate y su inocencia, ya sabes, eso la hace adorable. Un momento... si ella es la pasiva eso quiere decir que Nanoha... ¡Oh mai gah! jahjaha XD **

**Javtestarossa: La violación es la clav Lo tendré en cuenta, seguiré tu sabios consejos xD Sí, ya sabes, esas personas que se aman desde siempre pero que por cosas creen que su amor es no correspondido y se complican la vida. jhajha Yuuno es un idiota que causará dolores de cabeza :/ por desgracia.**

**Sakuradakota: Oww, a decir verdad en esa parte se me salió el lado cursi ._. Lo cual es gracioso e irónico ya que no recuerdo haber tenido "mi primer amor" l u l Pero bueno, me alegra que te hiciera recordar a ese ser especial que marcó tu vida. Había más NanoFate en esté capítulo pero, lo corte LOL (no me mates) En fin, igualmente te mando saludos y que tengas bueno (días, tardes o noches) dependiendo de cuando leas esto.**

**Guest: Más celos de Carim próximamente, la chica da miedo cuando está celosa XD**

**Cel: Tengo la ligera sospecha de que eres la misma persona que la de arriba pero meh, xD Los celos tienen el poder de transformar personas. **

**Marcy-Abadeer: Jhajhajha, Me alegra que encontraras este fic vagando por google wiii XD sobre lo de ser azotada salvajemente... no lo sé (maybe) será su recompensa después de todo lo que Nanoha la haga soportar (? xD**

**Kihara: Okay, morí de risa con tu reacción, hasta te imagine y toda la cosa (curioso porque no sé cómo eres ni nada de eso) pero total, lo imaginé XD Jhajhajah y más con eso de "me derrito" en serio, me sacaste unas buenas carcajadas. Me alegra te haya gustado ese capítulo, y a partir de ahora sé que me odiaras pero ni modo, te pido perdón de antemano. HayatexCarim también es una de mis parejas favoritas, HayaAli no tanto, se me hace raro pero también lo paso xD, cuídate mucho, y espero que sigas bailando sobre la mesa XD**

**Shisuki27: Muchas gracias, gracias a tu no diré nada se me ocurrió una frase, ¿te la escribo? Dado a que no puedo saber si dijiste sí o no la escribiré de todos modos "siento tantas ganas de no decirte nada, así que te besaré" Probablemente aparezca en el próximo capitulo xD**

**Mashiro: Noup, Fate y Hayate siempre fueron cercanas y Carim lo sabía, también sabía que eso no podía ser posibl algo así. Jhajahajha Puedo hacer que Fate sueñe que Yuuno explote si con eso estás feliz XD De nada por el dato, ya sabes lo que dicen, cada día se aprende algo nuevo. **

**Patokun: Jajahjahjahajhajha Morí con lo de pose dramática de telenovela de los 50s XD**

**Momo: Descuida, incluso si escribes una solo palabra se agradece. ;D siento responderte tan poco (? jhajha Broma, pero en serio no te disculpes por eso. Con que lo leas y te guste yo gozo de felicidad, espero que esté capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Luka: (tu nombre está muy largo así que lo dejaré en Luka :B) *Esquiva la patada voladora* ¡Yeah! Soy un ninj Hola, Jahajhajah me ha pasado, pero desgraciadamente hay algunos fics que jamás en la vida vuelven a actualizar y entonces se queda un vacío en tu corazón :'c xD Nanoha la densa ya no es tan densa (? xD Hayate, qué te puedo decir, simple y sencillamente Hayate XD y Fate, pues Fate es Fate y punto LOL Estoy igual con el colegio D: Espero que todo salga bien, animo, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo. **

**Guest2: siento la demora, en serio pero ya sabes, el calentamiento global y todo lo demás.**

**Bueno, cuídense mucho todos, que tengan muy buenos días, tardes o noches. **

**Y si tienen un amor unilateral, aquí mi consejo, confiésenlo, ¿por qué? porque la vida es muy corta para amores de un solo lado, además ¿Quién no quiere ser correspondido? Si los rechazan, amablemente digan "gracias por participar, el que sigue, por favor" Okay no, pero en serio, espero que nadie pase por algo como eso porque sí que es doloroso (no soy la persona más adecuada para hablar de amor ya que soy asexual pero bleh) XD De nuevo, cuídense. Nos leemos la próxima.**


	12. Preludio de lo inevitable

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia. _

_¡Hola, a todos! Demoré en actualizar, sí lo sé, me disculpo. ¿Por qué demoré tanto? Pues... Les ha pasado que tienen mil y un ideas y no saben cual escribir, pues algo así me paso xD En fin, algunos de ustedes leyeron Tú, yo, y la puesta de sol. Me alegra que les gustara y siento haberlos puesto sentimentales y toda la cosa u.u Yo también lloré TT-TT en fin, he aquí el siguiente capítulo. disfrútenlo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Preludio de lo inevitable. <strong>

Desde la madrugada había comenzado a llover, por lo que en la mañana, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes grises, seguía lloviendo, no con la misma intensidad que hace unas horas antes, sólo caían unas cuantas gotas, eran tan mínimas que ni siquiera era necesario llevar un paraguas, a menos que llevaras papeles en la mano. El pronostico del clima había anunciado que más tarde se avecinarían fuertes vientos con una probabilidad de lluvia del 95 por ciento.

Fate apenas y había logrado dormir, su mente no se lo había permitido, había algo que le estaba molestando desde el día anterior. Ahora mismo esperaba dentro de la estación por la llegada de Nanoha, disfrutando de la música que le brindaban sus auriculares, marcaba el ritmo con sus pies y con ligeros movimientos de cabeza. Estaba tan concentrada en la canción que no se dio cuenta que una persona se paró junjo a ella, acercó su oído al de la joven de ojos borgoña y se puso a escuchar también. En esa posición se quedó hasta que la canción llegó a su fin; Fate abrió los ojos y dio un salto del susto que le había dado encontrarse con unos ojos lavanda tan cerca de ella.

-¡No deberías asustarme así! -exclamó mientras se llevaba su mano derecha al pecho.

-Parecías estar muy entretenida, te hablé pero tenías el volumen muy alto. -explicó Nanoha una vez que paro de reír.

-Te disculparé por esta vez, sólo porque fue un accidente. -dijo ya más calmada.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente, Fate-chan. -el tono se su voz era socarrón y ni se diga de su sonrisa.

-El que lo digas de ese modo me hace creer que no fue un accidente. -suspiró y observó a Nanoha. -Tienes puesta mi chaqueta. -dijo en susurro pero lo suficiente fuerte para que la cobriza alcanzara a escuchar.

-Es cálida. -repuso, abrazándose a si misma. -Además huele a ti y me gusta el olor de Fate-chan.

La joven de ojos borgoña no se esperaba tal respuesta, no sólo fue lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo, el corazón de Fate no estaba preparado para eso, tampoco pudo controlar el rubor de sus mejillas, del cual Nanoha se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-¿Deberíamos irnos ya? -preguntó inocentemente, fingiendo que no era consiente de lo que había causado.

-C-claro. -tartamudeó, Fate.

Esa sin duda era una buena forma de comenzar el día ¿no?, todo hubiera seguido bien de no ser el recuerdo del día anterior, el cual seguía atormentando la mente de nuestra querida rubia.

-Nanoha. -llamó el nombre de su acompañante en voz queda. -¿Cómo te fue en la biblioteca ayer? -preguntó, temía por la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberlo, en especial de verla a ella y a Yunno...

La joven cobriza se sorprendió por tal pregunta.

-Bien, todo fue bien... Yo estaba buscando un libro. -dijo tratando de que su mentira sonara más creíble. La verdad es que aún le dolía su tobillo, incluso en este momento pretendía estar bien, pero no era así.

-¿Qué libro? -preguntó Fate.

A este punto Nanoha estaba nerviosa, tal vez sería mejor decirle la verdad, pero si se la decía también tendría que contarle de Yuuno y por alguna razón pensaba que si Fate se enteraba se molestaría. Y tenía razón, desde que los conoció, ambos han mostrado desagrado por el otro.

-Un libro para la clase de literatura. Esa canción que estabas escuchando era de SCANDAL ¿verdad? -y así, evadió el tema.

-Sí. -respondió lacónicamente.

-¿Podías pasármela? Me gustó mucho. -dijo Nanoha al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular.

Fate no respondió, simplemente también tomó su celular y movió el dedo por la pantalla.

_"¿Por qué sigues mintiéndome, Nanoha?", _pensó. -Listo, ya la envíe.

-Muchas gracias, Fate-chan.

-Nanoha, ¿confías en mí? -cuestionó de manera seria.

-Claro que confío en ti, nunca lo dudes. -repuso desconcertada por la interrogante de la rubia.

-¿Alguna vez me has mentido y/u ocultado algo?

Nanoha no podía estar más extrañada y estupefacta por las repentinas preguntas.

-No. -contestó con un dejo de culpabilidad.

_"Mentirosa", _se dijo Fate a si misma. Detuvo su andar y se colocó frente a la cobriza, mirándola directamente a los ojos dijo: -Ya veo, si te soy sincera, yo si te oculto algo, Nanoha. -confesó, y siguió caminando.

Los ojos lavanda se agrandaron, su boca se entreabrió y no se movió de donde estaba. -Yo también te oculto algo, Fate-chan... Perdóname por no poder ser sincera contigo. -sus palabras quedaron fuera del alcance de su "amiga" pues se había puesto los auriculares.

Con esas palabras no se refería a su tobillo, ni a lo de mentirle sobre la biblioteca, si no a sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos de los que había a empezado a ser consiente desde ayer, esos sentimientos que quería seguir negando, que no quería aceptar, porque le daban miedo, estaba aterrorizada, pero era tarde para evitarlos.

Es normal, enamorarse es una de las cosas más emocionantes, gratificantes y sobre todo más temibles que jamás harás. Una vez que estás enamorado de alguien, es difícil recordar cómo has vivido sin él o ella. Por supuesto que tenías una vida antes de conocer otra persona, pero realmente no estaban "viviendo" hasta que conociste a ese alguien especial. Sin embargo ¿qué pasa cuando crees que la persona que amas ama a otra persona?

-¡Buenos días, querida Fate-chan! -la saludo alegremente su castaña amiga de ojos azules.

-Las clases están por comenzar, deberías ir a tu salón. -dijo ariscamente.

-¡Waoh! ¿Qué con esa actitud? ¡Carim, Fate-chan está siendo fría conmigo, caliéntame con un abrazo! -exclamó extendiendo sus brazos, la rubia de ojos color añil sonrió aceptando el abrazo de su amaba mapache.

-No deberías consentirla tanto, Carim-san. -habló Fate.

-Tienes envidia, yo no tengo la culpa de que Nanoha-chan sea tan densa y no se de cuenta de tus sentimientos, aunque a estas alturas es tu culpa, conociendo su densidad sigues con eso de "quiero que se de cuenta ella misma de mis sentimientos" ¡Sólo díselo y ya! Así serás la feliz Fate-chan y me dejaras disfrutar de mi felicidad también. -el argumento de Hayate no hizo más que alterar a joven de ojos borgoña.

-¡Hayate, no tienes derecho en opinar sobre la vida amorosa de otras personas! -la regañó su novia.

-Pero, amor... -dijo en tono afligido y haciendo pucheros, los cuales la presidenta del consejo estudiantil encontró bastante tiernos.

-Nada, a tu salón. ¡Ahora mismo! -repuso.

-Bien. -le contestó de buena manera y luego se dirigió a Fate. -Es tu culpa, me las pagarás. -le sacó la lengua y salió del aula.

-¿Está bien que sea así? Los demás pueden empezar a hablar sobre ustedes. -preguntó Fate preocupada.

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero está bien. Todos conocen la forma de ser de Hayate.

-¿Un mapache meloso, bufón y pervertido?

-Un mapache en extremo cariñoso, pícaro y … -sonrió al no poder encontrar otra palabra para reemplazar "pervertido".

-Lo que hace el amor. -rodó los ojos y formo una sonrisa con sus labios.

-Tú más que nadie debería saberlo, pero dime ¿sucedió algo con Nanoha-chan? Tenemos todavía unos minutos antes de que el ti¿mbre suene.

-Ayer... -suspiró tratando de encontrar fuerzas suficientes para continuar. -La vi con Scrya cerca de la enfermería. Le llamé para preguntarle dónde se encontraba y me contestó que en la biblioteca.

-¿Te molesta que te haya mentido al respecto?

-No es solo eso, sino por lo que vi después de hablar con ella. -hizo una pausa antes de seguir, apretó sus puños y un resoplido salió de sus labios. -Ella y Scrya se besaron. -terminó de decir con dificultad.

Carim se quedo aturdida por la sorpresa de tal declaración, más porque ayer por la tarde había estado con Nanoha en la sala de música y en ningún momento comento nada sobre ello. Sin saber que decir, sólo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Fate.

-No son sólo celos, ¿sabes?, al principió fue solo eso pero después me puse a pensar en ¿si no es la primera vez? ¿A Nanoha le gusta ese idiota? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no ha sido capaz de decírmelo? Lo peor de todo es que cuando le pregunte si alguna vez me había mentido u ocultado algo ella lo negó.

-Tienes que hablar seriamente con ella, Fate-chan. Nanoha-chan no es del tipo de personas que mienten, quizá todo es sólo un terrible malentendido. -dijo Carim intentando calmar el pesar de Fate.

Por otra parte, en cuanto Hayate entró a su salón fue directo hacia Nanoha abordándola con preguntas, unas lógicas y otras por completo disparatadas.

-¿Algo paso con Fate-chan? ¿Tuvieron una pelea de pareja? ¿No le diste su beso de los buenos días? -fueron de las que la joven cobriza logró entender.

-Hayate-chan, por favor habla más despacio. -indicó, pues la castaña parecía decir trabalenguas.

-Lo siento, creo que me excedí. -dijo hablando más calmadamente. -Pero en serio ¿hay algo malo con ustedes? Normalmente Fate-chan llega con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hoy era todo lo contrario.

-… Hayate-chan, hay algo que debo contarte. -repuso Nanoha con seriedad.

La joven castaña dejo a un lado toda burla y la miró intrigada. No era normal que Nanoha hablara de esa manera, comenzó a preocuparse, recordó que la noche anterior Fate no cenó y se la pasó encerrada en su habitación.

-Pues soy todo oídos, amor mío.

-No en este momento.

-Entiendo, a la hora del almuerzo tienes ensayo... ¿Puedes librarte después de clases?

-¿Qué hay de Carim-chan?

-Ella entenderá, eres mi amiga Nanoha-chan.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue a su asiento pues el timbre había sonado.

-Buenos días. -saludó el profesor que iba entrando. -La semana proxima iniciara el periodo de examenes, sé que ésta epoca es muy pesada para ustedes pero den lo mejor. Dediquense a estudiar y si tienen alguna duda pueden acercarse conmigo.

-Nanoha-chan, ¿te parece si seguimos estudiando juntos? -preguntó Yuuno que se había parado de inmediato tras acabar de hablar el profesor.

-Claro. -respondió la cobriza haciéndole lugar para que acomodara su silla.

-¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

-Mejor que ayer. Aunque sigue doliendo. -admitió.

-No lo apoyes mucho, recuerda lo que dijobla enfermera.

Hayate los observó de lejos, le intrigó mucho la cercanía que había entre ellos. Desde que los papeles de la pequeña obra fueron decididos por sus demás compañeros se volvieron aún más allegados de lo que ya eran y eso le preocupaba pues era consiente de que el rubio ojiverde sentía algo más que un simple cariño por su cobriza amiga. Más le preocupaba la reacción de su otra amiga, si bien, Fate ya había leído el guión, mas todavía no sabía el papel que Nanoha representará, mucho menos que Yuuno Scrya será su pareja en dicha interpretación.

-¿Qué materia se te complica más? -cuestionó él.

Nanoha pensó durante unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta, dando ligeros golpes en su barbilla con el lapicero.

-Filosofía, creo.

-Deberías pedirle Fate-chan que te asesore, es la mejor en esa materia. -irrumpió Hayate.

-¿Crees que aceptará? -preguntó dudosa.

_"Lo qué no haría Fate-chan por ti"_, dijo para sí. -Claro que sí, ella no puede negarte nada a ti.

-Si no acepta puedes buscarme. -dejó claro el ojiverde.

-Gracias Yuuno-kun.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, a lo que venía. -exclamó mientras colocaba su celular frente a ellos. -Ya terminé sus vestuarios.

-¡Te quedaron maravillosos, Hayate-chan! -comentó la cobriza con alegría.

-Eres realmente buena Yagami-san.

-Gracias por sus alagos, pero por favor, continuen no se detengan, diganme más. -parloteaba Hayate regocijándose. -Mañana los traeré para que se los midan y de ser necesario hacerles unos últimos ajustes. Nanoha-chan, si puedes me gustaría que fueras por la tarde a medirtelo.

Su conversación quedó ahí, Hayate se alejó de ellos, pues también debia estudiar. Como vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil debe entrar en el top 10 de las mejores notas, aunque eso realmente no era necesario, no es como si fuera una regla o algo por el estilo, eso lo había impuesto su novia Carim Gracia. No le molestaba, siempre ha sido una buena estudiante, pero esperaba que ahora que son pareja fuera menos extricta con ella respecto a ese tipo de temas, pero no, incluso podía asegurar de que era aún más estricta que antes.

En cuanto sonó el timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo, salió apresurada al salón del consejo estudiantil.

-Hol... -fue interumpida por una oración seria dicha por los labios que tanto le encantaba besar.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No sé si lo sabes o no, pero esa frase no suele ser muy querida por las parejas. -dijo burlonamente la castaña.

-No es sobre nosotras, es acerca de Fate-chan. -aclaró.

Hayate suspiró, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Carim sirvió un poco de té para las dos.

Comenzó a departirle lo que había hablado con Fate temprano por la mañana, sabía que la joven rubia no se molestaría pues ella y Hayate no tenían secretos, se contaban todo, vivían juntas después de todo. Corforme la conversación avanzaba Hayate estaba más y más estupefacta, cuando llegó a la parte de que Fate vio a Nanoha y Yuuno besarse, sin poder evitarlo escupió el té que recién acababa de tomar pero que no alcanzó a pasar por su garganta. Un "¿qué?" estruendoso se escuchó por toda la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Fate-chan? -preguntó con una, tal vez exagerada, preocupación.

-Se quedó en el salón, la verdad se ve muy decaída, todo el tiempo se la ha pasado recostada sobre la mesa y sino distraída observando nada en especifico.

-Desde lo que sucedió hace años no se ha deprimido... No podemos permitir que vuelva a aquella obscuridad. -musitó Hayate.

-No creo que eso suceda, no adelantes conclusiones. -de alguna manera logró tranquilizarla.

Ahora con más razón tenía que hablar sin falta con Nanoha.

El resto del día todas las clases se preparaban para el festival cultural, unos decorando el salón, otros ensayando.

La clase de Carim y Fate tenían planeado hacer un maid café, cosa bastante trillada pero era lo más simple y dejaba buenas ganancias. Todos los alumnos tenían asignados diferentes deberes. Carim estaba encargada del menú junto con otras cinco personas, Fate era una de las que ayudaban con la decoración. Justo en este momento se encontraba dibujando lo que sería su cartel de bienvenida a la clientela hasta que sintió desfallecer.

-Harlaown-san, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó preocupada una de sus compañeras.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, iré a la enfermería. -dijo y salió del salón.

-¿A dónde fue Fate-chan? -cuestionó Carim al verla salir.

-Fue a la enfermería, la verdad desde la mañana la he notado decaída, espero que no sea nada grave.

Ipso facto, sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Hayate.

_De: Carim_

_Para: Hayate_

_Asunto: Fate-chan._

_Acaba de irse a la enfermería, al parecer se está sintiendo mal, no pude acompañarla debo seguir ayudando con los preparativos._

_De:Hayate_

_Para: Carim_

_Re: Fate-chan_

_No te preocupes, yo me encargaré. Gracias por avisarme_.

-Esa idiota. -dijo entre balbuceos. -Disculpen, pero necesito retirarme. Hay algo que requiere de mi atención.

-Está bien, Yagami-san. -respondió la delegada de clase.

Hayate le agradeció y a paso apresurado fue en dirección a la enfermería.

-¿Puedo acompañarla? -preguntó Nanoha.

-Tú ya ensayaste las escenas que te correspondían así que no hay problema, sólo memoriza la que acabamos de agregar y mañana trabajaremos en ello.

-Entendido, compermiso. -se inclinó y salió tras Hayate.

La joven castaña entró gritando dramáticamente a la enfermería cosa que no paso por alto la enfermera.

-¿Qué maneras de entrar son esas, Yagami-san?

-Lo siento mucho es sólo que yo... -dejó inacabada su disculpa en cuanto vio a su amiga de ojos borgoña. -¡Fate-chan!

-Eres muy escandalosa. -sonrió muy apenas. -Deberías tener más consideración con los enfermos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo tengo jaqueca.

-Ya le di una pastilla pero antes de tomarla primero debe ingerir algún alimento.

-¿No has comido nada?,¡Agh!-hizo un gemido de molestia. -Tú quedate aquí, iré a la cafetería por algo de comer.

Al salir se topó con Nanoha.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Me preocupe por la forma en que saliste Hayate-chan, como no respondiste llame a Carim-chan y me dijo que estarías aquí. ¿Te duele algo?

-En realidas es Fate-chan la que está enferma. -Nanoha puso cara de preocupación y se alteró. -Relajate, está bien. Sólo tiene que tomarse una pastilla pero primeo debe comer algo. Así que quedate con ella mientras voy a la cafetería. -le indicó y se fue.

Nanoha se quedó frente a la puerta de la enfermería, dudando en si entrar o no. Las cosas entre ellas no estaban de lo mejor, y su confusión interna sólo complicaba aún más las cosas. Luego de un tiempo finalmente se decidió a pasar. Tocó la puerta y la entreabrió.

-Compermiso. -dijo en voz baja anunciando su presencia.

-¡Oh! ¿Sigue molestandote el tobillo? Te dije que no debías apoyarlo mucho. -reprochó la enfermera.

-No yo... -se quedó sin habla en cuanto divizó a Fate sentada en una de las camillas.

Fate soltó un bufido antes de hablar. -Así que por eso cojeabas. También explica las caras raras que hacías al caminar. -razonaba, más para sí que para Nanoha.

-Yo...

-Eres una tonta. ¡¿Por qué rayos no dijiste nada?! No soy adivina, tampoco leo la mente, si estás lastimada me gustaría saberlo. No me excluyas de lo que te pasa Nanoha. -exclamó colericamente interrumpiendo lo que la joven cobriza iba a decir.

Nanoha se quedó helada por un momento, la reacción de Fate mostraba tanto molestia como preocupación, debía explicarse, no quería que pensara que se lo había ocultado porque la excluía, lo había hecho porque no quería preocuparla, pero tal parece ser que las cosas resultaron peores.

-Es solo una torcedura, nada de lo qué preocuparse. Por eso no te lo dije. -intentó restarle importancia al asunto, mas no funcionó.

-Aún si fuera una herida con un papel o el piquete de un zancudo quiero saberlo, quiero saber todo de ti.-repuso Fate.

Esa había sido una fuerte declaración, la cual desato una gran polémica en el cerebro y corazón de Nanoha. Sus pensamientos se tornaron borrosos, la falta de razón comenzaba a afectarla, su corazón latía de manera descontrolada, perdida en la profunda mirada de color borgoña.

La enfermera aclaró su garganta haciendo que el contacto visual de Fate y Nanoha se rompiera. -¿Necesitan algo de privacidad?

La joven cobriza se ruborizó, inclinó su cabeza un poco para que las presentes no lo notaran, pero era tarde. La enfermera sonrió, Fate hizo lo mismo sólo que su sonrisa fue de lado y algo apagada.

-Ya estoy de vuelta !Wow! ¿Qué ese este ambiente tan intenso? -Hayate había regresado con "un poco" de comida para Fate.

Fate levantó una ceja, incrédula. -¿Por qué trajiste todo eso?

-Creí que tendrías hambre pero, díganme, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

-Nada, no paso nada. Dame mi comida que la cabeza me está matando.

Fate comió solo medio pan de yakisoba y después se tomó la pastilla.

-Aunque me es muy grata su compañía me temo que debo pedirles que regresen a su salón y dejen descansar a Harlaown-san. -anunció la enfermera.

-Vendré a verte más tarde. -indicó Nanoha.

-Sólo es una jaqueca, nada de lo qué preocuparse. -dijo irónicamente.

-Tonta, yo siempre me preocupo por ti.- se acercó a ella, la abrazó y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. -Descansa. -dijo y salió de la enfermería junto con Hayate.

-Hacen una linda pareja. -comentó la enfermera.

-Favor que me hace, sin embargo no somos pareja.- objetó Fate.

-¡Oh, vaya!

Mientras que Fate se tomaba un merecido descanso, Hayate y Nanoha en lugar de volver a clases decidieron adelantar su conversación. Fueron a la sala del consejo estudiantil, ahí tendrían privacidad y podrían hablar sin que nadie las molestara.

La intriga de la joven castaña iba en aumento cada instante que pasaba y Nanoha seguía sin hablar. Esperó pacientemente, pero tenía un límite y la joven cobriza ya lo había alcanzado.

-Bien, dado a que tu no piensas comenzar lo haré yo. -tomó un respiro y soltó lo siguiente. -¿Ayer besaste a Yuuno Scrya?

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron al terminó de esa absurda pregunta. -¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Alguien los vio ayer, ti y a él, al parecer besándose.

-Pues esa persona necesita lentes, porque eso no es verdad. -replicó indignada.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? -no es que dudara de la palabra se su amiga, sólo quería cerciorarse.

-Completamente.

-Te creo. Ahora dime, ¿sobre qué querías hablar?

-Fate-chan me dijo que me ocultaba algo. -declaró con dificultad.

Hayate se quedó un momento en silencio antes de contestar. -¿Cuándo dijo eso?

-Esta mañana, cuando veníamos camino al instituto. -la voz de Nanoha era queda con un dejo de tristeza en ella.

-¿Todos ocultamos cosas, no creo que debas tomarlo muy en serio. -observó el rostro de la joven cobriza, su mirada estaba perdida, Hayate se dio cuenta que eso no era de lo que verdaderamente quería hablar, había algo más, algo que no se atrevía a decir. -Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo al respecto, o si no quieres hablar pero sí desahogarte, aquí hay dos hombros dispuestos a servir como esponjas. Algo así me dijiste una vez ¿recuerdas?

Nanoha asintió, unas cuantas lágrimas habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas.

-Creo que estoy enamorada, Hayate-chan.-dijo desconsolada.

-¿No debería ser eso una noticia feliz?, el amor es algo lindo después de todo.

-No creo que sea bueno en mi caso.

Agachó su cabeza, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, el abrazo y las palabras de aliento de Hayate era tan reconfortantes en ese momento, pero se encontró deseando que fuera Fate quien la abrazara, quien la consolara.

La joven cobriza tardó en tranquilizarse, pero lo hizo. Era bueno contar con la amistad de Hayate, de no ser por ella se hubiera derrumbado. Por el momento todo estaba bien, Hayate le dijo que debía hablar de sus sentimientos con la persona de la que se había enamorado, pero eso estaba fuera de cuestión, jamás se lo diría a Fate, debía detener ese sentimiento antes de que fuera creciendo. Lo que intentaba hacer era algo inutil pues el amor no se puede controlar, el amor es un misterio en sí mismo, un sentimiento que no podemos explicar y que todos hemos sentido al menos una vez en la vida.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que dejó a Fate y habló con Hayate. En todo ese lapso de tiempo no hizo más que pensar en cómo estar cerca de ella sin que ese sentimiento al cual no quería llamar por su nombre, siguiera creciendo. Alejarse de la joven rubia no era una opción, más que nada porque no soportaría estar lejos de ella.

-¿Dónde está Fate-chan? -preguntó Nanoha a la enfermera.

-En cuanto se sintió mejor se fue. ¿Qué tal va tu tobillo?

-El analgesico ayudó mucho con el dolor, gracias.

-Claro, de todas formas no es bueno que sigas caminando mucho.

-Tendré cuidado, con permiso.- se retiró.

-¡Ah! La juventud de ahora.-exclamó la enfermera.

Nanoha sabía perfectamente donde estaría Fate, sólo había dos lugares posibles y la azota estaba descartada pues hace rato había comenzado a llover. Camino en dirección al salón de "la ociosidades de " y ahí estaba, sentada, al parecer apreciando algo.

-Estaba buscándote. -le dijo Nanoha murmurando en su oído.

-Pues no busques más, me encontraste.

-Fate-chan, sobre lo de ayer... Lo siento, te mentí. Yo nunca estuve en la biblioteca, al bajar las escaleras me torcí el tobillo, Yuuno-kun me llevó a la enfermería y se quedó conmigo, incluso me llevó a casa. -Fate estaba de espaldas a Nanoha, no se molestó en girar, su expresión estaba muy endeble y no quería que la joven cobriza la viera en tal estado.

-¡Qué acomedido! -exclamó irónicamente con un dejo de molestia.

-Esa es otra razón por la que te mentí, tú y Yuuno-kun no se llevan bien, creí que te molestarías si te hubiera dicho que estaba con él. -con sus brazos rodeo la cintura de Fate, dando a que el banco en el que estaba sentada la pelirubia era alto, Nanoha pudo abrazarla perfectamente sin necesidad de agacharse.

-Eres libre de estar con quien desees, que a mí no me agrade es una cosa, pero... es tu amigo ¿cierto? -hizo enfasis en la palabra amigo.

-Sí, así es. -se acurrucó más a la espalda de Fate, debía de estar muy cómoda pues se quedó en esa misma posición durante varios minutos. -¿Cómo te sientes?

La joven de ojos borgoña también disfrutaba de la cercanía de su amada cobriza, incluso más que ella misma, pues podía sentir los delicados y suaves pechos de Nanoha en su espalda. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración se estaba haciendo difícil, al escuchar la pregunta de la joven de hermosos ojos lavanda, obligó a su cerebro a conectarse con su lengua, y con una dificultosa respiración respondió. -Mejor.

-Me alegra. -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho pues de inmediato resintió el contacto de Fate. Pero no podía volver a abrazarla así como así por lo que decidió dejar de pensar en ello. -¿Te parece si continuamos con las clases de piano?

La joven rubia asintió, guardó los papeles y uno lápices que tenía sobre la mesa en el cajón. Tomó la mano de Nanoha y se dirigieron al salón de música.

La mejoría de Fate era notable, ahora era capaz de tocar más rápico y con mayor agilidad que antes. Estaba concentrada en las teclas blancas y negras, pero en una parte de la melodía se giró hacia Nanoha. Su semblante reflejaba frustración y desasociego, algo le preocupaba, lo sabía pues en todo este tiempo que han pasado juntas Fate se ha grabado todos y cada uno de los gestos de Nanoha, los conocía a la perfección.

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, comenzó a tocar una alegré y graciosa melodía la cual esperaba que hiciera reír a la joven cobriza.

Su plan fue un exito, Nanoha reía y su risa era mejor que cualquier música para los oídos de Fate.

La cobriza levantó una ceja y la miró con picardía -¿Te diviertes? -preguntó y compuso una brillante sonrisa que dejo al descubierto sus blancos dientes.

-Demasiado, sí. -contestó Fate, feliz de ver esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su amada.

El celular de la joven cobriza comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo y deshaciendo el agradable ambiente que recién se acababa de formar.

Nanoha miraba la pantalla de su celular, seguía sonando el timbre de llamada, la joven rubia extrañada preguntó por qué no contestaba, ella sólo negó con la cabeza y dijo que no era nadie importante. Fate insistió discretamente en saber quién era pues el celular había sonado otras dos veces más.

-Deberías contestar o seguirá sonando. -dijo Fate.

Nanoha, resignada tuvo que acceder, pues tal vez se trataba de algo importante, cosa que dudo pero no tenía más opción. Apagar el celular o ponerlo en silencio, claro que tenía opciones pero se le pareció algo grocero de su parte el hacer eso.

-¿Qué sucede Yuuno-kun? - Fate se levantó del banquillo negro de piel y se fue cerca de la ventana. -No, no es necesario, iré con Fate-chan, sí, adiós.

-Al parecer si era alguien importante. -pensó en voz alta.

Nanoha sonrió traviesamente -Será que acaso ¿Fate-chan está celosa? -dijo con un tono de voz igual de travieso.

-¡¿Celosa yo?! -repuso a la defensiva. -No digas tonterías.

Nanoha volvió a formar su traviesa sonrisa. -No tienes porque estar a la defensiva Fate-chan. -dijo alargando su nombre.

-No estoy a la defensiva- replico de forma lacónica.

-Sí, sí que lo estás. -repuso sagazmente.

-No, no lo estoy. -tomó un respiro y continuó. -¡No lo estoy, no lo estoy, no lo estoy! -decía a modo de berrinche.

-¡Qué tenemos aquí! El lado infantil de Fate-chan, me pregunto qué harían tus fans si se enteraran.

-Ellas no lo sabrán, este es un lado de mí que sólo tú conoces. -confesó.

-¿Qué hay de Hayate-chan?

-Ella no cuenta, es como mi hermana.

-Te dejaré ganar esta vez, Fate-san.

Cuando Fate iba a decir algo, de nuevo el sonido del celular de Nanoha las interrumpió.

-¡¿Y ahora quién es el inoportuno?! -exclamó Fate.

Nanoha sonrió.

-Es un mensaje de Hayate-chan, quiere que vaya hoy a su casa a provarme el vestuario.

-Entonces andando, querida Nanoha. -Le extendió la mano, cuando Nanoha se levantó su sintió un dolor en el pie, cosa que Fate notó.

-Déjame revisarlo.

-No es necesario, sólo pisé mal.

Fate la miró, indicándole que no estaba pidiendo su consentimiento. Se arrodillo frente a ella, y se inclinó para tomar el pie de Nanoha con sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo. Le quito el zapato y el calcetín, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron y miró a la joven cobriza con reproche. Estaba algo morado e hinchado.

-¡Eres increíble! .-exclamó amonestándola.

-Lo siento. -apartó la vista de la de Fate.

-Sube. -dijo volteándose de espaldas a Nanoha.

-¿Qué?

-Que subas a mi espalda, te llevaré cargando. -afirmó.

-No es nece... -no pudo terminar de hablar porque la joven rubia se lo impidió.

-No te estoy preguntando, puedes ir en mi espalda o te llevo en brazos. Tú eliges.

¿Esto estaba pasando? Fate logró persuadir a Nanoha, resignada, la joven cobriza subió a la espalda de la que antes había estado abrazada, no negó que en parte se sentía bien estar de ese modo con la joven de ojos borgoña pero por otra parte se sentía avergonzada.

-Está lloviendo.

-Tu puedes sostener el paraguas mientras yo te llevo.

-No pensarás llevarme cargando hasta tu casa ¿o sí?

-No, lo haría si no estuviera lloviendo. Pero con este clima será mejor tomar un taxi.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con la joven cobriza a su espalda, al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con la directora Amy Limietta.

-Ustedes dos, ¿están bien? -preguntó.

-Sí, sólo que Nanoha tiene lastimado el tobillo. -respondió Fate.

-Esperen aquí, traeré mi camioneta y las llevaré. Avísale también a Hayate-chan.

-Está bien, gracias Directora. -Amy sonrió, dentro de las instalaciones, a pesar de ser familia, su trato era muy formal debido a que no querían que los demás estudiantes pensaran que hay favoritismos.

Hayate y Carim llegaron unos minutos después de que Fate le hablara a la castaña.

Una vez en la camioneta, se pusieron a conversar como lo hace una verdadera familia. En cuanto llegaron a la residencia Harlaown tanto Fate como Hayate invitaron a pasar a Amy pero ésta se negó diciendo que tenía que volver al instituto pues aún quedaba trabajo que debía atender.

Primero bajaron la castaña y la rubia de ojos añil, Fate cargó en brazos a la joven cobriza; al hacerlo soltó un gemido por el esfuerzo que hizo al cargarla, esto causó que Nanoha le diera un buen golpe en el hombro.

-¡No hagas ruidos cuando me cargues! -reclamó.

-Lo siento, es que estás pesada.

Y por decir eso recibió otro bien merecido golpe.

-Sólo bromeaba, agresiva.

Subieron al elevador hasta el pent-house.

-¿Quieres que te cargue igual que Fate-chan carga a Nanoha-chan? -preguntó la castaña a su novia. -Si lo hacemos parecerá que somos una pareja de recién casado llegando a su nidito de amor.

Esas palabras causaron que la joven rubia se avergonzara a más no poder. Pero ella no fue la única, Nanoha también estaba bastante roja por lo que Fate había susurrado en su oído. _"Eso quiere decir que eres mi esposa." _

-¡Fate-chan, rápido llévala a tu habitación! -exclamó Hayate. -¡Auch! Carim, no me pellizques.

-¡Entonces deja de meterte con NanoFate! -gritó sin pensar.

-Nano...-comenzó a decir la rubia de ojos borgoña.

-Fate...-la cobriza de ojos lavanda completó la oración.

Ambas ruborizadas, y más porque Nanoha seguía en los brazos de Fate. Cuando al fin reaccionaron la rubia bajo a Nanoha en el sofá.

-No te muevas, iré por un ungüento para que se desinflame.

Cuando la joven rubia volvió con el ungüento, lo aplicó delicadamente en el pie de Nanoha, dando suaves masajes con sus manos. Sin lugar a dudas, era una sensación en verdad estimulante la que la cobriza estaba sintiendo.

-Debiste guardar reposo y no caminar demasiado, si hubieras seguido las indicaciones de la enfermera seguro que ya estaría mucho mejor. -no lo dijo a modo de regaño, incluso lo dijo muy tiernamente.

-Lo siento.

Las encargadas de hacer la cena ese día fueron la joven castaña y la rubia de ojos añil. Ambas tenían muy buenos dotes culinarios, aún así optaron por hacer algo rápido y sencillo.

Durante la cena, ellas dos no pararon de demostrarse su amor, dándose de comer la una a la otra, suaves roces "accidentales" y uno que otro intercambio de miradas. Nanoha y Fate las observaban, en la rubia se podía notar cierto atisbo de irritación, entendía que ahora eran una pareja y que necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido pero esto era demasiado, mientras que la joven cobriza se deleitaba con lo que veía, le causaba cierta gracia y estaba muy contenta de ver a sus amigas tan felices y enamoradas.

-No puedo creer que no tengan un poco de consideración. -dijo Fate en voz baja. -Ni siquiera dejan cenar a gusto.

Nanoha se giró hacia ella. -Fate-chan, di ahhh~. -La joven rubia se quedó mirando la cuchara en la mano de Nanoha.

-¿Eh?

-No eh, ahhh.- exclamó con ternura. -Vamos, Fate-chan.

_"Eso no es justo Nanoha, ¿Cómo voy a negarte algo cuando me miras con esa carita tan dulce y tierna?, _pensó.

Dijo "Ahhh~" y se inclinó un poco para comerse lo que la cobriza le había ofrecido.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarlas a solas, se están poniendo algo melosas. -dijo Hayate burlonamente.

Fate le lanzó una mirada de "Tú no eres la más indicada para decir eso".

Siguieron disfrutando la cena sin ningún tipo de contrariedad. Al terminar, Fate se excusó diciendo que debía tomar un baño, el resto de las chicas se quedaron en la sala estudiando. Y así fue durante toda una hora, hasta que de nuevo el amor de Hayate y Carim pudo más que ellas mismas y volvieron a ponerse a expresarse su amor como si la joven cobriza no estuviera ahí. Al principio no hubo inconveniente, pues no pasaban de simples caricias, pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba, las caricias se fueron en aumento, y los besos ni se diga. Al final, Nanoha no tuvo más alternativa que retirarse, pues se estaba sintiendo en verdad incómoda al presenciar algo que creía que no le correspondía observar.

Subió al segundo piso y fue a la habitación de Fate, una vez estando frente a la puerta se preguntó si debía tocar o simplemente entrar, o darse la vuelta y regresar a la sala, o irse a cualquier otro lugar. Deliberó consigo misma todas y cada una de las opciones: tocar sería lo correcto, no podía irrumpir simplemente así que la segunda opción estaba fuera de cuestión, irse de ahí, una factible y buena opción mas por ningún motivo regresaría a la sala y estar el cualquier otro sitio del lugar sola tampoco le parecía muy apetecible. Así que con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, dio ligeros golpes a la puerta de la joven rubia.

-Puedes pasar, Nanoha. -sería mentira si dijera que no se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, es decir, ¿Cómo podía saber que era ella? Abrió ligeramente la puerta y ahí estaba Fate, sentada sobre su cama, con la guitarra entre sus piernas y manos. La joven de ojos borgoña le sonrió y con un gesto que hizo con su mano, le indicó a Nanoha que entrara y se sentara junto a ella.

-Sabías que era yo... -murmuró lo suficiente fuerte para que su receptora alcanzara a escuchar.

-Puedo sentir tu presencia... Eso y el hecho de que era más obvio que fueras tú. -repuso.

Nanoha sonrió.

-No escuché la guitarra sonar.

-¡Oh! Eso es porque la tengo conectada a los audífonos.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué tocas? -observó unas hojas pautadas que estaban a un lado de Fate y las tomó.

-Es algo que estoy componiendo, acabo de empezarla así que no es muy buena.

-¿La tocarías para mí?

-No. -contestó de inmediato.

Nanoha se sorprendió y desconcertó al escuchar esa respuesta, más por lo seca que había sonado su voz. Hizo las partituras a un lado y agachó su cabeza.

-Me refiero... quiero decir, no lo haré en este momento, debe ser algo especial. -se excusó.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes. -dijo aún sintiéndose algo mal.

-Así que... ¿Empezaron de nuevo a ponerse de empalagosas? -mencionó tratando de aligerar el ambiente, cosa que funcionó.

-Sí... El lindo y tierno pero algo incómodo. -soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-Te entiendo, imagínate cómo me siento yo, casi siempre están así.

-Se aman, eso es lo importante. -la joven rubia asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con ella, Nanoha se quedó en silencio. -Probablemente tu estarías igual si la persona que amas te correspondiera. -pensó en voz alta. Y se arrepintió tanto de haberlo hecho, ahora no podía dejar las cosas así. -Tal vez deberías considerar declararte, posiblemente también sienta algo por ti. -dolió, le dolió haber dicho eso, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-Es mi amor unilateral, ¿recuerdas? En el momento que me declare terminaría. -replicó. -Además nadie me asegura que sienta lo mismo por mí, Nanoha.

-¡Acaso estás loca! Por supuesto que sentiría algo por ti, ¿Quién no lo haría? Cualquiera se sentiría feliz de ser el dueño de tu corazón, de tus pensamientos.

-Nanoha...

-Si no vas a decir lo que sientes entonces... -esperó un momento antes de continuar. -Simplemente renuncia a ese amor.

-¿No te parece algo egoísta lo que dices? ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que simplemente haga de lado este sentimiento? Eso es absurdo. -repuso algo alterada.

-Lo siento. -se disculpo con aflicción y desconsuelo.

-No, tú discúlpame. -con su mano levantó la barbilla de la joven cobriza para que la viera. -Tienes razón, debería decirle mis sentimientos, pero ¿sabes? yo quería que se diera cuanta por sí misma, si se lo digo causaré un conflicto para ella. Además no sé cómo se supone que deba decírselo. "Me gustas" "Estoy enamorada de ti" "Te amo", creo que es algo complicado. Yo siempre me las había arreglado para esquivar el amor, así que no tengo idea de qué hacer.

-Practica conmigo. Sólo imagina que soy ella, y di lo que sienta tu corazón.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -era una extraña e inusual propuesta, que había tomado por sorpresa a la joven rubia.

-Muy en serio, anda, no es difícil.

La seguridad de Nanoha era admirable, pero había algo oculto en sus palabras, un sentimiento de agobio y tormento. Lo que estaba haciendo era ayudar a la persona de la que está enamorada a que se le declare a alguien más ¿Cuan masoquista debe ser eso?

Fate, inhalaba y exhalaba, lo mejor sería dejarse llevar, corría el riesgo de que Nanoha se diera cuenta, de que se enterara de la verdad más sin embargo no importaba. Lo que fuer a pasar, tendría que pasar.

-Todavía conservo en mi memoria el día en el que te vi por primera vez, yo estaba tomando fotografías del cielo, y de los alrededores, cuando de pronto, algo hermoso apareció frente a la lente de mi cámara, eras tú. La brisa del viento movía con perfecta gracia tus cabellos, en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho. No pude evitar fotografiarte, a decir verdad no tenía la más mínima esperanza de volverte a ver, sin embargo así fue, como si fuera el destino, estabas frente a mí de nuevo. Aunque en un principio no estaba segura de si eras la misma persona. En un momento estaba observándote, después nuestras miradas se encontraron y en un segundo, pude ver la eternidad. De nuevo mi corazón latía fuertemente, temía de que pudieras escucharlos, me perdí en tus ojos, en tus profundos y hermosos ojos. -una perfecta declaración de amor, dicha con una melodiosa voz llena de amor, ternura y sinceridad.

-¿Fue amor a primera vista? -la interrumpió sin querer, Nanoha.

-No, para nada. Yo no creo en eso, fue simple atracción. Sentí curiosidad por el color de tus ojos, quería descifrarlo a cualquier costo así que la pase observándolos cada vez que podía, y mientras lo hacía, me enamoré de tu mirada, lo misma pasó con tus labios, los deseaba, pero al verte sonreír, quedé prendada de tu hermosa sonrisa, entonces mi deseo cambio, seguía queriendo besarte, pero mi principal anhelo era que esa sonrisa no desapareciera nunca de tus labios. Siempre te consideré hermosa, siempre hacías que mi corazón se acelerara con cualquier cosa que hicieras, con una sola palabra tuya sonrío. Quise enamorarme de ti, y eso hice, mientras más te conocía me enamoraba, más y más y más. Te amo... ¿Nanoha? -no terminó su maravillosa confesión, pues el agua salada que corría por las mejillas de la joven cobriza habían hecho que sus palabras se cortaran inminentemente.

-¿Sí? -respondió con voz entrecortada.

-Estás llorando. -dijo Fate con voz queda. -¿Por qué lloras?

-Es sólo que, tus sentimientos son... Hermosos. -mentira, estaba sufriendo, sentía celos, envidia y un sin fin de emociones encontradas se apoderaron de todos sus sentidos. Lo que ella no sabía es que estaba sintiendo todo eso por sí misma con la creencia de que era alguien más quien estaba en el corazón de Fate, de que era alguien más a quien iban dirigidas eras palabras llenas de amor.

-¡Oh! -no le creyó, pero no se atrevía a decir nada más.

Por suerte, una joven castaña apareció como un ángel salvador.

-Nanoha-chan, necesitó que te midas el vestido. -entonces notó el resto de unas cuantas lágrimas. -¡Fate-chan! ¿Qué le has hecho a mí amor?

-Ella no hizo nada, Hayate-chan, sólo estoy algo sentimental. -se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta donde estaba esperando la joven de ojos azules.

-Claro, luego tendré una seria platica contigo, Harlaown.

La cobriza y la castaña desaparecieron del lugar dejando a una joven rubia en demasía confundida.

Nanoha fue a la habitación de Hayate donde la esperaba un hermoso vestido blanco tipo color marfil, un corset. Era largo, pues su papel era el de una princesa. Hayate se había lucido con los pequeños detalles dorados y unos toques color café claro.

-Es precioso. -dijo Nanoha, asombrada.

-Pues claro que lo es, lo hice pensando en ti. -le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Carim y Hayate le ayudaron a probárselo, la parte difícil era ajustar el corset. Una vez que terminaron de ponérselo la admiraron.

-Luces hermosa, como una verdadera princesa. -la elogió Carim.

-Muchas gracias. -contestó algo avergonzada.

-¡Hey! ¿Puedo pasar? -se escuchó la voz de Fate desde fuera de la habitación.

-¡NO! -se escuchó el gritó de la joven castaña. -Tendrás que esperar hasta el día de la obra.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya dije, ahora largo de aquí.

Se escucharon los pasos pesados de la joven rubia retirarse de ahí.

-¿No crees que fuiste algo grosera? -cuestionó su novia.

-Lo hice por su bien, si hubiera visto a Nanoha-chan en este momento se hubiera impresionado, pero si lo hace el día de la obra seguro se infartará. -susurró en su oído.

-Tan sádica. -le dijo en voz baja. A lo que Hayate respondió con una perversa y traviesa sonrisa.

Luego de un rato, la joven cobriza regresó a la habitación de Fate, la puerta estaba abierta, como si estuviese esperándola, estaba de pie junto a su escritorio haciendo un leve puchero.

Nanoha exhaló un suspiro y le hizo una seña a Fate para que se acercara a la cama. La joven rubia de ojos borgoña obedeció, colocó las hojas y el bolígrafo que tenía en sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Debería disculparme?

-Si me das un beso quizás considere perdonarte.

Nanoha se inclinó y besó la comisura de los labios de Fate.

_"Tranquilízate, respira, no cedas, no cedas, no todavía", _se repetía una y otra vez.

-Sigues haciendo pucheros... Entonces debería usar mi arma secreta.

Y de la nada comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la joven de ojos borgoña, ésta era en demasía sensible a las cosquillas por lo que no había momento en el que intentara liberarse de Nanoha. Como estaban arriba de la cama, llego un momento en el que ambas por efecto de la gravedad cayeron al suelo, y rodaron hasta la alfombra que estaba a unos centímetros de distancia de la cama. Fate amortiguó la caída de la cobriza, su espalda había quedado contra el piso y Nanoha encima de ella. Cuando trató de incorporarse, sus labios hicieron contacto con los de la joven de ojos lavanda. Podía sentir su suavidad, quería besarla, borrar los restos del beso de aquél idiota que se los había robado, necesitaba recuperarlos, hacerlos suyos, pues seguía creyendo que ellos dos se habían besado, cuando supiera que eso no es verdad, que solo fueron sus ojos y su mente los que le jugaron con la realidad, haciéndole creer algo que no era. Una vez que se hizo consciente de sus pensamientos se apartó de Nanoha. Los latidos de ambas eran incontrolables.

-Na... Nano...Nanoha. -tartamudeaba con un notable nerviosismo y ¿pánico?

-Tu cara está completamente roja, Fate-chan. -se levantó pretendiendo estar bien, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba, si la joven rubia no se hubiera apartado la hubiera besado, eso era seguro.

_"Tonta, ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté?"_ -Yo... Iré a ponerme mi pijama.

Fate salió de su habitación dirigiéndose al baño.

_"Corazón, cálmate, ella te escuchará." _

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Hayate. Una castaña esta rogando, implorando y suplicando por un beso mientras que la rubia de ojos añil se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo.

-Tenemos que entregar un informe para mañana, así que ponte seria. -repuso con solemnidad.

-¡Tsch! Toda la tarde estuviste toda acaramelada y ahora me niegas un besito. -replicaba la castaña haciendo berrinche.

-¡He dicho que no! y no es no.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que causas con tus besos? -exclamó avergonzada.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que causan en ti mis besos Carim? -dijo con una voz seductora.

-No te lo diré, ahora céntrate en lo que estamos haciendo.

Hayate no resistió más y se lanzó encima de ella.

-¡Ha-Hayate!

-Te amo, Carim. -se inclinó y la besó.

Fue un beso ardiente y apasionado, lleno de amor y deseo. Sus bocas luchaban por la dominación del beso, de principio fue Hayate quien llevaba las riendas pero el asunto cambió cuando Carim comenzó a jugar con su lengua, y finalmente, mordió los labios de la castaña.

-Eso fue algo grotesco de tu parte. -decía la Hayate mientras se limpiaba la poca sangre que le había salido por causa de la mordida.

-Disculpa, mi amor. Pero te lo advertí, eso te pasa por tomar mis besos sin consentimiento.

-Así que necesito tu consentimiento para besarte ¿eh?

-Mira tu labio y vuelve a decírmelo.

-Te amo.

-Yo te amo más, siento haberte mordido.

-Descuida. -lamió la parte de la mordida. -Es una marca de que te pertenezco, ahora ¿me dejarías hacerte una marca?

-Tonta.

Sin duda una pareja de tórtolas.

Cuando Fate volvió a su habitación se encontró con Nanoha recostada en su cama, leyendo un libro, filosofía, al parecer.

Desde el primer día en el que Nanoha paso la noche en su casa, hasta ahora no había noche en el que la cobriza no usara la blusa negra con amarillo de Fate.

-Puedo prestarte otra si quieres.

-¿Eh? -Fate le indicó que se refería a la blusa. -No hace falta, me encanta esta, es cómoda.

Fate compuso una cálida sonrisa.

-Espero que no te moleste que duerma aquí, Hayate-chan y Carim-chan todavía tienen trabajo que hacer del consejo estudiantil.

-Sabes que nunca serás molestia para mí, Nanoha. -se sentó en el borde de la cama. -¿Qué lees?

-Trato de entender porque los griegos pensaban mucho.

-Porque son griegos, su deber era pensar. ¿Tienes problemas con filosofía, querida Nanoha? -lo dijo con su tono socarrón.

-Algo, ¿quieres ser mi tutora Fate-san?

-Me encantaría. -respondió alegremente.

_"Fate-chan no puede negarte nada a ti", _recordó las palabras que le había dicho Hayate y sonrió.

-Bien, empecemos con Aristóteles.

-¿Ahora? -exclamó contrariada, tenía sueño y quería dormir no ponerse a filosofar.

-Por su puesto, el tiempo es muy valioso como para desperdiciarlo.

-No quiero. -dijo y se tapó totalmente con la colcha. -Mañana empezamos ¿Okay? -dijo mostrando un poco su rostro.

-Como usted diga y ordene.

-Ven, entra. -levantó la colcha y se hizo a un lado.

Fate obedeció y se acostó. Nanoha se acurrucó con ella y las tapó a ambas. Era una fría noche, después de todo.

Esa hubiera sido una larga noche para la joven de ojos borgoña, por suerte, o por desgracia se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, pues la noche anterior apenas y había logrado descansar.

Nanoha la miraba dormir, se imaginó la voz de Fate decir "¿Mirando algo que te guste?" y en su mente respondió "Absolutamente sí"

_"Fate-chan, la persona que amas tiene mucha suerte, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pero es la única manera en la que puedo hacerlo." _

Esa noche, los labios de la joven rubia habían sido besados por Nanoha, dos veces.

-Te amo. -musitó en voz queda derramando una lágrima.

Se aferró a Fate, temiendo que llegara el día en el que alguien la apartara de su lado.

Es noche, Nanoha había dicho las palabras que Fate se moría por escuchar.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan cha ra ran la la la la ¿Qué les pareció? <strong>

**Bien hora de contestar reviews wiii xD **

**Ratma: Te agradezco mucho que nos hayas dicho el nombre del fic, espero que la persona que lo buscaba lo haya visto. **

**Guest1: ¿Tú crees? Pues... amm, Maybe (? pero iban muy lentas así que me pareció bien. **

**Marcy-Abadeer: Primero quieren que explote ahora que este dentro de un horno, mucha violencia ¿no creen? xD jhajhajha pero descuida, todo a su tiempo. Nanoha la despistada ya no es tan despistada, mira que robarle un beso a Fate mientras dormía ¡Atrevida la niña! xD Gracias, por tus palabras y me alegra que te haya gustado. **

**Kihara: Y qué tal en este capítulo ¿Tampoco te derretiste? xD Las mesas no tienen culpa de nada D: Jhajhajha CReo que dejaste más que claro que lo detestas :P Em, pues espero que me haya explicado en este cap sobre lo que me preguntaste, la verdad si se me paso hacer una aclaración en esa part mi culpa. **

**Mashiro: Jhajhaha Excelente idea, tal vez para el prox cap. Pues em, amm cuándo se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de Fate... la la la la ni idea ._. Pronto? Maybe. xD ****P.D. ¿Nunca has escuchado la canción de "Mambrú se fue a la guerra, que dolor que dolor que pena?" bueno creo que es un tipo que se fue a la guerra y así xD **

**Alondra-chan: Pues depende de que estupidez hables... ._. **

**Sakuradakota: Ni creas que soy fan de Van Gogh, para nada xD Pues mi filosofía es: El amor no es complicado, las personas son las que lo complican, y como te habrás dado cuenta, ambas son bastante complicadas xD pero no sé, estoy empezando a clamarme en cuanto al drama (mentira, apenas empieza) xD Gracias a ti por leerlo, en serio. **

**IVIT: Me alegra mucho que te gustara, no suelo tardar tanto en actualizar pero... Hice como 4 borradores de este capítulo ._. XD Fate, lo sé es tan... ahh Hayate, como siempre una persona pícara. Gracias a ti ^^**

**Eso fue todo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo que en serio me costó escribirlo ._. xD **

**Cuídense mucho, los estaré leyendo. Próxima actualización emm, para el viernes a más tardar.**


	13. Despacio, amor, despacio

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia._

_Sé que dije que actualizaría el viernes, y luego que el domingo pero cierta persona (mi conciencia) me dijo que le hacía falta drama al asunto así que tuve que reescribir casi todo el capitulo. Además agregue momentos melosos para los fans de HayatexCarim. Espero que les guste. _

* * *

><p>Al despertar por la mañana, ¿Qué es lo primero que haces? Abres los ojos y ¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿Siquiera te tomas la molestia de pensar en ello? O ¿Apagas el desperador varias veces, saltas de la cama porque se te hace tarde o te bañas sin recordar como llegaste ahí?<p>

Son las 6:30 de la mañana, suena el despertador, una joven somnolienta abre los ojos, bosteza y estira su brazo para alcanzar el objeto del que proviene la alarma, y ahora ¿Qué hace? Si fuese como cualquier otro día revisaría su móvil y escribiría un mensaje de buenos días a la persona que ama, pero eso hoy no era necesario, pues esa persona estaba a su lado, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, durmiendo plácidamente.

A la joven rubia le gustaba dormir con obscuridad absoluta, pero siempre dejaba un poco entreabierta la cortina, debido a que le fascinaba que la luz natural del día entrara por la ventana. Ese día no fue la excepción y se alegraba por ello, debido a que los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por ese pequeño espacio de entre las cortinas, haciendo que el sol se deleite con el hermoso rostro de su amada cobriza.

Ella contemplaba el bello rostro de Nanoha, mientras que la hermosa luz del día deslumbraba su esplendor.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, se quedó varios minutos apoyándose en su codo, sonreía, cada rasgo de la joven cobriza se lo sabía de memoria, le gustaba verla dormir ya que así se apreciaban más sus largas pestañas, perdida en sus pensamientos no notó que la joven cobriza ya había despertado.

-¿Mirando algo que te gusta? -preguntó con su tono burlón pero algo apagado pues recién acababa de despertar.

-¿Desde cuándo estás despierta? -repuso Fate con otra pregunta.

-Hace un par de minutos, hubiera seguido dormida si no fuera porque sentí a alguien observándome. -dijo, levantó una de sus cejas y volvió a hablar. -No has respondido mi pregunta.

La joven rubia sonrió, rodó sus ojos borgoña y contestó.

-Sólo te miraba porque me di cuenta de que eres más tranquila cuando duermes, eso y porque estabas babeando. -lo dijo en broma, pero la cobriza creyéndose que era en serio inmediatamente verificó si era cierto.

-Mentirosa. -acusó tratando de hacer un gesto de indignación, y digo tratando porque la risa pudo más que su supuesta molestia.

Fate esbozo una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, se sentó al borde de la cama y estiró sus brazos.

-Hora de levantarse dormilona. -le dijo a Nanoha, quien aún yacía en los aposentos de la joven rubia.

Al escuchar tal petición lo que hizo la cobriza fue aferrarse a la colcha y taparse por completo.

-¡No quiero! Hace frío. -protestó cuna niña pequeña hubiera hecho.

La joven de ojos borgoña, en la misma posición de antes, movió su cabeza hacia los lados divertida de presenciar ese lado se su amada cobriza, por lo general era ella quien hacía ese tipo de escenas infantiles.

-Anda, se nos va a hacer tarde...

Pensaba seguir hablando y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque dos brazos rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron de vuelta hacia la cama.

-Son las siete de la mañana, Fate-chan. Hoy entramos a las nueve, así que vuelve a dormir, te lo ordena la diosa de los sueños. -sus brazos seguían sin soltar a la joven rubia.

-Déjame ir ¡Oh gran diosa de los sueños! -implicó siguiendo el juego de Nanoha.

-¡Nunca, has caído en mis redes y ahora serás mía! -hizo un intento de risa malvada.

-Sí, he caído en tus redes, soy toda tuya, mi diosa. -correcto, no se suponía que dijera eso, más por el tono que había empleado, sin embargo lo dijo, no lo pensó simplemente pasó.

Las suaves mejillas de la joven cobriza se habían tornado en un color rojizo, esa voz de Fate, sutil y excitante a la vez, resultaba tan embriagadora para los oídos de Nanoha, tanto que sintió desfallecer sus sentidos, sus pensamientos clamaban con desesperación que no la soltara, que se aferrara a ella y nunca la dejara ir, le encantaba la cercanía de Fate y la calidez que le hacía sentir, se encontró pensando que sería bueno quedarse así por siempre, pero entonces la razón pudo más que sus instintos, se obligó a recordarse a sí misma que eso no podía ser posible, no sólo porque tenía miedo de su propio sentir, sino que también, tenía que ser consciente de que a Fate le gustaba, corrección, amaba a alguien más, y de una manera tan intensa, apenas ayer escuchó su posible confesión, una que deseaba que fuera para ella, sabía que era egoísta de su parte, sin embargo estaba enamorada, vaya excusa. Lentamente fue deshaciendo el agarre de sus brazos, cerró sus ojos abruptamente, aún debía tranquilizarse. Sus latidos iban a un ritmo en verdad acelerado, tanto que dolía. La joven de ojos borgoña no podía saber la reacción de la cobriza, pues se encontraba de espaldas al rostro de ésta.

Ajena al conflicto interno que sus palabras habían causado en la joven cobriza, Fate se levantó, restándole importancia a lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

-Déjame revisar tu pie.-Nanoha descubrió su pie, se estremeció un poco al sentir el contacto de Fate debido a que sus manos estaban algo frías.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, sus manos estaban algo heladas. -Ya se desinflamó, aún así ten cuidado al apoyar. Iré a preparar el desayuno, puedes seguir durmiendo si gustas.

Al salir de la habitación dejó salir un profundo suspiro, todo ese tiempo que estuvo entre los brazos de Nanoha se le hizo eterno, apenas y había logrado controlar su respiración, estuvo conteniéndose de no hacer algo que posiblemente inmediatamente después de hacerlo se lamentaría.

Fue al baño con la idea de lavar su cara con agua fría, así despejaría su mente y despertaría sus sentidos. Cuando terminó de hacerlo se miró en el espejo que estaba frente a ella, las ojeras disminuyeron, lo cual era algo bueno. Lavó sus dientes y por ultimo sus manos.

Cuando estuvo lista bajó por las escaleras hasta la cocina donde, para su sorpresa, se encontraban Hayate y Carim preparando el desayuno y probablemente el que sería su almuerzo. Sin querer, presenció una linda pero cursi escena entre ambas, la joven rubia de ojos añil le dio a probar una fresa con crema batida y chocolate a la castaña.

-¿Está rica? -preguntó Carim.

-Deliciosa y dulce, pero no se compara con el sabor de tus labios. -se inclinó un poco y la beso. -Definitivamente prefiero tus labios. -romántica y atrevida, esa era Hayate, demostrando su amor por la joven rubia, gracias a ese sencillo pero tierno acto consiguió ver a su novia ruborizada, cosa que nunca se cansaba de ver.

Fate sonrió al ver tal acto.

-¿Tan temprano y ya están de empalagosas? -exclamó pícaramente.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estás interrumpiendo? -fue la respuesta de la joven castaña.

-No es mi culpa que lo hagan en un lugar en el que... -mientras hablaba, se aceraba más a la pareja, cuando llegó a un punto de estar tan cerca de ellas notó cierta irregularidad en ambas. -¿Qué le pasó a tu labio? -preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo de manera divertida.

Al escuchar tal interrogante, Carim se giró hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de los ojos borgoña.

-Justo lo que estás pensando. -contestó Hayate.

-Veo que en serio tenían cosas que hacer, espero que hayan terminado el ¿informe? del consejo estudiantil. -se acercó al refrigerador y sacó el jugo de naranja, se sirvió un poco y luego bebió.

-Sí, lo terminamos, de hecho nosotras ya nos vamos, necesitamos que lo selle la directora, Nanoha-chan sigue dormida ¿cierto? despídenos de ella. -decía con cierto nerviosismo la joven rubia.

-Subiré por mi bolso, no tardo. -dijo la castaña.

-Deberías llevar bufanda, aunque está el sol el viento sigue soplando fresco. -hizo una pausa para beber de su jugo y continuo. -Además no queremos que los demás vean esa marca en tu cuello.

Fate trató de contener la risa al ver la reacción de Carim, sorprendida y avergonzada.

Rápidamente alzó su brazo para cubrir tal marca.

-Un poco más a la derecha. -le indicó la joven rubia de ojos borgoña, bastante divertida.

-Esto es... Una reacción alérgica. -dio eso como excusa, por supuesto que Fate no le creyó.

En eso entró Hayate de nuevo a la cocina, ya con su bolso en manos.

-¿Por qué estás toda roja? -preguntó dirigiéndose a su novia, ésta sólo desvió su mirada al piso. -¡Tú! ¿Qué le haces a mi Carim? -acusó a Fate.

-¿Yo? Absolutamente nada. -se defendió. -Sólo hablábamos de su "reacción alérgica" a tus labios.

-¡Mou~ Fate-chan! -exclamó Carim, exasperadamente.

-¡Oh, eso! -repuso tranquilamente en signo de saber a que se refería.

-Tú tienes la culpa. -recriminó Carim a Hayate.

-Tú fuiste la que me mordió primero, y en todo caso, no recibí ninguna queja mientras lo hacía. -refiriéndose al chupetón en el cuello de la rubia de ojos añil.

Fate soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento, lo siento. -le costaba hablar por culpa de la risa que no podía controlar. -Es sólo que es tan divertido, además ¿qué acabo de ver? ¿Una pelea de pareja? -siguió riendo.

Tanto la castaña como la rubia la miraban con cierto reproche y desaprobación.

-Continúa riendo, nosotras nos vamos. -Hayate tomó la mano de Carim y salieron de la cocina.

Fate fue tras ellas, no para disculparse, pues según ella, no tenía razón de por qué hacerlo, no había hecho nada malo y conociendo a sus amigas tampoco le había molestado mucho como para dejar de hablarle.

-Las veré más tarde. -las despidió y volvió a la cocina.

-Bien, la pareja choco-vainilla dejó fruta picada, así que haré unos panqueques para acompañar. -dijo a sí misma.

Comenzó a preparar la mezcla, batiendo con un perfecto movimiento de mano, todos los ingredientes que había depositado dentro del tazón.

También preparó un licuado, receta inventada por ella misma.

-Algo huele delicioso. -se escuchó una vez justo detrás de ella. -¿Qué estás preparando Chef Fate-san? -dijo con un tono divertido.

-Mi especialidad. Ya casi están listos, por lo pronto bebe esto. -tomó un vaso, sirvió un poco del licuado que acababa de preparar y se lo entrego a Nanoha.

La joven cobriza hizo lo que Fate le había indicado.

-Está delicioso. -admitió y siguió bebiendo, disfrutando de él.

-Gracias, lo llamo Mangomelómanzana.

-¿Mangomelómanzana? -repitió con una risilla.

-Así es, no me alcanzó el mango ya que al parecer Hayate-chan y Carim-chan se comieron casi todo el que había, entonces le eché melón y por último manzana, y así fue como nació.

-Interesante historia. -dijo Nanoha entre risas. -Y ¿dónde están ellas?

-Se fueron antes, tenían que hacer algo en el consejo estudiantil o algo así.

-Ya veo. -guardó silencio y comenzó a percibir un aroma peculiar. -¿No hueles a quemado?

-Es mi corazón ardiendo. -exclamó Fate haciendo una pose dramática.

-Yo creo que se te está quemando el panque que dejaste en la cacerola.

-¡Oh, rayos! -corrió hacia la estufa y por suerte alcanzó a sacar el panque antes de que se quemara por completo. -Éste lo dejaré para mí.

Puso tres de los panqueques que había hecho en un plato y se lo entregó a la joven cobriza.

-¿No te parece demasiado hacer una carita feliz en él? -preguntó señalando la carita que Fate había dibujado con fresas, miel y crema batida. -Ahora me siento mal por comerlo.

Fate rió moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

-Come y ya. -ordenó amablemente. -¿Quieres probar esta mermelada?

-¿Es casera? -cuestionó al ver que se encontraba en un frasco sin etiqueta.

-Sí, la preparé yo. Fresas, frambuesas, moras y un toque de limón.

-¡Qué exótico! -exclamó mientras tomaba el frasco de la mermelada de Fate.

La joven de rubios cabellos esperó pacientemente a escuchar el veredicto de Nanoha, la cual se tomó su tiempo en disfrutar de la mermelada.

-Es exquisita.

Satisfecha de lo que había escuchado, Fate comenzó a comer de su plato.

-Si te hubieras levantado antes hubieras presenciado algo increíblemente gracioso. –comentó la joven rubia al recordar lo que pasó con Hayate y Carim.

-Tenía sueño, pero dime ¿qué fue eso tan gracioso que me perdí? –dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

La joven de ojos borgoña empezó a platicarle lo sucedido. Nanoha se reía, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, la imagen que ella tenía de la rubia de ojos añil sin duda había cambiado, no de mala manera, claro, de cierto modo la entendía, cuando estás enamorada haces cosas que no harías en tus cinco sentidos, ella era la viva prueba de eso después de haberle robado dos besos a Fate cuando ésta se encontraba indefensa.

-¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó la rubia para continuar la conversación.

-Sí. –respondió de forma cortante pero con tono afable.

Había mentido, durmió bien, el poco tiempo que lo hizo. EL resto se la pasó observando a Fate y pensando en sus sentimientos y en que se suponía que debía hacer. Aún no lo había decidido, y eso le preocupaba y le molestaba. Pensó muchas, tal vez demasiadas cosas, pero había una en lo particular que le provocaba desasosiego.

-¿Nanoha? –la llamó la culpable de que se encontrara distraída.

-Perdón, ¿me decías algo? –dijo con un dejo de pena por no estar atenta a la conversación de su "amiga" por que quisiera o no, eran sólo eso y nada más.

-Nada. –suspiró. –Iré a preparar el baño.

Nanoha se bañó en el baño principal, mientras que Fate en el de la habitación de su madre, pues de haber esperado a que terminara la joven cobriza se les hubiera hecho tarde.

-¿Ya estás lista? –cuestionó Fate quien esperaba en la entrada.

-Sí, dame un minuto.

Cuando salieron del edificio Fate le pidió a Nanoha que esperara un poco. Al volver lo hizo en una motocicleta Harley negra.

-Sube. –le indicó mientras que con su brazo ponía a su alcance un casco.

-¿Quieres que suba a eso? –preguntó angustiada, señalando la motocicleta.

-Sí, descuida, sé manejarla.

Nanoha, resignada, se montó en ésta. Sus manos temblaban, claramente se veía que era su primera vez subiendo en ese tipo de vehículo. La verdad era que les tenía pavor, en especial por todos esos artículos y noticias de accidentes en motocicletas, pero confiaba en Fate así que no quedaba de otra.

Se sujeto fuertemente de la cintura de Fate, y apretó aún más el agarre cuando comenzó a moverse.

-Nanoha, no es que no me fascine sentir tus pechos en mi espalda pero, me estás apretando demasiado. –mala elección de palabras, lo que ella había querido decir en lugar de "pechos en mi espalda" era "brazos en mi cintura".

La joven cobriza no pudo contener el rubor de sus mejillas, su cuerpo se elevó de temperatura a pesar del frió viento que acariciaba su cuerpo.

Una vez que llegaron al instituto y estacionaron "la maquina de la muerte", según Nanoha, éste le propició un buen golpe a la rubia. No sólo por cierto comentario que había hecho, sino porque en varias ocasiones le pidió que bajara la velocidad y la ignoró por completo, inclusive podía asegurar que aceleraba más.

-¡Vaya que eres agresiva! –exclamó jugando, pero al ver que Nanoha le arrojó el casco y se marchó de ahí se dio cuenta de que la cobriza estaba molesta.

Fate envió varios mensajes de disculpa a Nanoha, mensajes que no fueron respondidos, lo que la joven rubia pensó es que estaba exagerando las cosas, sí, estaba haciendo un drama de nada.

Ese día todos los alumnos estaban ocupados ya fuera estudiando o con los preparativos del festival cultural, los maestros sólo supervisaban, no impartían clases ni nada de lo que suelen hacer regularmente.

En el aula de Hayate y Nanoha todos estaban vueltos locos, la semana entrante era de exámenes y todavía les faltaban dos escenografías, sin mencionar que la castaña estaba demasiado ocupada con el consejo estudiantil para ir a que los protagonistas se probaran el vestuario. A eso le agregamos una cobriza completa y absolutamente distraída para nada centrada en el ensayo que la directora de la obra había organizado. Ya le habían llamado la atención tres veces porque, o se adelantaba o se atrasaba, Yuuno Scrya, como buen servidor que es, pidió un descanso, y le dijo a la joven que se encargaba de dirigir que ellos ensayarían aparte y luego volverían para hacer el ensayo general, la joven no muy convencida, accedió a la propuesta del rubio de ojos verdes.

La joven cobriza siguió a Yuuno hasta uno de los jardines, el viento se había vuelto más fresco todavía, y soplaba con cierta intensidad que hacia que la falta de Nanoha se balanceara de cuando en cuando.

El comenzó a leer una parte de su dialogo, pero al ver que Nanoha no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención se detuvo, la observo durante varios minutos. La joven cobriza no hacía más que suspirar y hacer gestos de frustración.

-Tal vez estoy exagerando. –pensó en voz alta.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –cuestionó Yuuno.

-No, lo siento yo estaba… -el joven interrumpió su línea.

-¿Fuera de este mundo perdida en quien sabe donde? Hasta estado así desde que llegaste, ¿hay algo que te moleste, Nanoha-chan?

-Me he molestado con Fate-chan. –admitió. –Aunque siendo sincera no tengo idea de por qué.

-¿Te hizo algo? –preguntó Yuuno un tanto alterado.

-No… Ella, tal vez simplemente soy yo el problema.

El resto de la mañana Fate no supo nada de su amada cobriza, _"¿Por qué rayos se molestó?",_ no se daría por vencida, estaba decidida a saturar el celular de Nanoha de mensajes de ser necesario, no le importaba, necesitaba hablar con ella, leerla tan siquiera, no soportaba tener ese sentimiento de impotencia, de frustración.

_De: Fate_

_Para: Nanoha_

_Asunto: Háblame. _

_En serio, en verdad, sea lo que sea que hice, lo siento. Cuando puedas ven a verme al aula de las ociosidades de mí._

_Te estaré esperando. Fate._

Después de leer ese, decimo quinto mensaje, Nanoha supo que debía ir a verla, también lo necesitaba.

-Lo siento Yuuno-kun, tengo algo importante que hace. –salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo dejando ahí a su rubio amigo.

Los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerados, su respiración entrecortada, en frío viento golpeaba su cara mas no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era aclarar las cosas con Fate, y disculparse.

Entro corriendo al aula, al verla, Fate se apresuró a llegar cerca de ella. Estaba agitada, su nariz roja y temblaba.

-¡Nanoha, eres una tonta! –le gritó y la abrazó. –Mira como vienes.

-Y-yo… que-quería… -como era de esperarse no podía hablar correctamente.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó Fate con ella, abrazándola más fuerte. –Aún cuando vi que tenías miedo de y aún cuando me dijiste que bajara la velocidad yo no te hice caso, lo lamento.

¿Realmente fue por eso por lo que estaba molesta? se preguntaba Nanoha a sí misma, pero no, la respuesta era un rotundo no, la verdadera razón de su molestia provenía de aquél comentario que hizo la joven rubia "no es que no me fascine sentir tus pechos en mi espalda pero, me estás apretando demasiado" todo en esa frase estaba mal, en el momento en el que se la dijo a la joven cobriza lo primero que pensó fue "desearías que fuera alguien más" y "si fuera la persona que te gusta no hubieras dicho eso". Sí eso había sido, el hecho de que a Fate empezara a rechazar su tacto, eso es lo que le molestaba y preocupaba a la cobriza. Últimamente abrazaba mucho a la joven de ojos borgoña, se aferraba a su brazo y hacía todo lo posible porque sintiera su tacto, tal vez la rubia estaba cansada de eso, o tal vez todo eran ideas suyas y en verdad la estaba apretando demasiado.

-Fate-chan… -murmuró su nombre. -¿Te molesta que te toque?

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la rubia, llevo sus manos a los hombros de Nanoha haciendo que la mirara. –Escúchame bien, te lo dije ayer ¿no? Jamás me molestaría contigo, no hay nada que me guste más que sentir tu calidez, sentirte cerca de mí es algo en demasía gratificante para mí, así que por favor, nunca vuelvas a pensar tales cosas.

En otro lugar, dos personas se encontraban con un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio, una de ellas parecía estar al borde de la exasperación, era cuestión de minutos, tal vez de segundos para que estallara por completo.

-¡Ya estoy harta!- gritó la joven castaña mientras arrojaba todos los papeles que tenía frente a ella, causando que la rubia se asustara.

-Hayate ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mirándola con extrañeza, luego su vista se fue a los papeles que ahora yacían en el piso.

-Esto es demasiado, nunca habíamos tenido que hacer tanto papeleo así que ¿por qué ahora hay tanto? -dijo enfurecida.

-Siempre ha habido papeleo, la diferencia es que antes la hacía yo sola. –admitió mientras se agachaba para recoger los papeles que Hayate, en su momento de estallido había aventado.

-¡¿Tú sola?! Siempre hacías esto tú sola. –dijo eso último con una voz lúgubre, sintiéndose culpable por ello.

Es cierto, Hayate antes sólo hacía lo que veía encima de su escritorio todos los días, nunca le preguntaba si había más por hacer o si necesitaba ayuda en algo. La razón por la que decidió postularse para ser vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil fue estar cerca de Carim, eso era todo. Pero al ver a el, ahora ex-novio, de el amor de su vida, siempre terminaba retirándose temprano, haciendo el trabajo en casa o entre clases.

-No me mires de esa manera, Hayate. –la castaña se sorprendió porque la rubia ni siquiera la estaba viendo, su vista estaba centrada en los papeles.

-No hagas eso, me haces sentir más mal de lo que ya me sien… -la joven de ojos azules no terminó de decir su oración, Carim se había acercado a ella, estaba cabizbaja por lo que tuvo que tomar su mejilla para verla.

-No es tu culpa, Hayate. -susurró mientras le daba un beso en la frente, en eso sintió la mano de la castaña jalar la suya atrayéndola más cerca de ella y la besó en los labios.

El beso fue intenso, demasiado excitante, tanto que ninguna de las dos quería separarse le la otra. Carim sabía que su amada no tenía siquiera la más mínima intención de soltarla por lo que no tuvo más alternativa que ser ella la que pusiera fin a ese besa, aún cuando no quería hacerlo.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer. –dijo con la voz pesada.

-Lo sé, pero eso puede esperar, ahora hay que trabajar en otra cosa. –dijo en tono sensual mirándola de forma intensa mientras ligeramente comenzaba a besar su cuello. –Te deseo. -subió nuevamente a sus labios, los besó y luego se quedó abrazada a Carim.

-¿Hayate? –dijo su nombre al ver que había detenido todo movimiento.

-Yo, en verdad te deseo. –dijo con la voz más calmada que antes mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a Carim.

Carim se ruborizo, no lo hizo la vez anterior pues creía que estaba bromeando, no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía de una manera tan seria.

-No podemos hacer eso aquí. –repuso de la manera más calmada que pudo.

-Lo sé. –confirmó lo que Carim había dicho.

-Entonces deja de frotar tu rostro en mis pechos, pervertida. –exclamó tratando de levantarse.

-Sólo un poco más, deja que me reconforten y me den energía para seguir. –suplicó.

-Haya… -los labios de Hayate interrumpieron lo que sea que iba a decir.

Carim logró apartarse un poco de ella. La miró seriamente, antes de hablar, sabía que algo estaba pasando, Hayate estaba demasiado sensible, lo que le preocupaba.

-Muy bien, comienza a hablar. –habló la rubia con rotundidad.

-Te vi con ese tipo. –dijo Hayate son tono sombrío. –No me dijiste que seguían en contacto.

-No es lo que crees. – se defendió Carim.

-No creo nada, no dudo de tu amor, sólo, estoy celosa sin razón, pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

Carim la besó.

-Te amo Hayate, amo todo de ti, incluso tus celos y la respuesta es no.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida.

-La pegunta que está rondando por tu cabeza, la respuesta es no, nunca hice nada con él. –afirmaba la joven rubia, sus ojos color añil reflejaban la honestidad de sus palabras.

-¿Acaso lees la mente?

-No, sólo soy una persona que te ama y que te conoce perfectamente. Por otra parte, nunca creí que estuvieras observando la escena.

-Es para que veas que estoy en todos lados.

-Siempre estás en todos lados porque te llevo conmigo en mi corazón, no pasa un minuto sin que piense en ti.

Tales palabras de amor hicieron que el corazón de la joven castaña se derritiera.

-Ahora debemos seguir con el trabajo. -dijo mientras se levantaba junto con los papeles.

-¿Te he dicho que te ves super sexy con esa marca en el cuello? Tal vez debería hacer otra. -dijo pícaramente, con un pervertido brillo en sus ojos.

-Entonces... -se acercó a ella y con su lengua rozó los labios de la castaña. -¿Debería morderte otra vez?

-No te atreverías.

-No me retes, mi amor. -le dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso su atención al papeleo.

_"Me está provocando descaradamente y me encanta."_, pensó Hayate para sí.

Era cierto, le encantaba ese lado de Carim, porque era un lado que solamente ella conocía, no toleraría que fuese de otro modo, ahora más que nunca estaba segura de sus sentimientos y de que valió la pena todo ese tiempo de desasosiego.

Se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, al escuchar la indicación de que podía pasar, abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto su persona, posiblemente era una compañera de clase de la castaña ya que preguntaba por ella. Le dejó un mensaje que decía que necesitaban hacer la prueba de vestuario, Hayate se giró en dirección a su novia, ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo me encargaré de todo esto. -dijo conprensiva.

-Pero...

-Nada, también tienes una responsabilidad con tu clase, así que ve. -le ordenó. -Pero ni creas que te dejaré dormir esta noche.

El brillo perverso se volvió a hacer presente en los ojos azul profundo de Hayate.

-Yo no planeaba dormir. -dijo seductoramente.

-No me refería a eso. -repuso Carim avergonzada.

-¿No? -replicó Hayate con fingida decepción.

-¡Largo de aquí! -gritó la rubia.

-Te amo.

-Yo más, pero ahora vete.

Hayate salió del aula con una enorme y boba sonrisa.

Nanoha ya se encontraba junto con Fate, y todo el resto del elenco esperando indicaciones. Desde que tuvieron esa conversación, la joven rubia se había negado a soltar a su amada cobriza, por eso se encontraba ahí, tuvo que pedirle a la directora que le permitiera quedarse, ésta no vio ningún inconveniente por lo que accedió.

La rubia jugaba con los dedos de la mano de la cobriza, hablaban de vez en cuando pero en suaves murmuros. Muchos de los presentes estaban intrigados por la atmosfera que había entre ellas, no era un secreto que ambas eran cercanas, todo mundo lo sabía, pero se sentía algo más entre ellas, primero que nada, atracción, pero había algo todavía más que eso.

Yuuno las observaba detenidamente, el dejo de celos en su mirada era mucho más que evidente, sus puños estaban apretados y la rabia con la que miraba a Fate era sorprendente. Impotencia es lo que sentía, pero eso no se quedaría así, no iba a permitir que la joven rubia se quedara con el amor de Nanoha, para desgracia de él, eso ya no lo podía impedir, ya era tarde para hacer algo, pero es testarudo, y competitivo, así que hará lo que sea necesario para separarlas.

-Muy bien, los chicos se quedarán en el aula, las chicas irán a los camerinos del teatro, cuando estén listos los quiero a todos en el escenario.

Ya todas las chicas estaban listas, afortunadamente solo a dos necesitaban hacerle ajustes de la cintura, fuera de eso todo estaba perfecto, la única que faltaba era Nanoha, pero ella ya se lo había provado así que Hayate sólo le dio un par de retoques.

-Fate-chan.

-¿Sí? -dijo mientras se giraba a Hayate quien le había hablado.

-Necesito que Nanoha-chan se cambie y no puede hacerlo contigo sujetando su mano. -dijo tratando de parecer enfadada pero en realidad le gustaba ver a sus dos amigas tan acarameladas.

_"Si así están ahorita, no quiero imaginar como estarán cuando sean pareja"_, pensó, ella estaba segura que terminarían juntas, y no era solo ella la que creía eso.

Fate esperó unos minutos afuera, dado a que estaba recargada en la puerta, casi se cae cuando la abrieron sin previo aviso.

Entonces la vio, con ese vestido largo vestido color blaco marfil, con un corset con ligeros toques de dorado, su cabello caía libremente, era algo maravilloso de ver, sus pestañas las habían enchinado, lo cual hacía que resaltara más el color de sus ojos. Sus labios, oh cielos, eran simplemente perfectos, nunca antes se había pintado la boca, no lo necesitaba, era preciosa con o sin maquillaje.

La joven rubia grababa en su memoria la imagen de la cobriza, de pies a cabeza, la miraba por completo. Contuvo una sonrisa admirativa ante el esfuerzo que hacía Nanoha por mostrase serena ante sus miradas y se maravilló de que pudiera tranmitir tantas cosas, que le despertara tantos sentimientos aún estando quieta y en silencio. Irradiaba una inocencia que lindaba con feminidad.

_"Sus labios color caramelo... Seguramente son dulces, sí, seguro lo son" _

¿Mirando algo que te guste?- interrumpió la cibriza sus pensamientos.

En realidad, te estoy admirando, pero sí. -tanto su mirada como la manera en que hablaba, era dulzura pura.

Nanoha se eatremeció y sintió su corazón latir más fuertemente.

-Por favor, deja de mirarme de ese modo. -rogó impotente.

Fate se quedó un momento pensativa, debía tener cuidado con su respuesta; cuando al fin logró concretar lo que iba a decir alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Nanoha-chan, te esperan en el escenario. -una voz interrumpió.

-Voy de inmediato.

Caminó hacia la puerta y salió, dejando a Fate embelesada.

-Sin duda, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, Nanoha.

El ensayo iba perfectamente bien, todos se sabían casi todos sus respectivos diálogos de memoria.

Hubo una escena, en particular, en la que a la joven rubia sintió hervirle la sangre, era una parte en la que sólo Nanoha y Yuuno actuaban, y ambos se besaron. No pudo haberse llamado beso a ese ligero toque de labios, de hecho muy apenas y se habían tocado, pero sólo eso basto para despertar a la fiera que guardaba su letargo muy en el interior de Fate.

Llegaron al punto del clímax, donde había una escena de beso, Nanoha se debía besar con un compañero suyo, el cual se había ausentado ese día.

-¿Hay alguien que se sepa esta escena de memoria? -pregunto la directora.

-Fate-chan la sabe, ya leyó el guión. -dijo señalando a su amiga.

-Harlaown-san ¿podría ayudarnos por hoy? -todos la observaban, decir que no definitivamente ni siquiera era una opción.

-C-Claro. -se levantó de su asiento y subió al escenario.

-Bien, Nanoha-chan comenzaremos desde el dialogo en el que le dices que no puedes aceptar sus sentimientos.

Todos se pusieron serios, en cuanto escucharon la palabra "acción" Nanoha comenzó a actuar.

-"Creo que sabeís mi pensamiento, no puedo amaros aunque sé que eres virtuoso, noble, rico, de una juventud fresca y una reputación intachable. Todos os proclaman sabio, cortés y valiente, pero no puedo amaros, desde hace tiempo os lo he dicho."

_"Esto es una vil burla, qué ironía de la vida, aún no te he dicho mis sentimientos y siento que ya estoy siendo rechazada", _pensó Fate, antes de proclamar su dialogo.

-"Entonces a partir de hoy me haré una glorieta de sauce llorón a vuestras puertas y gritaré vuestro nombre haciendo que resuene por todas las montañas para que de esta forma el eco lo repita un sin fin de veces"

-"Mucho podría hacer, pero ya sabeís mi respuesta"

"La princesa se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, pero el noble duque se interpuso, tomó su barbilla y la besó"

Eso es lo que estaba escrito en el guión, Fate lo siguió concorde hasta la parte de "tomó su barbilla", con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, acarició la mejilla de Nanoha, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó, no era un simple roce, como todos los anteriores. La besaba con una necesidad nunca antes sentida, necesitaba borrar cualquier rastro del supuesto beso que le había dado al rubio de ojos verdes.

Sus labios temblaban, estaba preparada para que Nanoha la empujara, apartándola lejos en cualquier momento, sin embargo eso no sucedió. Al no sentir ningún movimiento por parte de la cobriza, ella misma decidió apartarse cuando creyó que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente besándola.

-"Os pido una disculpa, princesa. No porque os besé sino por la manera en que lo he hecho. -rozó los labios de la joven cobriza con su pulgar, como si con eso limpiara el beso que le había robado. La mirada de Fate era indescifrable, Nanoha se perdió en ella hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de la rubia. -"Disculpadme por haber profanado vuestros hermosos labios con los míos" -dijo intentando salvar la situación pretendiendo que estaba improvisando.

Nanoha estaba absolutamente atónita, el rojo carmesí de su rostro, su corazón palpitando a mil por segundo... su respiración entrecortada. Seguía sin asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, Fate la había besado, en frente de varias personas.

Tanto la directora y la escritora se habían confundido al ver el acto, pues no estaba escrito en la obra.

-"¿Qué es lo que hacéis aquí, cómo osáis siquiera poner un pie dentro del castillo?" -entró a escena el papel de Yuuno. -"Alejaos de mi prometida"

-"Os lo suplico, por lo que más amáis en el mundo, alejaos, debéis iros en este momento. Si os encuentran aquí no se apiadaran de vuestra alma" -logró decir su dialogo muy apenas, seguía estando en shock.

-"Volveré a buscaros"

"El noble duque salió a todo furor, prometiendo regresar, al darse la vuelta para ver a su amada princesa."

-Muy bien, está perfecto, Harlaown-san ¡Waoh! -exclamó la joven que hacía de directora. -Esa improvisación fue esplendida, hiciste que todo mi cuerpo fuera recorrido por una sensación indescriptible. Gracias por ayudarnos.

-No fue nada. -respondió Fate con un dejo de cortesía.

-Buen trabajo a todos ustedes, los veré a septima hora. Pueden retirarse. -indicó y todos se fueron.

La cobriza aún permanecía inmóvil, hasta que Hayate, como la salvadora que es, apareció para ponerle fin al ambiente tenso.

-¿Nanoha-chan? ¡Vamos, reacciona, mujer! Sólo fue parte de la obra.

-Lo- lo sé. -logró articular sus palabras.

-Estuviste asombrosa en serio, tu actuación también fue muy buena Fate-chan.

-Gracias, supongo.

La joven cobriza se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio que estaba en el "salón de las ociosidades de F. T. H." Habían pasado ya aproximadamenre veinte minutos desde que la rubia le comenzó a explicar la filosofía y a nombrar y citar a varios filosofos. Durante los primeros cinco minutos, Fate tuvo la total y parcial antención de Nanoha, a los diez minutos el aburrimiento comenzó a notarse en el rostro de la cobriza, a los quince minutos sólo escuchaba lo que la rubia decía más no asimilaba nada de lo que salía de sus labios y justo en este momentos, estaba en otro mundo, ¿Cómo podía prestar atención a lo que según Platón era la filosofía cuando la persona que ama no hace mucho acababa de besarla? y lo peor de todo es que en este momento estaba frente a ella, simplemente no sabía que hacer, por otra parte la filosofía no era su fuerte, siendo una chica lista, el problema no era su capacidad para comprender la materia, sino que no le gustaba, tan simple como eso.

Fate se dio cuenta de que su amada cobriza ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir que estaba prestando atención, la muy sin vergüenza hasta se había recostado en el escritorio. Suspiró, no podía hacer nada al respecto, supuso que impartirle asesorías a Nanoha sería fácil pero vaya que estaba en un error. Se acercó a ella llamando su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, se había dormido.

La joven rubia decidió dejarla descansar, tenía todo un fin de semana para lograr que la cobriza se aprendiera los conceptos básicos y lo que seguramente vendría en el examen.

Al pasar una hora, Nanoha se despertó escuchando el sonido del piano. Fue en dirección a la sala de música. Era Fate quien tocaba, y de una menera que dejó sorprendida a la espectadora. Sin lugar a dudas había mejorado, ahora tocaba con más fluídes y sin estar viendo siempre las teclas.

Anunció su presencia con un leve toque en la puerta, la joven de ojos borgoña sonrió al ver el rostro adormilado de Nanoha.

-Buenas tardes, oh gran diosa de los sueños. -dijo Fate sonriente, mientras sacaba unas hojas de su carpeta.

-Quiero seguir durmiendo, estoy muy peresoza hoy.

-Me doy cuenta, ¿Quieres escuchar una canción?

-¿Qué clase de canción?

-La compuse yo, ¿recuerdas la de ayer?

-¿La que dijiste que no me tocarías?, sí, la recuerdo.

-La razón por la que no quería tocarla en ese momento es porque la compuse en el piano, y en la guitarra no sería lo mismo, sólo que ayer le estaba agregando la ultima estrofa pero como no tengo piano tuve que usar la guitarra.

-Entiendo.

-¿Podrías cantar la primera parte?

-Claro. _**Despacio, amor, despacio. -**leyó el titulo de la canción. _

Fate empezó a mover sus dedos presionando las teclas con gracia y cierta elegancia. La melodía era suave, una balada de jazz y blues, el intercambio de acordes lo hacía a la perfección, Nanoha pensó que seguramente había practicado mucho, de inmediato se vio envuelta en un sin de sensaciones que no sabía cómo describir con simples palabras. Entonces llegó la parte de la letra, y siguiendo lo escrito en las hojas pautadas comenzó a cantar.

_Ven y pinta, este lienzo conmigo. _

_Revelándome su verdadera escencia. _

_Un profundo suspiro atado a mi pecho._

_Intoxicado por un acorde mayor._

_Y me pregunto si me amas como yo a ti._

_Despacio, amor, muy lentamente. _

_Te alcanzarán, mis sentimientos. _

La voz mezzosoprano de Nanoha abarcaba la notas a la perfección, le daba un toque único a la letra, haciéndola atrayente y un tanto sensual. La letra era profunda, y simple a la vez. Al llegar a la parte de "despacio, amor, muy lentamente" Fate se le unió haciendo que sus voces se sincronizaran, lo cual fue hermoso para ambas.

_Por favor acepta este amor_

_Si tu corazón, escucha esta canción _

_No puede estar equivocado_

_Susurrando palabras a tus oídos_

_Un sueño más profundo que el tiempo._

_Despacio, amor, muy lentamente. _

_Te alcanzarán, mis sentimientos_.

A diferencia de la voz de la cobriza, la de Fate era más tranquila del estilo romántico, su voz emitía tanto sentimiento que al escucharla hacía que sintieras lo que estaba cantando. Cuando terminó de cantar, Nanoha pensó, por un breve instante, que se la estaba dedicando a ella, más por la forma en que la joven rubia la miró.

Había pasado ya tiempo de no presenciar ese no sé qué en la mirada de Fate, lo notó justo después del besó y otra vez en ese momento, algo le estaba queriendo decir, pero como en las veces anteriores la cobriza no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que pudiera ser.

-Es hermosa, se la escribiste a la persona que amas ¿cierto? -Nanoha la miró con un atisbo de anhelo en sus ojos y habló con un dejo de nostalgia y pesadez.

-¿Crees que mis sentimientos logren alcanzarla?

-Estoy segura, cuando la escuche, quedara fascinada. -la joven se forzaba a sí misma a hablar con alegría.

-Ya la escuchó. -admitió Fate mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa.

-Y... ¿Qué te dijo? -tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, estaba ansiosa, pero necesitaba saber.

-No creo que mi amor la haya alcanzado, es bastante densa y atolondrada ¿sabes? Sin mencionar lo despistada que es, incluso llega a ser torpe a veces, pero ese es uno de sus encantos, una de las muchas razones por las que la amo. -declaró y luego suspiró.

¿Cuántas veces le había confesado ya indirectamente sus sentimientos a Nanoha? Y ésta ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

-El verdadero amor no necesita palabras, demandas ni promesas. -musitó. -Supongo que con ella eso no aplica. -dijo Fate y sonrió.

-Fate-chan... Cuando me besaste. -el cuerpo de la joven rubia se tenso al escuchar que Nanoha mencionó lo sucedido. -¿Lo hiciste pensando e la persona que amas?

-¿Eh? -exclamó confundida.

-Me refiero a que si mientras me besabas imaginaste que estabas besando a tu amada. -la mirada y voz seria de la cobriza causó que Fate se estremeciera.

_"¿Cómo te explico que no hubo necesidad de hacer eso?"_ -Algo así. -respondió finalmente. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Puedo besarte? -la joven rubia, pasmada por la interrogante, sólo que quedó quieta y en silencio.

Nanoha se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Debes dejar a un lado tu tontería de amor unilateral, Fate-chan. -caminó hacia la puerta, colocó su mano en el picaporte y lo giró, abrió un poco la puerta pero antes de salir se volvió hacia Fate. -Tal vez sea sólo un desvarío de mi parte, tampoco soy la más indicada para decirte estas palabras.

-Eres algo autoritaria ¿no crees?

Nanoha sonrió. -Hoy debo quedarme hasta tarde, así que no me esperes. En lugar de eso ve y búscala a ella. -dijo y se fue.

¿Qué es lo que había dicho? Estaba loca, pensaba para sí misma, prácticamente estaba lanzando a Fate a los brazos de otra, ¿Estaba bien con eso? No, por supuesto que no lo estaba, pero no tenía remedio. No importaba cuan fuertes fueran sus sentimientos por la joven rubia de ojos borgoña, si no los nota, es como si no existieran, ¿Qué pasa con ese sentimiento entonces?

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella, y centrarse en la obra, por lo menos eso serviría de distracción por un tiempo, ya su almohada la esperaría para desahogarse como se debe.

-¡Tú! -gritó Hayate al ver entrar el cuerpo de la joven rubia por la puerta. -¡¿Quieres por favor explicarme qué fue todo eso del beso?! -más que como petición era una exigencia.

Fate suspiró, tenía la idea de que esto podía pasar.

-¿Dónde quedó todo eso de que querías que su primer beso fuera especial, mutuo, y no sé qué tanto más?

-Primero cálmate y deja de gritarme. -Fate esperó unos minutos a que la castaña se tranquilizara. -Ahora, no lo sé ¿sí? Cuando reaccioné ya la estaba besando. Tenía que hacerlo

Hayate le dio un discurso que la rubia no quería escuchar pero igual lo hizo, diciendo que debía confesarse y dejarse de tantas complicaciones.

De vuelta al instituto, Nanoha y Yuuno recién acababan de salir y ahora caminaban juntos a la estación, el joven rubio se percató del sombrío semblante de la cobriza, la tomó de la mano y la llevó al parque.

-Has estado llorando. -dijo con rotundidad.

-¿Es muy obvio? -cuestionó la cobriza con un tono cansado.

-Tanto como la razón por la que estás en ese estado tan deplorable, disculpa la palabra. -tal vez había sonado algo rudo pero era cierto.

-¿Sí?

-Harlaown. Estás enamorada de ella ¿Me equivoco? -Nanoha se quedó patidifusa. -No necesitas responder, tu reacción me lo acaba de confirmar.

-Yo... -su vista estaba sumida en el suelo, ¿desde cuando lo sabía? era lo que quería preguntar.

-Haz la pregunta que tienes en mente, Nanoha-chan.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes y cómo es que te diste cuenta?

-Esas son dos preguntas. -la miró y respondió a la primera. -No hace mucho y la otra respuesta. -hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. -Me di cuenta por cómo la miras, es la misma manera de la que yo te veo a ti.

La joven cobriza se quedó boquiabierta, se podía imaginar cualquier respuesta posible menos esa.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Nanoha-chan, desde el primer momento en que te vi. No espero que me correspondas ni que me des una repuesta, sólo quería decirlo, seguir ocultándolo no es bueno para mi salud. -sonrió torpemente. -Así que deberías hacer lo mismo.

-No puedo hacer eso, Yuuno-kun. Fate-chan ya tiene a alguien que ama.

La suerte le sonreía al joven rubio de ojos verdes, Nanoha no tenía idea de que se trataba de ella de quien hablaba, Yuuno usaría eso como ventaja.

-Entonces... Permíteme ganarme tu corazón. Sé que no será fácil, pero por favor, déjame intentarlo.

-Amo a Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun. -lo dijo, era la primera persona a la que se lo decía en voz alta y se sentía tan bien.

-Lo sé, pero los amores correspondidos son dolorosos Nanoha-chan, terminaras sufriendo. Sólo mírate... Piénsalo, no te sientas obligada a responder, tomate tu tiempo.

Lo había logrado, había hecho dudar a Nanoha, y con ayuda de la misma Fate haría que la cobriza terminara aceptándolo.

_"Prepárate, Harlaown, has estado moviendo tus piezas sin un contrincante, el verdadero juego comienza ahora." _

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan chan.<p>

**Mittchan21**: Lo siento, es que si se lo dice estando despierta tendría que apresurar el final del fic y aún quedan cosas por escribir y una Fate a la cual hacer sufrir (no me mates) xD Siento la demora y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Marcy:** Jhajhajha Lo amores unilaterales son lindos y tiernos, hasta cierto punto xD Pero bueno tienes razón, es hora de ponerle fin a eso ¿Estás de acuerdo? P.D. De nada. P.D2. Siento haberte hecho llorar, no fue mi intención TTuTT

**Kihara:** Quizá ye hayas derretido en algunas partes, pero puedo asegurar de que querrás matar más al hurón al haber leído el final del cap. Si lo piensas, es más fácil confesarse cuando la persona esta dormida, porque en parte sabes que no puede escucharte. En fin.

**Sakuradakota:** El amor es el amor, punt xD Ahora le dijo a Yuuno que ama a Fate x) Se robó dos besos la muy picarona, por eso en este Fate se desquito y le robo uno que contó por los dos, quizá hasta por tres XD

**Mashiro:** Jhajhajha bueno no era muy importante de todos modos. (spoiler) No es tanto una persona la que la lastimó, sino lo que vivió, próximamente explicaré eso.

**Guadaluoedugimon:** Amo que ames mi historia (? xD Ya se besaron, más adelante habrá otro beso más intenso ;D

**AnairaMC5:** Eres la primer persona que me amenaza de muerte :') Tu tranquila que tendrá final feliz (creo) xD Me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historia, espero que lo sigas haciendo.

**Noname**: Tan cerca pero tan lejos... Muy cierto, y ahora estarán más lejos debido a Yuuno :o

**Patokun:** Jhajhajahjaha Tus poses dramáticas me dan risa, lo cual es gracioso ya que ni siquiera me hago una idea de cómo son las poses de las señoras de telenovelas a blanco y negro l u l

**Alondra:** Lo siento, creí que le pondría drama a la historia, ya sabes, cuando ya después estén junta Nanoha le diga "yo te bese mientras dormías" o algo así xD

**Cel:** Su densidad pronto terminará (? Nah, la verdad esa niña no tiene remedio xD

**IVIT:** Jajhajhajha Las que parecen inocentes son las más picarona Sí, es que cuando escribo si no me convence lo modifico y si sigue sin convencerme lo empiezo de nuevo desde un principio, por eso a veces tardo en actualizar, pero mis ideas ya se están centrando así que espero que las próximas actualizaciones no demoren mucho.

**Momo:** Espero que ya te encuentres mejor en cuanto a tu estado de ánimo, sino, descuida, todos tenemos malos ratos, lo importante es saber salir adelante y no dejar que la depresión nos hunda. ;D

Y eso fue todo por hoy, en verdad siento no haber cumplido en subir ayer, (me carcome mi conciencia)

Un saludo a todos y cuídense mucho, los leeré la próxima actualización. Esta vez no diré fecha pues luego no la cumplo y soy pobre para pagar un abogado (por si me demandan) xD Les deseo un buen día a todos.


	14. Eres tú

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia._

_Muy buenas (insertar días, tardes, noches, madrugadas etc.) He vuelto de las sombras muahahaha xD Siento haberme demorado tanto, la verdad es que me dio una servera infección en la garganta y la fiebre y todo eso pues no soportaba ni tantito el brillo de la pantalla, pero en fin, ya estoy un poco mejor._

_Siento si el capítulo es algo ambiguo, pero así quedó. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>Eres tú.<strong>

La mañana era fría, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado, inclusive había una no muy densa neblina en el ambiente. El clima era el indicado para las fechas en las que se encontraban, faltaban muy pocos días para que comenzara Diciembre, y eso significaba también que pronto comenzarían las vacaciones.

La joven cobriza salió de la estación de tren acompañada por un joven rubio de ojos verdes, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a la persona que la esperaba. Nanoha detuvo su paso cuando divisó a Fate, su cabello estaba alborotado por culpa del viento, sin duda llevaba varios minutos esperando, su rostro parecía demasiado serio, casi como si estuviera analizando con cautela las palabras y las acciones que pronto iba a realizar.

Se quedó observando a la joven cobriza un prolongado momento que pareció eterno. También miraba a su acompañante, de arriba a abajo, lo cual hizo que Nanoha se sintiera incómoda al respecto, sabía que había sido mala idea llegar con él, sin embargo no fue su intención, simplemente se encontraron de manera casual. Pero lo que sentía no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de esos ojos borgoña de Fate. Por un instante fue sencillamente inquietante.

La joven rubia se acercó a ellos pisando firme, haciendo su cólera demasiado evidente, al llegar junto a ellos hizo a un lado a Yuuno de un empujón. Se volvió para ver a Nanoha y después regresó su vista a el joven rubio. El intercambio de miradas fulminantes entre los ojos borgoña y los verdes de él duró varios segundos, como ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a ceder, la cobriza se interpuso entre ellos, causando que se rompiera su contacto visual, lo que hizo que Fate compusiera una sonrisa antipática.

Yuuno anunció a la cobriza que él se adelantaría y que la vería en el salón. Pasó al lado de Fate murmurando por lo bajo.

La joven rubia fijó la mirada como si clavara puñales en la espalda del otro rubio y hasta que Yuuno no quedó fuera de su vista, no volvió a prestarle atención a Nanoha.

-Quizá sería mejor que me avisaras si piensas llegar con él. -dijo tras dar un suspiro. -Así evatariamos este tipo de situaciones como la que acaba de ocurrir.

-No tenía pensado venir con Yuuno-kun. -repuso tratando de disimular su consternación. -Además, sigo sin entender por qué ustedes dos no pueden ni verse, él es una buena persona, Fate-chan, tal vez si lo trataras...

La joven rubia giró su cabeza para verla antes de hablar, interrumpiendo así su oración.

-No me pidas que trate de llevarme bien con él, eso no pasará. -replicó con dureza.

-Fate-chan eres tan testaruda. ¿Sólo quiero saber por qué? -cuestionó casi implorando la joven cobriza.

-Te quiere apartar de mi lado. -dijo en un quedo murmullo que Nanoha no pudo alcanzar a escuchar.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, no porque no tuvieran un tema de conversación, aún si así fuera lo encontrarían, pues con ellas esa no era dificultad, el habla entre ambas fluía cual agua, sin embargo también entendían cuando no debían decir nada y ese era un momento en el que era mejor la quietud y la seguridad del silencio.

En algún momento del transcurso del camino, la joven cobriza tomó la mano de la rubia de ojo borgoña, iban a un ritmo lento, muy lento en realidad, como si no desearan llegar, y prolongar más ese pequeño tiempo que tenían para sí. No necesitaban de palabras para disfrutar de su compañía ya que solo sentir la presencia de la otra cerca es tranquilizador y reconfortante.

-Que tengas un lindo día. -habló Fate, finalmente.

Ya habían llegado a las instalaciones del instituto y dado a que sus clases estaban separadas debían de tomar caminos diferentes.

-¿Te veré más tarde? -preguntó Nanoha, con inseguridad apretando el agarre de sus manos.

Fate notó un atisbo de tristeza en sus palabras y al sentir la mano de la joven de ojos lavanda apretar más la suya, optó por permanecer en silencio.

La mirada de Nanoha estaba centrada en la mano que sujetaba, pero de todas formas podía sentir la mirada de Fate posada en ella. Se quedaron en esa misma posición durante varios minutos, pero luego la cobriza subió su mirada encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos borgoña que reflejaban calidez y... ¿amor?

Con toda intrepidez soltó la mano de Fate y se disculpó. La rubia se quedó desconcertada al ver como su amada había hecho eso y de inmediato salió corriendo en dirección a su clase, por un instante quería haber gritado su nombre o ir tras ella, no le gustó la manera en la que se fue, algo le estaba ocultando, lo sabía, por desgracia o por fortuna, conocía todo de ella.

Los ojos lavanda de la joven cobriza no reflejaban una mirada perdida, desde que llegó a su salón lo único que hizo fue sentarse en su asiento para después perderse en sus pensamientos, observando un punto fijo sin ninguna razón.

-¿Nanoha-chan? -la nombró Yuuno, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Hm? -emitió un sonido sin ganas.

El rubio suspiró irónicamente.

-Siento lo de ésta mañana. -su disculpa estaba llena de falsedad, lo había hecho con toda intención de crear un conflicto entre ambas.

-No te preocupes, Yuuno-kun. -dijo tratando de darle consuelo. -Pero ¿por qué ustedes dos no se llevan bien?

-No es que no nos llevemos bien, simplemente no se ha dado la oportunidad de conocernos más. -declaró él, pero por supuesto, mentía.

Cuando Fate llegó a la meta, estaba sudando y mareada por el esfuerzo. Pese al frío, seguía practicando para el evento deportivo, varias de sus compañeras también, pero éstas prefirieron practicar dentro del gimnasio.

Sus ojos estaban por completo desorbitados, estaba pálida y desaliñada. Una joven la observaba a corta distancia, Fate se volvió hacia ella antes de acelerar y alejarse deprisa.

-Ha estado increíble, Harlaown-san. -dijo la joven mientras le entregaba una toalla para que limpiara su sudor.

-Gracias, no tenías que molestarte... Disculpa si la pregunta te ofende pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó luego de una breve e insignificante pausa.

-No me ofende para nada Harlaown-san. -dejó salir una adorable risilla de su boca. -Me llamo Farin, Farin K. Ehrlichkeit.

-Mucho gusto, eres de primer año ¿cierto?

-Sí, así es. -le dio la razón a la joven rubia y sonrió.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? -preguntó amablemente, de sempai a kouhai.

-Veía a Harlaown-san correr, siempre me ha gustado como se esfuerza por dar lo mejor de sí. En verdad la admiro mucho.

Fate rió algo apenada por el elogio.

-Así que... ¿Te gusta el atletismo? -cuestinó a su kouhai.

-Sí, pero más me gusta Harlaown-san.

-Yo...

-No diga nada, sé muy bien lo que va a decirme. Que no puede corresponderme porque está enamorada de alguien más, pero descuide, cuando dije que me gusta no lo hice en esa manera. -sonrió tiernamente.

-Lo sabes ¿eh? -suspiró.

-Muchas personas lo saben, de hecho. Que está enamorada de Takamachi-san.

Bueno, la veré después Harlaown-san debo volver a mi aula.- dijo, y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

-Claro, cuídate y Farin-chan... Puedes decirme simplemente Fate. -la joven de ojos marrón giró su cabeza hacia la rubia.

-Muchas gracias, Fate-san.

Fate sonrió mientras veía marcharse a Farin.

_"Así que muchos lo saben, pero la única persona que me interesa que lo sepa... sigue ignorándolo",_ pensó.

El día transcurría con extrema lentitud, siempre era así cuando no se hablaban la una a la otra. Fate podía sentir como si un reloj estuviera en su cabeza, marcando cada uno de los segundos que pasaban con un incesante tic-tac.

La joven rubia mantenía sus ojos cerrados, deliberando si debía ofrecer algún tipo de disculpa a su amada cobriza, pero por más que intentara no lograría que sonase sincera porque, primero que todo ¿de qué se supone debía disculparse? No había nada que ameritara tal cosa, pero un "lo siento" parecía ser lo más inteligente a decir que nada.

Una joven castaña se hizo presente ante ella, no se alegraba del todo de verla, más por el serio semblante y la mirada de reproche que traía consigo.

-Escuché lo que sucedió esta mañana. -comenzó a hablar con la esperanza de que Fate le diera su versión de los hechos. -Tú y tu encuentro con Scrya, el intercambio de odio mutuo, y todo eso. Nanoha-chan se siente mal debido a ello ¿sabes?, Más por tu soez trato hacia ella.

-Nada de eso hubiera pasado si no fuera por él. -protestó, tratando de guardar la calma y no alterarse.

-Yo no he dicho que tu reacción no estuviera justificada, sé bien que ustedes se quieren lo más lejos como sea posible. Pero creo que es una estupidez de tu parte no hablar con Nanoha-chan. -dijo con voz tranquila. -Mientras tu estás aquí, pensando en mil y un cosas sin sentido, Yuuno Scrya está junto a Nanoha-chan.

Fate no dijo nada pero su expresión beligerante se encargaba de mostrar claramente su fastidio y desagrado.

-¿Recuerdas ese dicho de los amigos y los enemigos? -preguntó Hayate.

-Se más especifica.

-Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.

-¿Sugieres que trate de llevarme bien con él? -preguntó con un tono de voz sarcástico e incrédulo.

-No necesitan ser los mejores amigos, ni llevarse bien, simplemente toleralo. Quieras o no, es amigo de Nanoha-chan, y te guste o no, Nanoha-chan le tiene cariño, y lo aceptes o no, él también está enamorado de la encantadora de Nanoha-chan. Es normal que haga esa clase de cosas para conquistarla o para eliminar a su competencia, o sea se tú, la cosa está en como respondes ante lo que haga, y déjame decirte que te lleva ventaja.

-Si estás tratando de darme ánimos permiteme decirte que estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

-Te digo las cosas tal y como son, siento si suenan toscas.

Después de eso se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Gracias, de verdad. -dice Fate. -¿Cómo va tu relación con Carim-san?

-Estupendamente bien, cada día que pasa mejor. No es perfecta, tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero sabemos sobrellevarlas. -respondió. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Terminaste tu discurso y sigues aquí en lugar de ir con ella. -repuso la joven rubia con un tono divertido.

-Está bien, estar separadas tiene su lado bueno. -declaró la castaña esbozando una sonrisa.

-Te hace extrañarla y así ansiar con más ganas verla y cuando la vez sólo quieres abrazarla y besarla como si no lo hubieras hecho en mucho tiempo. -completó la joven rubia.

-Exactamente, aunque en tu caso estar separadas no es del todo bueno.

Fate suspiró profundamente.

-¿Dónde está ahora? -preguntó a Hayate.

-Por lo distraída que estaba, probablemente en cualquier lugar que no sea el salón. -respondió.

-Mandale un mensaje y preguntale, por favor. -imploró con ojos de cachorrito a los que Hayate no podía negar nada.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que la joven cobriza respondiera el mensaje, diciendo que se encontraba en la biblioteca.

Fate salió disparada a una gran velocidad, inclusive olvidó ponerse su abrigo, adentro no lo necesitaban debido a que la calefacción estaba encendida.

Fate no recordaba que la biblioteca fuera tan enorme, buscaba a Nanoha en cada una de las aulas que había ahí, y pasó por todos los estantes, su ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado, no podía gritar porque eso significaría una reprimenda por parte de la bibliotecaria, así que lo único que podía hacer es seguir buscando con suma paciencia.

Cuando al fin logró ver a la persona que tanto buscaba sin reparo, una sonrisa se compuso en su labios, la observó durante varios minutos antes de acercarse a ella con esmera cautela, sus pasos los daba muy sigilosamente, cuando estaba sólo a unos centímetros de distancia de la joven cobriza, habló.

-Te encontré. -dijo con grave voz a un lado de ella, casi susurrándole al oído.

Nanoha se asustó de su repentina aparición, Fate rápidamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca de la cobriza para evitar que saliera un grito de ésta.

-Tranquilizate, respira, inhala, exhala. -decía Fate, murmurando. -Ahora voy a soltarte.

Al terminar de hablar apartó sus manos de la boca de Nanoha.

La joven de ojos lavanda dejo escapar un pesado suspiro.

-¿Seguimos con la mala costumbre? -cuestionó.

-¿Es una mala costumbre? -replicó la rubia con un su tono de voz pícaro.

-Tal parece que sí.

-No lo sé, Nanoha. Me encanta hablar murmurando en tus oídos, es la única forma en la que en verdad escuchas lo que quiero decir.

La expresión que hizo la joven cobriza era de confusión, no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo Fate y antes de poder preguntar la rubia cambio el tema de conversación.

-Siento mi actitud de antes. -se disculpó con aflicción y pesar.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Pero yo...

-No necesitas disculparte cuando has venido corriendo hasta acá sin abrigo. -dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa. -Espero que no te enfermes, si eso pasa me sentiré culpable.

-Cuída de mí si eso pasa, entonces estarías exonerada de toda culpa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Un silencio se hizo entre ambas, mas no era un silencio abrumador, era ese tipo de silencio que se disfrutaba. Simplemente ambas permanecieron sentadas, sin mirarse, Fate había tomado un libro de la estantería, así que cada una estaba concentrada en su lectura. El tiempo pasaba con presta calma.

-Si hay algo que quieras decir sabes que puedes hacerlo. -la voz de la joven rubia rompió con la cómoda quietud en la que estaban.

-Nada, no es nada, simplemente estaba pensando... -se interrumpió a sí misma antes de proseguir. -Es una tontería.

-Cuéntame esa tontería. -insistió Fate manteniendo su vista inmersa en el libro.

-Es sobre la obra, me preguntaba si habrá muchos espectadores, espero que todo salga bien y que mis nervios no me traicionen y no hagan que me equivoque. -una buena excusa, más no lo suficiente buena para la joven que había bajado su libro y centrado su mirada en el rostro de la joven cobriza.

Fate, habiendo observado detenidamente los gestos de Nanoha pudo descubrir que estaba mintiendo.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te agobies por eso. -dijo pretendiendo que asumía creer en lo que la joven cobriza había dicho.

Cerró el libro y se puso de pie, se retiró sin decir nada y luego de varios minutos regresó con otros cuatro libros.

-Me prestas una libreta y algo para escribir, por favor. -dijo a modo de petición.

-Claro. -asintió la joven cobriza, tomó su mochila sacando de ella una pequeña libreta y una pluma. -Aquí tienes.

-Gracias. -se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a hacer anotaciones de los libros que había traído.

Nanoha veía como la pluma se deslizaba, Fate no había parado de escribir en los últimos treinta minutos. Parecía ser importante, pues se tomaba su tiempo leyendo, reflexionando y finalmente escribiendolo. Resaltaba ciertas cosas con el marca textos amarillo que le había pedido a la joven cobriza.

Ésta última no se había percatado de qué clase de libros Fate estaba recopilando información hasta que leyó una de las portadas. "Filosofía teórica"

-Fate-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Una síntesis de lo fundamental que puede venir en el examen de Filosofía, lo que está subrayado son ideas concretas que debes tener en cuenta. El profesor suele poner cinco preguntas de opción múltiple en el examen. Y esas tienden a hacer referencia a los filósofos. Hay diez preguntas abiertas, así que lee detenidamente todas y cada una, la mayoría de las veces acostumbra a poner palabras claves que te ayudan a darte una idea sobre lo que quiere que respondas.

-... Fate-chan.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando te lo propones eres realmente seria, quién diría que la persona que persigue globos, hace berrinches, y prepara panqueques decorados con carita feliz, sea alguien tan perspicaz. -exclamó de manera hilarante.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, mi querida Nanoha.

-Eso lo sé bien, Fate-chan. -respondió con un dejo de tristeza.

La joven rubia tomó las mejillas de Nanoha con ambas manos y elevó su rostro para que sus miradas se cruzaran entre sí, Fate pudo notar cierto brillo en los hermosos ojos lavanda, la cobriza, por su parte, no lograba descifrar el enigma de los ojos color borgoña que tanto le gustaban.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, Nanoha. -dijo la rubia con su tono de voz serio pero cálido a la vez, acariciando suavemente las mejillas de la joven cobriza. -Lleva toda una vida conocer a alguien, tú y yo tenemos tiempo. -concluyó con una sonrisa.

Nanoha asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Esas palabras habían resonado en la cabeza de la joven cobriza. ¿Qué tal si no tenían tiempo suficiente? No debía olvidar que una vez terminada la investigación de su padre existía la posibilidad de mudarse, de nuevo.

El solo hecho de pensar en ello le atemorizaba, se dio ánimos a sí misma diciéndose que no tenía caso pensar en eso ahora.

-Debo irme, te veré en la salida. -dijo Fate.

-Está bien. -respondió.

Cuando el periodo de clases finalizó, Nanoha esperaba a Fate en la entrada principal del instituto. La joven rubia se alegró de ver a su amada cobriza, aún estaba a unos metros de distancia por lo que Nanoha no se había dado cuenta de que Fate se estaba acercando.

-¿Tienes mucho esperando? -preguntó, hubo algo que le llamó la atención, el abrigo color gris que traía sobrepuesto Nanoha.

-No, sólo unos minutos. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Claro... Nanoha ¿de quién es el abrigo? -no pudo contener su curiosidad así que terminó preguntando.

-Oh... -exclamó la joven cobriza. -Es de Yuuno-kun. -contestó.

Fate hizo un gesto de disgusto, se mordió el labio inferior para tranquilizarse.

En cuanto llegaron a la residencia Takamachi, lo primero que hizo Fate fue saludar a Momoko y por consiguiente jugar un poco con Arf.

-Ella realmente te ama. -comentó la madre de Nanoha.

-Y yo a ella. -respondió Fate.

-¡Ara! Creí que amabas a mi hija. -exclamó Momoko llevándose una de sus manos a la mejilla.

-M-Momoko-san... -el rostro de Fate se ruborizó por completo, por suerte Nanoha no estaba presente. ¿Cómo podía la Sra. Takamachi decir eso tan a la ligera?, se preguntaba la joven rubia.

Las dos jóvenes ayudaron a la Sra. Takamachi a preparar la cena, bueno, en los momentos en los que Fate y Nanoha no se ponían a jugar, ya fuera haciéndose cosquillas, o persiguiéndose la una a la otra alrededor de la mesa.

Momoko, en lugar de molestarse por tales actos infantiles, los encontró adorables, recordó aquellos días en los que su hija había perdido su brillante sonrisa y ahora estaba radiante. Sabía que Fate era la razón principal de su felicidad, aunque no podía quitarle crédito a Hayate, pues ella también había contribuido con su peculiar carácter y sus bromas.

Una vez que terminaron de preparar la cena, la madre de Nanoha les ordenó que se fueran a lavar las manos y ellas muy obedientemente eso hicieron.

Cuando entraron al comedor los platos ya estaban servidos, el Sr. Takamachi había llegado temprano del trabajo, esos últimos días siempre suele llegar después de la cena y ojalá ese día no hubiera sido la excepción. El ambiente era agradable, él les comentaba lo que había descubierto ese día y el avance en su investigación, Fate mostraba interés de lo que él hablaba, por supuesto su hija también pero no tanto ya que había pasado por eso una y otra y otra vez, no entendía cómo un montón de cosas enterradas hacían tan feliz a su padre, pero siempre y cuando el fuera feliz ella también lo sería. Cuando dijo que en las vacaciones podría llevarlas al lugar de la excavación, Fate hizo un gesto de alegría. Todo iba bien hasta cierto comentario que, de haber sabido que acabaría con el placentero ambiente que tenían, no lo habría hecho.

-Escuché por Scrya-san que Yuuno-kun te estaba pretendiendo. -en ese momento todo cambió, Nanoha casi se atragantaba con la comida, Fate se tensó hasta el punto de quedar inmóvil y Momoko trató de restarle importancia al asunto. Él, sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de nada, por lo que siguió dando rienda suelta al tema. -Yuuno-kun es un buen chico, incluso me dijo que ya se te había declarado.

Fate se giró hacia Nanoha, mirandola con un dejo de desesperación y desasosiego. El corazón de la joven cobriza se aceleró y su respiración igual, debido a los nervios. Su padre estaba en la espera de una respuesta y ella debía dársela.

-Lo hizo. -la joven rubia apartó su vista y la fijo en el plato de su comida. -Sin embargo le dije que no podía corresponderle, yo a Yuuno-kun sólo lo veo como un amigo.

-La semana entrante comienzan sus exámenes ¿Están listas para sacar notas sobresalientes? -dijo Momoko tratando de cambiar el tema.

-De hecho pensabamos estudiar hoy y mañana. No soy muy buena con la Filosofía y Fate-chan va a ayudárme con eso.

-Ya veo, pues mucha suerte Fate-chan, mi hija tiende a ser muy distraída y despistada, así que deberás de decirle las cosas muy claramente para que las entienda. -le guiño un ojo, la joven rubia había captado la indirecta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por su consejo. -respondió.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó Nanoha con sus mejillas algo rojas.

-Es por tu propio bien, algún día me lo agradecerás.

La joven cobriza giró los ojos y continuaron comiendo. V

Después de cenar subieron a la habitación de Nanoha, donde le esperaba una larga sesión de estudio sobre la filosofía.

Una hora había pasado ya desde que comenzaron, Nanoha se perdía en sus pensamientos y dejaba de prestar atención a lo que la joven rubia trataba de explicarle.

-Si hay algo que quieras decir, dilo. -comentó Fate con tono serio.

Esa fue la primera oración que dijo sin que tuviera que ver con Socrates, Erupides o Platon.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero decir algo? -cuestionó la cobriza, no era la primera vez que la joven de ojos borgoña hacía eso. -Estoy comenzando a sospechar que lees la mente.

-Nada de eso. -replicó. -He aprendido a oír lo que dices en lo que no dices, Nanoha.

-Entonces siento una urgencia extrema de no decirte nada.

Fate suspiró.

-Bien, entonces hablaré yo. -cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y se sentó frente a la cobriza. -¿Sabes qué son los sentimientos, Nanoha? -comenzó a decir Fate, pero se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. -Para mí los sentimientos son como las cosas mágicas de la vida ¿sabes por qué? -Nanoha miró a Fate mostrando interés en las palabras de la joven rubia. -Porque no se pueden ver, sólo se pueden sentir. Y porque sólo se puden sentir a veces hay que ponerlos en palabras, para que así las personas las entiendan.

La joven cobriza no entendía a qué venía todo eso, ni por qué razón lo había dicho. Esperó en silencio para ver si Fate agregaba algo más pero no fue así.

La noche había llegado, ambas se encontraban en el balcón, apreciando las estrellas y la luna. Nanoha se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, hacía que resaltara sus ojo lavanda, al igual que resaltaban los borgoña de Fate, era una escena sublime, ninguna decía nada, no había necesidad de hacerlo. A pesar de que la brisa era algo fría permanecieron ahí sentadas durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, hasta que la joven cobriza estornudó.

-Deberíamos entrar, podríamos pescar un resfriado. -dijo Fate con clara preocupación.

-Tienes razón. -le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas entraron a la habitación, ya era tarde y lo más senzato que podían hacer era ir a dormir.

Fate se acostó junto a Nanoha, mientras que Arf tuvo que conformarse con un cobertor tendido en el piso.

-¿Estás despierta? -preguntó Nanoha.

-¿Deseas que lo esté? -dijo la joven rubia manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-Creo que sí.

-Informame cuando estés segura de ello.

Nanoha la golpeó suavemente en el hombro para que abriera los ojos.

-¡Auch! -se quejó, aunque lo había echo adrede ya que la joven cobriza no la había golpeado con fuerza.

-¿No tienes frío?

Fate se giró, se acercó más a Nanoha y la abrazó.

-Así está mejor ¿no crees?

Las mejillas de la joven cobriza se habían tornado de un rojo carmesí. Ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Fate para que ésta no se diera cuenta de su vergüenza, sólo ella podía causar ese tipo de reacción en Nanoha.

Mientras que Fate se había dormido casi de inmediato, Nanoha tardó un poco más en hacerlo.

-¿Problemas para dormir? -murmuró la joven rubia en su oído.

-Creí que dormías.

-Estaba dormida, acabo de despertar.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no dejas de suspirar y de mover tus pies.

-Lo siento.

Fate se giró quedando de lado, puso su brazo derecho sobre la almohada indicándole a Nanoha que recostara ahí su cabeza, con el brazo izquierdo comenzó a dar ligeras palmaditas en la espalda de la joven cobriza.

Ninguna de las dos fue consciente de en qué momento se quedaron dormidas.

Cuando sonó la alarma, Nanoha se despertó, se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Fate, por un instante se encontró pensando que le gustaría despertar así todos los días.

-Buenos días. -dijo Fate entredormida.

-Buenos días. -contestó Nanoha más despierta que la persona a su lado.

-No es que quiera romper éste mágico momento pero... no siento mi brazo.

La joven cobriza se levantó bruscamente sintiendo arder sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, yo... Lo siento... En serio... Lo siento. -decía entre pausas y con cierto tartamudeo.

-Nanoha, relajate. -dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo. -Era broma.

La joven de ojos lavanda se volvió hacia Fate y con los puños cerrados golpeaba con ligereza a la joven rubia.

-Es muy temprano para que estés tan agresiva. -dijo quejandose.

-Es tu culpa.

-Me disculpo entonces.

-¿Debería prepararte el desayuno? Tú siempre lo haces cuando me quedo en tu casa.

-Hagámoslo juntas, será más divertido.

-Si insistes.

Ambas se levantaron y bajaron por las escaleras aún en pijama. Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo y entraron a la cocina se encontraron con los padres de Nanoha quienes ya estaban listos para salir.

-Buenos días. -saludó la Sra. Takamachi.- Aún es muy temprano para que estén despiertas. El desayuno ya está preparado por si gustan comer de una vez. Nosotros tenemos que irnos, volveremos más tarde.

-Cuídense. –agregó el arqueólogo Takamachi.

-Gracias, igualmente. –contestó la joven rubia.

Las dos jóvenes los acompañaron hasta la puerta principal, les desearon que tuvieran un buen día y los despidieron con un ademán de manos.

Fate volteó a ver a la joven cobriza quien estaba haciendo un divertido mohín con sus labios.

-En serio debes estar decepcionada por no haber podido preparar el desayuno ¿cierto? –comentó Fate con una hilarante risa.

-Deja de oír lo que digo en lo que no digo. –exclamó frustrada.

-No fue necesario hacer eso, mis maravillosos dotes deductivos intuyeron que eso es lo que estabas pensando. –dijo con cierta arrogancia. –Todavía podemos hacer la comida, ¿sabes?

Caminaron en dirección a la cocina y se sentaron en las sillas frente a la pequeña mesa pegada a la pared, y comenzaron a desayunar.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy? –preguntó la cobriza.

-Estudiar, por supuesto.

-No quiero pasarme todo mi día libre estudiando. –replicó haciendo cierto berrinche.

-Entonces ¿Quieres salir a algún lugar?

-No, hace frío.

-Me doy cuenta que no eres una persona que le fascine mucho el frío, la temporada de invierno no debe ser de tus favoritas.

-No es eso, me gusta el frío y el invierno. –dijo, y sofocó una risa. –Son una buena excusa para quedarse en casa y no hacer nada.

Fate contuvo su impulso de echarse a reír ante el animoso sentido del humor de su amada cobriza.

-¿Es eso cierto? –repuso sonriente ante la enérgica expresión de Nanoha.

-Sí, hubo una temporada en la que viví en un lugar en el que nevaba continuamente, en parte me gustaba porque podía salir a esquiar y jugar con la nieve, pero había días en los que tenía que quedarme días enteros dentro de la casa porque la nevada era tan intensa que no se podía divisar nada ni a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que prefiera quedarme en casa cuando hace frío.

-Ya veo, interesante anécdota, por cierto.

-Hay muchas más de donde vino esa, cuando quieres puedo contarte más. –bromeó ella.

-Lo consideraré. –dijo en tono amable al mismo tiempo en el que enarcaba sus delicadas cejas. –Así que no quieres salir de casa, entonces ¿Qué te parece una maratón de películas en la comodidad de tu sala?

-Suena bien, ¿podríamos también pintar? –inquirió, curiosa. –A mi mamá no le molestara que tomemos unos lienzos y pintura, además tengo mucho de no ver una pintura tuya. –concluyó con su serena voz.

Fate se volvió para contemplar su rostro.

-Si eso deseas, pero de todas formas estudiaremos, mi querida Nanoha.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente con eso.

Terminaron de desayunar sin algún percance, Fate lavó los trastes mientras que Nanoha limpiaba la mesa.

-Parecemos una pareja de recién casados, ¿no crees? –comentó Fate a modo de broma.

-Por supuesto que no. –repuso Nanoha. –Si así fuera llevaría un bonito anillo puesto en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-¿Debería comprarte uno entonces?

-Sí, deberías hacerlo. –dijo mientras movía la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

La joven rubia ya había terminado de hacer su labor, así que se acercó a la cobriza, mientras se debatía entre si seguir con la conversación o no. Se paró junto a Nanoha, ella fijó en Fate la serena mirada de sus ojos color borgoña, infinitamente atractivos.

-Lo haré, sólo espero que sepas que eso significa que aceptas amarme para toda la vida.

Nanoha tragó saliva, un nudo se formó en su garganta al escuchar aquellas palabras, se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, no estaba segura de cuántos fueron pero se le hicieron una eternidad, asimiló bien lo que iba a decir antes de hablar, se repitió un sin número de veces en su cabeza que Fate solo estaba bromeado, que no había razón para que su corazón latiera de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, que Fate amaba a alguien más, que era su amiga, que nada de eso era real, no era real, no era real… Desearía que fuera real, se dijo a sí misma.

-Para toda la vida, hasta la eternidad. –dijo forzando su voz. –Debemos estar muy enamoradas. –se echó a reír.

Fate, por su parte frunció el entrecejo, de haber previsto que la situación se tornaría tan incómoda para ella había cambiado el tema de conversación desde un principio.

-Después de mucho analizarlo… -comenzó vacilante. –He llegado a la conclusión de que el amor está sobrevalorado.

-¿Te han rechazado ya? –Fate la miró como si la hubiese abofeteado. –Lo siento, no fue mi intención. –se disculpaba sintiéndose pésimo consigo misma.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que siento que ya me ha rechazado muchas veces y lo peor de todo es que lo hace indirectamente. –la joven rubia dio media vuelta dando por concluida la conversación, cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de salir de la cocina por fin habló la cobriza.

-¡Fate-chan!- exclamó.

-¿Sí? –repuso sin volverse.

-Yo… No creo que el amor esté sobrevalorado.

-Sinceramente, ni yo. –reconoció en tono quedo. –Ahora, iré a lavarme te veré en el estudio de tu madre.

Nanoha aguardó hasta que estuvo segura de que Fate ya no estaba cerca de ahí para asirse con fuerza a una de las sillas, invadida por una sensación de desasosiego. Se preguntaba qué clase de persona sería la amada de Fate, y qué es lo que hacía que Fate estuviera tan enamorada de ella. Su curiosidad era tanta que no dejaría pasar el día de hoy hasta descubrirlo, le preguntaría a la joven rubia hasta el cansancio, aún si con eso consiguiera solo molestarla, necesitaba, tenía que saber.

Cuando Nanoha entró al estudio de su madre, la rubia de ojos borgoña ya estaba ahí, parada frente a dos lienzos en blancos situados en sus respectivos caballetes, y con la paleta de para mezclar colores en su mano derecha.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿sucedió algo? –preguntó Fate con un dejo de preocupación.

-No, sólo me mareé un poco, eso es todo. –se apresuró a responder. –Esto es algo que he notado hace tiempo, eres ambidiestra, ¿me equivoco? –observó.

-Así es, lo soy.

-Bien, ¿qué deberíamos pintar?

-No sé tú pero yo planeo hacer un retrato.

-¿De quién?

-De ti. –contestó con voz tan cálida como su mirada.

-Entonces creo que yo haré un retrato tuyo.

Fate sonrió.

-¿Debería hacerla de cuerpo completo? Te verás increíblemente sexy con esa pijama rosa de gatitos.

-¡Fate-chan! –exclamó. -¿Alguna vez haz hecho un retrato de la persona que amas?

-Varias veces, sí. El primero que hice fue a carboncillo.

-¿Recuerdas eso?

-No podía olvidarlo, en especial porque cuando lo estaba haciendo de la nada salió corriendo.

La cobriza formó una "o" con sus labios y dejó el interrogatorio de lado.

La joven rubia tomó un lápiz para hacer el boceto, trazaba cada línea con perfecta delicadeza, cuidaba a la perfección cada detalle por más mínimo que fuera, cuando hubo terminado el boceto comenzó a jugar con las pinturas, mezclando colores, y así pintando su dibujo en el lienzo.

Nanoha no se quedaba atrás, siendo hija de una artista sus dotes artísticos estaban por lo cielos, claro cada una tenía su propio toque especial, no podían hacer comparación de quien era mejor, pues ambas tenían su manera de hacerlo y amabas eran buenas a su modo.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas en silencio con la música clásica de fondo. Intercambiaban miradas de cuando en cuando y una que otra sonrisa también.

-Terminé. –dijo triunfante la joven cobriza.

-No sabía que estábamos haciendo una competencia.

-No era una competencia, sólo quise hacerte saber que ya había terminado. –repuso. -¿Qué tal vas tú?

-Bastante bien, aunque es difícil plasmar tu belleza.

-Si continúas hablándome así podría enamorarme de ti. – en esa oración faltaron dos palabras "aún más" porque ya estaba enamorada.

-Ojalá eso fuera cierto. -murmuró con una involuntaria sonrisa.

-¿Qué dijiste? –cuestionó la cobriza, quien solo había escuchado un bisbiseo de lo que había murmurado Fate.

-No lo repetiré, lo dije en voz baja porque no quería que escucharas.

-Entonces no lo digas y piénsalo, me dejas con curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, querida Nanoha.

-La curiosidad no lo mató, fue la verdad que descubrió tras su curiosidad.

-Eso es profundo, muy profundo. –dijo con cierta perspicacia. –He terminado.

-Quiero ver. –Nanoha se asomó inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo, quedó asombrada ante lo que vio, no era por egocentrismo, pero había quedado hermosa, Fate se había esmerado con los colores, tanto que parecía una fotografía en lugar de una pintura.

-Yo veré la tuya. –caminó hasta el lienzo de Nanoha y al ver lo que estaba pintado quedó… ¿asombrada? –Creí que harías mi retrato.

-Eso pensaba hacer pero antes de darme cuenta habías quedado en segundo plano. –confesó algo apenada.

-Me dibujaste dibujándote, interesante. Aún así me gusta, ¿Puedo llevármelo a casa?

-Si gustas.- dijo –Iré a darle de comer a Arf, es igual que un oso, desde que empezó el frío duerme mucho, sólo despierta para comer.

-Apuesto a que tú harías lo mismo si no fuera porque tienes responsabilidades.

Nanoha sonrió y sacó su lengua.

-Ya que vas a tu habitación, de una vez traite la libreta y los libros de filosofía.

Fate observaba sonriente a Nanoha, que desde que volvió con las cosas que le pidió la joven rubia, se había concentrado por completo en lo que ayer le había explicado. Mientras ella repasaba Fate estaba haciendo un examen piloto, así la cobriza estaría más preparada. Una vez que se lo puso le dio treinta minutos para contestar, en la prueba real les daban cincuenta pero mientras más pronto lo terminara mejor.

-Le quedan cinco minutos, señorita Takamachi.

-Eres tan… En fin, acabe. –dijo emocionada. –Creo… Creo que todas estás bien… creo. –dijo un poco insegura.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. –repuso Fate mientras tomaba el examen de Nanoha y comenzó a revisar todas sus respuestas. –Las primeras cinco están bien pero la seis y la siete están equivocadas, necesitas estudiar un poco más esa parte.

-Y yo que creí que todas estarían bien. –dijo en tono decepcionado. –Continua.

Fate sonrió ligeramente al ver como la cobriza se encogía de hombros.

-Todas las demás las tienes bien, sólo podrías explicarme, por favor, qué es eso que pusiste en la penúltima pregunta. –cuestionó Fate.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Donde dice, "justifique su respuesta" y pusiste la respuesta correcta y después "confío en que esa sea la respuesta, no deberías poner a prueba mi confianza, pero si ya estamos en eso, primero justifique la pregunta" –leía mientras trataba de contener la risa.

-No entiendo para qué quieren que justifique algo que ya respondí, no tiene sentido. –dijo con firmeza.

La joven rubia cubrió su rostro con amabas manos y movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

-Bien, dado a que sólo tienes dos mal, podemos dejarlo por hoy pero Nanoha, si llega a venir una pregunta con "justifique su respuesta" no pongas algo así.

-¡Entendido, Fate-san! -hizo una señal como hacen los soldados y agregó. -La persona que amas ¿es buena en filosofía?

-No, no le gusta para nada.

-Ya veo.

Recogieron todo y se pusieron en marcha a la sala, donde las esperaba un cómodo y cálido sofá. Tardaron un rato en decidir qué película ver primero, Fate se inclinaba más por una de terror mientras que Nanoha por una comedia romántica, luego de deliberar detenidamente, la joven cobriza se salió con la suya obligando a Fate a que viera la que ella quería primero, era de esperarse.

A decir verdad, la joven rubia no tenía mucho interés por este tipo de películas, si se reía en una que otra escena y se sentía conmovida en algunas pocas, pero no eran muy su estilo, en cambio Nanoha dejaba salir todos sus sentimientos, dejándolos expuestos, reía con intensidad, lloraba e incluso se enojaba, la joven rubia la encontraba exageradamente adorable. Cuando llegaron a la parte en la que se supone el chico le estaba declarando su amor a la chica, Nanoha le dijo a Fate "Mira y aprende" cosa que la rubia respondió girando los ojos. No había posibilidad alguna de que una confesión como la de la película funcionara en la vida real.

Cuando finalizó la película, Fate muy entusiasmadamente puso la suya, Nanoha se arrepintió inmediatamente de no haber estado de acuerdo con ver esa primero, ya se había hecho más noche y también había comenzado a llover, eso sin mencionar que la joven rubia apagó todas las luces dejando que solo el destello de la televisión se viera. Después de los primeros minutos, Nanoha ya estaba acurrucada junto a Fate, inclusive temblaba, se estremecía y gritaba, al principio Fate lo encontraba interesante pero luego no pudo seguir viéndola actuando así, se levantó para encender las luces y cambiar el canal del televisor.

-¿Fate-chan?

-Esa película era realmente aburrida, mejor veamos algo más.

-Lo siento, por mi culpa no pudiste terminar de ver la película que querías ver.

-No importa. –dijo para consolarla, y la abrazó. Seguía temblando, no era por el frío la calefacción estaba encendida, Fate no pudo evitar sentir culpa por ponerla en aquella situación, de haber sabido que tendría tanto miedo ni siquiera hubiera sugerido ver una película de terror.

-Me gustó la forma en la que el chico se declaró, aunque me pareció un poco exagerada. –comenzó Fate la conversación.

-A mí me pareció adorable, ¿Crees que la persona que amas le gustaría que te declararas así? –inquirió con curiosidad y aparente interés.

-Probablemente, lo encontraría adorable, pero no me declararía así, eso es muy exagerado. Yo lo haría con fuegos artificiales y toda la cosa.

-Eso es aún más exagerado. –replicó.

-Tienes razón, yo simplemente la miraría a los ojos…-fue interrumpida por sus pensamientos, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si lo hacía, no podía dar vuelta atrás, pero era ahora o nunca, parte de ella deseaba continuar, parte de ella la mantenía ocupada pensando, su corazón pudo más que la razón y prosiguió. –La miraría a los ojos, justo como estoy viéndote ahora, acariciaría su mejilla. –levó su mano a la mejilla ruborizada de Nanoha y la acariciaba lenta y suavemente. –Y con una voz queda, pero legible, le diría… te amo.

La mirada de Fate, su voz, otra hermosa confesión, y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer, el ambiente era perfecto, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de lo obvio, cualquiera menos cierta cobriza cuya densidad era más densa que nada.

-Díselo. –dijo ella mientras se ocultaba su rostro, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer. Se sentía tan culpable por haber dejado que ese sentimiento de amor de desarrollara en su corazón, que era doloroso.

En ese momento en el que se le había quedado mirando y había dicho las palabras "te amo", quería darle un beso.

-Ya lo he hecho, estoy empezando a creer que no quiere aceptarlo y por eso sigue ignorándolo... Estás llorando.

-Lo sé, es que ¿Quien es esa persona tan atolondrada que no se da cuenta? -dijo entre sollozos.

_"Tú, Nanoha. ¿No puedes leer la situación?"_ , pensó. Sentía que iba a enloquecer, una extraña mezcla de emociones se juntaron dentro de ella, trató de mantener la calma.

La joven rubia de ojos borgoña posó una mano sobre la mejilla de la cobriza, limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado. Nanoha al alzar la vista se encontró con el semblante serio de Fate y al mismo tiempo lleno de una emoción que no tenía precedentes.

La joven de ojos lavanda sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón aceleraban su ritmo de una forma descontrolada.

Fate tomó el rostro de Nanoha entre sus manos y la miró fijamente esbozando una sonrisa.

Aproximó sus labios a los de la joven cobriza y los besó con ternura.

Cuando los labios de la joven de ojos borgoña rozaron los suyos, Nanoha sintió que un sin fin de sensaciones invadían su pecho.

Los brazos de Fate la rodearon estrechandola contra ella mientras que su boca se estremecía bajo la suya.

Estaban tan cerca que Nanoha podía percibir el bombeo del corazón de su amada tan rápido como el de ella y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había sido ella de quien hablaba Fate con tanto amor.

Cuando la necesidad del aire se hizo presente, Fate apartó sus labios de los de Nanoha, seguía sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Apoyó su frente sobre la de la cobriza, su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que su corazón. Con la voz entrecortada en un leve susurro dijo.

-Eres tú.

* * *

><p>AnairaMC5: Lo siento, es que, ya sabes... La densidad le da un toque especial a la joven cobriza xD<p>

Mittchan21: Pues quiera o no Nanoha ya se dio cuent Muy lentamente pero bueno.

Guest1: Fate se declaró manten la calma y espera el prox cap que las cosas se pondran interesantes xD

Mashiro: La besó, otra vez la beso, y está ves sin excusarse si nada oh mai gah. Los gusanos de Yuuno fueron matados con el exterminador de gusanos de Fate xD okay no eso ni sentido tuvo pero bueno.

Kihara: Hoy no hubo mucho HayaCarim pero bueeh, hubo más NanoFate.

Sakuradakota: jhajha Tienes razón es irónico que ninguna se diera cuenta pero bueno, Nanoha no es tan obvia, en cambio Fate casi lo gritaba y la otra ni en cuenta, viene más drama, sí y lo siento por eso pero bueno todo terminará bien... espero.

Shisuki27: Me alegra que te este gustando el fic, siento no haber actualizado antes y pues finalmente la despistada de Nanoha ya no tiene excusas para ser despistada xD

Momo: me da gusto que estes mejor, esos episodios de depresion pegan fuerte pero tu sonríe y verás que todo estará bien (me sentí Sakura xD)

Luka: Jhajha Pues Nanoha ya sabe los sentimientos de Fate, ahora nada más falta Fate, algo es algo.

: No prometo nada :B lo siento

Guadalupedigimon: lo sé, yo también esperaba que fuera bien romantico pero todos querían un beso de NanoFate xD

Ivit: Jhajhajha xD mapachesida Creo que sí es contagiosa :B no me porte mal, estaba enferma D: la semana que viene sin duda me portaré mal xD

Siento que las respuestas fueran cortas y si alguien se me paso una sincera diaculpa pero mis ojos arden, les mando una saludo a todos y siento también si hay errores tanto gramáticos como ortográficos.

Les mando una saludo a todos (de nuevo) les deseo buena salud y todo eso. Los leeré la proxima.


	15. Retrospección

_Los personajes no , todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia. _

_Un saludó a todos y cada uno de ustedes, para su información ya estoy mucho mejor, también debo decirles de antemano que hay una escena que me costó mucho escribir, de hecho la reescribí varias veces, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Les recomiendo no escuchar canciones tristes mientras leen porque... bueno... lo escribí mienteas escuchaba canciones tristes y creanme, no son buena convinación, en fin, he aquí el capítulo, espero les guste. _

**Retrospección. **

A veces pasamos de largo ciertas palabras, ciertos gestos, ciertas emociones, ciertos sentimientos. De haber prestado más atención a las cosas quizás nuestra vida sería diferente, la verdad es que no es sólo cuestión de ver sino también de observar.

_"Fate-chan me besó... Fate-chan dijo que la persona que ama soy yo... Fate-chane besó... Fate-chan dijo que la persona que ama... soy yo."_

Acostada en la cama de su habitación, abrazando fuertemente su almohada. Una y otra y otra vez, la joven cobriza se repetía esas mismas palabras sin cesar. Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, el sentimiento de inquietud e inseguridad había tomado poder de toda su persona.

Las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido horas previas estaban en su mente, repitiéndose lenta y claramente. No había segundo que no pensara en ello, la verdad es que ni si quiero podía evitar no pensar. Miles de preguntas estaban amenazando con estallar su mente, sus ojos la obligaban a dormir, pero ella estaba renuente a hacerlo. Hizo memoria del momento en el que conoció a Fate, y de todos los momentos que habían pasado juntas hasta ahora. Incluso se puso a observar fotografías, muchas de ellas, pues a Fate le encantaba sacar fotos cuando salían juntas. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Fate ocultando sus sentimientos? Era una de las preguntas que le atormentaban. Cerro sus ojos, no para dormir, sino para revivir esa escena que no podía olvidar, hasta creía que todavía podía sentir la calidez que trasmitía la mano de la joven rubia en su mejilla, los labios, esos labios que la besaban con tanta intensidad, amor y dulzura, el aliento pesado de Fate y su voz quebrada diciendo las palabras "Eres tú", los enigmáticos ojos color borgoña mirándola con tanto deseo y anhelo. De ahí todos eran pequeños fragmentos sin sentido. No recordaba haber dicho palabra alguna, estaba ten estado de shock que se había quedado inmóvil, pero sí recordaba que de sus ojos caían un sin fin de lágrimas, no estaba segura si eran de felicidad o no, tampoco recordaba cómo ni en qué momento se había ido la joven rubia, sólo recordaba haber visto una sonrisa triste llena de desasosiego y dolor en el rostro de Fate. Tal vez había tardado demasiado en reaccionar y por ello Fate se cansó de esperar, se decía a sí misma, pero eso no era cierto, ni ella lo creía pues la joven de ojos borgoña la esperaría, siempre lo hacía y siempre lo haría.

Pasó el resto de los minutos antes del amanecer, imaginándose diferentes escenarios de lo que debía o podría hacer, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, en unas cuantas horas vería a Fate, no entendí muy bien por qué, pero la sola idea de verla le producía ansiedad, el enfrentarla... Ni qué decir sobre eso, simplemente le aterraba. Su razón le decía que debía hablar con ella, su corazón que le dijera que sentía lo mismo que ella, que también la amaba. Pero había una parte de ella que le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer, al menos por ahora, era evitarla, esa era la parte de ella que tenía miedo. Miedo de todo y de nada a la vez, probablemente solo eran especulaciones suyas, pero no podía evitarlo, nunca, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos, se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el pensamiento de que era ella la persona de la que Fate a la que tanto amor le proclamaba. Había escuchado no una, sino varias confesiones de ella, todas hermosas, todas llenas de sinceridad y honestos sentimientos.

Otra cosa que le atormentaba era que por ella en varias ocasiones Fate estuvo decaída, y se lamentaba por ello.

Los primeros sonidos de los pájaros retumbaban desde el balcón, aún era demasiado temprano para levantarse, pero no importaba, no había podido dormir y era mejor irse a dar un baño que seguir acostada pensando en mil y un cosas que no la llevarían a ningún lado.

Con muy poco ánimo, se deshizo de la colcha que hasta ahora la mantenía caliente, se puso de pie y se fue al baño, al entrar vio su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello estaba desalineado, sus ojos hinchados, entonces pensó que no había sido una buena idea pasarse la noche en vela llorando, al notar sus ojeras, pensó que hubiera sido mejor haberse obligado a dormir, pero sabía perfectamente que no lo iba a conseguir.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y también la del agua fría para que estuviera en un punto exacto, una ducha de agua fría es lo que le habría caído mejor, pero dado a ala temporada no era lo más sensato de hacer, a menos que quisiera enfermarse, la idea pareció atrayente, los primeros diez segundos, luego recordó que la semana de exámenes había comenzado, también tenía una enorme responsabilidad con su clase, aunque tenían una suplente que hiciera su papel en dado casa de que algo le sucediera a ella, sentía que no sería correcto darse el lujo de enfermarse.

El agua, un poco más caliente que fría, caía sobre todo su cuerpo. Sin duda era una sensación reconfortante, mientras lavaba su cuerpo, se llevó su mano a la boca, y acarició sus labios suavemente, aún podía sentir el beso de Fate en ella, el sabor se sus labios. Se frotó con fuerza el jabón en la cara, para que esos pensamientos se despejaran de su cabeza, sin éxito, pero por lo menos había logrado calmarse.

Salió y se puso su bata de baño, volvió a mirarse en el espejo, claramente lucía mejor que antes, excepto por la ojeras, nada que un poco de maquillaje no pudiera ocultar. Aunque ella era el tipo de persona que no hacía uso de ese tipo de cosméticos, aún era joven y su perfecto cutis no requería de ellos. Sin embargo, este día era la excepción.

Al volver a su habitación dirigió su vista al reloj el cual indicaba que eran las 5:45, suspiró, pues seguía siendo demasiado temprano. Haciéndole caso omiso a la hora prosiguió alistándose, abrió el armario y sacó su uniforme, junto a éste se encontraba la chaqueta de cuero color negra de Fate, dudaba en ponérsela o no, termino haciéndolo ya que si pensaba en no ver a la joven rubia en todo el día de hoy, por lo menos tendría algo suyo cerca de ella. Arf se despertó al sentir a su ama cerca de ella, le había acariciado la cabeza recordando el día en el que Fate se la había regalado. Bajó a la cocina por comida y agua para Arf, así ella comería cuando le diera hambre. Regresó y depositó el plato a unos metros de ella, aún tenía sueño, Nanoha rió por lo bajo "realmente eres como un oso", se dijo. Volvió a acariciarla con especial ternura y se despidió de ella.

Faltaban ya cinco minutos para las seis, sus padres ya estaban despiertos, cuando bajó de nuevo se encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno. Se acercó a ella y la saludó con una sonrisa por demás forzada. Momoko, como todas las madres, tenía ese instinto de percibir cuando algo no estaba bien con sus hijos, y había sentido eso al ver la sonrisa de su pequeña y adorada cobriza.

La verdad, es que había notado su cambio de humor desde anoche que llegó, así que sin duda algo tenía que haber pasado con cierta joven rubia de ojos borgoña, no quería entrometerse en la vida de su hija, pero estaba preocupada así que con cierto pesar y consciente de la posibilidad de que Nanoha respondiera con una evasiva o una mentira, intentó sacar algo de su hija con preguntas discretas.

-¿Qué tal la pasaron ayer tú y Fate-chan? -preguntó su madre mientras se giraba para verla.

El cuerpo de la joven cobriza se tensó, un nudo se formó en su garganta, pasaron unos segundos antes de que lograra articular unas cuantas palabras con su boca. Debía sonar convincente.

-Todo fue increíble. -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿De veras? -inquirió la Sra. Takamachi, desconcertada.

-Sí, claro que sí. -respondió Nanoha.

-Vi las pinturas, aunque no están firmadas, en cuanto las vi supe de quién era cada una. -comenzó a decir. -¿Qué más hicieron a parte de eso y de estudiar, claro?

-Nosotras vimos unas películas y entonces... Ella tuvo que irse.

-¿Cómo a qué horas fue eso? -cuestionó con cierta preocupación.

-Ocho treinta o nueve, no sé bien.

-¿Vinieron a recogerla? A esas horas estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

Nanoha no respondió, la verdad es que eso era algo que no recordaba, es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de haberle dado la hora correcta a su madre.

-Yo tengo que irme. -dijo de pronto. -Debo llegar temprano para repasar, compraré algo en la cafetería, adiós. -terminó de hablar mientras salía prácticamente corriendo de su casa.

El camino hacia la estación fue por demás silencioso, cada día recorría ese mismo camino para tomar el tren, llegar a la siguiente estación donde Fate la estaría esperando en el parque que está en frente de ésta, se preguntaba a si misma si la joven rubia estaría allí, sin embargo ese día tenía el presentimiento de que no sería así. Subió al vagón, pocas personas había a su alrededor, tal vez no era diferente a los otros días pero se sentía más vacío que de costumbre. Suspiró. Cuando el tren estaba a uno pocos metros de su próxima parada, el corazón de la joven cobriza comenzó a acelerársele, haciendo que sus latidos resonaran en sus oídos notablemente. Las rodillas le temblaban, se quedó parada en la estación durante unos minutos en lo que lograba estabilizarse, una vez que lo hizo empezó a dar ligeros pasos hacia la salida, a lo mucho hacía dos minutos pero su nerviosismo era tanto que terminó tomándole cinco minutos más el llegar hasta la acera.

Finalmente estaba afuera, pero en el instante en que puso un pie fuera de la estación, cerró los ojos. Sabía que era tonto de su parte hacer eso mas aun así seguía renuente a abrirlos. Durante ese corto tiempo en el que sus ojos permanecían cerrados seguía manteniendo la imagen de Fate besándola y susurrándole "te amo".

"Nanoha eres una tonta", se reprochó así misma, abrió de manera abrupta sus ojos, no podía negar que sintió decepción y tristeza al dirigir su vista al lugar donde se supone debía estar la joven rubia, observándola con sus hermosos e infinitos ojos borgoña, sin embargo no había nadie.

Suspiró pesadamente, en parte se había conseguido relajar, aunque fuera un poco. Emprendió camino hacia el instituto, no recordaba que fuera tan largo, no cabía la menor duda, cuando estaba con Fate el tiempo era injusto, siempre demasiado aprisa y cuando no estaba ella demasiado lento.

-Tonta relatividad del tiempo. -murmuró por lo bajo.

Al llegar al instituto se sorprendió por no ver a casi nadie en las instalaciones, entonces fue cuando recordó que en periodo de exámenes asignan horarios específicos para que solo vayan a presentar, y esos horarios eran a partir de las 9:30. Soltó un grito ahogado lleno de frustración, ahora debía encontrar en que ocuparse a ella y a su mente por las siguientes dos horas y media. Tras merodear por todo el campus, sin pensarlo, sus pies la estaban guiando a la sala de música, más bien al salón de "las ociosidades de F.T.H.", no creía lo cruel que era su mente, de todos los lugares tenía que llevarla específicamente a ese sitio.

Entró al aula, respiró con un dejo de nostalgia, ¿cuánto tiempo había sido ya desde la primera vez que estuvo ahí? Por alguna razón creyó escuchar la voz de la joven rubia diciendo "¿Viendo algo que te guste?", esbozó una débil sonrisa, acarició la mesa de madera con sus finos dedos y siguió caminando hasta el mueble en el que habían cinco cajones.

En el primero había pinceles, lápices y pinturas, en el siguiente que se encontraba a un lado del primero había dibujos de que seguramente había hecho Fate. Pasó uno en uno, hasta que se vio a ella misma, se encontraba en una posición tranquila, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro, pasó otra hoja, de nueva cuenta era ella, pasó otra, era ella, fácilmente había unos seis retratos de ella, entonces lo vio, un dibujo a puro carboncillo, la hoja estaba arrancada de una libreta, pues tenía las perforaciones que se le hacen para sujetarlas al espiral, un recuerdo del día anterior se hizo presente en su mente.

_"-¿Alguna vez haz hecho un retrato de la persona que amas?_

_-Varias veces, sí. El primero que hice fue a carboncillo._

_-¿Recuerdas eso?_

_-No podía olvidarlo, en especial porque cuando lo estaba haciendo de la nada salió corriendo."_

Entonces un vago recuerdo intervino en su memoria.

_"-Se puede saber qué dibujas. -había preguntado Hayate. _

_-Algo que me gusta.- Fate se había demorado en responder, pero cuando lo hizo compuso una sonrisa, una espléndida y brillante sonrisa, levantó la vista en dirección hacia mí y corrigió sus palabras. -Mejor dicho, algo amo."_

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas y finalmente terminando en sus labios y otras en su barbilla. Se llevó su mano a la boca para que el sonido de los sollozos no resonara por toda la habitación.

Se preguntaba cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

_"Ella es hermosa ¿sabes? Pero no me refiero solo a su belleza exterior, la forma en la que piensa, el brillo en sus ojos cuando habla de algo que realmente le encanta, por la capacidad de hacer que otros sonrían aún cuando están tristes. Ella no es consiente de todo eso, mucho menos del efecto que ella tienen en mí, pero eso sólo la hace más hermosa todavía. En mi opinión, es capaz de conquistar a todo el mundo con su agradable carácter, con su calidez, sobre todo a través de su sonrisa que parece transmitir un rayo de sol. Ella pasó de ser alguien que me hacía sonreír a ser el mayor catalizador de felicidad y de alegría en mi vida. De ser una chica hermosa que conocí a ser la chica más hermosa que conozco. Ella pasó de ser mi enamorada... a ser el amor de mi vida."_

Esa confesión estaba dirigida a ella, Fate cree que es hermosa... Fate había dicho que es el amor de su vida.

Sus mejillas, aún mojadas por las lágrimas las adornó un bello rubor y un brillo especial en sus ojos había aparecido.

_"Todavía conservo en mi memoria el día en el que te vi por primera vez, yo estaba tomando fotografías del cielo" _

Obligó a su memoria a encontrar ese recuerdo, pasaron varios minutos e incluso le había dolido un poco la cabeza.

-Cuando me mude a la ciudad escuché el sonido obturador de una cámara... Habrá sido... -estaba haciendo conjeturas, existía una alta posibilidad de que fueran correctas.

_"La brisa del viento movía con perfecta gracia tus cabellos, en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho."_

-Cuando bajé de la camioneta sentí una brisa fresca, incluso tuve que sostener mi cabello...

_"En un momento estaba observándote, después nuestras miradas se encontraron y en un segundo, pude ver la eternidad."_

-Lo recuerdo, Fate-chan... lo recuerdo...

_"Quise enamorarme de ti, y eso hice, mientras más te conocía me enamoraba, más y más y más. Te amo..."_

-Yo también me enamoré de ti Fate-chan... yo también te amo... te amo. -clamaba en sollozos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había pensado en evitar a Fate cuando sabía que lo único que necesitaba y quería era verla? Sentir su calidez, perderse en su mirada y besar sus labios.

Se escuchó una melodía provenir de su bolsillo, un nuevo mensaje, sabía de quién era y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sorprendió.

_De: Fate_

_Para: Nanoha_

_Asunto: Hey..._

_¡Buen día! ... Yo, sólo quería desearte que tengas un buen día, pero eso lo dije al principio así que supongo que... em, bueno también para desearte buena suerte en los exámenes aunque estoy segura de que no la necesitas... Creo que eso es todo. _

La joven cobriza sonrió, estaba casi segura de que Fate había pasado por un debate mental antes de presionar la tecla de enviar, como también aseguraba que ese realmente no era el mensaje que le quería hacer llegar más bien era un mensaje como diciendo "lo siento, no fui capaz de mandarte el verdadero mensaje pero te mandaré uno para mantener mis pensamientos tranquilos"

Se apresuró a ir a la cafetería, ordenó un café bien cargado, lo necesitaba para mantenerse despierta durante el examen, de lo contrario seguramente sus ojos le harían una mala jugada y no debía de sacar mala nota, no cuando había una persona que creía y se preocupaba por ella. Se dirigió a su salón para repasar un poco, hoy le tocaba presentar Literatura y Filosofía, en la primera era muy buena, por no decir excelente, en cuanto a la otra, bueno para eso había tenido su curado intensivo con su amada Fate.

-Hola, Nanoha-chan. -un joven rubio la saludó enérgicamente en cuanto entró al salón y la vio sentada en su pupitre. -Llegaste temprano hoy.

-¡Temprano! -repitió la cobriza con ironía, pues había llegado más que temprano. -A decir verdad estoy aquí desde hace horas. -dijo tímidamente.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó intrigado el joven de ojos verdes, mientras tomaba una silla para sentarse junto a Nanoha.

-Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza y no podía conciliar el sueño. -admitió, cuando terminó de hablar tomó un poco de su café.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que merodeaba en tu linda cabeza que no te dejaba dormir. -dijo intrigado.

-No sé si deba hablar sobre eso contigo Yuuno-kun. -expresó Nanoha con cierta pena y humildad, no quería herir los sentimientos del joven rubio.

-No te preocupes, Nanoha-chan, nuestra amistad está antes que todo, incluso que mis otros sentimientos, así que no dejes que eso te detenga. -mentiras, eran puras mentiras, pero vaya que el muchacho tenía talento para convencer y engañar a las personas, a eso hay que agregarle la ingenuidad y la dulce personalidad de la cobriza.

-¿De veras? -dijo Nanoha, algo complicada.

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó él con seguridad, cruzando las piernas y apoyando en ellas sus manos. -Así que cuéntame qué es eso que te aflige.

-No es tanto que me aflija, simplemente es algo que no me esperaba ¿sabes? -inició diciendo tranquilamente, tras un suspiro, continuó. -Ayer descubrí quién es la persona que Fate-chan tanto ama.

El joven se tensó por completo, él estaba evidentemente enojado, claro, no lo demostraba, guardó silencio por varios minutos y cuando finalmente lo creyó conveniente, habló, pero para su mala suerte había sonado forzado y más como un gruñido.

-Eso sí que es algo que le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera... ¡¿Quién es la persona afortunada?!

-... Soy yo, Yuuno-kun. -confesó con timidez, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojizas y una tonta pero bella sonrisa se compuso es sus labios.

-¡Vaya suerte! Y ahora ¿qué harás? ¿Irás corriendo a sus brazos diciéndole que también la amas? -su tono era bastante sarcástico, cualquiera lo habría notado, cualquiera excepto la persona junto a él.

-Se supone que eso debería hacer ¿no? -dijo Nanoha. -Sin embargo no es tan fácil como creí, deseaba tanto ser yo esa persona pero jamás pensé en qué debía hacer si realmente lo fuera, en especial porque nunca creí ser yo.

-Pues siendo sincero me parece extraño que te lo diga hasta ahora. -dijo Yuuno, escéptico.

-Lo había hecho antes, en varias ocasiones. -objetó Nanoha de manera tranquila. -Sólo que yo parecía no darme cuenta. Supongo que en verdad soy bastante densa, atolondrada y una despistada total, pero eso está bien. -sonrió al recordar las palabras que Fate había dicho sobre eso.

"Pero ese es uno de sus encantos, una de las muchas razones por las que la amo."

-El instituto no tiene política en contra de "ese" tipo de relaciones. –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ese". –Sin embargo no puedo decir que no haya personas que sí estén en contra, y seguramente las señalarán.

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa, Yuuno-kun. La opinión de los demás me tiene sin cuidado.

-Bueno, si eso es todo debo ir a repasar unos apuntes. -se despidió con un dejo de descortesía en su tono de hablar.

-¡Muy buenos días! -entró gritando una muy alegre y entusiasta Hayate.

-Alguien luce muy feliz hoy. -comentó la joven cobriza.

La castaña se acercó a ella dando pequeños saltos, un pie por delante del otro.

-Lo estoy, debido a que presentamos no tenemos que ir al consejo estudiantil, eso significa que podré pasar mí tiempo con Carim sin tener que estar rodeada de papeles.

-Eso sí es algo de lo que jactarse. -mencionó entendiendo el entusiasmo de su amiga de ojos azules. -Hayate-chan... -comenzó a decir su nombre, pues quería preguntarle sobre Fate, no había sido capaz de responder a su mensaje, sin embargo necesitaba saber si estaba bien o si había notado algún cambio en ella.

-¿Sí? -preguntó socarronamente, al ver el rostro de Nanoha se había dado cuenta de que le quería preguntar por la persona que duerme a un pasillo de ella.

Anoche Fate había llegado empapada, con la respiración entre cortada, sus ojos también estaban llorosos, bien podría ser por culpa de la lluvia pero algo en el semblante de la joven rubia le había dicho que no era así.

Lo primero que había hecho Fate tras llegar a su hogar, fue tomar un baño de agua caliente, mientras que la joven castaña le preparaba una sopa.

Sentadas en la sala, la rubia con un cobertor sobrepuesto en su espalda, en sus manos yacía el plato de la sopa que Hayate le había preparado, la joven de azules ojos se sentó frente a ella, aguardando el momento preciso para abordarla con su interrogatorio mas no hubo necesidad de eso debido a que la misma Fate, por iniciativa propia, había comenzado a desahogarse. Una vez que terminó de contarle todo y de los consuelos e intentos de animarla por parte de Hayate, subió a su habitación y ya no bajó.

Ésta mañana la joven castaña había ido a su habitación para ver como estaba y se encontró con una Fate absolutamente enferma, con la fiebre alta, llamó a Lindy quien de inmediato se presentó junto a su hija.

Prácticamente estaba alucinando, pues no paraba de decir puras incoherencias, cuando hubo tomado el medicamento se notó claramente que las alucinaciones se habían detenido, antes de que Hayate saliera rumbo al instituto le pidió que no le dijera nada de su condición a Nanoha, aunque tardó en convencerla al final lo logró.

-Fate-chan...

-Se encuentra bien, ella no vendrá hasta más tarde, su clase presenta hasta las 10:20, por si quieres verla antes para desearle buena suerte. -contestó calmadamente.

Los demás alumnos estaban llegando al aula, faltaban exactamente 5 minutos para que el examen diera inicio, inclusive el profesor que se los iba a aplicar ya estaba ahí con los exámenes en la carpeta que traía bajo su brazo derecho.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve treinta empezó a entregarlos.

El jueves al rededor de las 11:30 Nanoha terminó de contestar su último examen, habían pasado ya cuatro días desde la última vez que vio a Fate y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. No tuvo la suerte de que sus horarios concordaran ni un solo día, ni siquiera la había visto por los pasillos o en el campus. Suspiró, le había sacado provecho a esos días, aclaró sus pensamientos y más importante aún sus sentimientos.

Nanoha sabía porqué Fate se había enamorado de ella, se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, pero ¿y ella? No es que no lo supiera, sino que nunca se planteó esa pregunta, para llegar a una conclusión de lo que haría, primero debía partir por lo esencial.

"¿Por qué me enamoré de ella de todas las personas?", fue una de las primeras preguntas que se hizo, no tuvo que reflexionar mucho sobre ello ya que la respuesta fue instantánea.

Fate siempre es amable, divertida, confiable, de protección y el perdón, sin mencionar su atractivo, la mirada en sus hermosos e incomparables ojos color borgoña y su cálida sonrisa. Según Nanoha poseía los mejores rasgos de la humanidad.

Fate había faltado tanto el lunes como el martes, pues tuvieron que inyectarla para que se mejorara más prontamente, no hubo inconveniente por parte de los maestros en aplicarle los exámenes de los días en los que se había ausentado, tampoco presentaba problema para ella, si bien le tocó realizar los exámenes de cuatro días en dos, pero no importaba, solo que sí fue algo pesado pues a pesar de que ya se encontraba mejor seguía teniendo bajas las defensas y su cuerpo aún seguía algo débil.

Mañana era el festival cultural, seguido por el deportivo. Tenía la esperanza de recuperarse por completo para el sábado, no quería decepcionar a nadie si no ganaba los eventos deportivos. En esos dos días que fue, veía a Nanoha de lejos, lucía hermosa como siempre, su amor unilateral había terminado, ahora solo faltaba escuchar la respuesta de su amada cobriza, no quería ser pesimista, conociendo la forma de ser de Nanoha sabía que a pesar de no corresponder a sus sentimientos no le dejaría de hablar, eso por lo menos era un consuelo, si bien, no podrían regresar todo a como era antes, pero al menos le permitiría quedarse a su lado.

Y por fin el tan esperado día había llegado.

La clase de Hayate y Nanoha estaba convertida en un lío, el nerviosismo de todos no era de gran ayuda, debían estar listos en dos horas que a todos se les hicieron 20 minutos, tal vez menos.

Gracias a la excelente actuación y a la participación de todos los alumnos involucrados, la obra salió a la perfección y sin contratiempos, la audiencia había quedado encantada, entre los espectadores estaba Fate, pero en cuanto empezó el acto en donde Nanoha se besa con Yuuno se retiró, sabía que no lo harían verdaderamente pero el sólo hecho de verlos cerca actuando como pareja le provocaba un fuerte disgusto y hasta nauseas. Además debía ayudar en su clase, aunque siendo sinceros, tampoco quería ir. El concepto principal era hacer un maid café, pero a sus compañeras se les ocurrió una idea mucho mejor, según ellas.

-Siento la demora, ya hay una mesa disponible al fondo a la derecha. -dijo una de las chicas que atendían en el aula de Carim y Fate. La cobriza y la castaña llevaban quince minutos esperando entrar, era increíble la cantidad de personas que había en especial chicas cuando creyeron que sería lo contrario pues a los chicos les suelen atraer más las maids, nadie les había informado que habían cambiado el concepto del café así que cuando entraron se llevaron tremenda sorpresa. Todos vestías disfraces varios, desde medievales, hasta futurísticos e incluso de animales, Hayate se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a su novia, quien traía puesto un vestido por encima de sus rodillas, bastante sexy por cierto.

-¡Carim Gracia! -exclamó con fervor. -¿Qué cree que hace vestida así exhibiendo tus maravillosos dotes femeninos? -preguntó a nadie, le hervía la sangre al ver como los chicos la miraban, no eran celos, era una furia descontrolada, cómo se atrevían a mirarla con tan obvia perversión, en parte lo entendía su novia estaba que arde pero sólo ella tenía derecho de verla así.

Se sentaron en la mesa a la espera de que alguien tomara su orden. Hayate no le quitaba la vista de encima a los chicos que observaban a "su Carim" casi pareciera que quería eliminarlos. Finalmente fue la misma Carim quien se acercó a atenderlas.

-Creí que harían un maid café. -inquirió la castaña con sarcasmo.

-Esa era la idea. -dijo con una media sonrisa mientras sacaba una libreta para anotar su pedido.

-¿Entonces?

El alarido de muchas chicas impidió a Hayate seguir hablando, todas repentinamente se habían comenzado a gritar.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hayate y Nanoha.

-La razón por la cual cambiaron de "maid café" a "cosplay café" -respondió riendo y señaló hacia la parte del salón que estaba dividida y cubierta por una especie de telón, ahí es donde preparaban los aperitivos y las bebidas, entonces fue cuando divisaron a Fate.

-Fate... -murmuró Nanoha, más que sorprendida estaba estupefacta, completamente embelesada por lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Santo cielo! -exclamó la castaña. -¡No puedo creer que lo hicieran y no puedo creer que ella aceptara!

-No le quedó opción, todos estábamos de acuerdo en que "el príncipe Éclair" vendería más que simplemente Fate vestida de maid.

Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta y su traje consistía en un pantalón blanco con botas negras por debajo de las rodillas sobre éste, camisa blanca, un ascot y chaleco de seda color rojo, que resaltaban perfectamente con sus ojos, un saco negro tipo de chaqué y por último una capa estilo medieval del mismo color que el saco, la cual arrastraba un poco por el suelo. Sin duda parecía un verdadero príncipe.

Nanoha estaba mirando fijamente a Fate, no recordaba que sus fans fueran tantas, o mejor dicho nunca las había visto juntas en un mismo espacio, no iba a negar que había sentido celos por como Fate interactuaba con todas esas "arpías".

-Príncipe Éclair, es hora de tu descanso. -dijo una de las chicas en su oído.

La cobriza no pasó desapercibido éste acto, se mordió el labio inferior, quería saber qué era lo que le había dicho a Fate para sacarle una sonrisa. Probablemente le estaba haciendo un cumplido, o quizás se le estaba insinuando.

"_Nanoha, mantén la calma y no dejes que tu mente haga especulaciones absurdas". _

-Al parecer es el turno de descansar de Fate-chan, ella acaba de salir por la parte trasera por si quieres alcanzarla. -comentó Carim tratando de sonar casual.

Nanoha se puso abruptamente de pie y salió corriendo del aula.

Buscó a Fate por los alrededores cercanos y la encontró, pero por desgracia no estaba sola, había alguien más con ella y lo peor de todo... se estaban besando.

En el momento que la joven rubia alzó la vista, vio que alguien estaba allí de pie, con una expresión sumamente pálida sorprendida de lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. A continuación, Nanoha apartó la mirada y la dirigió al suelo, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se alejó del lugar.

Los ojos de Fate veían la espalda de Nanoha alejarse más y más.

-Muchas gracias, Harlaown-san. -dijo la chica mientras se separaba de Fate.

La joven rubia sólo sonrió levemente antes de despedirse de la joven. No era nadie importante, ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, simplemente se había interpuesto de la nada en su camino y gritó "me gustas" sin un toque de delicadeza, después le pidió que la dejara besarla, diciéndole que con eso tenía suficiente.

La rubia de ojos borgoña no se negó, no tenía porqué hacerlo, era sólo un roce de labios, no había sentimientos implicados por su parte. A pesar de que creía que no había hecho nada malo y de que eso no dañaría a nadie, sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho al ver la expresión de su amada cobriza. Cuando la vio que observaba que estaba besando a alguien más. Se sentía tan arrepentida, una sensación de temor la invadió por completo, ahora no sólo tenía que hacerle frente por sus sentimientos sino también para explicarle lo que acababa de suceder.

Como su descanso había terminado se vio obligada a volver para cumplir con su responsabilidad, no porque el asunto de Nanoha no fuera importante, algo en ella le decía que primero debía darle un tiempo a solas.

La joven cobriza estaba en la sala de música, sollozando, hace no mucho le había dicho que la amaba y ahora hacía esto. ¿Acaso se cansó de esperarla o qué clase de broma le estaba jugando?

Un joven alto y apuesto de ojos color azul aciano y pelo verdoso se sentó a un lado suyo.

-¿Qué hace una linda joven llorando a plena luz del día en un aula vacía y completamente solitaria? -preguntó con preocupación.

-No esperaba que nadie me encontrara. -admitió la joven cobriza secándose las lágrimas.

-Me disculpo, entonces.

-Realmente ni siquiera entiendo por qué he comenzado a llorar... Es una tontería de mi parte haber llorado. Y no tiene de nada de qué disculparse, Verossa-sensei.

-No tienes que ser tan formal, en estos momentos no estoy como tu profesor, sino como un amigo. -la rodeó con el brazo y la medio abrazó. -He consolado a alguien antes, por lo que puedo decir que es un mal de amores lo que te tiene en ese estado.

-Algo así...

La verdad es que ella y él no eran muy cercanos, de vez en cuando se veían y platicaban de cosas triviales y cotidianas, sin embargo en los últimos días habían tomado más confianza el uno con el otro. El instituto se encargaba de realizar un concierto de invierno, era una tradición, de hecho se hacía dos veces al año, uno era ese y el otro en primavera. Era como el "Hola" y el "Adiós", la directora Amy había escuchado de muy buena fuente que Nanoha era una maravillosa pianista y no dudo en pedirle que se uniera a la celebración, ella había aceptado encantada, Verossa era uno de los organizadores, por eso últimamente se veían más que antes y se habían vuelto más cercanos pues compartían el mismo gusto por la música y más que nada, por el piano.

-¡Vamos, alégrate! -trato de darle ánimos sacudiéndola un poco. -Te he encontrado una pareja excelente para que te haga compañía con el violín. -quizás no había elegido muy bien sus palabras, en especial la palabra "pareja" estaba de sobra.

-Espero que sea alguien magnifico, tengo altas expectativas.

Verossa rió.

-Una dama exigente. -exclamó. -Descuida, tiene experiencia con el instrumento desde hace años, creo que alcanzará tus expectativas.

Esperaron durante un rato, siguieron platicando sobre cosas sin importancia, es más, Verossa le estaba contando anécdotas de su vida, las cuales hacían reír a la joven cobriza sin reparo.

Las bellas carcajadas femeninas resonaban por todo el lugar, tanto que desde el pasillo se podían escuchar.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera, las risas cesaron en cuanto Nanoha miró a la persona que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con asombro y un dejo de melancolía.

-No te quedes ahí parada, pasa. -habló el joven de azules ojos, haciendo un ademán con las manos.

Fate cerró la puerta tras haber entrado al aula, miraba fijamente y con cierta exasperación el brazo que rodeaba a la joven de ojos lavanda, después cambió la dirección de su miraba hacia Verossa, y éste entendió la razón de su seño fruncido.

Muy discretamente se separó de Nanoha, acercándose más a Fate, colocó la mano derecha sobre su hombro e hizo un comentario gracioso acerca del atuendo que vestía. Seguía con su traje de "Príncipe", no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse, hasta hace poco se había librado de su deber para con sus compañeros, solo se había quitado el saco y la capa.

-Creo que no necesito presentarlas. -dijo él. -Nanoha-chan, ella será la violinista que te acompañará.

-Así que ahora tocas el violín. -logró articular bien las palabras, sin embargo su tono se había escuchado por demás lánguido. -No lo habías mencionado.

-Te dije que era buena con los instrumentos de cuerdas. -repuso seriamente, su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna, no tenía derecho a estar triste, mucho menos a mostrarse alegre, aunque lo estaba, con el simple hecho de verla le brindaba felicidad a su existencia.

-Muy bien. -el joven de cabellos verdosos dio ligeras palmadas con sus manos. -Nanoha-chan y yo habíamos optado por interpretar Invierno de Vivaldi, sé que suena algo a cliché pero...

-Me parece bien. -contestó Fate dirigiéndose a Verossa. -No tengo inconveniente alguno con la pieza.

El joven sonrió mientras levantaba ambos pulgares.

Discutieron sobre la planeación de los tiempos y cuáles días iban a ensayar. Una vez que llegaron todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo estipulado, Verossa se retiró diciendo que tenía que ajustarlo al programa y que cualquier cosa que se les ofreciera podían acercarse a él.

Nanoha y Fate se quedaron solas, en un sepulcral silencio, el ambiente se sentía tedioso e incluso se podía sentir la incomodidad de ambas, pero a pesar de eso ninguna de las dos se iba porque sabían que tenían que hablar, lo que no sabían era por dónde y quién debía empezar.

-Sobre lo que viste hace rato... -comenzó a decir Fate, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-No es necesario que hables de eso. -intervino cortante, luchando por mantener firme la voz.

Al ver que la joven rubia avanzaba hacia ella, tragó saliva y suspiró profundamente.

-Quiero explicártelo. -dijo sentándose a un lado de Nanoha. -Honestamente, me temo que por lo ocurrido estés pensando miles de cosas sobre mí.

-Bueno yo... -se apresuró a levantarse para recuperar el control de sus acciones, no podía enfrentarse a Fate, no podía siquiera mirarla, estaba dolida, de qué otra forma podría sentirse después de ver a la persona que ama besandose con alguien más, irse tampoco era una opción pues dejaría al descubierto sus sentimientos, se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín y procuró mantenerse de espaldas. -me quedé muy sorprendida. -prosiguió.

Fate notó que se le quebraba la voz tras cada palabra que había pronunciado y le remordió la conciencia porque después de todo era por ella que estaban en tan embarazosa situación.

-¿Quién no lo estaría? Primero te confieso que tú eres la persona que amo, después no nos hablamos en varios días para que luego me veas besando a alguien más. -suspiró. -Lo siento mucho.

-Fate-chan no es esa clase de persona que cambia fácilmente sus sentimientos. -consiguió responder al cabo de unos instantes en un tono relativamente normal. -No he parado de repetirme eso. -la joven sintió que perdía el control y, pese a que apretaba los párpados con fuerza, cálidas lágrimas comenzaros a rodar por sus mejillas, apretó sus manos y se mordió los labios para impedir que saliera ningún tipo de sonido de ellos.

-Si eso es lo que crees entonces... ¿por qué no me miras? -tenía razon, en ningún solo momento cruzó la mirada con Fate, la razón: sabía que sus ojos estaban rojos, probablemente hasta hinchados por eso debía de permanecer firme y por nada del mundo girarse pues si lo hacía la joven rubia se daría cuenta de que estaba llorando. Inclinó la cabeza y con su dedo comenzó a hacer dibujos en el cristal empañado de la ventana.

Ante los ojos de Fate la joven cobriza parecía bastante serena por lo que estaba apunto de apartarse de ella cuando observó las lágrimas que caían en su manga. La joven rubia la tomó por los hombros para obligar a volverse y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¡Por favor, no llores! -murmuró entre sus fragantes cabellos. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

-¡Entonces, sueltame! -exclamó furiosa, sin embargo sollozaba von tanta intensidad que se le sacudían los hombros.

-No puedo. -dijo estrechándola contra su camisa, la cual se empapaba junto con el ascot debido a las lágrimas. -Lo siento. -susurró, y le besó la sien. -Lo siento mucho en verdad.

Nanoha estaba demasiado agitada como para interrumpir su llanto, por lo que se mantuvo rígida entre sus brazos mientras que ella se desahogaba en silenciosos sollozos.

Se quedaron un prolongado periodo de tiempo en esa misma posición hasta que la joven cobriza consiguió calmarse. Fate le ayudó a sentarse y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó sus manos con las suyas y la miró intensamente. -¿Sabes? Ese beso no significo nada, ni siquiera fue un beso... Sé que eso suena como excusa, pero no puedo darte una explicación más elaborasa que esa... Sólo quiero que sepas que tú eres la persona más importante para mí... -esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Nanoha, estaba segura de que no podría olvidarlas nunca, en especial por la sinceridad y el amor que había sentido en ellas y por debido a el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. -Sé que te tomó por sorpresa mi confesión, pero por favor, relájate, no pienses demasiado en ello, yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario por tu respuesta. ¿De acuerdo?

La cobriza aguardó en silencio, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder.

-Fate-chan, en verdad luces como un príncipe con esa vestimenta. -comentó con una sonrisa. _"Aunque siendo sincera... Siempre he pensado en ti más como un caballero de blanca armadura"_, se dijo.

-Tú también lucías como una autentica princesa.

-¿Viste la obra?

-Parte de ella.

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza.

Algo entre ellas había cambiado, ambas lo sentían.

Al día siguiente fue el evento deportivo, todos los estudiantes que iban a participar estaban a los alrededores de la pista de carreras, a pesar de que estaba el clima algo frío todos accedieron a hacer los eventos afuera en lugar de hacerlos dentro del gimnasio, los primeros en participar eran los alumnos de primer año, así que todavía tenían suficiente tiempo para prepararse los de segundo, y aún más los de tercero. Ciertamente todo estaba más animado que en años anteriores, quizá sea debido a la recompensa que la directora había acordado dar a la clase ganadora.

Hayate acariciaba fervorosamente la piel de Carim, mientras le susurraba palabras al oído, una pareja muy acaramelada, aunque cualquiera que las viera no sospecharía que son más que amigas, los pocos estudiantes que estaban cerca de ellas conocían la actitud de la joven castaña, y mucho más la de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Crees que Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan lleguen a salir? –preguntó Carim acurrucándose más al pecho de su novia.

-¡Ese par es increíble! ¿Cierto? -exclamó. -Desde hace tiempo ambas tienen sentimientos la una por la otra, Fate-chan se le acaba de confesar hace unos días y Nanoha-chan ni ha dado señal de que ella siente lo mismo.

-Sólo nos queda esperar y ver qué pasa. -comentó resignada, quería ayudar a sus amigas, pero no creía conveniente involucrarse en la vida amorosa de alguien más, eso era algo que tenían que resolver entre ellas.

-Tienes razón. -observó Hayate. -Pero la espera es torturosa, tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Pero ya no pienses en eso ¿sí? -murmuró comenzando a acariciar el cuello de la joven castalla.

-Si sigues haciendo eso podría hacer algo de lo que después, seguramente, me reprocharás.

-¿Qué es eso que harías, Hataye? -dijo retandola.

-No me tientes...

-¿Deberíamos ir a un lugar más... privado? -su voz era seductora, y hablaba tan cerca de la piel de la castaña que ésta se estremecía con sólo sentir su aliento.

-¡Pero mira qué eres atrevida! -exclamó en voz baja.

-Bueno, despues de todo tú eres mi novia. -musitó.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué están haciendo? -dijo Fate con un gesto de desaprovación.

-Calentamiento. -respondió Hayate de una manera desvergonzada.

-Ni siquiera se están moviendo. -replicó.

-No me refería a ese tipo de calentamiento. -contestó con un tono pícaro.

-¡Hayate! -Carim la golpeó y se separó de ella.

-... Cuando hay alguien siempre actuas toda inocente, en serio tengo una novia muy interesante.

-Acabas de decir eso en voz alta. -comentó Fate.

-Lo sé.

-Esa era su intención. -agregó Carim. -¿Haz hablado con Nanoha-chan? -pareciera que estaba tratando de canbiar el tema, y en parte era así pero también estaba preocupada por la relación de NanoFate.

-Ayer, hoy ni siquiera le he mandado un mensaje... Creo que necesita tiempo y espacio.

-Lo que necesita es dejar de ser tan Nanoha. -dijo Hayate con ironía. -¿Tú estás segura de participar? Recién te mejoraste y no creo conveniente que le exijas mucho a tu cuerpo.

-Descuida.

Ahora era turno de los de segundo año, cada uno participo y dio lo mejor de sí, Fate casi perdía la concentración en un evento que era de perejas, pues sus contricantes eran nada más y nada menos que Yuuno y Nanoha. Maldijo por lo bajo y trato de recuperarse, no iba a permitir que ellos ganaran, lo sentía por su amada cobriza pero no estaba dispuesta a perder un solo encuentro en contra de Yuuno Scrya, tenía su orgullo y ese mismo orgullo se lo impedía.

La mayoría de las competencias individuales las había ganado Fate, nadie se sorprendía, de hecho hasta se lo esperaban. En cuanto de trataba de habilidad y fuerza, ella era una excelente contrincante.

La última prueba era la carrera de relevos, en la cual participaban siete estudiantes de cada respectiva clase. En total eran cinco grupos de segundo, la clase A tenía en las posiciones última y penúltima a Fate y Carim y la clase C a Yuuno y Hayate.

Cuando empezó la carrera, el liderazgo lo llevaba la clase B, seguidos por la E y luego la A, conforme avanzaban la A se depositó en segundo lugar y la C iba en primero, los alumnos obligaban a sus piernas a ir más rápido, cuando el relevo se le fue pasado a Carim, arrancó a toda velocidad, era buena en las carreras, claro, sólo con las de corta distancia, pues las largas se le hacían demasiado pesadas y terminaba cansandose a la mitad. Hayate iba un par de metros detrás de ella, cuando la alcanzó dijo algo que causó que sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo carmesí.

"He disfrutado mucho la vista, tienes un lindo trasero, amor mío" es lo que había dicho y tomó la delantera.

-Es todo tuyo. -le dijo a Fate con la respiración acelerada.

La joven rubia empezó a correr, Yuuno no tardó en alcanzarla, pues Fate había participado ya en muchos eventos y estaba cansada, por no decir que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo ya un descanso, seguía tomando medicamento, tal vez no fue su mejor idea haber participado pero ya no servía de nada pensar en eso. Yuuno y ella se mantenían igual, de estar en completo funcionamiento Fate ya lo hubiera dejado atrás desde hace mucho. Yuuno aceleró aún más, estaba tan preocupado por llegar a la meta que ni siquiera prestaba atención en dónde pisaba, ahora iba por delante de Fate un metro, sonrió son satisfacción al creer que tenía ganada la carrera, mas no fue así, para cuando acordó Fate ya había pasado a su lado poniendo entre ellos una considerable distancia. El sonido del silbato sonó indicando que Fate era la ganadora y el triunfo se lo llevaba la clase A.

Todos sus compañeros la rodearon y la felicitaron, estaban todos tan entusiasmados, jactandose de su victoria, la joven rubia parecía estar más ocupada buscando a alguien con su mirada y fue entonces cuando los vio, Nanoba estaba abrazando a Yuuno, seguro lo estaba consolando, deapués de todo eran amigos, pero eso no impidió que los celos se apoderaran de Fate.

Caminó en dirección a ellos con pasos firmes, sin decir una sóla palabra tomó el brazo de la joven cobriza y se la llevó lejos de ahí.

-Siento haberte sujetado de esa manera.

-Yuuno-kun es mi amigo.

-Un amigo que está enamorado de ti.

-Tú también lo estás.

-Es por eso que estoy celosa de que estés con él... Siempre lo he estado, antes no podía demostrárlo pero ahira que sabes mis sentimientos no veo la necesidad de ocultar el disgusto que siento cuando te veo con él, en especial la inseguridad que invade todo mi ser al pensar que puedes elegirlo a él...

-Fate-chan... -Nanoha contempló su sonrojado, cautivador y rebelde rostro y esbozó una instintiva sonrisa.

_"Yo también te amo Fate-chan... Pero por favor, esperame un poco más."_

**Marcy-Abadeer**: Jhajha Manzanas y plastilina, y eso que según es inteligente :T xD La densidad, es culpa de la densidad y del derretimiento de los polos.

**Einhart Rein:** *Da un salto de alegría* Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Kihara**: Gracias, ya estoy totalmente recuperada y en funcionamiento. Tanto que voy a darles un capítulo feliz y altamente empalagoso la proxima xD

**Shisuki27**- Gracias a ti por seguir la historia :D me hace tan feliz xD

**Mittchan21**: Jhajha Yo también lo esperaba... Desde el capítulo 10 jamás planeé alargar tanto la confesión pero bueno salió bien xD y gracias por tus buenos deseos :B ya estoy mejor.

: Pues sufrirá pero... ¿lo normal? XD Es que luego viene la reconciliación y todo es ¿Una escena? Lo siento, no supe a que te referías xD

**Sakuradakota**: NanoFate es pura lindura xD Sí todo va bien pero... Después de la tormenta viene la calma, así que si todo está bien ahora cuando pase el drama todo estará mucho mejor. XD

**NaioMinami**: Jhajha Tan densa la chica, debería hacer algo para compensar a Fate por tener paciencia con ella xD

**Mashiro**: jhajha Pues Yuuno seguirá haciendo de las suyas, lo siento por eso. En este cap salió alguien más pero fue tan insignificante que ni siquiera le puse nombr Seguiré teniendo lectores después del capitulo, querrán matarme porque Nanoha aún no se anima a darle el sí a Fate... pronto lo sabremos xD okay no

**Guadalupedigimon**: Como tu nombre dice digimon asumo que te gusta digimon... No estoy satisfecha con el diseño de los personajes de la nueva temporada (eso ni al caso viene aquí pero bueno) xD jhajhajha Haré sufrir al hurón, ya verás tu solo espera y no me desees la muerte por el sufrimiento de Fate. :T xD

**AnairaMC5**: El mejor día es... (sino conoces la canción de Bob esponja no entenderás xD) Yo también me amo x)

**Momo**: emmm, pues me siento un poco mal porque pensabas que Nanoha ya no iba a sufrir y pues yo la hice llorar y toda la cosa... u.u lo siento mucho. El siguiente estará happy, lo prometo.

**Ivit**: jhajhajha estrés intensiv Lo sé, lo sé yo también eaperaba la declaración oficial y toda la cosa wiii xD la eliminación... tardará un poco pero se paciente.

**Ivit parte 2:** jhajha gracias por tus deseos, como ya sabrás ya estoy muy bien wiii me portaré sumamente mal eaea xD

Y gracias a ti por leer : )

**Alondra-chan:** Yo también me amo xD Me alegra como no tienes idea leer que te gusta la historia y la manera en que está escrita, en serio y espero que esa personita especial no sea celosa xD

Jhajhajha ¿en serio contestaste así en un examen? A decir verdad yo también lo hice, pero fue practicamente todo el examen, hasta en una le puse, la respuesta está en su corazón (por suerte no reprobe xD)

**Fer**: Jhajha creo que hubo partes que seguramente no te gustaron de este capitulo :T

**Nashi**: ¡Waoh, cuatro veces! Yo siempre lo le antes de subirlo y aún así quedan errores xD así que espero que no te fijes mucho en eso.

Me disculpo si este capitulo fue algo... contrario al anterior xD el siguiente será toda felicidad ;D

Los leeré la proxima, cuidense mucho y espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.


	16. Felices días de invierno

_"Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los tomaré prestados durante un tiempo para darle vida a esta historia."_

_Feliz navidad a todos. Feliz navidad a todos y año nuevo también. _

_Siento haber demorado en actualizar, el final del capítulo, me disculpo si es algo ambiguo, aún así espero que lo disfruten._

_Hubo un problema con el capítulo, algunos sí lo leyeron pero otros ya de plano ni pudieron entrar, la verdad no sé qué fue lo que pasó pero le agradezco a Fate Escarlata que me haya avisado. Una disculpa, en serio. _

* * *

><p><strong>Días felices de invierno. <strong>

_El invierno tiende a ser la estación más triste de todas, en especial para las personas solitarias. En esta estación los días son más cortos y las noches más largas, la intensidad de la luz del sol baja considerablemente dándole ese tono grisáceo al ambiente, el viento es más frío, y si es un lugar nórdico, todo alrededor se cubre de hielo o blanca nieve y el paisaje se vuelve nostálgico. El invierno es impredecible e insólito, nunca se sabe cuándo habrá lluvia, viento, sol, en esta maravillosa estación no sabes nada y esperas todo; invita a las personas a abrazarse y tomarse de la mano para brindarse mutuo calor. _

Las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente sobre el asfalto, desde la ventana de su habitación observaba todo. Personas que corren rápidamente en busca de un refugio para cubrirse del agua que del cielo cae, se cuestiona a sí misma el por qué, sólo es agua después de todo, otras caminan bajo la seguridad de un paraguas, pero muy pocas disfrutan del suceso que está aconteciendo. Recuerdos vinieron a su mente al ver a unos niños jugando alegremente en los charcos que eventualmente se formaban.

Abrió un poco la ventana y lentamente sacó su brazo con la palma de la mano extendida, dejaba que las gotas cayeran sobre ella, y en su rostro estaba compuesta una torpe sonrisa.

–La lluvia no va a cesar en todo el día, ¿quieres que te lleve al instituto? –preguntó su madre quien se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, tenía allí varios minutos pero no había dicho palabra alguna porque no quería interrumpir el ensimismamiento de su hija, sin lugar a dudas debía estar pensando en algo que la hacía realmente feliz.

Desde el momento en el que Lindy Harlaown decidió adoptar a Fate como su hija, la felicidad inundo su vida, siempre había querido tener una hija, no es que no quisiera a su preciado hijo Chrono mas no era lo mismo. Al principio la pequeña niña de rubios cabellos se mostró renuente a mostrar sus sentimientos, resultó toda una experiencia llegar a conocerla. En los ojos de la pequeña Fate había no más que una inmensa tristeza, dolor y desasosiego. No había momento en el que sus labios ser curvearan, siempre se mostraban rectos, lo cual era una pena pues posee unos labios hermosos, tanto que una sonrisa siempre debería estar dibujada en ellos. Ese tiempo no fue nada fácil para ambas, tuvo que ser muy paciente incluso para que la llamara "mamá", pero todos sus esfuerzos valieron la pena, su cariño y amor de madre poco a poco fue abriendo el corazón cerrado de Fate. Y ahora, estaba más que feliz por ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hija.

– ¿No estás ocupada, mamá? –cuestionó afablemente, mientras se volvía para quedar frente a ella.

La Señora Harlaown siempre sonreía cuando escuchaba a Fate pronunciar esa simple pero bella palabra.

–Aún si lo estuviera puedo darme el tiempo para llevar a mi hija al instituto. –comentó, se acercó a la joven rubia y la abrazó.

–En ese caso, andando.

Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento de la residencia y subieron a la camioneta.

– ¿Deberíamos pasar por Nanoha–chan? –le preguntó sin mirarla, su vista estaba centrada en el retrovisor para dar marcha atrás y salir del estacionamiento.

–No será necesario, su padre va llevarla. –respondió.

–Ya veo. –una vez que salieron del estacionamiento aceleró. –Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? –preguntó, dudaba si debía hacerlo o no, no quería sonar como una madre entrometida que le gusta estar al pendiente de todo lo que su hija hace y no darle privacidad, sin embargo también estaba preocupada, la joven cobriza se había convertido en la felicidad y la tristeza de Fate desde que la conoció, a pesar de que sabía que era una excelente persona, con muy buenos modales y de honestos sentimientos, no quería que por su causa Fate sufriera.

– ¿Bien? Realmente no lo sé. –dijo con melancolía. –Ya sabe mis sentimientos, acordamos en que yo esperaría a que ella me diera una respuesta. –mencionó esperanzada.

–Me alegra oír eso, tienes que ser muy paciente, entonces.

Las palabras alentadoras de su madre la reconfortaban, tenía suerte, era muy afortunada de tener a Lindy como mamá. Todas las madres aman a sus hijos, sin embargo no todas los comprenden y los apoyan en sus desiciones, en especial cuando se trata de algo relacionado con la orientación sexual. Con la Sra. Harlaown no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso, no tenía que ocultarse ni avergonzarse de sus sentimientos ni de quien era.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal del colegio se despidieron con unas radiantes sonrisas, a pesar de que no compartían lazos de sangre, sí compartían algo más profundo e importante que eso, un fuerte e indestructible lazo de madre e hija.

–Ten un buen día, te quiero.

–Yo también a ti, mamá.

Ese día sólo iban las personas que tenían asuntos pendientes, como reuniones con sus respectivos clubs o que habían dejado materias pendientes, pues las vacaciones habían comenzado tras dar por culminado el festival deportivo. La directora, al ver el entusiasmo y la competitividad de todos los estudiantes decidió no sólo darle un premio a la clase ganadora, sino que también como recompensa por sus esfuerzos, se reservar índice un centro de bolos para todos aquellos que desearan acudir. Eso sería un día después del concierto de invierno que se daba en el teatro de la ciudad, en el cual participarían los estudiantes del club de música ligera, jazz, coro y como cierre, la presentación de Nanoha Takamachi y Fate T. Harlaown.

En el momento que Fate entró al auditorio, se dio cuenta de que era la primera en llegar. En el escenario estaba un largo piano de cola Steinway color negro. Fate sonrió al imaginar a Nanoha sentada en el banquillo frente a él, esa era una de sus vistas preferidas, en especial por la manera en que su amaba cobriza deslizaba sus delgados y finos dedos a través de las blancas y negras teclas, tocaba con una majestuosidad digna de los dioses, y con un sentimiento que hacía que se te estremeciera la piel de sólo escuchar unas cuantas notas.

Colocó el estuche del violín en el suelo para luego abrirlo; un violín Stradivarius que poseía un característico barniz color rojo naranja, el cual le daba una belleza especial al instrumento en cuestión; densidad baja, velocidad de sonido alta y módulo de elasticidad alto, cualidades esenciales de una madera para conseguir una sonoridad exquisita. La marca del violín era una de las mejores, el fondo estaba fabricado con madera de arce y la tapa de madera de abeto ya que son consideradas de mejor calidad para el violín. En cuanto al arco, está formado por crines de caballo que están tensados entre dos extremos de la vara.

Lo colocó sobre su hombro y comenzó a practicar.

El corazón de la joven cobriza palpitaba cada vez más en cada paso que daba y se acercaba a una de las puertas que daban entrada al auditorio, podía sentir un temor en ella, ansiedad y unas ganas inmensas de ver a Fate la invadieron, toda la noche anterior se la pasó reflexionando acerca de cómo debía confesarle sus sentimientos a la joven rubia, todo ese tiempo fue en vano, por más que pensó no pudo encontrar las palabras indicadas. Escribió en papel varias opciones pero ninguna terminaban por convencerla, eso la hacía sentir mal pues nada que hiciera podría superar a las hermosas confesiones de Fate.

_"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena con las palabras... No es justo", _pensaba.

Al entrar al auditorio, caminó despacio hacia el escenario, dado a que había entrado por la puerta trasera , la joven rubia no la pudo ver, todo trascurría tan lento como cuando vas a ver una obra de teatro y el telón se abre poco a poco, hasta que al final ves a los personajes representando una escena. El sonido tan óptimo del violín hacía eco en sus oídos, finalmente hizo su entrada por uno de los extremos del escenario y la vio. Su expresión seria y relajada; su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada, en la mentonera del violín, su mejilla reposaba. Levantaba sus cejas cuando tocaba y hacía ciertos gestos, graciosos y adorables a la vez, no siempre, pero los hacía. Sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz fina, y finalmente sus labios, esos labios que había tenido la suerte de besar, pero no era la única, recordó. Mientras Fate interpretaba esa hermosa pieza, Nanoha la observaba.

–Deberíamos comenzar a ensayar. –escuchó a Fate decir, seguía con los ojos cerrados, estaba segura de eso. –Me di cuenta de tu presencia desde que entraste, pude percibir el aroma a jazmín de tus cabellos.

– ¡Oh! –pronunció con asombro y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Fate abrió sus ojos y la miró, la joven cobriza se sintió perdida en esos profundos e intensos ojos borgoña. Observó cómo contemplaba Fate sus labios y sintió multiplicarse los latidos de su corazón.

–Por favor, deja de mirarme de ese modo. –suplicó la joven cobriza, sintiéndose tan impotente y expuesta.

–No quiero hacerlo. –repuso Fate con su firme voz. –Contemplarte ha sido mi pasatiempo favorito desde el momento en que te vi a través de la lente de mi cámara, desde el momento en que quise saber el color de tus ojos lavanda. –dijo en tono solemne, y la miró a los ojos con ternura. –Siempre parecías estar demasiado entretenida con tus pensamientos como para darte cuenta que te admiraba. –sonrió.

–Fate-chan… –dijo en un susurro tan bajo que la rubia no pudo escuchar.

–Entonces, ¿quieres comenzar desde el principio? –cambió su tono a uno más normal.

– ¿Te sabes la partitura de memoria? –preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por lo lanzarse a sus brazos y besarla.

–Sí, pero no he tocado el violín en un largo tiempo así que no sé que tal suene. –confesó algo apenada.

–No seas modesta, te he escuchado hace un momento. –dijo. –A mí me parece que está bastante bien.

–Era una pieza fácil, sin embargo. –replicó. –Nada comparado con Invierno de Vivaldi.

–Bien, hagamos esto. –se bajó del escenario y se sentó en el primer asiento de la primera fila. –Tócala, cómo puedas y según como recuerdes.

–Tengo miedo, sueles ser bastante... exigente. –masculló.

–Prometo no ser demasiado crítica.

–Eso no me consuela para nada. –suspiró, se colocó en una posición cómoda y empezó a tocar.

Comenzó bien, el principio no era tan difícil pero cuando llegó a la parte complicada falló en varias notas y en la ejecución. Nanoha la miraba incrédula, pues sabía perfectamente bien que estaba fingiendo no poder tocar bien, lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza era decirle que dejara de pretender, que se tomara las cosas en serio y que le mostrara su verdadero potencial pero quizás tenía una buena razón que justificara que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez...

–Te falta precisión, me temo que tendremos que ensayar varias horas al día si queremos que salga "decente". –dijo la palabra decente con ironía y aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver la expresión que hizo Fate.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "decente"? –cuestionó imitando el tono que la joven cobriza había empleado antes.

–No quiero exigirte demasiado, así que por lo menos debemos procurar que no salga del todo mal. –se estaba divirtiendo, la expresión en su rostro y los ademanes que hacía lo decían.

Fate rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un bufido.

Las siguientes dos horas se la pasaron ensayando sin ningún descanso, a Fate le aterraba ese lado tan dominante de la joven cobriza, pero sin duda le encantaba.

Nanoha tocaba perfectamente su parte en el piano, mientras que Fate seguía cometiendo errores intencionales. Debido a que su relación no estaba en el mejor momento y que ya eran vacaciones, no tendría excusas para verla, por eso quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella durante los ensayos, así que había elaborado un plan, no tocar del todo bien así estarían más tiempo ensayando, pero tal vez estaba exagerando un poco.

– ¡Fate-chan! –exclamó Nanoha, exasperada.

– ¿Lo siento? –se disculpó, o por lo menos parecía una disculpa. –Vamos de nuevo ¿sí?

–No, estoy cansada, tomémonos veinte minutos antes de seguir.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó la joven rubia con interés.

–En realidad no…

Un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar, Nanoha abría y cerraba la boca una y otra y otra y otra vez, suspiraba y también hacía gestos indecisa, jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, tal vez para tratar de calmar sus nervios, sin mucho éxito.

Los primeros minutos Fate estaba entusiasmada pero conforme pasaba el tiempo empezó a desesperarse, pues observaba todas y cada una de las acciones de Nanoha, sabía que quería hablar pero la cobriza no se decidía, no quería presionarla pero si no lo hacía probablemente seguirían así todos los veinte minutos.

–Habla de una vez, me tienes con los nervios de punta. –dijo Fate lo más tranquila que pudo.

Nanoha se exaltó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante por haberla asustado así, suficiente tenía con su mente como para que también Fate se le uniera, pero bueno, era ahora o nunca.

–No sé por donde empezar.

–Por el principió, sería un buen inicio.

La joven cobriza ocultó su cara con sus manos tratando de mantener la calma y no darle un merecido zape a la joven de ojos borgoña.

–No sé qué decir… –levantó su cabeza y posó su miraba en Fate. –Podría decirte que desde la primera vez que te conocí supe que ibas a ser una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero eso no es cierto, lo que pensé fue "Quién se cree que es para jugar así con mis emociones", siendo sincera tuve muchas ganas de golpearte ese día. Podría decir que cuando supe que era yo la persona que tanto amas me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo, pero eso sería mentira, porque lo que en realidad sentí cuando me lo dijiste, fue miedo. –Fate la miraba con una expresión confusa, no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. La tranquilidad con la que Nanoha estaba diciendo todo eso era difícil de aceptar, estaba preparándose mentalmente para el fatídico rechazo. Nanoha se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas. –Siendo sincera me pase toda la noche pensando en cómo darte una respuesta, yo incluso lo escribí para que no se me olvidará pero... –dejó escapar un grito ahogado y supiró fuertemente. –La verdad es que nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de ti… Nunca lo planee, ni siquiera estoy segura de en qué momento fue, tal vez incluso te amaba antes de ser consiente de eso y te estoy diciendo todo esto porque quiero ser completamente honesta contigo. –Fate no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Nanoha dijo que estaba enamorada, lo dijo ¿cierto?, estaba tan feliz, pero seguía desconcertada, parecía que su amada cobriza aún tenía mucho por decir y quería dejarla hablar. –Mi corazón está latiendo fuertemente, a pesar de mi apariencia serena estoy completamente nerviosa, mis manos están sudando y verte ahí sentada viéndome de esa manera no me facilita las cosas, sé que me amas, sé que te amo, sin embargo hay algo que no me deja disfrutar por completo de está dicha y felicidad, incluso estoy temblando y...

Fate no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, se aproximó a ella y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, se inclinó y la besó.

La besaba con lentitud, sus labios retrocedían y avanzaban sobre los suyos y la incitaban a entreabrirlos. Nanoha respondió, indecisa e insegura ante las delicadas caricias de Fate y sintió que sus labios se entreabrían aún más. Los rozó con su lengua, explorando los contornos de la cálida boca de la joven rubia, le acarició la lengua con la suya y la introdujo en su boca de un modo que provocó estremecimientos y sensaciones impensables, indescriptibles, nunca antes sentidas.

Nanoha se liberó de su boca, sacudió su cabeza y se separó de ella casi presa del pánico, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ahora no hacía más que ansiar de un modo desesperado que volviera a besarla.

Fate la soltó no queriendo, dejó caer sus brazos hacia los lados; con una mezcla de incredulidad y regocijo observó a la joven de exquisita belleza que acababa de obnubilar no sólo sus sentidos sino también su mente. La joven cobriza estaba sonrojada como nunca antes, el pecho suavemente agitado, y en sus ojos, esos ojos color lavanda, de largas y suaves pestañas, se leía con claridad la confusión, en una mirada que reflejaba la inseguridad de sus anhelos.

–Creo que deberíamos continuar con el ensayo. –comentó Fate, tomando la decisión por las dos.

– ¿Desde qué parte? –inquirió Nanoha con voz temblorosa.

–Cualquiera.

Cada una regresó a sus posiciones, sin duda había sido un error, ya que ninguna de las dos logró concentrarse, ahora Fate cometía más equivocaciones y no eran intencionales, Nanoha también se había confundido con varias notas, todo era un completo desastre por lo que optaron por detenerse.

–Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy. –comentó la joven rubia, no estaban nada concentradas y ella no conseguía apartar su vista del perfil izquierdo de Nanoha.

–T-tienes razón. –no podía decir lo contrario, incluso en ese momento su corazón permanecía latiendo fuertemente y el rubor de sus mejillas no había disminuido ni un poco.

–De acuerdo, iré por algo de comer a la cafetería. –dijo con tranquilidad. –¿Quieres que te traíga algo?

Nanoha no podía creer que Fate estuviera pensando en comida en momentos como ese, bueno, en realidad sí lo podía creer, pero por favor.

Tras un leve suspiro, habló.

–No hace falta que vayas a la cafetería, hice suficiente almuerzo para ambas. –dijo cabizbaja pues no quería que viera el rojo de sus mejillas.

– ¿Tú lo preparaste? –inquirió Fate con una enorme sonrisa.

–Sí. –se limitó a responder.

–Pues, a comer se ha dicho. –dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo aguardando a que Nanoha le diera su porción.

–¡Es en serio! –exclamó con tal exasperación que se sentía estallar.

–¿Nanoha?

–¡Por todos los cielos, Fate-chan! –dijo Nanoha, por demás histérica.

La joven rubia se esforzó por no empezar a reír al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amada cobriza. Era sin duda interesante y digno de ver, al cabo de un momento todos sus esfuerzos sedieron dando lugar a una sonora carcajada.

–Lo siento, pero... Lo siento. –seguía riendo descaradamente.

–Me molestas muchísimo– dijo Nanoha al momento que desviaba la mirada, muy desconcertada por la repentina risa de Fate.

–¿De qué modo?

–¡De todos los modos! –afirmó solemne.

–Me temía que fuera así. –repuso, sin contener su sonrisa. –Debo ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora.

–... Eres una tonta.

–Y tú muy hermosa, aún estando malhumorada. –comentó con extrema dulzura.

La joven cobriza se había ruborizado, sin embargo esta vez no trató de ocultarlo, mantenía su mirada firme en los ojos color borgoña.

–Siempre me han gustado tus ojos, la mirada en ellos siempre parecía estarme diciéndo algo, me frustraba el hecho de no saber qué era eso que querían decirme... Ahora lo sé.

–¿Sí? ¿Y qué es eso que te dice?

Nanoha se aproximó a ella, encontrandose a unos pocos centimetros de distancia. Con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de la joven rubia y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar su objetivo, le dio a Fate un suave beso lleno de ternura, a diferencia del que se habían dado antes, éste no fue tan intenso pero no importaba pues se seguía sintiendo el amor que se profesaban.

–Te amo. –dijo en un quedo susurro cerca de los labios que antes había besado. –Eso es lo que me decía tu mirada, lo que me dice ahora y lo que te digo yo a ti. –compuso una sonrisa y prosiguió. –Te amo, Fate-chan.

–Nanoha, yo...

La joven rubia interrumpió lo que estaba por decir porque los labios de la joven cobriza enmudecían sus palabras y sus pensamientos.

–Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. –repetía la joven cobriza, sin cansarse de decir esas palabras.

–Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. –Fate manifestó también sus sentimientos en palabras, no podía quedarse atrás.

–¿Por qué dijiste un "te amo" más que yo? –preguntó Nanoha haciendo un leve puchero con sus labios.

–Porque yo te amo más.

La cobriza iba a rebatir ese argumento diciendo que eso nobera véridico y que ella la amaba más, pero si lo hacía se convertiría en una discusión de nunca acabar. Si bien, ella siempre lograba persuadirla pero tenía la sensación de que con esto Fate no sedería tan fácilmente, así que, aunque no queriendo, la dejó ganar... sólo por esta ocasión.

–¿No vas a decir que tú me amas más? –dijo la rubia defraudada de que las cosas no salieran como ella tenía previsto.

–No, mi amor por ti no puede ser medido, no sé que tanto me ames, por eso no puedo decir si yo te amo más.

Fate esbozo una sonrisa.

–Tengo hambre. –dijo de la nada, lo cual hizo que Nanoha moviera su cabeza hacia los lados. Seguía aferrada al cuello de Fate aunque ahora estaba con la planta de sus pies totalmente juntas al suelo. –¿Me darás de ese deliciso almuerzo que preparaste con tus bellas y hermosas manos o... quieres que te coma a ti?

Boquiabierta y con los ojos llenos de asombro es como se quedo al escuchar a Fate decir algo así, su voz había sonado tan sensual que el color rojo se apoderó de inmediato del rostro y las orejas de la joven cobriza, su corazón latía arduamente.

La joven rubia sonreía.

Nanoha distinguió un destello de felicidad en los ojos borgoña de Fate, jamás nadie la había mirado de la forma en que ésta lo hacía, ni con igual ternura, calidez, amor y... anhelo. Entonces deseó con desesperación volver a besarla, los profundos sentimientos que sentía por ella eran demasiado evidentes y eso le alegraba, pues no quería ocultarlos nunca más.

–Iré por el almuerzo. –dijo. –Fate-chan, para ir necesito que me sueltes. –comentó sonriendo.

–No puedes pedirme que te deje ir con esa sonrisa tan indolente y radiante que hace que se interrumpan los latidos de mi corazón.

Nanoha volvió a ruborizarse, aún no se acostumbraba a los pícaros y tenaces comentarios que Fate podía profesar con tanta facilidad.

–Sólo será por unos minutos, en lo que voy por mi bolso y saco las cajas de bento.

–Estoy pensando seriamente que prefiero morir de hambre a soltarte aunque sea un instante.

–Fate-chan... –murmuró mientras sumía su cara en el hombro de la joven rubia.

¿Cómo habían soportado tanto tiempo sin decirse lo que sentían? Ninguna de las dos tenía la respuesta.

Tras un debate mental con cada una de sus mentes y otro debate entre ellas mismas, por fin se encontraban disfrutando del almuerzo que la joven cobriza había preparado, Fate no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de elogiar sus magnificos dotes culinarios. La joven de ojos lavanda sólo respondía con una sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas, la verdad es que se había levantado muy temprano para preparar la comida que ahora estaban ingiriendo, claro que eso no se lo iba a hacer saber a Fate, a ella le había dicho que simplemente se había pasado con la porción y que sobró demasiado y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Su platica continuó de manera trivial, se pusieron al tanto de lo que les había sucedido en los días que no se habían visto para nada. Nanoha le comentó que el examen de filosofía lo había respondido todo y que estaba segura de que casi todas estarían bien, Fate la felicitó por ello y le dijo que no dudaba que sacaría una nota perfecta. Los supuestos minutos que se iban a tomar para despejar sus mentes y almorzar se convirtieron en horas, así es, se la pasaron hablando durante dos horas completas que les pareció veinte minutos, así pasa el tiempo cuando estás con la persona que amas, tan rápido que ni siquiera te das cuenta, pues en todo lo que se concentra tu mente es únicamente en la persona que tienes junto o frente a ti, lo demás no importa, todo se torna insignificante y sin sentido.

–Ensayemos un poco más antes de irnos. –dijo la joven cobriza. –Y Fate-chan, nada de equivicaciones intencionales. –agregó.

Fate compuso una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Así que te diste cuenta… Bueno, ya no tengo más razón para ocultar mi talento. –alardeó divertidamente mientras tomaba su violín.

–¡Vaya qué eres modesta, mi vida! –dijo con pícaro tono las palabras "mi vida", y terminó con una hermosa sonrisa la cual traía prendada a la joven rubia.

A Fate le dieron ganas de rodear a su amada cobriza entre sus brazos y así perderse en un beso eterno, claro eso sólo quedó en sus pensamientos.

Retomaron la pieza desde el segundo movimiento, en esta ocasión Fate interpretó su parte a la perfección, explotando una sensación placentera, sin duda era una melodía adecuada para el ambiente, ellas estaban dentro, a salvo del frío y de la incesante lluvia que todo lo humedece.

La joven cobriza comenzó a ordenar las partituras y a guardarlas en su bolso, mientras que la joven de ojos borgoña pasaba un trapo limpiando delicadamente su instrumento antes de guardarlo en el estuche.

–¿Vendrán a recogerte? –preguntó Fate tomado la mano de la joven cobriza.

–No, mis padres estarán trabajando hasta tarde. Al parecer hubo otro avance en la investigación, la verdad no sé muy bien pero mi padre estaba muy entusiasmado al respecto. –dijo Nanoha con un dejo de melancolía.

–¿Te parece bien si te hago compañía entonces? –a pesar de haber notado el tono de Nanoha prefirió no hacer comentario alguno sobre ello, sea lo que fuera, confiaba en que la joven cobriza se lo dijera cuando ella lo creyera indicado.

La joven de ojos lavanda pensó antes de responder.

–Con una condición.

"_¡Oh, vaya! Ya me está condicionando para ir a su casa",_ se dijo Fate a sí misma.

–Haber, dime ¿Cuál es era condición, mi querida Nanoha?

–No me ignores por estar jugando con Arf.

La joven rubia se sorprendió al escuchar eso, esperaba cualquier cosa, todo, menos eso. Aun así lo encontró algo lindo y tierno, pero seguía sin creerlo.

–Acaso tienes celo… –no pudo terminar su oración, la mirada fulminante de la cobriza y la fuerza con la que apretó el agarre de sus manos le advirtió que era mejor no decir ese tipo de cosas si no quería que la dejara antes de comenzar la relación. –Lo prometo.

Caminaron bajo el mismo paraguas rumbo a la estación, era mejor tomar un taxi si no querían mojarse demasiado, pero al parecer eso les importaba poco, lo que querían era estar juntas el mayor tiempo posible, aunque estarían mucho tiempo juntas en la casa de Nanoha, querían recorrer el mismo camino de siempre, el camino que desde hace tiempo recorrían juntas, pero esta vez sería diferente pues no lo hacían como amigas, ahora lo hacían como pareja. Si bien se habían confesado sus sentimientos, ninguna de las dos dijo nada formalmente acerca de tener una relación, pero eso estaba implícito, después de todos los besos, de todas las caricias, de todos los te amo, no era necesario decir "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" o "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" o algo por el estilo.

La joven cobriza estaba abrazada al brazo izquierdo de Fate, ésta estaba que no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón, sentir los pechos de Nanoha y seguir caminando tan tranquila como se mostraba requería de mucho, mucho autocontrol. La cobriza ignoraba lo que ocasionaban el ligero roce de sus pechos con el brazo de Fate, a parte de densa, atolondrada y despistada, era muy inocente, bueno, por lo menos más que las jóvenes de su edad.

En la última esquina antes de llegar a la residencia Takamachi, un coche que iba a toda velocidad salpicó el agua de un charco causando que la cobriza terminara algo mojada.

–¡Qué conductor más imprudente! –exclamó Fate, irritada. –Nanoha, ¿estás bien? –la cobriza sólo se limitó a asentir y a mirar a su amada, ella había sacado un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar las gotas esparcidas en el costado izquierdo de la joven de ojos lavanda.

–Fate-chan, tu mano está tan fría.

–¿Eh? ¡Oh! Lo siento... –cuando terminó de limpiar el agua de la ropa de Nanoha puso de nuevo en su bolsillo.

La cobriza tomó la mano fría de Fate y con su aliento trató de calentarla, acto que causó que las mijillas de la rubia se tornaran de un rojo intenso.

–Hay que apresurar el paso, no quiero que vayas a enfermarte así que en cuanto lleguemos tomarás un baño caliente. –dijo Fate con dificultad.

Mientras que la joven cobriza tomaba una rápida ducha caliente, la rubia de ojos borgoña aprovechó ese tiempo para jugar un poco con Arf, luego bajó a la cocina y preparó chocolate caliente para las dos. Cuando Nanoha hubo terminado de bañarse bajó a la cocina y ahí se encontró con Fate quien había dispuesto dos tazas en la mesa, la cobriza se acercó y se sentó frente a ella. Apoyó la barbilla en las manos y se le quedó mirando con una tenue sonrisa, mientras que Fate observaba sus hermosos ojos color lavanda.

–He preparado chocolate. –anunció la joven de rubios cabellos. –Espero que te guste.

–Huele delicioso, dudo que no me guste.

Disfrutaron de un delicioso chocolate caliente en silencio, luego subieron a la habitación de Nanoha y se recostaron en la cama. Estuvieron así, abrazadas, hablando de cosas sin importancia; la cobriza se sentía segura en los cálidos brazos de Fate, su pecho cómodo era el lugar ideal para acurrucarse y su aroma tan embriagador, ¡cómo le fascinaba su aroma!

–Me encanta como tocas el violín, ¿Por qué no me habías dejado escucharte antes? –comentó de pronto la joven de ojos lavanda.

–Siendo sincera no me gusta mucho tocar el violín, de hecho no mentí cuando te dije que desde hace tiempo no lo tocaba.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó curiosa e interesada.

Fate empezó a contarle sobre porque no había tocado el violín antes. A decir verdad, su infancia no fue muy feliz pues la relación que tenía con Precia Testarossa, su madre, no era la mejor. Siempre se la pasaba trabajando y ella lo entendía, pero era más que eso, no recordaba un día en el que su madre le diera un beso de buenas noches o le dijera un te quiero.

Precia, había inscrito a Fate en una de las mejores escuelas de música. Allí pasaba cinco horas diarias, recibiendo clases de apreciación musical, historia de la música, solfeo, ensamble, etcétera. En eso se iban sus mañanas y el violín era con lo que se entretenía las largas tardes sola en casa.

Un día, siguiendo su rutina de siempre, recibió una noticia devastadora, su madre había tenido un accidente y por desgracia no había logrado sobrevivir. Dado a que no tenía ningún otro familiar cayó en una severa depresión.

–Tenía siete años en ese entonces, tocar el violín trae muchos recuerdos a mi mente, y no son mis mejores recuerdos. –dijo Fate melancólica y con tono lúgubre.

La cobriza se acurrucó aún más a Fate, no pudo contener las lágrimas al escuchar el triste pasado.

–¿Por qué aceptaste participar, entonces? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

–Por ti. –dijo y sonrió ampliamente

Luego de esa conversación ambas se quedaron dormidas durante un par de horas y se despertaron al atardecer.

–Me encanta el crepúsculo, justo el instante en que el cielo es naranja y la obscuridad envuelve todo alrededor. –comenzó a decir Fate.

–Sin embargo hoy el cielo está completamente gris.–intervinó Nahona divertida.

Fate soltó una risilla y continuó.

–¿Recuerdas ese día en el que fuimos a la playa?

–Lo recuerdo perfectamente, en especial el momento en el que me aventaste al agua. –dijo mientras hacia un gesto con sus labios pretendiendo estar molesta.

–Sí... Lo siento por eso. –se disculpó. –En ese entonces me llamabas Fate-san. –compuso un sonrisa y continuó. –Yo hablaba en serio, cuando te dije que te quedaras aquí… siempre.

–Fate-chan…

–Te amo, Nanoha. –dijo, y depositó un beso en la frente de la joven cobriza.

Blancas y rubicundas, estaban sus mejillas, la calidez y el amor de Fate hacía que su corazón se acelerara y que su respiración se entrecortara.

–Debo irme. –Fate habló, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Nanoha.

La cobriza asintió con la cabeza, iba a pararse para encaminar a la Fate por lo menos a la puerta principal de su casa pero ésta se lo impidió diciendo que no hacía falta y que sólo se iba a enfríar. Al final no pudo convenserla y ahora se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa.

–Eres tan testaruda. –pensó en voz alta, Nanoha sonrió de satisfacción. –Te veré mañana.

Se abrazaron durante varios minutos, era más que obvio que ninguna de las dos quería separse, ya de por sí cuando ignoraban sus sentimientos se les hacía difícil despedirse a pesar de que se volverían a ver en unas cuantas horas, ahora era inclusive mucho más difícil que antes.

–Ve con cuidado y por favor hablame cuando llegues. –dijo Nanoha en su oído pues seguían abrazadas.

–Lo haré. –lentamenté deshizo el abrazó, tomó las manos de la joven cobriza, volvió su mirada al rostro de su amada y sonrió antes te hablar. –Te amo.

–Yo también te amo, Fate-chan. –declaró Nanoha con una voz llena de alegría y felicidad que dibujó una sobrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios de la joven rubia.

Una vez que dejo ir las manos de Nanoha, abrió el paraguas y caminó hacia la acera, se volvió de nuevo para ver que su amada seguía de pie en la puerta.

–Entra ya. –le ordenó amablemente. –No me iré tranquila hasta estar segura de que estás dentro de tu casa con la puerda cerrada con llave.

–Mou~ Fate-chan, eres una exagerada. –aun así le hizo caso y entró completamente, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Pero después se asomó por la ventana, la joven rubia, con el brazo que tenía libre sacudió su mano en signo de despedida y emprendio camino hacia la estación.

No había palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. La felicidad que sentía era tanta que se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo, Nanoha era todo y lo único que necesitaba para sentirse completa. Al llegar a la estación, la boba sonrisa seguía presente en sus labios la cual aumentó al escuchar el tono de llamada que estaba sonando de su celular, era el que tenía asignado para su amada cobriza.

–"Usted a llamado al celular de la persona más increíble del mundo, si eres Nanoha deja un te amo al escuchar el tono, bip". –hizo su voz como si fuera la operadora de la conpañía de telefono lo que hizo reír a la joven que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

–"Te amo". –dijo entre risas armoniosas con su melodiosa voz.

–"Yo te amo más". –dijo Fate.

–"Creí que era tu buzón de voz."

Ambas rieron.

–"¿A que debo tu grata llamada, mi querida Nanoha?"

–"Yo..." –hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando. –"Te extrañé".

_"¡Por todos los cielos, es tan honesta... Me va a causar un paro cardiaco!"_

La joven rubia no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

A lo mucho habían pasado quince minutos desde que estuvieron juntas, si eso era ahorita no quería ni pensar en cómo sería si se tendría que mudar de nuevo, probablemente no resistiría, ni siquiera era capaz de soportar la sola idea de estar lejos de Fate.

–"Te has quedado muda de pronto, Fate-chan." –volvió a hablar la cobriza pues habían transcurrido varios segundos y la rubia seguía sin dar señales de vida.

–"Lo siento... es sólo que eso fue... ¿Cómo decirlo?"–pensó un poco y finalmente dijo: –"Un golpe directo, diste justo en el blanco y el blanco es mi corazón".

Nanoha sonrió.

–"Te haré compañía hasta que llegues a tu casa sana y salva."

Hablaron durante varios minutos, cosas sin importancia, incluso Fate comenzó a relatarle todo su camino para que sintiera que iba con ella.

Eran un par de tortolas enamoradas.

–"Ya casi llego". –mencionó Fate, ya solo faltaba subir el ascensor para llegar a su hogar.

–"¡Eh! ¿En verdad? ¿Tan pronto?"– exclamaba incredula.

–"Sí, y no tan pronto, llevamos bastante tiempo hablando."

–"Tienes razón." –dijo al ver la pantalla de su celular.

Escuchó algunos ruidos, era Fate que estaba sacando la llaves y por accidente se le habían caído.

–"Listo, he llegado sana y salva."

–"Me alegra mucho".

–"Gracias, Nanoha, por acompañarme hasta acá."

–"Asegurate de descansar y de abrigarte bien."

–"Como usted ordene, mi querida Nanoha."

–"Hasta mañana, Fate-chan".

–"Hasta mañana."

Los días transcurrían rápido, sus ensayos continuaban a la perfección, al pasar dos días habían ido a casa de la joven cobriza a hablar con sus padres acerca de su relación, Momoko-san las felicitó con gran entusiasmo pues ella deseaba lo mejor para su hija y sabía que Fate la haría feliz, sin embargo les aconsejó que esperaran un poco más antes de hablar con el Sr. Takamachi, amban estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo menos uno de los dos lo sabía y les daba su aprobación, eso era mejor que nada.

A mediados de semana tuvieron su primera cita como pareja. Era un día bastante agradable y con buen clima, a pesar de que seguía haciendo frío esta vez no había lluvia ni cielo gris. El sol resplandecía, brindando calidez a quien la buscara.

La ciudad estaba repleta de luces y decoraciones navideñas, las personas se estaban preparando para las festividades. Familias llendo y viniendo con bolsas de comida, regalos, y demás. Esa época era para compartir y disfrutar de la compañía de los seres que son importantes en tu vida.

La joven rubia estaba esperando a Nanoha frente a un enorme árbol de navidad, el cual siempre ponían en esas fechas en la plaza central. Estaba algo impaciente, habían pasado tres días desde que la joven cobriza le había dicho sus sentimientos que aún seguía sin creerlo del todo, y más ansiosa estaba porque esta sería su primera cita de pareja. Realmente no habían planeado nada en especial, solo habían quedado de verse y ver que surgía, después de eso se encontrarían con la pareja choco-vainilla en el centro comercial.

–Lo siento, ¿tienes mucho esperando? –dijo Nanoha super agitada debido a que venía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

–Está bien, llegué antes porque no quería hacerte esperar. –repuso Fate. –Pero mirate, no había necesidad de que corrieras, no es como si me fuera a ir sin ti. –se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. –Estás muy fría, ¿deberíamos ir a un lugar cálido?

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

–Tengo otros planes para hoy, Fate-chan. –respondió la cobriza, tomó la mano de la joven de ojos borgoña obligando a que la siguiera.

–Na-Nanoha... No hay necesidad de que me arrastres. –se quejaba Fate. –De todas formas ¿Cuáles son esos planes?

–Lo sabras cuando estemos allí.

Caminaron durante diez minutos y llegaron a su destino.

–... ¿Patinaje sobre hielo? –preguntaba Fate con cara de sorpresa.

Ella nunca había tenido interés por el patinaje sobre hielo, ni siquiera se había puesto patines normales. La única vez que había estado en una pista de hielo había sido la vez en la que tuvieron una excursión por parte de la escuela y los llevaron a patinar, Fate se la paso más tiempo en el hielo que patinando, no es que fuera mala, sino que... no era buena. Después de eso no volvió a intentarlo, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho ahora sería una de las mejores, o por lo menos pasaría más tiempo de pie que en el hielo.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Te asusta el hielo, Fate-chan? –Nanoha se divertía al ver el semblante de la joven rubia, no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad para burlarse un poco de ella.

–Yo... No creo que sea la mejor idea, Nanoha.

–Vamos Fate-chan, sé que te gustará.

Aún no queriendo termino haciendo lo que decía Nanoha, sabía que era una mala idea, nada bueno saldría de entrar a la pista, y tal como predijo, así fue. Se cayó una y otra vez, había perdido la cuenta después siete, y la joven cobriza en lugar de ayudarla o algo se agarraba a carcajadas.

–¿Te estás divirtiendo, mi querida Nanoha? –preguntó entredientes y con un dejo de sarcásmo e ironía.

–Como no tienes idea, mi querida Fate–chan. –replicó imitando el tono que la joven rubia había empleado antes. –Pero veo que tu no estás disfrutando mucho. –terminó de hablar y se echó a reír.

Fate frunció ligeramente el seño y soltó un bufido.

–Me enamoré de una sádica. –murmuró para sí.

–Ven, toma mi mano. –la cobriza se inclinó hacia ella y le extendió la mano.

La joven rubia la tomó para incorporarse y ponerse de pie.

–No es tan difícil, sólo tienes que balancearte y mantener el equilibrio, sostente de mis manos para que no vuelvas a caer.

La joven cobriza le dió una clase intensiva de patinaje sobre hielo, dos horas después Fate no podía más, Nanoha era tan... demandante y autoritaria. No sentía sus piernas y su pedúnculo le dolía a más no poder.

Gracias al cielo la cobriza se había apiadado de ella y se fueron a descansar.

–Bueno, has tenido un notable avance. –dijo mientras le pasaba una vaso de café. –Aprendes rápido.

–¿No crees que fue demasiado para nuestra primera cita? –dijo adolorida.

–No seas quejumbrosa, anda bebe tu café.

Cuando terminaron de comer sus aperitivos dieron una vuelta más a toda la pista antes de irse.

–Diste lo mejor de ti, gracias Fate-chan. Tenía ganas de patinar tomada de tu brazo.

La joven rubia no pudo evitar sonreir.

–Me alegra haber cumplido tu deseo, Nanoha.

La cobriza asintió con una sonrisa. De no ser porque había demasiadas personas alrededor hubiera agarrado a besos a Fate.

–¡Oh! –exclamó. –Debemos darnos prisa, ya casi es hora de reunirnos con Hayate-chan y Carim-chan.

Siguieron su camino en dirección al centro comercial, estaban cerca por lo que no había necesidad de tomar un medio de trasporte, así que prefirieron caminar.

–Esta calle... –murmuró Fate, dado a que Nanoha abrazada de su brazo pudo escucharla.

–¿Qué tiene esta calle? –inquirió.

–Cerca de aquí... Conocí a mi primer amor.

La joven cobriza tragó saliva, esas palabras no le habían hecho gracia en absoluto, y no entendía cuál era el punto mencionarlo, apreciaba la sinceridad de Fate pero hubiese preferido que hubiera dicho cualquier cosa menos eso.

–¿Estás segura que fue en esta calle? –preguntó con su tono de voz en demasía forzado.

–Por supuesto, jamás lo olvidaría. –contestó Fate. –Yo venía caminando por aquí cuando la vi de pronto, tan hermosa, a través del cristal de aquella tienda de música. –señaló uno de los establesimientos con su mano. –Recuerdo que estaba ahí, con esas curvas tan bien definidas, no pude evitar acercarme para verla mejor, "tenía que ser mía" es lo que pensé.

Nanoha no sabía exactamente como sentirse, estaba celosa, pero más que eso confundida, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que Fate le estaba contando todo eso? No lo entendía, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que la lastimaba? Se esforzó por aparentar que no le había tomado importancia, y quería dejar que todo parara ahí pero su curiosidad era tanta que tenía que preguntar, aún cuando sabía que posiblemente no le iba a agradar la respuesta.

–Y... ¿Conseguiste que así fuera? – preguntó con un dejo de celos y tristeza.

Fate asintió con la cabeza.

–Trabajé muy duro, pero valió la pena. Los sonidos que emitía cuando la toque por primera vez, los recuerdo bien.

La cobriza no pudo controlarse más y la pisoteó.

–¿Nanoha? –su rostro estaba cabizbaja, Fate se preocupó pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la cobriza habló.

–¿La sigues viendo?

–Todos los días, tú también la has visto.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Gibson Les Paul. –respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

–¿Gui...tarra? –preguntó entre pausada.

–Sí, ¿Qué es lo que estaba creyendo tu linda mente? –preguntó con tonó burlón.

La joven cobriza casi la fulminaba con su súbita mirada lo que causó que el cuerpo de Fate sintiera un escalosfrío.

–¡Agh, tú realmente! –exclamó mientras le daba golpes en el hombro. –No debes hacer bromas como esa.

–Eres tan agresiva, fuiste tú la que lo malinterpretó.

No muy lejos de ahí dos personas se divertían de ver la escena de la pareja.

–Se ven muy bien juntas. –mencionó la rubia de ojos añil.

–Concuerdo contigo. –dijo dándole la razón a su novia. –Pero no más que tú y yo. –repuso.

–Bueno, estoy segura que ni Fate-chan ni Nanoha-chan son tan pervertidas como tú.

–¿Te estás quejando, mi amor? –peguntó sarcasticamente. –Además tú tampoco eres muy inocente que digamos.

–¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa?! –exclamó Carim, defendiendose. –Hay que ir con ellas.

–Bien, vamos.

Se aproximaron a donde estaba la pareja NanoFate y las saludaron.

–Eso que acabamos de presenciar, ¿era su primer pelea de pareja? –coment Hayete divertida.

–Algo así. –dijo Fate. –Estabamos en camino al centro comercial, creí que ustedes ya estarían allá.

–De hecho así sería de no ser porque Hayate se puso a jugar con Verossa y ambos estaban embobados con el videojuego. –dijo Carim algo molesta.

–Ya veo, bueno entonces vamos todas juntas.

Su experiencia en el centro comercial fue en verdad placentera, compraron obsequios para sus padres y visitaron muchas tiendas, la mayoría de ropa, muy a pesar de Fate las acompañó a todas y cada una, ella prefería estar en una tienda de música o de libros.

Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo hasta que pasaron por una tienda de lencería, entonces Hayate no pudo evitar ser ella misma.

–¿Les parece si entramos? –no era una pregunta, o tal vez lo era pero no estaba dispuesta a recibir un "no" como respuesta. –Vi un conjunto con estampado de leopardo que estoy segura quedará bien en ti. –dijo dirigiendose a la rubia de ojos añil.

Carim la miró con ironía, no esperaba menos de su novia. Cuando estaba por negarse Nanoha intevino diciendo que deberían entrar a echar un vistazo. Hayate dió un brinco de alegría y abrazó a la joven cobriza en signo de agradecimiento.

Fate suspiró encogiendose de hombros y miró sus manos, ambas estaban cargadas con más bolsas de las que le gustaría llevar.

–Nanoha-chan, ven aquí. –la llamó la castaña.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó en cuanto estuvo en frente de ella.

–Deberías comprar éste. –dijo mostrándole un bikini negro con bordes y un listón de color amarillo. –A Fate-chan le encantaría vértelo puesto.

–¡Hayate-chan! –exclamó completamente avergonzada.

–Piénsalo. –le dijo mientras le entregaba el sostén. –Iré a ver dónde se metió mi novia. –le guiño el ojo y se fue.

Estuvieron en la tienda de lencería cerca de veinte minutos, al final Nanoha terminó comprando el bikini, no sabía exactamente por qué, estaban en temporada de frío y no podría usarlo en un tiempo pero quizás en algún futuro le serviría.

–Aquí es donde nos separamos. –expuso Carim.

–¿Quieres separarte de mí? –cuestionó Hayate con tono exageradamente melodramático.

La joven de ojos añil se cobrió la ccara con una mano y la movió hacia los lados.

–Iremos a comprar sus obsequios, no queremos que sepan qué es así que es mejor comprarlos por separado. –inquirió Nanoha. –Nos reuniremos de nuevo en la entrada, ¿les parece bien?

–De acuerdo. –contestaron Fate y Hayate al mismo tiempo.

–Te veré más tarde. –se acercó a Fate y le depositó un beso en su mejilla.

–Par de enamoradas. –refunfuño Hayate. –Carim~ –dijo su nombre con extrema dulzura. –¿No hay beso para mí?

–No. –dijo cortante. –Nos vemos. –tomó la mano de la joven cobriza y se fueron.

–Extraño los primeros días en los que empezamos a salir... En ese entonces no me la quitaba de encima y ahora tengo que rogarle por un simple beso.

–... Acabas de decir eso en voz alta. –habló Fate.

–¿Qué importa? Sólo escuchaste tú. –dijo. –Por cierto, ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Nanoha-chan? ¿Ya lo saben sus padres?

–No podrían ir mejor. –respondió a la primera interrogante. –Sobre lo otro... Sólo su Momoko-san lo sabe, su padre... creo que será más difícil con él, en especial cuando tiene a Scrya atravezado entre los ojos.

–Momoko-san es muy comprensiva, no me sorprende que lo haya tomado bien, sin mencionar que ella ya sabía acerca de tus sentimientos. –comentó. –Pero dime ¿Qué tiene Scrya que ver con Shiro-san?

–Bueno, él sería el joven ideal para su hija, según dijo en una ocasión. –comenzaron a caminar. –Cuando se enteró de que Scrya está enamorado de Nanoha se alegró y esperaba que ellos dos fueran pareja... Es bastante frustrante.

–Entiendo, pues te deseo suerte con eso.

–Gracias, supongo.

–¿Qué es lo que piensas relagarle a Nanoha-chan?

–Aún no lo sé, hay que ver. ¿Y tú a Carim-san?

–Um... –pensó durante un momento y luego compuso una pervesa sonrisa en sus labios. –Me pregunto si le molestará que le regale lencería.

Fate le dio un merecido zape.

–No creo que debas regalarle eso de Navidad.

Hayate se llevó una mano a donde recibió el golpe y se sobó.

Tras dar muchas vueltas por todo el lugar, las dos seguían sin encontrar el regalo "indicado", entonces fue cuando entraron a la joyería.

Miraban a través de la vitrina los collares, anillos y aretes que habían.

–Disculpe. –la joven castaña llamó la atención de la vendedora.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó cortesmente una joven de mediana edad.

–Me mostraría ese collar. –dijo indicándole con el dedo el collar al que se refería. –Por favor.

–Por supuesto, un momento. –abrió el cristal de la vitrina y sacó el collar. –Como puede observar el dije de corazón es doble, lo cual es ideal para compartir con su pareja, los materiales con los que se hizo es de titanio bañado en oro. Al adquirirlo se le proporciona otra cadena junto con el estuche.

–Collar de pareja... –murmuro para sí. –¿Qué opinas Fate-chan, no crees que es muy ostentoso?

–Pienso que le encantará. –le dijo honestamente.

Lo compraron y salieron del lugar.

–Aún sigues sin regalo para Nanoha-chan y ya hemos recorrido casi todo el centro comercial.

–Lo sé... Vamos a esa tienda, quizás encuentre algo que le guste.

–¿Antigüedades? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que había alrededor. –Mejor cómprale la pulsera que vimos en la joyería, seguro le gustará.

–Si estás cansada espera aquí, no tardo. –dejó las bolsas junto a la castaña y salió corriendo.

Miroteó meticulosamente por toda la tienda y no encontraba nada que le pareciera ideal para regalarle a Nanoha, se volvió hacia la vendedora y le preguntó por el collar que había visto en la vitrina que estaba a un lado de donde ella estaba.

–¡Oh! Tienes muy buen gusto. Raising heart, es el nombre de esta belleza, la cadena es de oro pero lo que lo hace especial es la piedra que lleva colgando, es de un material bastante peculiar, fue encontrado hace mucho tiempo en estas tierras, se dice que es mágico, es una verdadera reliquia.

Esbozó una sonrisa. _"Es perfecto"_, pensó.

–Me lo llevo.

Cerca de la entrada del centro comercial, Hayate y Fate esperaban a su respectiva pareja.

–Llevamos cerca de quince minutos esperando. –dijo con viz preocupada.

–Tranquila. –era irónico que dijera esa palabra ya que ella también estaba bastante nerviosa.

–No puedo más, tengo que hablarle. –sacó abruptamente su celular y le habló a su novia. Aguardó, impaciente, unos segundos antes de que tomara la llamada. –¡Carim Gracia, dónde rayos están! –exclamó exasperada.

–Justo detrás de ti, amor. –le respondió amorosamente.

–¡Oh! –finalizó la llamada y dejo salir un resoplido. –Estaba preocu... –se detuvo al ver lo que había hecho Fate.

En cuanto vio a Nanoha, salió corriendo para abrazarla.

–Te eché de menos. –susurró a su oído.

–Yo a ti. –ocultó su rostro en el hombro de la joven rubia y disgrutó de la calidez de su tacto.

–¡Já! –bufó con ironía. –No puedo creer lo tortolas que son. –aunque no había escuchado lo que se habían dicho con solo verlas se notava el amor entre ellas.

–Ha-ya-te. –Carim pronunció su nombre con delicadeza y un tono de voz seductor. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la joven castaña y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. –Te amo.

–Parece que nosotras también somos un par de tortolas. –admitió Hayate.

Pero ahí no terminó su cita, en cuabto llegaron a la residencia Harlaown, se pusieron cómodas, prepararon palomitas y se pusieron a ver una maratón de películas. Lindy las observaba a lo lejos, estaba más que feliz por sus hijas, porque Hayate también la quería como si de una hija se tratara, además también la veía de ese modo. Tanto ella como Fate desde que se conocieron se volvieron confidentes inseparables, eso la hizo muy feliz porque en parte, gracias a la compañía de la joven castaña Fate se acostumbro más rápido de lo esperado. Aunque siempre le había parecido gracioso el hecho de que Hayate siempre arrastraba a la rubia de un lado a otro y cuando pasaban cosas "malas" la culpaba a ella, y Fate no hacía nada para contradecirla porque a pesar de eso era la castaña quien la consolaba cuando no podía retener más el llanto, quien la animaba y le decía que no había nada de que preocuparse, aún cuando sus personalidades erab totalmente opuestas, ambas compartían el dolor de la perdida, por ello el lazo entre ellas nunca se vio comprometido, porque a una muy peculiar forma se entendían.

Luego de terminar la primer película Hayate sugirió ver una de terror, Fate se opuso de inmediato, cosa rara porque a ella le gustaban.

Sin más, la castaña terminó cediendo pues Carim tampoco era muy fanatica de ese género.

–Bien, entonces... ¿Qué vemos? –preguntó.

–Lo mejor es que vayan a descansar, ha sido un día largo. –comentó Lindy.

–Tiene razón, deberíamos ir a dormir, Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan todavía están teniendo ensayos. –argumentó Carim. –Y si no es molestia, Fate-chan, me gustaría dormir con Nanoha-chan.

–¡¿Qué tú qué?! Eso es traición. –gritó Hayate.

–No seas exagerada.

–Por mí no hay inconveniente alguno. –admitió Fate.

–¡¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con tal barbaridad?!

–No seas tonta y deja de decir incoherencias.–se giró hacia Carim y Nanoha. –Pueden dormir en mi habitación, hay cobertores extra en el closet, por si les da frío, aunque de todas formas encenderé la calefacción.

–Gracias. –dijo Carim.

Subieron las escaleras luego de desearle buenas noches a la Sea. Harlaown.

Tras unos días más de ensayos, el día del concierto de invierno había llegado. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados por ver la interpretación de Fate y Nanoha.

Hayate y Carim fueron tras el escenario para darles ánimo antes de su presentación.

–Veo que ya están listas. –dijo Carim. –Les traje esto. –les entregó un ramo de flores para ambas.

–Gracias por estar aquí y por el detalle, no como otras personas. –decía Fate observando a Hayate.

–¡Hey! Te regalo mi presencia y tú no la valoras. –dijo Hayate fingiendo estar dolida. –Además, ¿quién crees que pagó por las flores?

Todas rieron al unísono.

–¿Nerviosa? –preguntó Fate al ver las manos de la joven cobriza temblar.

–Un poco.

–Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí.

Y así fue, la culminación del concierto fue un éxito rotundo, los espectadores aplaudían fervorosamente.

Fate había logrado producir con su violín melodías increíblemente armónicas, sus movimientos eran magestuosos, Nanoha no se quedaba atrás, el sonido del piano que tocaba embelesaba a cualquiera, ambas juntas eran una excelente mancuerna.

Recibieron elogios de muchas personas, incluso un reconocido director de orquesta se les acercó para felicitar las por tan magnifica interpretación y les dijo que habían sido un explendido cierre para una maravillosa velada. Ambas estaban muy agradecidas por sus palabras, complacidas por su presentación intercambiaron cumplidos mutuamente.

A pesar de que no querían separarse debían hacerlo, Fate y Hayate pasarían noche buena en casa de Chrono disfrutando de la esquisita cena preparada por Amy. Ambas habían invitado a Nanoha y Carim pero desgraciadamente no podían acompañarlas, pues la pasarían con sus familiares, por parte de Carim vendrían de visita sus tíos y sus abuelos, por lo que le era imposible hacerles un desplante, más cuando viajaban desde lejos, al igual Nanoha, sus hermanos se reunirían en su cada y tenía mucho de no verlos, Fate entendió eso y le dijo que no se preocupara que ya mañana pasarían el día juntas.

Por la noche disfrutaron de una excelente cena de noche buena con sus respectivas familias. Cada una de ellas esperando para celebrar la llegada de la navidad compartiendo un grandioso ambiente navideño.

Nanoha estaba más que feliz de ver a sus hermanos y a sus dos sobrinos, aunque en el fondo deseaba que Fate estuviera ahí con ella.

Cuando se dieron las doce comenzaron los abrazos, minutos después recibió una llamada de la persona que más quería escuchar.

–"Feliz Navidad"

–"Feliz Navidad" – le respondió, no existía necesidad de decir nada más, a pesar de la distancia podían sentir lo que querían decir.

Al siguiente día, se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir todas juntas a los bolos, antes de ir al punto de reunión, Hayate pasó por Carim a su casa, ésta la invitó a pasar diciendo que estaría lista en cinco minutos. Hayate llevaba el estuche del dije en su bolso, dudando en si dárselo en ese momento o no. Estaba nerviosa, esperaba que le gustara y que no encontrara ostentosa la idea de compartir collares de pareja.

Carim bajó con una caja en sus manos y se la entregó con una enorme sonrisa.

–Feliz Navidad, amor. –la abrazó y se separó para darle espacio suficiente para que abriera su presente.

Desató el listón de la caja y la abrió.

Había un pequeño estuche, al abrirlo observó un brazalete de cuero color café, con un dije cincular con picos con forma de daga que juntos parecían formar una cruz.

–Es hermosa. –luego de ponérsela sacó el otro objeto que yacía en la caja. Era un álbum de fotográfías, el álbum estaba repleto de fotografías de ellas dos, desde que eran pequeñas hasta hoy en día. En algunas páginas incluso había anotaciones y dibujos, la joven castaña no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad, todo era tan hermoso.

–La otra noche que pedí dormir con Nanoha lo terminé.

–Yo... No sé que decir, es... Hermoso. Te amo tanto. –se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –También tengo algo para ti. –sacó de su bolso el estuche y lo abrió lentamente.–No es nada comparado a lo que tú hiciste pero te lo regalo con todo mi corazón.

–Me encanta. –le acarició la mejilla y la besó. –Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan nos deben estar esperando.

–Que esperen... –continuaba besándola.

–Mou~ Hayate, me haces cosquillas. Anda debemos irnos.

–Bien, tú ganas.

Finalmente se encontraron con NanoFate y llegaron a los bolos.

Había muchos estudiantes ahí, de entre todos estaba Yuuno, quien al ver entrar a Nanoha inmediatamente se acercó a ella.

Platicaron un rato mientras que Fate alquilaba los zapatos para jugar.

–¿No estás celosa? –le preguntó Hayate.

–No voy a negar que me molesta que Scrya esté cerca de ella, pero es diferente que el sentir celos.

–Entiendo. –asintió. –De todas formas no dejes que Nanoha-chan esté mucho tiempo con él.

–Lo sé.

Dado a que Nanoha era primeriza, Fate le explicó los conceptos básicos.

–El boliche es una forma divertida de pasar el rato con los amigos pero también es un deporte de competición serio. –decía mientras le entregaba una bola. –Está algo pesada así que ten cuidado de no lastimarte. –la joven rubia se colocó detrás de ella y la tomó por el brazo. –Muy bien, ahora mantén el cuerpo recto a medida que te acercas a la línea de lanzamiento, la posición de la bola y de las manos debe ser relativamente igual, por debajo y por detrás de la bola durante el disparo. Balancea el brazo que sostiene la bola suavemente hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante para liberar la bola. –se separó de ella. –Mueve tu brazo hacia adelante y suelta la bola con todas tus fuerzas.

Nanoha se preparaba para tirar mientras que Fate seguía hablando.

–No te sientas mal si no tiras todos a la prime... ra. –se quedó con la boca abierta en cuanto escuchó el sonido de ¡Strike! –Esto es una broma. –musitó incrédula.

Continuaron jugando, la joven cobriza resultó ser bastante buena. No hubo ni un solo tiro en el que no hiciera strike.

Hayate y Carim también eran buenas, todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque Yuuno estuvo de ensimoso todo el tiempo.

–Iré por algo de tomar, Nanoha quieres algo.

–Refresco de naranja

Fue al área de comida y pidió dos refrescos.

–Disculpa, Harlaown-san. -le llamó una joven.

–¿Sí, qué pasa?

–Yo... quería entregarle esto, es un regalo de navidad, por favor aceptelo. –dijo avergonzada.

–Muchas gracias, pero yo no tengo nada para darte... ¿Te parece si te invito algo?

–Sí, gracias.

–Espero que te sigas divirtiendo. –tomó los refrescos y antes de irse la joven la sujetó del brazo.

–Quería saber si me podías enseñar a jugar, vi que le enseñabas a Takamachi-san y bueno...

–Me encantaría.

Regresaron juntas a la pista, le entregó su refresco a la joven cobriza y le dijo que estaría enseñándole a una chica a tirar.

A Nanoha no pareció importarle, en un principio pero luego notó que la joven se pegaba mucho a Fate y sus celos comenzaron a relusir.

–Carim. –la llamó Hayete tocándole la pierna.

–¿Hum?

–Nanoha-chan tiene un aura negra emanando de su cuerpo. –tragó saliva. –Da miedo.

–Creo que ya sé la razón. –apuntó a donde estaba la joven rubia.

La joven estaba abrazando a Fate porque logró tirar varios pinos, después la joven de ojos borgoña le acarició la cabeza.

–Alguien está en serios problemas. –se burló la castaña.

Se quedaron ahí hasta que anocheció, luego Fate fue a dejar a Nanoha a su casa.

–Cierra los ojos. –le indicó, se puso detrás de ella y le colocó el collar que le había comprado en el cuello. –Feliz Navidad, Nanoha. –dijo y dio un beso en la mejilla.

La joven cobriza acarició la piedra circular de color rojo y sonrió.

–Su nombre es Raising Heart, de este modo estaré siempre cerca de tu corazón.

–Ahora es tu turno, cierra los ojos. –tomó su muñeca y le coloco un brazalete de cuero negro con un dije triangular. –Puedes abrirlos.

–Según me contaron, la gema amarilla perteneció a un arma llamada Bardiche, de este modo le pensarás dos veces antes de acariciar la cabeza de alguien más.

–Tú estabas...

–No lo digas.

Último día del año, en la ciudad se hacía un festival para celebrarlo de la mejor manera, a pesar del frío era un grato día.

Los días anteriores había nevado demasiado, nieve blanca cubría los techos de las casas, las calles y los autos.

En la noche había un espectáculo de luces y fuegos artificiales, el cual era hermoso.

Nanoha estaba impaciente por vivirlo, había escuchado que era algo increíble de ver y estaba tan entusiasmada porque llegara la noche.

–¿Estád lista para un día memorable? –preguntó Fate, ambas iban caminando hacia el lugar donde sería la celebración.

–Estoy ansiosa. –de pronto su espalda fue atacada por una bola de nieve. –Ven acá Fate-chan.

–¡Nunca me atraparás!

Entonces empezaron una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, disfrutaban de jugar hasta que Fate la atrapó y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Soy tan feliz contigo a mi lado, eres lo mejor que me paso en el año. Te amo, Nanoha, te amo como no tienes idea.

–Yo también te amo, Fate-chan, te amo demasiado. –dijo y la besó.

Por fin había anochecido, ambas observaban el obscuro y estrellado cielo que de apoco era iluminado por las luces de bengalas y fuegos artificiales. En frente había una fuente de luces que cambiaban de forma y de colores.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

–¡Feliz año nuevo! –se desearon ambas con un cálido abrazo.

–Te prometo que te haré feliz, sin importar que, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. –le dijo Fate mientras permanecía en sus brazos.

–Te prometo que siempre te amaré, no importa donde esté.

Antes del amanecer fueron a la playa, querían disfrutar el primer amanecer del año y que mejor lugar que la playa donde habían visto un hermoso atardecer.

El cielo se empezó a teñir con hermosos colores rosados y naranjas, el sol daba los buenos días a la ciudad.

La cobriza y la joven rubia observaban el suceso que estaba aconteciendo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, la sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios.

Fate se giró para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos lavanda que tanto amaba,permanecieron así, en total quietud y en silencio por varios momentos.

–Siento no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos antes, por seguir amándome a pesar de eso te doy las gracias. –sonrió.

–Siento no habértelo dicho antes, por aceptar mis sentimientos, muchas gracias. Nanoha, te amo.

Llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Luego ambas se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de calidez, amor y esperanza.

El invierno puede ser una de las estaciones más tristes del año, pero en el invierno es cuando aprecias más el calor. Y siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a brindarte ese calor.

–Me gusta el invierno. –comenzó a decir Nanoha.

–Es una buena excusa para quedarte en casa sin hacer nada. –completó Fate.

–A parte de eso... También es una buena excusa para abrazarte todo el día.

–No necesitas una excusa para eso. –dijo y compuso una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, siento si esta vez no les contesto individualmente pero quería subir este capítulo hoy sin falta.<p>

Espero que hayan tenido una explendida navidad y se la hayan pasado súper bien en compañia de sus seres queridos, igualmente les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, espero que sus propósitos se hayan cumplido, sino, bueno empezará un nuevo año para que los hagan realidad, nunca se rindan y den lo máximo para alcanzar lo que desean.

Se despide atentamente Takahashi Li.

Les mando un abrazo a todos, cuidense.


End file.
